Raindrops
by KirbyHazard
Summary: Alec Taylor a previous resident of Arcadia Bay is returning back to his hometown after being away for four years. Trying to fit in with the students of Blackwell Academy is hard, especially with how suspicious some of its residents and faculty members can be. After joining the art class, Alec is captivated by Kate Marsh's battle and will do anything to help her situation. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it KirbyHazard. Just finished playing the game Life is Strange and I was completely won over by it storyline and characters. Its been a while since I had a game move me so much and I particularly warmed to Kate Marsh's character, so this story will be about her and her struggles. This story will start roughly two weeks before the game starts. So I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or the dialogue include. I own my OC Alec Taylor**

* * *

The sun rose like a beacon of hope over the horizon, encompassing its surroundings in a glorious warmth for mid-autumn. White seahorse waves galloped towards the beach, crashing on it slightly before retreating backwards away from the shoreline. After four long years, nothing had changed in Arcadia bay since he left. It still looked the same, although there was not as many shops since he was last here. As he drove his car along the coastal route through town, Alec caught his reflection in the window as he stared off into the distance. He looked quite rough, after his long drive from Wisconsin through yesterday and the night, he couldn't wait to collapse into bed. His bright blue eyes were a mixture of excitement, anticipation, curiosity and fatigue. His short brown hair was quite ruffled from having his hand prop his head up from falling asleep. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he turned his gaze back to the road in front. His navigation device alerting him that he would arrive to his destination in 10 minutes.

 _'This place has hardly changed. Hmmmm. I wonder if it was the right decision to move back here after all of this time?'_ He thought to himself.

As he drove along the straight road he passed by an old diner which he instantly recognised. _'Oh the Two Whales diner! It's still here after all this time! I'm definitely going to have to get a breakfast off Joyce one morning'_ He licked his lips subconsciously, thinking about the crispy bacon and the freshly grounded coffee _. 'No, no! Stop thinking about it Alec and concentrate on the road. Nearly there now'_

Numerous thoughts were running through his head at this point, serious doubt was taking over. Had he made the right decision to come back here after all this time? So many memories both good and bad had happened here. He sighed out loud. just what was he doing, trying to make amends? Then again he had nothing left in Wisconsin and nothing here, so either way this was going to be a clean slate. Alec thought about how he was going to fit again, an academy with a bunch of hormonal eighteen year olds. They would all be there with their large friendship groups, drinking habits, sex habits and drug habits and here he was a social outcast who had never had a girlfriend in his life. Sure he had interest from girls before, they were practically throwing themselves at his feet but he would always push it off.

Following his navigation device, Alec made a sharp left on the road and began the accent up hill until he levelled out into a car park. Finding himself a space, he parked his red Jeep Wrangler and turned off the engine. He sat there a while with his hands on the steering wheel with his head looking down towards his lap. _'C'mon Alec you can do this. You can do it'_

Alec unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his car door, he stood up out of his car and folded both of his arms on top of the door and rested his chin. _'Blackwell Academy. You've definitely seen some renovations lately'_ he thought as he whistled out loud.

"Impressed with how it's changed Mr Taylor?" A voice spoke, interrupting Alec's thoughts.

A small and plumpish man of African American decent walked towards him dressed in a very smart suit and colourful tie and stood before Alec at the front of his car.

"Mr Wells? You're still here?" Alec questioned.

"That's principle wells now young man. You look a lot more different than you did four years ago? Must be all that cheese in Wisconsin I here so much about" Principle Wells laughed.

"Haha yeah maybe" Alec laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um. I have to admit Mr wells - I mean Principle Wells. I'm a little apprehensive about coming back here after being gone for so long. Not to mention I'm pretty tired from my journey" Alec mentioned uncomfortably.

"Ha. Why of course you are my dear boy and I'm not surprised you're tired after all that driving. I've arranged our head of security Mr David Madsen to collect your valuables and transfer them into your new room, so don't worry about that. Here's your set of room keys as well. As soon as he arrives, I'll give you the grand tour of Blackwell and introduce you to my faculty staff before giving you your timetable" He explained.

"Oh erm- thank you for your hospitality. I'm glad to hear someone will be carrying my things. I'm pretty sure i packed an entire house into my car"

"Why of course. Well I hope you don't mind me saying but after everything that happened there's no point leaving anything behind in Green Bay" Principle wells frowned.

Alec stood uncomfortably, keeping his down and kicking his feet underneath him. He was trying to formulate something to say but the words would not leave his mouth. Fortunately a tall and muscular man with a moustache came over and tapped wells on the shoulder.

"Ah David. Good timing. This here is Alec Taylor a former student of ours who is returning to us this year. Alec this is David Madsen our academy's own security guard. If you should need anything or deem anything dangerous or unsafe, then please feel free to speak with David" Wells informed.

The two men just nodded their heads in recognition. He seemed like a nice enough man but Alec could see that there was something suspicious about him. He definitely gave off military vibes.

"So anyway, these are Mr Taylor's things. If you would like to take them to room 112 of the boys dorm and ensure that the other boys are aware of Alec's arrival" He instructed.

David made his way over to Alec's jeep and opened up the rear doors. Just as he was about to grab some objects he retracted his hands and stood up to look at Alec, holding one hand out. Alec looked at him strangely, trying to figure out his actions until he realised what he wanted. Alec fumbled around in his back pocket before pulling out his car keys and placing them in David's hands.

"I'll drop these off to you in lesson when I finish unpacking these boxes" David said plainly before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

 _'There is definitely something off about him, what's his angle'_ Alec thought before his thoughts were once again interrupted.

"Come on Alec. We'll leave Mr Madsen to that and we'll get you reacquainted to Blackwell again- and a large coffee may I add" The principle chuckled as he began to walk through the car park. Alec followed like a dog in a new home. His gaze was constantly searching the environment, the buildings, the people as they approached steps up to the courtyard. Trees after trees was all Alec could see, the orange of the leaves reminding him once again of the time of year, yet it was incredibly warm for late September. He took notice of what he was wearing, a simple grey T-shirt, accompanied by a pair of black jeans and all white trainers. He accepted them as being appropriate, he wasn't too hot or too cold and the clothes were more than comfortable to do work in, let alone drive in. He looked at the people around him, most students were in pairs as they walked around or gossiped about what they did at the weekend. There were only two groups that stood out, those who were sat underneath a tree, most with academy jackets on and a group near the bus stop who sat on the railings with skateboards in hand.

 _'Ah the jocks and skaters. Nothing has changed too much then'_ he thought to himself humourlessly as he stared at the sight.

"Hey-um principal wells. What are the students like? Anyone I know left or some new faces?"

"Hmm yes there is quite a lot of new faces here actually Alec. Many who are new this term just like yourself. Blackwell became recognised as an academy, not just school several years ago and brings in talented people such as yourself from across the country to partake in our courses such as science and art. I believe someone who you maybe familiar with who has 'left' was a miss Chloe Price. Became a bit of bother a few years back, went through a real rebellious phase and still is now. We had no choice but to expel her from Blackwell. Our reputation must proceed us" He informed in great detail.

"I see, so I doubt I'd know anybody here then now? I guess it makes good for a fresh start after-" Alec trailed off.

"Yes unfortunately. But like you said, a fresh start. I am sorry for everything that happened Alec and I know this can't be easy for you but I'm proud that you're doing this after all this time. Anyway let's not dwell on the past, as your future is right through these doors"

Principle wells took off up another flight of stairs which seemed to lead to the entrance of the academy's main building. Alec sighed as he looked up at the ominous building.

 _'Okay here we go. Day one of the rest of my future, just do it Alec'_ he spoke to himself as he motivated his legs to move forward and begin his student life.

* * *

Alec left the principles office with a timetable in one hand and his other hand grasping the strap of his backpack. He looked around at his surroundings noting the long and narrow corridors branching off into different directions with lockers lining the majority of the walls. The hustle and bustle of the corridors was strange for Alec and almost foreign as during his time away in Wisconsin, his days were usually full of reading, drawing and walking round the lakes. This however, was something out of s jungle almost as people fought past each other, pushing them out the way or running straight through people. Some unlucky souls found themselves pinned against lockers by bullies and others pranked with the ol' water fountain trick. Alec looked down at his timetable and searched for when he was meant to be this morning.

"Art with Mr Jefferson?" Alec spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Did you say Art with Mr Jefferson?" A voice asked. Alec looked up from his sheet to see a pair of dark brown eyes gazing into his own. The person stood before him had black silverish hair which flicked into a small quiff. He wore thick black glasses which framed his face and seemed incredibly well dressed. He appeared stylish in his black chinos, blue buttoned shirt, suede shirt and all finished off with a cotton scarf.

"The names Evan Harris. Are you new here?" The boy spoke.

"Oh erm hi. I'm Alec- Alec Taylor. I guess you could say I'm new" He laughed awkwardly.

'Dammit I'm a mess. Can't even have one conversation without getting shy. Stupid Wisconsin and its isolation'

"Nice to meet you. I'm in the same class as you, we can go there together if you want?" Evan asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. Principle Wells gave me the tour but I'm still trying to remember where things are" Alec replied gratefully.

Evan nodded and began to walk forward before taking a right down the corridor, Alec once again followed along like a lost puppy as they made their way past more students. On the left was the science rooms and with a quick glance inside it seemed heavily chemistry based with its lab tables and test tubes out ready for its students.

"So I guess I should tell you about Mr Jefferson. He's a pretty awesome guy, very witty and funny but you know he's got a lot of knowledge and experience with art. He's pretty famous actually. The girls however, pretty much drool over him for his good looks and the way he dresses" Evan explained as they made their way into the classroom.

Just as they walked into the room, the school bell rang and the students who were already in the room stopped their gossiping and made their way to their seats. Alec stood there awkwardly as he didn't know what to do and found himself with several pairs of eyes looking at him. It was then that he felt a pair of firm hands grasp in shoulders. Alec turned to see a tall slender man stood over him. He had short spiked brown hair and light brown eyes which were slightly hidden by his glasses. His chin adorned a well groomed beard and his tidiness didn't stop there as he wore a black blazer with a white shirt, blue skinny jeans and a pair of shiny black leather loafers.

"Ah you must be the new boy we've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you and welcome you into the world of art and photography. My name is Mr Jefferson and this is my class. Over by the wall we have Stella, Hayden, Taylor, Victoria and normally Nathan. Right at the back of the room is Max Caufield and Evan. And finishing it up by the window we have Kate, Alyssa and right in front is David. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and give us some information about yourself?" Mr Jefferson went on.

 _'Oh great. Just what I needed'_

"Um hello my name is Alec Taylor. I'm originally from Arcadia bay but I moved to Wisconsin about four years ago and now I find myself back here. When it comes to art I enjoy and partake in fine art, calligraphy and graffiti art. Besides art I enjoy reading, films, soccer, jogging and volunteering. I'm pretty open-minded when it comes to trying or doing new things. Um I don't really know what else to say...I hope I'll get time to get to know you all personally" Alec spoke shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nice to meet you Alec, I look forward to seeing your style of art soon. Especially that of graffiti. If you would like to take a seat over by the window in between Alyss and Kate and I'll give you s brief overview about what we're doing this term" Mr Jefferson.

Alec nodded slightly and walked over to the window he looked at alyssa briefly who seemed to be on her phone somehow underneath the table. When he looked over to his right he saw Kate, who turned to looked at him as he sat down, she smiled when his gaze met hers and he smiled back as got comfortable in his seat. He looked straight across the room to see a girl with very short blonde hair and striking hazel eyes looking at him. She pouted her lipstick red lips and waved at him slightly before winking at him. Alec felt a warm pink tinge rise to his cheeks as he averted his gaze to focus on Mr Jefferson.

"So today we will continue on with looking at the process of understanding the connotations of black and white. Alfred Hitchcock famously called film "little pieces of time" but he could be talking about photography as he most likely was. Can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" Mr Jefferson asked the class.

Just then as he was turning around a white crumpled paper ball was hurdled through the air by Taylor and hit Kate in the face before falling to the floor. Kate raised a hand to her eye in pain before lowering her head and averting her gaze to the table. Alec looked on in disbelief, sure he'd seen these types of things happen in movies but he really didn't believe they happened in real life. He looked over to Kate who now has her back to him as she stared down at the table with her head propped up by her arm. He then looked at the floor and noticed the ball of paper lying near to his chair. Using his feet he pushed the ball under his chair and mentally reminded himself to pick it up after class.

"Alec? Perhaps you know the answer?" Mr Jefferson inquisted breaking his trail of thought.

 _'Oh crap what was the question again? Something about a photographer who uses black and white was it?'_

'Erm I would have to say Ansel Adams or Elliott Erwitt" Alec stated.

"Oh very good. I didn't realise you were aware of so many abstract photographers. Why them?" Mr Jefferson asked curiously.

"Well they both looked at depicting images to mean something. Something that wasn't so black and white as the photos, they had a hidden depth to them, one that could be interpreted differently each time by someone who looked at them. They depicted life as being that way. That it's not so clear cut and black and white as it seems. Everyone has a story and people can depict them in a different way, a different judgement, a different stereotype" Alec finished. Art was one of only subjects that he really could relate to the world and life. He loved finding different interpretations of artwork and finishing the hidden meaning.

"Wow. I um- wasn't expected such a well thought out answer. I'm personally a fan of Robert frank and his work...

* * *

The class bell rang to signal to a students that it was time to get some food into their bellies. Most of the class were already packing their bags and sprinting out the room for their daily fix of gossip and loitering.

"Okay everyone, enjoy your lunch and remember it won't be long until the submission date for the 'Everyday heroes' contest. You only have two weeks left!" Mr Jefferson shouted over the mob of students clawing their way out of the door.

Alec sat back for a while as people left, giving himself a chance to process everything that had happened so far today. He was to divulge in his thoughts when he felt a presence looming over him. Looking up he saw a pretty and well defined face smirking at him.

"Hi. I thought it would be nice to meet and get to know you personally before the day is up. I've got to say I'm very impressed with your knowledge of photographers and contemporary art and also the little bio you gave us before. The names Victoria, Victoria chase. But **_you_** , can call me anything you want" Victoria introduced flirtatiously as she purred out the last part.

"Um thank you. I had a lot of free time in Wisconsin and art is a major hobby of mine, I like to divulge in various aspects of it from time to time. It's nice erm nice to meet you Victoria" Alec stuttered. This girl was really pretty but almost too pretty and very intimidating, not in a scary way but she made Alec feel like he was a 12 year old boy again.

"Likewise. You know, i understand that it's difficult being the new guy on the block and that it can get especially _**lonely**_ at times. If you ever feel alone, you can always visit me in my _**room**_ at any point. My _**bed**_ can bring out the best in anyone" She continued as she bit her bottom lip.

Had Alec been drinking something he definitely would have spat it out at that comment. He looked at her in embarrassment and disbelief. He couldn't believe how forward and loud she was being infront of Mr Jefferson, Taylor and Kate. He opened his mouth to reply but the words wouldn't form, luckily she spoke for him.

"I'll let you think on it but my offer still stands. Perhaps you should join us all for lunch?" Victoria asked.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to pass I erm...need to...erm ring someone..that's right" Alec murmured.

"Okay, well you know where we are. Nice to meet you, Alec" She said as she winked one last time before leaving with Taylor.

Alec could only exhale loudly as he shook off his awkwardness and discomfort. _'Maybe I should start taking my anxiety tablets again, damn!'_ He inwardly cursed himself for not thinking it would be appropriate to take them on his first day at the academy. As he began to pack his bag he felt a crunch under his shoe. Stopping he reached down and picked up the paper ball that had been thrown earlier. He held it in his hands contemplating whether to read something that wasn't any of his business, but curiosity took over him and he began to unfold the edges. Once opened he began to read the smudged message. 'You preach abstinence but we all know you'd fuck for Jesus, whore!' Alec swallowed hard and found himself getting angry at the note. He crumpled the paper back up and threw it in the trash can nearby before standing up. There was no one left in the class now except himself, Mr Jefferson and Kate. He turned round to look at her but her back was still facing towards him. He felt sorry for her, he got the feeling she was used to this and that shouldn't be the case at all, no one should get used to being bullied. Mustering up some strength, Alec took several steps towards her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised, she turned round to face Alec, her face filled with intrigue and uncertainty. She was really pretty. Unlike Victoria, Kate was more of a natural beauty. She wore hardly any makeup and her mousse hair was tied up effortlessly into a bun but somehow she still looked stunning. Her eyes were a deep blue and gleamed brightly but Alec knew that that was caused by her crying. Her waterline was wet with tears yet you could see she was trying her hardest to keep it together. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse covered by a black cardigan. Across her blouse lay a golden cross necklace illustrating to Alec that she was very much so religious and that was emphasised by the mention of 'abstinence ' in that horrible note. She wore a simple grey skirt and white trainers to finish her look.

"Hi, um sorry to bother you Kate, wasn't it, but I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch together?" Alec asked nervously.

She looked at him strangely as though he had been set up to say this but when she saw the sincerity in his light blue eyes, she realised he was being genuine. She smiled slightly and stifled a small laugh before looking back to him.

"Thank you for the offer, Alec. I really appreciate it, really I do. But I'm not really feeling up for lunch today, I'm quite tired but maybe tomorrow?" She replied gently.

"Ah yeah! Sure! Sounds great. I hope you feel better soon. I'll see you after lunch" Alec beamed. She smiled back. There was some genuineness to it but Alec could tell it was forced to make him feel better. He grabbed his backpack and made his way over to the door.

 _'Really Alec? "Hope you get better soon" Real fucking genius. She's not ill you idiot, she's clearly upset. Oh man, I really didn't think four years would render my speech and thought process completely void'_ He argued to himself.

"Alec! A word if you will?" Mr Jefferson inquired as he saw Alec about to leave.

"Yes, Mr Jefferson?"

"I was very impressed with your knowledge about black and white photography, have you done work on it previously? In Wisconsin was it?"

"No I haven't actually. I was home tutored whilst I was in Wisconsin so I found myself with a lot of free time, I was constantly surrounded by art through nature in the lakes nearby. I learnt a lot through reading and drawing, it teaches you to take a step back a view things from a different angle. Art and people" Alec explained inspiringly.

"Wow. I can see that your time away has taught you a lot. I was the same really. I was born and breed here in Arcadia Bay but I moved away to Chicago. It was there that I discovered myself" Mr Jefferson spoke.

"I think you and I will get along well, Alec. If you need anything or help with some of your work in your first few weeks here, feel free to come speak to me"

"Thank you sir" Alec said as shifted his backpack uncomfortably. As he left the classroom he saw Mr Jefferson walk over to Kate and hover her, resting an arm on her table. There was something strange about him under all of that niceness and professionalism.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter one. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Let me know your thoughts and comments in the review section as I don't know whether to incorporate Max's ability to control time and also whether to continue the story in third person or to use first person pov. But let me know and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. I bring you Chapter Two of Raindrops. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or the dialogue which may be mentioned within this story. I own Alec Taylor.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES AND VIOLENT SCENES.**

* * *

Alec opened the doors leading outside of the campus building and closed his eyes softly before inhaling a large breath of fresh air. The late September breeze played through Alec's hair and brought along a soothing warmth that caressed his cheeks, leaving behind a small trail of littleprickles. The autumn air was crisp and sweet, full of wonder and adventure. As Alec stepped down to the campus field he noticed the trees waving in the wind, leaving behind a flurry of leaves which fluttered down to the ground like butterflies to a flower. When the leaves joined, it created a beautiful carpet of orange and yellow, full of vibrancy that covered the ground like woven silk. With each step Alec took a crunch would form underneath his very being, creating a sense of momentary pleasure and relaxation as he made his way over to a nearby tree to sit. As Alec sat down he was protected by the tree from the suns light which tried to engulf him in its glory but instead it left behind dotted speckles of light which reminded him of the fireflies he'd see each night hovering over the lake. Looking around he saw other students all engaged in conversation or messing around with their friends. His heart panged a little bit as the feeling over loneliness and outsider began to encompass him. He didn't even feel hungry any more and he was beginning to understand why Kate refused his offer. It was pretty obvious to everyone that if you were alone it's because you didn't have friends. Frustrated, he furrowed his eyebrows together and clenched his eyelids tightly.

 _'Perhaps I can get in a couple of Zzz's before next class. Maybe some sleep will do me good'_ He thought to himself as he began to dream away.

A flash of light forced itself into Alec's eyes as he opened his them curiously, his lashes tickling the tops of his cheeks lightly as he tried to determine the source of the mysterious flash. Infront of him stood a girl clutching at a camera, a polaroid from what he could make out in his dazed stage. She laughed at the sight of him waking and the confusion that lay across his face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or interrupt your sleep but it made for a good picture and a good first impression" The girl laughed.

Alec lifted up his hands and began to rub his eyes hastily as he began to focus on the figure that stood before him. She was quite short in comparison to the other girls he'd seen so far and definitely had something unique about her. Her hair was short and cropped into a brown bob, adorned with a messy fridge. Her face was lightly dusted with freckles which lay across the tops of her cheeks and nose, almost taking the limelight away from her light blue eyes. She was quite slender considering her height and was dressed quite casually in a t-shirt, jacket and jeans but this didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Sorry i should probably introduce myself before you think I'm some weirdo who goes round taking people's photos. I mean...I am i guess but not in a bad way. I just like to catch people in various moments. Yours appearing to be quite the disruptive sleep. Are you alright?" The girl rambled.

"Yeah just tired. I don't usually sleep too well or at all for that matter haha. Guess i needed it. You were in Mr Jefferson's class weren't you?" Alec asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, sorry! I still didn't tell you who i am, i'm surprised you haven't called the police ha! I'm Max, Max Caulfield. I'm kinda known as the photography geek around campus. It was Alec, right?" Max questioned.

"Huh yeah Alec, nice to meet you Max" He replied.

"So how are you finding the glorious Blackwell Academy, is it prestigious enough for you?" She asked sarcastically as she took a seat down next to him.

"Not bad i guess. Just strange being back here after all this time, it feels like nothings changed but at the same time everything has. It's weird coming back to the whole social involvement thing. As you can see, it's going pretty swimmingly" Alec mused.

"I know, i wasn't quite sure where to sit with you, especially with all these people around you" She joked along.

"But don't worry. I was like that too actually, still am now really if I'm honest but its a lot more tolerable just having conversations like this, than being part of a bitchy mob like the Vortex club. I also like you, moved away from here quite a while back to Seattle with my parents. But when i learned about the course they do here and who teaches it, i just had to come back" Max explained.

"The Vortex club? What kind of shit is that?" Alec laughed.

"Exactly! They're that pompous group over there. Think their some elite shit or something. They throw parties all the time and are well known for being popular within the whole sex, drugs and rock and roll aspect of teenage life" She informed.

"Oh i see, just the type of people i should stay away from then" Alec stated.

"Really? Not to judge but you seem like the type to fit in with those sort of people?" Max said as she raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Looks can be deceiving Max Caulfield. You should know that through your photography. But, no. Parties and jocks aren't my thing. Sure i like sports but I'm actually more a book nerd if I'm honest. Divulging in the occasional drink is okay from time to time but i'd rather not get wasted and embarrass myself. They seem like the type of group to set you up for a prank" He answered honestly.

"A very good point. You're not far wrong there" She spoke.

They sat there a while in comfortable silence as they watched on at the group's antics. Alec noticed Victoria and Taylor from class with another girl sat on the grass laughing whilst two muscle heads threw a football at each other.

"The girls are Victoria, Taylor and Courtney. You probably recognise two of them from Jefferson's class. The two beefheads are Logan and Zachary, both very much obsessed with football and scoring with girls" Max interrupted.

Just then two other male figures what over to the group and began to explain something elaborately to the group as they all listened and watched on with what appeared to be admiration and intrigue. They all laughed and two guys sat down with the girls.

"The first guy in the blue hoodie? That's Hayden. He's actually pretty awesome in comparison to the others. Very laid-back and respected as being Mr Cool but also for being a huge pothead. He comes into class pretty much high 99% of the time. How he hasn't been caught, I'll never know. But perhaps thats one of the perks of being part of the Vortex Club. The rules don't always seem to apply to them"

"And then there's the other guy. Prescott. Nathan Prescott" Max spat out in disgust.

"I'm assuming you don't like him then?" Alec teased as he saw the look on Max's face. She looked like someone who had just ate a lemon for the first time. All sour and bitter.

"That would be the understatement of the year. He's a huge bully. Thinks he can get away with anything because of his rich daddy being able to bail or bribe his way out of anything. Not to mention that Daddy has a huge investment in this academy"

"That would explain the refurb and silver spoons everywhere" Alec chipped in.

"Exactly! The dormitories which we live and sleep in are named after him!" She exclaimed.

"But no. I can't tolerate him really, he's rude, vile, horrible and quite frankly a dangerous person to get on the wrong side of. He likes to toy with vulnerable people as though they are his play things or test subjects, especially Kate. Poor Katie..." Max informed. Alec ears twitched at the sound of this.

"Wait! Did you say Kate as in from art class?" Alec asked vibrantly.

"Yeah Kate marsh. She's such a lovely and thoughtful girl, smart too. But they decided to target her because of her devotion to religion and her recent abstinence campaign, especially from Victoria and Taylor. I hope things get better for her soon" she explained glumly.

"That's horrible. That would explain how she was in class before. Has no one done anything about it?" Alec inquired.

"Pfft what like Principal Wells, he's being pretty much bribed and or blackmailed into ignoring her cries. She's pretty much given in really, can't blame her though"

"I see. I can't stand bullies. For that reason as well" Alec stated angrily as he felt his fist tighten.

"Well I'm glad to see you share the majority of the academies morals but unfortunately you won't be able to do much about it. Anyway, it's been nice talking to you Alec but if I don't speak to Warren soon he'll kill me. Come speak to me anytime you want!" She shouted as she made her way back inside the building, waving.

 _'Tsk. What a unusual but friendly girl she is'_ Alec laughed inwardly.

He turned his gaze back to the group known as the Vortex Club and watched for a little bit longer, before standing up and stretching out his aches and strains. Satisfied he decided he would get some quick grab'n'go snacks to take back to class as lunch break ended in just under 15 minutes. As he began to walk into the building, he looked into the windows on his right side and was able to pick out Kate sat nearby the window, in the same position as before. She looked just as sad as before and Alec could make out even from that distance the puffiness underneath her eyes from continuous crying. Shaking his head, he climbed back up the steps into Blackwell.

* * *

Alec walked back into the Art Classroom with about five minutes spare before the bell would ring, forcing students to detach themselves from sociality once again. As he walked in, there was only himself, Kate, Max and David who were being punctual. Alec had to stand and admire the room. He didn't get much chance this morning to appreciate the art and equipment that Mr Jefferson had available and on show for his students. Expensive camera's and tripods, high tech laptops and computers, was that a 3D printer?! He was in awe and he was beginning to understand why so many opted to pick Blackwell for their studies. He made his way over to Kate who looked like she hasn't even moved a muscle for the whole hour. She was sat doodling on a piece of paper, Alec couldn't make out what she was drawing but judging by the aggressive black scribbles he could imagine it was something negative. Alec took in a large breath before placing down a polyseter cup in front of Kate. She jumped slightly in shock, maybe this whole break she was stuck in a daze. She scanned over the cup, watching as a small trickle of cream coloured liquid dripped down the side and onto to the table. She turned her head slowly to look at the mystery figure and smiled slightly when she realised it was Alec.

"I figured you could use a cup of tea, to see you through the rest of the day and you seem like a tea person" Alec stuttered nervously.

He walked away slowly and took seat next to her, grabbing out his notebook and pen and placing them onto the table. She watched him curiously and was still quite taken aback by his behaviour. She returned her attention back to the cup in front of her and placed into her delicate and small hands. She shuddered slightly as the warmth of the tea made its way through her fingers and up her arms, causing goosebumps to form. Kate held the cup to her mouth hesitantly before daring to take a small sip. Joy and relaxation. As soon as the hot liquid travelled down her throat, she felt a wave of euphoria and peace overwhelm her. She needed this. She turned back to Alec to speak but saw him writing notes from this mornings class. It was then that Queen Bitch and her crony walked into the room and fired daggers in Kate's direction. Feeling uncomfortable and awkward, Kate turned back round to face the desk and clutched at her tea desperately, as though hoping it was going to be a magical lamp that would grant her three wishes. Alec turned to pinpoint the cause of the tensional mood and rolled his eyes when he saw the culprits. _'Why am i not surprised?'_ He thought.

Just as he was about to turn away his gaze, he saw a boy walk into the classroom who he didn't see this morning. The boy was fairly small for his age, only being about 5ft 6 or 7. He had light brown hair which was slicked backwards, with a tiny flick falling out of place on his forehead. His eyes were a light blue but they held a certain menace and anger to them as his eyebrows furrowed. He wore a white shirt with a red blazer on top, which was accompanied by a pair of black chinos and brown loafers. As he walked into the room, he screamed arrogance and brat to Alec as he sauntered over to Kate. It was then that Alec realised that was the guy Max had been talking about before at lunch.

"Hey Kate how's it going?" He teased.

"Go away Nathan, I have nothing to say to you" She spoke calmly.

"Now now _**Katie**_ , that's not very nice. I just wanted to talk. I've got to say I've seen your posters around for your abstinence campaign and its okay, I get it" Nathan spoke as he raised his leg onto the chair next to her, resting his elbow at the end.

"You-you do?" Kate asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah sure I get. I mean you're doing this so it looks less lame than admitting you're a tight little virgin who cant get lucky with anyone am I right? Easier to accept something and play it off as your plan" He smirked arrogantly. Alec could feel his blood boil as Victoria and Taylor sniggered in the distance.

"No-no...thats not-

"Oh Kate shhh. It's alright. Look I get that it affects you, knowing that you're a virgin and that. But, that doesn't have to be the case Kate. You do a lil something for me and i'll do a lil something for you" Nathan joked distastefully. Kate's cheeks were a bright red and her mouth was agape in shock and embarrassment.

"C'mon Nathan, there's no point. She's just a frigid little Mary" Taylor teased.

"Hey now, you know what they say about the quiet ones right? That they're the kinky ones who like it all dirty and hard" Victoria chided.

"Oooh is that right Kate? Is this all just a facade? And you're actually a little slut monkey who pretends to be all innocent" Taylor added.

"No-Stop...I didn't...I didn't say that...I just-

"Oooh she can't even get her words out because she knows it's true. Maybe she's wanted you all along Nathan?" Victoria provoked.

"Is that right _**Katie**_? You got the hots for me? I can give you what you want. All you ha-

"That's enough!" A voice interrupted. All eyes turned onto Alec as he stood up from his chair and had both of his fists clenched tightly.

"Do you's honestly have nothing better to do with your pathetic little lives than belittle and intimidate people?" Alec stated a little more calmly.

"What did you just say?" Nathan asked as he stepped down from the chair and stared Alec up and down.

"I said why don't you back off. Kate hasn't bothered any of you, she's done nothing to deserve this. Clearly you get your kicks from being an asshole" Alec spat.

"I'm sorry who the **fuck** are you?!" Nathan shouted.

"Nate. That's the new guy, Alec. We told you about him at lunch" Victoria piped up uncomfortably. Her and Taylor didn't seem to want to get involved in this heated tension but found themselves in far too deep to leave.

"Alec huh? Let me tell you something. You don't want to continue the way you are and pick fights with the wrong people. Consider that a warning" Nathan spoke coldly.

"No **Nathan**. Let me tell you something. I don't tolerate people throwing their weight around, acting all high and mighty like they're better than everyone else. You're just a bully and I won't sit here idly and let you speak to people like that" Alec answered as the two boys became closer.

"Oh yeah? And what you going to do about it?" He replied.

"Don't test me" Alec growled as the two squared up to each other, their foreheads inches from touching.

"Do you want to get done in?" Nathan hissed as he gritted his teeth.

"You won't be doing any of that Mr Prescott. I suggest you take your seat before I get the principal involved" A voice impeded.

They all turned and saw Mr Jefferson standing sternly behind his desk. He had both of his arms outstretched on the table in frustration as he raised a hand to adjust his glasses.

"I suggest you all sit down and prepare yourself for class as the bell will ring any moment" He spoke monotonously.

As if on cue, the bell rang and the rest of the truants made their way into the room. Victoria and Taylor practically ran to their seats. Nathan just stood staring at Alec.

"You're going to regret that" He said coldly as he pushed Alec away from him and turned to take his seat.

Alec could only watch him walk away as he sighed with pent up anger and frustration and decided to sit down before anymore incidents occurred. Kate watched him sit down as Alec sat for a moment with scrunched up eyebrows and held his head in his hands, before turning away abruptly to face Mr Jefferson.

"Right so for this afternoons class...

* * *

The final bell of the day rang as students rushed out of the class to get over their Monday blues, whether that was through drink, drugs, socialising, sports or just going to bed. And Alec preferred the last option. He watched as Nathan looked at him on his way out the classroom, making a cut-throat sign as he walked through the door. Alec could only sigh and prop up his head with his arm.

 _'What a brilliant first day this turned out to be. I swear if i sigh one more time, i might take off into the air. Just what are you doing getting involved in other people's business Alec. You're supposed to be making the right impression not enemies'_

"What's your game?"

This is interrupted Alec's thoughts. He looked up and saw a stern Kate Marsh looking down on him with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her face pouted a little bit with anger.

"Huh?" Was all he was able to string out.

"Do you think this is funny? Some kind of sick joke?" She shouted.

"Come again?" Alec asked in confusion. Just what was this about.

"You think acting all nice and friendly around me is going to work? To lower my guard? I bet Nathan set you up to this. To get all my emotions worked up" She continued.

"Kate I-

"No you listen here. I've seen this happen before with girls. You act all nicey nicey with them, making them feel cared about and special and then pressure them into having sex and take advantage"

"Woah Kate! You got it all wrong. Just list-

"I don't want to hear it alright. I'm not falling for your tricks, with being nice and getting me a tea and pretending to stick up for me. You're just like the others" She spat harshly before storming out of the classroom.

Alec could only sit in his chair dumbfounded by what just happened. Why couldn't she see that he was being genuine and being nice. All he had tried to do today was make friends and stick by his morals, yet so far he found himself on the hit-list and centre of attention for all the wrong reasons. Frustrated, Alec let a heavy growl out before grabbing his things quickly and leaving the classroom. He didn't even care if he bumped into people or if there were some trying to talk to him, he just kept walking in a straight line and aimed for the building exits. Just as he was about push open the doors to freedom, a looming figure stood in his way with it's arms crossed. Looking up Alec saw that it was the head of security, Mr Madsen wasn't it?

"Glad i caught you. Here's your keys. Sorry it took a while but i got held up with other jobs" He explained.

"Thanks" Alec answered unemotionally as he snatched the keys out of David's hands.

"Now listen here" David spoke up as he grabbed Alec's shoulder as he was trying to leave.

"Just because you're new and used to go here doesn't mean that i ain't going to be watching what you're doing. I see everything in this here academy, especially that Vortex Club. Just keep your nose out and we'll get along" David threatened.

"Message received" Alec shook Mr Madsen's hand off his shoulder and proceeded out of the doors, he needed to get to his room and get to it quick.

* * *

Alec lay down on his new bed and faced the white ceiling, throwing his soccer ball into the air before catching it in his hands again. He looked over to his right to see his alarm clock.

 _'2:02am. Great, so much for being tired'_ He inwardly cursed himself.

After driving for a collective 29 hours, he was expecting to drift into a nice peaceful slumber. Hydrating both his mind and body. Yet here he was, lying on top of his bed covers in just his grey pyjama bottoms throwing a ball into the air. He stopped for a moment and threw his legs round to the side of the bed so he was sitting with his feet nearly touching the floor. He stood up and walked over to his full length mirror on his door and looked at himself. He prodded a finger at the bags under his eyes as they began to have emphasis under his tired crystal blue eyes. His brunette hair usually full of life, just appeared flat and began to cling to the sides of his face. He looked at himself and his figure. Alec was in very much a good shape for an eighteen year old. He wasnt ripped with veins popping out his arms like a body builder, but he was fairly muscular with toned arms and a toned stomach. He had what could be argued, a four pack. It was never about working out at gyms and gaining muscle with Alec, he was just fairly active and had a good balanced diet. He enjoyed exercising, the endorphins and dopamine he got from jogging or swimming stimulated his mind and soul, he felt as though he could conquer the world. But, it had been a while since he'd been for a jog. When he was in Wisconsin, he lived in a cottage by the lakes side and found himself wondering out late at night and sleeping underneath the stars, much to the disgruntlement of others. Alec was a boy of nature and was captivated by its beauty, whether that was looking at the trees, lakes or stars, hearing the birds chirp in the trees or feeling the wind on his back. It had been so long since he led a normal life. Alec walked over to the window and saw the field outside, it was dotted with trees all around and benches for students to relax or socialise on. Normally occupied by jocks playing football, it was shrouded in darkness as the lights outside worked their hardest to cut through the night. Fireflies could be spotted off into the distance away from the field behind the bushes. He looked upwards into the night sky and spotted a wondrous sight. It was truly remarkable as it stood in the sky like statue of hope and strength. The dazzling white streaks of white light it cascaded onto various parts of nature was incredible to see in person. It was so vibrant tonight, it was on full show to its audience.

 _'Maybe a walk in the cool night breeze will do me good?'_ Alec thought to himself as he placed on a black jacket over his naked tanned skin.

Once outside he lay down on the benches and stared up into the night sky. It was strange. As he knew himself that he was really tired yet he had never felt more awake. He contemplated the fact that today's issues probably played a large part in that but there was also that doubt which had hit him this morning in the car on the way to Arcadia Bay. Had he made the right decision coming here? All it was going to do was re-open old wounds.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice bellowed.

Alec sat upright, alarmed by the sudden sound and presence of people nearby. In front of him stood four tall and large men all dressed in black approaching him menacingly some with weapons drawn. Alerted Alec bolted up from the bench and readied himself for what was about to happen.

"What do you honestly think you're a match fur us!" One man shouted.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"We don't want nuthin' from ya boy" Another one spoke up.

"We're here to teach you a lesson"

"Yeah don't mess with the prescotts!"

The four men charged forward in a surge and tried to flank Alec from different positions. He didn't know who threw the first punch but the slamming sound of the henchmen's fist crunching into Alec's face could make anyone's stomach churn. Recoiling back Alec, threw out a kick at one of the men, causing them to guard their shins. Seeing this, Alec used it as an opportunity to uppercut the man, landing a hard and powerful punch on the thugs jaw with such force that blood immediately pooled into his mouth as he fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Turning, Alec was too late to stop the knuckle duster from coming into contact with his cheekbone and sudden rush of pain surged through Alec's body. Another blow came in from his left side, a metal pipe became acquainted with the bottom half of Alec's face as he felt his lip burst in agony. Blow after blow came in from the three men as Alec could only do his best to defend the attacks. His arms and legs had began to weaken as he dropped to the ground. Blood was all he could taste and feel, as the side of his head and cheek dripped with maroon coloured liquid. He was bruised, beaten and tired. His body ached with pain and agony. In a last bout Alec swept his foot along the ground, swiping it underneath one of the men's legs, bringing him to the ground. Moving quickly he jumped on the man and brought down his fist quickly, snapping the thugs nose in a swift motion as he drifted into unconsciousness. It was then that Alec felt something hard come into contact with the back of his head as he was sent flailing through the air.

"You-you're...lucky ya know punk? We weren't feeling up to it tonight" One of the cronies spoke as he began to help up his fallen men.

"Yeah...i hope that's taught you a lesson. Don't. Mess. With. The. Prescotts" The last guy said as the four ran off into the dark.

Alec could only lie there on the cold concrete floor as he felt a pool of blood pour from his face and onto the floor. The cool night air wisped over his head softly, tousling his hair. The tiredness he felt yesterday morning was finally beginning to creep up on him.

* * *

 **So there's chapter two for you. Quite surprised with myself with how quick i got this chapter up however, it may be a few days before the next one as i've got a few things on this week. Let me know what you think in the comments section and I'll see you all in the next one. Happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you're all well. I'd like to thank LilyHemsworth, Skyguy626 and Jk Tolkien for the reviews which they gave. It was made aware to me that there was a slight loop hole in regards to the four men knowing where Alec was and seemingly appearing at the same time as he left the building. For that I apologise as in the previous chapter I was meant to lay a few hints as to why that may be and it will become clear in later chapters as to why the men knew this. I would like to say that as the chapters continue on, some coincidences will occur and will be explained later as they are part of the story, so my apologises once again. Anyway here is Chapter Three of Raindrops. Please enjoy :) Rated T.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or some of the dialogue which may be used in this story.**

 **WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES**

* * *

The sound of the alarm was all but an annoying blur as Alec hit the top of his clock. His eyes strained as he looked at the time and pulled off his covers in a swift motion. Standing up was normally an action that would be deemed by anyone as a normal process which a person could do subconsciously however, this morning it was the equivalent of climbing up a mountain. Alec's muscles and bones screamed with ache and pain as he placed all of his weight onto his feet. He didn't even want to look at himself in mirror. He just quickly grabbed his shower bag and made his way out the door.

* * *

Fortunately for him, it was still quite early in the morning so no one was out and about as of yet, but he could hear the groans of teenage boys as they forced themselves from their beds. He kept his head down and paced as quickly as his feet would allow him to reach the bathrooms. checking that no one was about, Alec pulled the curtain to the side and closed it promptly behind him. He began to strip out of his grey pyjamas and turned the dial on the shower to high allowing the water wash over his head. As soon as contact was made he closed his eyes and let the water and heat soak into his skin. The sensation was almost unbearable, as he felt a release leave his shoulders and head. He leaned against the cool blue tiles to keep himself upright as the pressure began to threaten his legs into buckling. He opened his eyes and let the water pour down his sides and over his eyelashes, his mind starting to succumb back into doubt, insecurity as the thoughts and memories begin to swirl into a hazed illusion. He grabs out and his shampoo and began to scrub the gloopy gel into his hair, massaging his head ever so slightly to release the tension. He cursed himself, as the shampoo found its way into his eye and he was really beginning to think that life was throwing all it possibly could at him. Rinsing his hair and washing his eye, he grabbed out at his shower gel and began to lather it all around his body. He winced slightly as he rubbed his stomach and shoulders, looking down to see bruises forming on his skin. It was ruptured and purple, and all he could think to himself is how this had got to this. Rinsing the last of his gel off, Alec turned the shower off and began to dry himself with his towel. Slowly and carefully he pulled up his boxers and black jeans, followed by his socks and shoes. He then grabbed his grey hoodie and pulled it over his head, wincing as his muscles stretched. He pushed the curtain out of his way and made his way over to the mirror and sink. He was shocked at what he saw. Was that even him? His right left cheek was swollen and consisted of a brown/purplish colour. Above his bruise lay a large gash, the blood from last night had dried into his wound and he didn't deem it too deep to require stitches. His bottom lip was bust, with a small red slit showing towards the side. He was all you could call, a mess. He turned on the cold tap and began to cup the cool liquid to his face hoping that it wash away all his pain and current appearance. Nothing.

"Well it's not as bad as it looked last night" A voice stated.

Alec turned his attention away from the mirror and looked towards the source of the voice. A boy with cheekish smile stood infront of him. He was about the same height as Alec, being about 5ft 11 or 6ft. He had light brown messy hair and light hazel brown eyes to compliment his features. He wore a blue shirt, with a white undershirt underneath and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His finished his look in casual style, going for a pair of black jeans and grey converse.

"Well it certainly feels worse. Warren, um thanks for last night" Alec mumbled as he returned his focus back to the mirror.

"Hey don't mention it alright. It's hard being the newbie in places like this. I still get some stick now because I one of the youngest at the academy" Warren soothed.

"Yeah I trust you alright. I can't believe this is what it's come to and its only day two" Alec sighed as he slid his hands off the sink.

"But you've done what no one else has dared to do! No one has ever confronted Nathan. But, I guess is the end result" Warren said uncomfortably.

"Still i'm pretty jealous that you have the strength and bravery to stand up to him. I could never do that" Warren added glumly.

"You will Warren. When the time is right. There's only so much any person can tolerate before it becomes to much. unfortunately for me, I can't tolerate it. I've seen it far too much and experienced it myself as well. I can't keep quiet anymore" Alec explained.

"You're probably right. I dunno, I feel like that day with Nathan will be soon if i'm honest. He's getting to Max I think. Not to the extent he does with Kate but still...I know Max seems friendly and all that, which is she is! But, she's pretty self conscious and shy. I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her or upset her" Warren informed.

"All you can do is be there for her Warren. If the time comes, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do the right thing" Alec smiled.

"Thanks man. Hey you know, instead of being all glum we should actually get to know each other better- and over food. There's a pretty awesome place in town called Two Whales Diner and they do some pretty sick stuff. We can meet with some others and it'll help you get to know people better?" Warren beamed.

"You know what that sounds like a pretty good idea. It's been years since I went there, so it'll be nice to try the food again and like you said- get to know people" Alec agreed.

"Yeah it'll be totally awesome. But don't worry it'll just be a few us. About six probably, that's our usual group anyway" Warren went on.

"Say, it probably won't help a lot but I've got some antiseptic cream in my room if you want to use some? It'll at least prevent your cut from getting infected" He added thoughtfully.

"That'd be great thanks. I'll use anything to help this mug haha" Alec joked. He felt at ease with Warren, considering he was younger he was pretty mature for his age but Alec knew he could also let his hair down and be a goof, which was what he liked about him.

"By the way. Are you going to tell them principle about what happened last night?" Warren inquisited as the two walked into his room.

"No i'll just make something up if he asks or any faculty for that matter. Don't need them making things worse" Alec stated.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea for the time being, but don't struggle alone okay?"

"I won't. There isn't much more Nathan can do to me now anyway. Speaking of which. How did you think his hired goons knew where I was and that i'd come outside?" Alec asked curiously.

"Hmm yeah good point. Seriously though, don't put anything past Nathan. He's got his dads money and the principal on his side. He's renowned for having eyes and ears everywhere. You want gossip on someone? Nathan's already got it. Tsk, wouldn't surprise me if he's rigged the cameras" Warren explained as he handed the cream to Alec.

"That's troubling" A silence ensued the room at that point.

"Anyway thanks again for everything Warren. I'm going to finish getting ready and head over to class, but I'll see you for lunch if you're still up for it?" Alec spoke up.

"Yeah sure, no worries. Here's my cell if you need to message me. I'll keep you posted" Warren replied.

"Thanks, see you later"

"See ya later"

Alec shut the door behind him gently as he began to walk back along the corridor. Just then Nathan walked out of his room and saw Alec coming towards him. He just looked at him and smirked before carrying on. _'Arrogant prick!'_ Alec shouted internally. He became conscious of his face and pulled his hood up and over as far as he could. Why did he agree to this lunch thing again? Sighing, he opened the door to his room and shut it briskly, before turning to face his mirror. He twisted the lid off the tube and squeezed the cream onto his finger before applying it to his cuts. It stung like a bitch! His cheek and lip cried out in pain as the cream began to absorb into his skin _._ He threw the tube onto his bed, reminding himself to return it to Warren later and walked over to his wardrobe to put his sneaks on. He doubled checked that he had everything he needed and grabbed his bag on the way out the door and headed to Art.

* * *

The walk to the classroom was an uncomfortable one as he tried his hardest to sneak past people without being noticed, his hood being up definitely helped. He pretty much ran through the door and over to his seat before anyone could either recognise him or talk him as he sat down and got out his equipment. He lifted an arm to the table and held his head up as he scanned over his notes from yesterday. He angled himself in the chair so that he was facing more towards the window and away from the human race. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, but he refused to look in their direction.

"Umm Alec?" A gentle voice whispered. He instantly recognised that frail little voice, it sounded quite hoarse today though. Perhaps from the crying.

"Hey Kate, what can I do you for?" He answered as calmly and gently as he could.

"I um- I erm...just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I shouldn-

"Mr Taylor. I'll let you off as it's only your second day but we do not allow hoods or hats to be worn inside of the building" Mr Jefferson interrupted.

 _'Oh great. Thanks sir. You couldn't have picked a worse time to say this...great now Kate's going to see my face. Why does life throw me so many hurdles dammit?!'_

"Yes Mr Jefferson, sorry" He mumbled as he pulled his hood down. The horror in Kate's face said it all as she looked at Alec in shock and worry. Alec could only sigh in frustration as he try to avoid her gaze as best he could.

"Oh my Alec! What happened to you?" She exclaimed as she pulled her chair over to him.

"I'd rather not talk about it Kate, sorry" Alec said solemnly.

"Alec please. Look I'm really sorry about yesterday, I had no right to talk to you like that. It was uncalled for and unfair of me to do that. I'm so sorry" She apologised.

Alec turned to look at her properly for the first time since yesterday and saw the concern and fear in her eyes. She looked genuinely worried and upset.

"Hey it's okay Kate, you don't need to apologise. After everything that happened yesterday, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did" Alec comforted.

"I still feel terrible. I am sorry Alec, you were only trying to be nice. So...um- you don't have to reply if you don't want but...really Alec, what happened?" She pleaded.

"I don't really remember a lot of what happened if i'm honest, it all happened so quickly. But I know it was Nathan's doing. There was four guys who confronted me when I was outside the dorms late last night and said 'Don't mess with the Prescott's' before attacking me" Alec explained emotionlessly.

"Nathan?! He organised this. Oh no! This is all my fault, if you hadn't had defended me yesterday then this wouldn't have happened to you. Alec, I'm so sorry. I've caused you so much pain" Kate whimpered.

"It's not your fault at all Kate, so don't blame yourself. I got involved on my own accord, so this is my price to pay. I don't care what happens to me, I'd do it all over again for anyone. I hate bullies" Alec ushered.

She looked at him sympathetically, looking over his face, at his lip, at his bruise and at his cut. She reached a long slender arm out and touched his face gently, trailing her finger over his cuts. He winced slightly and she withdrew her hand slowly as she continued to watch him.

"Thank you- for yesterday by the way. No one has ever stood up for me like that before. I don't know why the target me all the time, if it's because my religion and beliefs then its just stupid" She spoke up.

"Are you not bothered?" She asked quietly, looking at him curiously.

"Bothered by what?" Alec questioned quizzically.

"By my religion? It seems to be a problem with most people here. Like that's a reason to tease me and if I was atheist then I would be accepted" Kate explained, looking away slightly.

"I have no problem with it at all Kate. What you believe, is what you believe. A lot of people look to something higher than themselves either for help or inspiration everyday, so I don't understand what their issues are someone believing in God. I myself am not a religious person, I used to be when I was younger. But...my faith was tested and I wasn't able to continue believing...Anyway it doesn't matter what I think anyway Kate, you should do what you feel is right. One day we will all be out of this place and moving on with our lives and such problems will become trivial in comparison to things in the future and only then will people realise how they were at this academy. At least you can hold your head high and say you were a good person who stuck to their beliefs" Alec answered honestly. She looked back at him, almost stunned by his response.

"Um...wow Alec. I-I was expecting that answer. But, thank you. That means a lot, really it does. I will always stick to my faith but sometimes I can't help but doubt whether what I believe in is right and think about how much easier things would be if I was like everyone else" She continued.

"Who wants to be like anyone else?"

"Normal is overrated. We only have one life, we should live it the way we want. Fuck what anyone else thinks" Alec spoke.

"Erm sorry, pardon my language" He added quickly and nervously as he felt his cheeks redden. She giggled slightly at his antics.

The class bell rang, signally to everyone that morning was over and that it was time to teach their minds something new. Kate looked at the bell and then back to Alec. He looked back at her as the two stared at each other. She smiled a genuine smile this time and stood up from his desk and pulled her chair back along to her own table and sat down. She quickly scribbled something down on a piece of ripped up paper and passed it to Alec before returning her attention to her notebook. Alec opened the folded piece of paper up and read it. _'Thank you Alec. If you ever need someone to talk to or cheering up, I'll give it a go. My number is on the back if you want it :)'_ He smiled to himself slightly at the message and quickly added her number to his phone before Jefferson started class. Today was starting to go a little bit better.

* * *

The lesson went over pretty quickly and Nathan was no where to be seen so Alec couldn't complain. He had no harassment from Victoria or Taylor so far and he'd officially made at least two friends so far today, so things were looking pretty good. Throughout the class Alec took notice of Victoria and Taylor looking over at him and studying his face. Victoria would whisper something to Taylor and then they would both nod and look at him. Alec could have sworn that Victoria mouthed the word 'Nathan' but he was able to determine whether that was actually said. Alec began to collect his equipment and started transferring his notebooks back into his bag when Mr Jefferson walked over to him.

"Hello Alec, I'm sorry but I couldn't help notice during class that it seems you must have gotten into a scuffle some time between yesterday afternoon and this morning. Care to enlighten me?" He asked sternly as he crossed his arms. Alec panicked as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Erm I went to meet a few of my old childhood friends and we started playing a game of soccer. Thinks got a little out of hand and heated but its nothing to worry about" Alec lied nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh and it just happened to be on your face" Mr Jefferson asked seriously.

"Yeah I was playing as goalkeeper. It was all fun and then we got a bit carried away as it had been ages since we'd seen each other" He answered swiftly.

"Hmmmm okay, if you say so but keep out of trouble as that looks painful" He warned as he walked away. Alec breath out in relief.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" A recognisable voice asked frustratingly.

"It will makes things worse with me and Nathan. To be honest as much as I don't like him and will always speak up against him, I'm not feeling up to another round of getting his with a tire iron" He laughed uncomfortably.

"They hit you with a tire iron?" She questioned shockingly. Realisation hit Alec. _'Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that. I can't lie now though'_

"Err...yeah which is why I don't want to talk about it and why I'm not mentioning it to the principal. Besides Nathan will probably bribe Principle Wells into letting him of the hook, so there would be no point" Alec tried to reason. Kate didn't seem to agree with it but she said nothing on the matter.

"Well...Warren messaged me before and said about going to get food at the Two Whales diner, he mentioned that he'd invited you. Are you wanting to come?" She asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah why not, it'll be nice. Besides I can drive us there" Alec replied as he pulled out his keys.

"You drive? What car?" Kate wondered innocently.

"Yeah I drive, have been for a while and I drive a jeep wrangler. It's done me proud, worked by butt off for it ha" He informed.

"Well I call shotgun then" She shouted as she grabbed his keys out his hand and ran out the room. His lips moved upwards to form a smile as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran after her.

By the time he got to the car park he could already see Warren and Max stood talking and Kate practically doubled over with her hands on her knees. Max and Warren could only look at her in shock and confusion as this was very much unlike Kate's usual behaviour, she was normally quite refined. She stood upright as she caught her breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had a small pink blush on her cheeks as she realised she'd been seen in this weird state and quickly went back to being serious as Alec walked over to the group. Warren and Max looked at each other quizzically with raised eyebrows before shaking it off.

"Hey man, great to see that you're coming. Unfortunately Brooke, David and Stella can't make it but fortunately the four of us are awesome enough to be cool company. So we going to get the bus?" Warren inquired.

"I drive actually and I've got my car, so I'll take us down" Alec replied.

"Woah neat. This your ride here?! I'm hoping to get a car in the next few weeks" Warren beamed.

"Yeah good luck with that" Max teased, Warren simply stuck his tongue out. Alec could only laugh, yup mature but goofy alright. He felt a sudden tap on his arm as he looked down slightly to see Kate.

"Um sorry here's your keys" She said coyly.

"Oh right thanks" He took the keys appreciatively as he walked round to the drivers side of the car.

"Sorry if it's a mess. I still haven't sorted my car out since the drive here" Alec apologised.

"Oh yeah you drove all the way here from Wisconsin didn't you?" Warren asked as the three got into the car. Alec noted that Kate sat in the back with Max.

"Wow Wisconsin. I knew you said you were just moving back here but I didn't think from that far" Max stated.

"Yeah it's a pretty long trek" He replied as he started the engine.

He took off the handbrake and pulled away down the drive.

"So you said you moved away from here four years ago, why Wisconsin if you don't mind me asking?" Warren brought up.

 _'Oh great this question. I was hoping to avoid this for a lot longer. C'mon just tell the truth, well at least sort of'_ Alec quarrelled with himself.

"It was where my family was. I Needed a fresh...kinda... start I guess" He answered.

"What? You made that decision yourself?" Warren continued on.

"Yeah, it was what I needed at the time, so I went to stay with my grandma" Alec explained.

"Did your parents know?"

"I assume so"

"You mean you didn't tell them?" Kate joined in.

"Kinda, sorta. It's complicated" Alec said plainly.

The group seemed to gather the message that it was an uncomfortable topic for Alec and all seemed to telepathically agree with each other to not press the issue any further. Warren just lied back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head, whereas Kate watched out the window with interest and Max was writing in what he could assume to be her journal. Alec couldn't help but take quick glances at Kate in his mirror, there was just something interesting about her and he didn't what or why. But, the more time he spent with her, the more he felt at peace with himself. She has such a soothing and calming aura. It was a very strange feeling for Alec and he couldn't place why or what in particular was making him feel so weird.

"So what about you guys? I mean you all clearly know each other and have some time, what's your stories?" Alec asked drawing the attention away from himself.

"Well I've lived in Arcadia bay my whole life. I'm an only child and I lived with my parents until I was taken on by Blackwell Academy at the age of 16. I major in science and im a bit of a film geek-

"Abit of a film geek?" Max interrupted.

"Okay. Quite alot. If you want classic horrors then I'm you're go to guy or if you want my mad scientist skills too muahaha!" Warren joked as Max rolled her eyes.

"I saw that Maxine! Why don't you elaborate on your story?" Warren teased.

"That's because I already pretty much told mine to Alec yesterday...right Alec" Max explained.

"Yeah pretty much. Both of us grew up here and then moved away to come back again" Alec confirmed and Max nodded her head in agreement.

"What about you Kate? Care to share?" Warren inquired as he turned his attention to the quiet girl in the back. She was still looking out the window with great interest until she realised the attention that was on her.

"Oh sorry...I didn't realise you were talking to me" She spoke coyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um..I don't really know what to say either. Well I-I have lived here all my life. As you're all probably aware I come from a large and very religious family...um so I follow the beliefs and go to church often. I love drawing especially cartoons as they're really cute...um I also love music and play the violin. And i love tea. I don't really know what else to say...oh I also have a bunny- i mean rabbit called Alice" Kate declared, stuttering slightly at some points. _'She really doesn't like attention on herself does she? Well either does Max by the sounds of it. Warren must bring the best out of her'_ Alec thought.

"Wow you play the violin? Multi-talented ay?" Alec smiled as he looked back Kate briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead.

"Um..i dunno i guess. I got lessons when I was younger and I've kept it up since then, I really enjoy it. Do you play anything?" Kate asked curiously.

"Nah, not really. I can play at little bit of guitar but that's it. Art is as far as my creativity goes haha" Alec laughed as he pulled into the car park of the Two Whale diner.

"Yes! Food! I've been so excited for this, since forever!" Warren exclaimed childishly as he pretty much ran out of the car for food.

"You've only been waiting about three hours Warren! You're like a kid in a candy shop" Max scorned as she left the car after him.

"I honestly don't know how you've coped with them for so long" Alec laughed.

"Ha i haven't cope with them for that long but I've known them long enough to know that they're good people. Genuine and kind. They're pretty unique in the way in which they bounce of each other" Kate stated with a small smile before leaving the car. Alec followed the group inside.

* * *

The Two Whales Diner. It barely looked any more different than the last time Alec was here besides the obvious wear and tear that comes with age. The diner was pretty full for a Tuesday lunch time as most of the booths were occupied by various residents. Truckers sat nearby the counter cradling their coffees as they resisted the temptation to sleep. A booth of mothers in their thirties or forties where sat haunched round a table with their latte's, unable to hold in their giggles and gossip. An elderly couple sat facing each other as they ate their late breakfast whilst holding hands in the middle. A family and their young child sat deciding what to eat as the dad laughed at the young boy's drawing of the family, before the mother joined in too. Alec smiled slightly at the sight before making his way over to his waving friends who occupied a booth right at the end near the jukebox.

"Ha hey i thought you were going to sit with elderly couple for a minute" Warren joked.

"Ha yeah, sorry i was just looking at everything again. This place hasn't changed" Alec replied as he sat down next to Warren and opposite Kate and Max.

"So now for the important topic...What are we ordering?" Warren cried out in fake pain.

"Well if you read the damn menu-" Max scolded as she hit the young man with the menu.

"Hey!"

The group laughed at Warren's antics before all looking at the menu. _'Hmm i really wanted nothing more than to have a large fry up but my ribs and stomach are starting to kill me after last night. I should have asked Warren if he had an medicine'_ Alec thought. At that point a large woman walked over, wearing a blue dress with a white pinny. She had dark brown hair which was slicked back into a bun and had what Alec could only describe as a very harsh and stern face.

"What can I get ya's?" The waitress pretty much spat out.

"Oh um hi. Could I get the bacon double cheese burger please with a coke oh and an extra portion of onion rings" Warren spoke up first.

"Not going light are we Warren. Could I have bacon and eggs please with coke" Max asked.

"For you ma'am?" She asked as she looked at Kate.

"Oh could I have a chicken and lettuce sandwich with sweet potato fries please. Oh sorry and a glass of water please?" Kate answered shyly.

"Of course. And you sir?"

"I'll just have a bottomless coffee please" Alec replied.

"You aren't getting any food!" Warren exclaimed in disbelief.

"You need to eat something Alec" Max spoke considerately.

"I know but my ribs and stomach are hurting a little bit" Alec explained truthfully.

"I have some tablets in my bag, have some of them with my water and just get something small, like a portion of fries?" Kate said softly as she slid the box of tablets onto the table.

"So a portion of fries too?" The woman asked for clarification.

"Yes please" Warren answered , gaining him a look from Alec.

"Okey doke. I'll just get your drinks lil darlings" The waitress said as she walked away. The group turned to each other.

"Hey man you should have said something if you were in pain and then we could have just arranged this for another day?" Warren said genuinely.

"No it's fine honestly. I think the day caught up with me, i'll feel alot better when I go to bed tonight" Alec informed holding his hands up in defence.

"I'm no expert. But maybe you should go see a doctor to get checked out. Who know's what damage has been done from that asshole" Max added.

"Honestly guys I'll be fine. I'll take these tablets that Kate kindly gave me and see how i feel this afternoon. If it gets no better or gets worse then I'll go see someone okay?" He comforted.

"I'll come with you if it gets to that point. I still feel I'm to blame for this" Kate said solemnly.

"Kate like I said before. It's not your fault at all. I decided to get involved, I decided to fight back and I decided not to tell anyone. You didn't send those goons on me" Alec soothed.

"Yeah this is that cowards fault and he'll get his karma" Max piped up.

"Your drinks kids. Food'll be over shortly" The waitress interrupted.

The group grabbed their drinks and Alec nursed his coffee like a child, half of it was gone after the first gulp. Kate pushed her glass of water across the table and eyed Alec to take the tablets. Alec looked at her briefly dumbfounded, until she ushered him with her eyes to take them. Getting the message, Alec opened the pack and popped out two little capsules, fiddling with them in his hand before swallowing them with the water.

"Thank you" he said gently as he gave Kate the tablets and water back.

At that point, four plates made its way over, all sizzling with deliciousness and warmth. The group practically salivated at the site of the food, you'd think they'd never been fed as they all picked up their cutlery and dug in with quick pace, especially Warren as he shoved his fries and onion rings into the burger too and squished it down as far as he could to create a monster patty. Alec just sat quietly picking at his fries slightly before taking a swig of his coffee, closing his eyes and leaning back trying to relax. Kate noticed this but chose not to say anything. They ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

They arrived back at Blackwell after filling their stomachs with food and drink an made their up the steps to the courtyard. The autumn leaves were still falling and the sun was still as vibrant as the other day but there was more of a chill to air and Alec felt it as he tightened the straps on his hoodie and placed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey guys, thanks for this morning it was really enjoyable but i'm stuffed now. I'm going to head off to the science labs as i need to prep for my experiment this afternoon. I'll catch you's later" Warren said as he waved and headed into the building.

"Well i suppose it doesn't hurt being early to class does it?" Alec asked rhetorically as the two girls at his sides nodded in agreement.

They began walking along the path to the main campus building when a familiar figure made it's way towards them with slicked back hair and a smirk on their face. He walked through the group, shoulder barging Alec during the process. Alec turned to look at him.

"What is your problem?" Alec asked with annoyance.

"Now Alec, whatever do you mean?" Nathan spoke sarcastically.

"I bet you feel really tough sending people to come do your dirty work huh? Can't face me yourself" Alec replied bluntly. This struck a nerve as the smirk that was previously on his face disappeared.

"You dont know shit!" Nathan snapped.

"Who do you think you are strolling in and pretending to be part of something you're not" He continued.

"I'm not pretending to be part of anything. I don't want to fight Nathan but I won't let you talk or hurt people the way you do. I don't know why you do it or why you have an issue with me but if you have a problem then say it to me. Not sending your goons on me"

"You think it's that easy to sort do you? No one makes a mockery out of me Alec. I can be very persuasive and have a lot of access to information. Information which may be costly to you" Nathan spat. Alec gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Nothing gets by me. You here. Nothing" He finished. A stare down ensued for all but another ten seconds before Alec turned briefly and walked towards the building. The two girls paced quickly to catch up to his brisk speed.

"Holy shit...that was intense" Was all Max could blurt out

"Are you okay Alec?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied perhaps a little too harshly.

"Let's just get to class and get this day over with" Alec stated.

"No kidding" Max said as she caught up with the young man. The three made their way into class, ignoring any attempts of conversation or recognition before taking their seats and getting out their notebooks. Mr Jefferson entered the room shortly after and made a quick start to his class.

"Hello, good to see you all again. This afternoon we are going to be looking at the term innocence, what defines it and the controversy surrounding it" Mr Jefferson introduced.

"What are your thoughts on 'innocence'?" He prompted.

"I think innocence is a façade. We try to kid ourselves that we can remain impartial to particular things in life but the truth is that we lust it and seek it, desire and passion is motivates us and pushes us forward" Victoria answered with a few looks towards Kate.

"Interesting thoughts Victoria. Anyone else?...No...What about you Alec?" Mr Jefferson pried. Alec looked over at him with a vacant expression, he hadn't really thought about it and wasn't really paying any attention and was hoping not to get any. Yet here he was.

"I think innocence is a good thing" He stated.

"Really? and why is that?" Jefferson asked with curiosity.

"Innocence is a wonderful thing, it's pure and honest. It doesn't try to disguise itself as something else, it is what it is. Innocence allows us to have curiosity, ambition and motivation. When we are innocent, we're naive, like children. We believe the world is right and that bad things can't happen to good people. It marks morals and views, we know in our hearts what is good and what is bad. A lot of people say that we are born innocent, but i don't believe that. I believe we inherit various things in life which we can't control. We inherit our looks, our identity, our history but not who we truly are inside. We are shaped by what happens to us and we decide that through our actions. Thinking about the future...is-strange and unnerving, we can't predict the future which is why I'd rather be innocent to everything, to concepts and be who i am, the person i am morally. Innocence should be left to be pure so that it can grow into a beautiful thing" Alec explained, fiddling with his pen at the end.

"Hmm very interesting. So you don't believe innocence should be captured and manifested?" He inquired.

"No. Innocence should be left to be innocent, to be care free. It shouldn't have society gawk at it and diminish it's potential and valuable. The world is messed up enough" Alec replied.

"I see" Mr Jefferson mumbled slightly.

"Innocence has always been a controversial issue for a long time. A photographer named Hamilton was under scrutiny for his work on young teenage girls, particularly for capturing them nude. Many complained of it being child pornography but others believed it to be beautiful. You see, when a young child looks at their body or at someone else's, they don't sexualize it like we do now as adults. They aren't aware of lust and temptation and are ignorant to mature topics. So are we not right to capture them at the height of their innocence and purity?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't agree. Innocence should be left untainted by the corruption and evil of the world" Alec spoke up.

"You sound so sure?"

"That's because I am"

"Your views are quite negative?" Mr Jefferson continued.

"I prefer the term realistic"

"That's quite the impression on life. Do you consider yourself innocent?"

"I consider myself aware of reality" Alec finished, placing his pen on the table.

"Makes for a good discussion don't you think. Regardless i think that's enough for today, we shall continue this on tomorrow morning" Mr Jefferson spoke up as he made his way over to his desk.

The class bell rang and students began packing up their bags. Alec cared for nothing going on around and quickly grabbed his things and left the classroom. The corridors were lined with students meeting each other for conversation after their lessons, discussing tonights plans. But Alec could think of nothing more than shutting himself off in his room and going to bed. The past two days had taken their toll on the young eighteen year old and the topics of conversation that had occurred where all a bit too heavy and deep for him to cope with any longer. He needed to be with his own thoughts. He'd make a nice hot chocolate, take his tablets that he forgot to take this morning and read a book before hopefully falling asleep. He barged his way past the students of Blackwell Academy and pulled open the doors to freedom.

* * *

 **So that's the end of Chapter Three. Hope you all enjoyed. Apologies in the delay of this chapter but I had some university assignments to complete, I can procrastinate no more! Anyhoo hope you've all had a nice weekend and happy valentines day, please review and give me any constructive feedback as i like to know where I'm working at. I'm hoping to explain a little more information and get into the story more in the next few chapters so please persevere with me. Bye bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Speed. Everything was going so fast, that the colours that passed by the window were beginning to merge as one. Lights. Shone through the car, creating an eternal orange glow to form on the back seats. Confusion overwhelmed him as he looked down at his lap. He saw that he had small pale hands, a lot smaller than he realised before. His gaze continued downwards as he saw himself wearing a pair of black shorts and black trainers. His legs and feet were also so small, since when had they been like this. He turned his attention to look out the window and he caught his own reflection looking back at him with wide and shocked eyes. He was a child again. His three year old self to be exact. He looked at his short flat brown hair and freckled cheeks in horror as confusion washed over him. Why was here? Where was here? Why was he young again? This didn't make sense! He became frantic as he wrestled with his seatbelt, searching the back-seat that he sat on and rummaging through the pockets in front of him. _'What is going on?! Why am I here, why am i here!'_ Just as he was about to look at the two people sat in the front of the car he saw a bright beam of white light blind his sight as he peered through his squinted eyes to see the cause of the disruption.

"Alec no!" A voice screamed. And then it hit him. WHAM! He didn't even have time to react as he felt a soaring pain rush through his head and leg as the car span out of control, spinning round and round until the car flipped over. Everything became still and heavy as Alec felt a tightness clenching in his chest. Screams of pain and anguish could be heard but he was unable to see where the cries came from as blood trickled down his forehead and across his eyelids.

"Alec...

Alec sat up suddenly. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and a collective of beads formed on his shirtless chest. He was positively soaking and his bed sheets were drenched in the fear and horror of last night escapades. His eyes were wide and dilated as he looked around the room frantically in search of any form of reality. He looked towards his side table and quickly grabbed his phone which said 18/09/2013 07:54 (I'm English). He exhaled slightly in relief as he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes slightly. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His thoughts began to accelerate in his head as Alec tried to breath slowly to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He stood up quickly and stumbled across his room towards his desk, flailing his arms out in hope of reaching it in time. His hands frantically searched over his desk, throwing bits of paper and books across the room before finding a small bottle. He hectically unscrewed the lid of the bottle and shook two tablets into his hand before desperately trying to place them in his mouth, but alas he failed as the two small white tablets fell to the floor. He gasped heavily as his breaths became erratic and his lungs ached from lack of oxygen. He felt like he was going to black out as his chest hammered away like a boxer punching a bag. The room began to spin erratically and Alec had no choice but to kneel down to the floor, clutching his chest. It felt sick as the breaths of air he tried to take became like poison as it entered his strained lungs. He used his limited eyesight and concentration to scan the room for his phone again, where did he put it? It's too far away, too far. Who would he call, what was their number, too far to reach, blackness was overcoming. He lay on the floor in a foetal position as he reached out again, too far, who would he speak to, what could they do, could they help, where was his phone, what was his name again? The area around him was beginning to fade as he felt his lungs begin to shrivel inside. It was in the last gaping amount of consciousness that he saw on the rug next to him, his inhaler. He reached out a limp and weak arm to grab, knocking it a few times before succeeding in grasping it. He quickly flung the inhaler towards his lips and pushed down hard on the applicator as he felt his lungs raise like balloons and pure oxygen enter through his mouth. He did this another five or six times before his breathing regulated and his arm collapsed to the floor like a tree hit with an axe.

* * *

The classroom seemed strangely quiet this morning, everyone was there and present, even Nathan was sat at his desk waiting for the class to begin. But, something was missing. Kate sat in her chair by the window and sat with her legs crossed whilst one arm was holding her head up and the other was clutching at her pen. She appeared quite alert and happy this morning, normally she could think of nothing more than getting through this class and returning to her room to read 'The October Country' whilst feeding Alice or volunteering with Meals on Wheels down by the docks. But, today she was more than happy to sit and listen to Mr Jefferson talk about art. Her gaze followed around each individual in the classroom, following it round from the door, to Max and then over to Alyssa. It was then that she noticed the empty seat in front of her. She became quite perplexed as she looked over to the clock on the wall and then back to his chair. Kate quickly turned her attention to outside the window to see if she could spot the young man but was met with a field of trees and grass. She lent down to grab her small red clutchbag and pulled it up onto the desk, opening it to grab her phone. She flicked through the contacts until she reached 'W' and began to text the young boy.

 _'Hey Warren. Sorry to bother you but, have you seen Alec this morning? Only he hasn't turned up to class'_

' _Yo Kate, how's it going? No I didn't see him this morning actually, now that you mention it. Why is everything alright?'_

 _'Yeah not too bad thank you. Everything's fine i'm just worried about Alec as he isn't here and he left class in a hurry yesterday'_

 _'Hmm I wouldn't worry about it. It's been a hard week for him, he probably just needs time for himself. We can go check on him at the break?'_

 _'Yeah i know you're probably right. Thanks Warren, that's a good idea. See you soon'_

 _"_ Kate. Phone away now please" Mr Jefferson interrupted.

"Oooh Lil miss perfect got in trouble" Taylor teased as Victoria and Nathan laughed along too. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"That's enough Taylor! Now before we begin, has anyone seen Alec this morning?" Mr Jefferson asked. He was met with a bunch of empty faces.

"Who knows sir. Maybe he decided to move back to Wisconsin?" Nathan sniggered.

Kate shot Nathan a look and watched him lean back in his chair with arrogance as he folded his arms behind his head. She couldn't help feel like he had something to do with this. It had only been two days and Nathan had declared Alec public enemy number one. She didn't fully understand what his problem was, they had only had a small run in at the start but Nathan had already turned it into a violent war, using his money and power to get his own way yet again. Her mind returned to Alec, she couldn't help but think about him and become worried. In the small time he had been here he had showed Kate more compassion and sympathy than most of her classmates put together over the time she had been here. She felt bad for doubting him on the first day and stereotyping him as being like the other boys at the school. It was part of her faith and something she prided herself on. Yet she assumed the worst of him when he was just trying to be kind and genuine. ' _I hope he's alright'_

* * *

The class bell rang and Kate quickly grabbed her things before picking up her small clutch bag and leaving the room to find Warren. She found him leaning against the lockers near the science labs and gave her a quick wave before walking towards her.

"Hey Kate, how was class?" Warren smiled as the two walked through the corridor.

"Hey Warren, not too bad thank you. Just the usual trio, trying to make things worse. How was yours?" Kate answered.

"Oh Nathan and his cronies? I don't understand why they give you such a hard time. Yeah chemistry was pretty awesome, did some pretty neat experiments with Lithium and Magnesium. As you can probably assume, it didn't go well" Warren laughed and Kate giggled along too.

"So what happened with Alec yesterday then?" Warren inquired as they made their way through the yard.

"I'm not sure honestly...we were talking about innocence in photography and art and there was a slight debate between Alec and Mr Jefferson. A few personal questions were asked and i'm not entirely sure Alec reacted to them that well if i'm honest. It showed when he left so suddenly. I hope Nathan has nothing to do with this"

"Hmm, i guess it makes sense. There's obviously still a lot to Alec we don't know but it's up to him if he want's to disclose it. I've only known him two days yet i already feel like I've known him forever" Warren stated.

"I know what you mean. I just hope he's alright" Kate added.

"He'll be fine. He's probably just tired or something" Warren calmed as the two made their way into the dorm.

"Can i really be in here? I just feel a little uncomfortable coming into the boys dorm?" Kate said timidly.

"Don't worry no one will be in here at break. I'll check before we go in" Warren explained as they climbed the stairs.

Warren walked through the door to the boys dorm and continued along the corridor, looking round every corner, listening to every door and stepping carefully along the floor. Satisfied that no one was around Warren waved Kate to come through. She hesitated at first, holding her hands in front of her and scuffing her shoes on the floor before making her way over to him. She cringed and gagged slightly as she walked along the sticky and dirty floor, noticing toilet paper and stains lining the carpet. She met up with Warren quickly, following him to Alec's door and carefully watching behind her to make sure no one knew she was here.

"Okay this is Alec's room. I'll go in first...just you know...in case of whatever. Not that I think he's like that-but er nothing is certain here in the boys dorm" Warren stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. He raised his fist slightly and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey Alec, its Warren. Are you okay?" He asked as the two listened for an answer. Silence.

"Alec are you in?" He spoke again. Silence again.

The two gave each other an unsure glance before Warren moved his hand towards the handle and pushed down on it slightly.

"It's open. Just give me a few seconds and then come in" Warren explained as he pushed the door open.

Warren walked into the room slowly and hesitantly, popping his head round the door first before moving in. The room was quiet and quite warm but it had a nice fresh smell to it, unlike his own. His eyes scanned the room like a computer with a virus as he saw Alec's messy and unmade bed, which contrasted the rest of the room as everything else was incredibly clean and tidy. It was then that Warren's eyes fell to the floor and he immediately mentally slapped himself for not noticing it before.

"Oh shit Alec!" Warren shouted as he quickly dropped down to his knees and knelt by Alec's side.

Hearing this Kate quickly opened the door and ran into the room. Her hand automatically raised to her mouth as she gasped at what she saw. Alec was lying down on the floor with his arms stretched out and his eyes wide open as he looked at the ceiling. Even from that distance Kate could see that his eyes were bloodshot and the bags underneath were puffy and red. He looked paralysed. He didn't even flinch as the two entered the room. Kate looked at him and saw that he had an inhaler in his hand and that his chest was rising very very slowly. Warren looked at her with the same worried expression.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Warren asked.

"No" a faint and hoarse voice spoke. The two averted their attention back to the young man.

"Tablets...I need...tablets...on floor" he was able to croak.

Kate finally moved from the door and ran over to him, kneeling at his other side.

"Warren, try and sit him up against the bed. I'll get the tablets" Kate demanded as she searched the floor. She saw a small brown bottle on the floor with two small circular tablets nearby on the carpet, quickly picking them up before turning her attention back to the half conscious boy. Warren grabbed him up by his shoulders and slid him along the floor until his back was against the bed frame. His face looked gaunt and his eyes were rolling all over the place. His cheeks were bright and red and his breathing was heavy. Kate could only look on in sympathy and worry.

"Warren find me some water for the tablets" Kate ordered as the young boy ran out the room. She returned her attention to Alec.

She placed a small delicate hand on his cheek and nearly retracted it when she felt the temperature.

"Alec, hey Alec. Come on...stay with me. Look at me Alec, try and look at me" She soothed gently as she held his head up. His eyes were flailing like a child in the dark but his pupils finally fixated on her own as he lost himself in the eternal waters that were her eyes.

"Kate..." Was all he could breath out before she shook her head.

"Shh don't waste your energy. Warren will be back soon just keep looking at me" She explained.

"I'm-i'm sorry" He mumbled out. She looked at him with concern as his breathing was starting to become slightly erratic as he chest raised heavily.

Warren ran back in the room with a bottle of water at this point and gave it to Kate with shaking hands. Kate took the lid off and slowly brought the top of the bottle to his lips, tipping it slightly. As Alec drank, some of the water dribbled out his mouth and down his neck but he didn't care. He just guzzled the cool liquid. Kate then retracted the bottle and delicately placed the two little tablets into his mouth before returning the bottle once more. He took a long but satisfying gulp before swallowing and closing his eyes. The two watched as Alec's left hand felt around the floor under him until a grasped a blue 'L' shaped object and brought it to his lips. He pressed down hard on the inhaler as he felt oxygen enter into his lungs, allowing him to breath normally. The three sat there for a few minutes watching him inhale and exhale until he stopped and held his head down.

"Um..." A voice croaked.

"Thanks guys...sorry that you..um had to see me like that" It continued with embarrassment.

"Hey you have nothing to thank us for dude. Are you okay? What happened?" Warren questioned with relief and curiosity.

"Yeah I'm-I'm alright now. It's my own fault I've forgotten to take my tablets all week and it's caught up with me" Alec explained.

"How did you end up on the floor?" Kate piped up.

"I had a panic attack. I have them from time to time but it's been a while since I had one that bad, sorry for worrying you" Alec apologised as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine man...we just weren't expecting it haha. So what's your tablets for, if you don't mind me asking?" Warren asked sheepishly.

"There for my heart and...um anxiety. I've got a condition called Arrhythmia or more specifically Superventricular tachycardia. My heart rate can go quite erratic at times, normally from stress or anxiety which caused me to have a panic attack. Like I said I can normally control them but me being a giant idiot by forgetting to take my tablets, it's been a big build up. Sorry again" Alec explained.

"Should we take you to a hospital?" Warren questioned.

"Or ring your parents?" Kate said.

"No no no. It's fine, honestly. I just need to relax for a little bit and I'll be as a right as a rain" Alec reassured. He slowly began to stand up with the help of Warren and steadied himself on his feet, testing out his balance. Kate watched him with nerves as he shook slightly as he stood but he was able to stand up straight without topping back over.

"I'm not sure you've convinced me Alec" Kate scolded with her arms crossed.

"Look, I didn't mean to worry you both. This happens from time to time but I'm always okay after. Seriously, I'm going to have a shower, drink some more water and try to make it in for class this afternoon" Alec pleaded.

Kate looked at him with a solemn expression as she studied his face. His eyes were still bloodshot and puffy and his eye-bags were heavy with fatigue and what appeared to be lack of sleep. His cheek was still severely red and purple and his scar was still prominent and raw. His lip had healed up more slightly but still appeared swollen. She didn't understand this boy at times. Why couldn't she return the generosity he showed her? Why would he stop her?

"Maybe you should have the rest of the day off though Alec. Rest up. You travelled here for nearly two days and you've been here for three and they've all been pretty hectic" Kate suggested as Warren walked over to her.

"It does sound tempting but it wouldn't be the best idea in my first week at Blackwell Academy to play truant. Seriously, I feel better. You two go on ahead and I'll meet you for lunch later on okay?" Alec answered with a smile.

"If you're sure. C'mon Kate, we don't want any more cause for concern from faculty. Especially Mr Jefferson. We'll meet you say just after 12:30? Gives you enough time to get sorted and settled" Warren wondered.

"Yeah definitely. See you then" Alec said as he turned around.

"And thank you again" He added.

"No problem, see you dude" Warren said as he walked out.

"Stay safe won't you?" Kate whispered with concern in her eyes.

"As always" Alec replied with a laugh and grin. She shook her head at this, waved slightly and then left too, following Warren.

As the door closed and the duo left, Alec released a sigh of relief as sunk down into the bed. He felt awful, he hadn't intended to worry them but unfortunate circumstances caused them to check on him at the wrong time. He was used to these moments and flurries of vertigo and had been since the age of four, but this was a bad one. These past three days had been an awful start to his new life and he knew it as he sat on the edge off his bed, his eyes glances around the room. It was a basic but fairly tidy room unlike the other boys, which were lined with clothes, food, hidden alcohol and dirty underwear. He needed to revamp his room and make it express his passion and personality, like in Wisconsin.

'In fact I need to revamp my life. C'mon Alec, you're better than this. I'll take a shower, tidy my room and restyle it, then I'll organise to go speak with a school councillor, then sign up to a team like soccer and then leave enough time to have lunch and attend afternoon class' He spurred himself.

He felt motivated and inspired, he needed to continue feeling positive. He grabbed his washbag from his wardrobe and headed down to the shower room, walking along new found vibrancy. He entered the room and pulled back the curtain before stepping inside and shutting it behind him. He took off his sweat laden shirt and bottoms and tossed them to the side as he turned on the hot tap. His body eases quickly and he felt his muscles relax under the warm transparent beads. He grabbed his fragranced shampoo and lathered it in his hands before running it through his hair, tension escaped his head as he scrubbed both his forehead and back of his head and neck. After rinsing, he placed on his shower gel which had a slight smell of mint an began scrubbing his body. It was then that he thought about his dream from last night. What was it about? Why was he there again? What did it mean? His mind began to divulge into part of the brain that Alec locked up years and years ago. He shook his head and broke through the barrier, he refused to remember that night. He quickly washed off the remaining suds and turned off the tap. He wrapped a blue towel around his waist and made his way over to the sink and mirror. He placed his bag to the side and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste before rinsing them under the tap and brushing his teeth. It was then that he looked at his face and noticed that shower had done some good as his cheek wasn't as swollen and that his scars and bruises didn't look so angry and dark. Sure it was less noticeable but you could still see that he'd gotten into a fight. He took a swig of his mouthwash and swirled round his mouth till his cheeks resembled that of a hamster and then spat it into the sink. He quickly applied and massaged antiseptic cream onto his face before leaving the room and heading back to his own. Upon entering, he placed his washbag back into the wardrobe, pulling some clothes out at the same time. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off any water that was left after the shower before putting on his white boxers and socks, his favourite black jeans, his white tshirt and a light blue denim shirt with his sport swatch. Satisfied with his outfit, he began to make work on his room. Stripping his bedding, putting all his dirty clothes in his laundry basket and organising his desk.

'Hmm I might go into town after class and buy some room accessories, maybe some blank canvases to do some of my graffiti on and then hang it on the wall'

Plan of action decided, Alec quickly looked at his watch and noticed the time said 11:53am. He grabbed his rucksack and filled them with his notepad, art utensils, drawing book and other miscellaneous objects before running out of the door and throwing his converse on.

It was strange walking around campus when the rest of his fellow classmates were locked in rooms like a tin of sardines. There was a strange eeriness in the air as the wind blew a wave of uncertainty and a chill sharpness as it tousled his newly washed hair. Leaves ran wildly along the floor as they matched the speed of the gust, forming small tornadoes along the floor. Despite the unusualness of the scene, Alec embraced the breeze and feelings as it began to cause nostalgia of Wisconsin in his mind. He almost became lost in time as he searched his watch to see that it said 11:58am.

'Shit I need to get a move on and speak to the councillor' he mentally scolded as he entered the doors of the building. He felt like a truant, I mean technically he was but those were not his intentions this morning. His hand landed on the handle of the door with uneasiness and fear but he steadied himself and entered the room. He was met with a pair of grass green eyes and found himself lost in them for a while, locked in an emerald faze until a voice broke the void. It was soft but it has a certain raspiness and husk to it, like someone who was tired which given her profession he couldn't blame her. Yet, she still had a vibrant smile which was sincere as little dimples formed on her cheeks. Her hair was a light grown which was braided into a plait and hung down into her shoulder.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked again politely. He blushed slightly, embarrassed that he didn't respond the first time.

"Oh erm... Hello. I was wondering whether it was possible to book some therapy sessions please?" Alec stuttered.

"Of course, my name is Samantha but please feel free to call me sam, I'm one of the councillors here and I'm a trained clinical psychologist. Unfortunately, Miranda our other student councillor is on maternity leave so I can only offer 20 minute sessions each day, Monday to Friday. Is that alright?" Sam explained.

"Yeah that'd be great thank you. When will the first appointment be?" Alec inquired.

"At lunchtimes? We can have your first session now if you would like? My other appointment cancelled on me, so it'll be a good chance to introduce ourselves and highlight issues and identify some goals. I can make this 30 minutes as my next client isn't in until 12:35, is that okay?" She offered wholeheartedly.

"Um...yeah. That's fantastic, thank you" Alec beamed.

"Alright, we'll come follow me through to the session room and you can get comfy" she instructed as she led the way through an oak door. When Alec entered the room, it was a typical shrink setup with a large brown desk and chairs towards the back of the room, a leather couch over by the window, bookshelves lined against the right hand wall. The room was quite dark and old fashioned, everything looked like it was made from mahogany and the walls were adorned with paintings.

"Take a seat wherever you find most comfortable" She spoke. Alec walked over to the window and Kay dish on the leather couch with appreciation as his head rested on the cushioned seat.

"Okay so I want you to tell me who you are, your age, occupation, hobbies and plans. Then after, I want you to tell me what the issues are, any events which have directly or indirectly caused the problem. Then last we can go through what we want to achieve from these sessions. Any problems or discomfort just let me know and we can stop and continue when you want" Sam explained. Alec just nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay so tell me, who are you?" She started as she sat down opposite him and had her pen at the ready.

"My name is Alec Taylor, I'm 18 years old and I attend Blackwell academy as an art student...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you're all well. Apologises for the lateness of chapters recently, I've just had a lot of hectic things happening all at once and i got so caught up. I was just sat on the train one day listening to Local Natives - Mt Washington and i was like 'wait when was the last time i posted a chapter for Raindrops'. Anyway hopefully i want to become more frequent with my chapters again but don't hold me to that as i am quite busy with university at the moment. I'm going to try something a little different with this chapter in some small aspects which will consist of first person point of views, such as a Kate POV. This is just a trial for this chapter so let me know at the end whether you think i should incorporate this a little more into the chapters. I still want to keep it in third person but yeah just let me know.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IN RELATION TO MAX'S POWERS SO I'M JUST GOING TO GET THESE FEW CHAPTERS DONE AND THEN DECIDE :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE IS STRANGE OR CONTEXT FROM THE GAME. I OWN MY OC ALEC TAYLOR.**

 **WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENT THEMES**

* * *

There was a long pause of silence after Alec finished talking. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like it was some invisible man pushing him down and had his hands against his throat. Sam just looked Alec over in shock and surprise as she finished writing down her comments on her notepad before placing them down onto her lap.

"I'm not going to lie Alec, I've been doing this job nearly 10 years and I've never been so overwhelmed by such an array of issues. The fact that you've been carrying that for 15 years is...well admirable. You already seem aware of certain procedures that we do as therapists. Tell me honestly, have you had counselling before?" Sam questioned as she watched the young man with interest.

"Yes. When I lived in Wisconsin I spoke to a therapist quite often. He helped me identify where my current problems stemmed from but never my feelings and why I felt the way I did. It's strange Sam. I just feel so numb to everything. I see others smiling, laughing and being happy and I know I should share that positivity but I can't, it's as though I block myself from enjoyment" Alec explained expressionless.

"Obviously Alec it's too early into these sessions to make assumptions as to why you feel the way you do but I do feel like that's due to the circumstances which have occurred in your life and social isolation. You said that you lived in Wisconsin for a long time with your grandmother and that you were home tutored, that's not a lot of interaction for a child/teenager to grow up with" Sam informed as she fiddled with her pen.

"I guess. My mood and anxiety seemed to get worse during my time there even though I did enjoy it" Alec stated.

"So how do you feel after that session? You can be as truthful as you like" Sam said as she gave a smile. Alec sat up on the couch and swung his legs round so that his feet touched the floor.

"I feel better I guess. My chest and shoulders don't feel as heavy as before. It's just been a very long couple of days if I'm honest. I'm sure things will get better when I get settled in more?" Alec said and then he realised what he asked was rhetorical and Sam could only give a small dry smile.

"Alec what you have gone through...no person should have and i hope you don't see me as being patronising by saying this but you have been really brave to come and tell me this today. I know that you can say the same story over and over again and it may seem boring but those feeling and memories never go and never subside" She outlined as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

"I guess it's like they say 'it never gets better only easier' isn't it"

"Not true Alec. It does get better but it gets easier first. You and only you can decide how you react and retain events. If you can do it positively then things do get better quickly" Sam disagreed.

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm not exactly positive" Alec sighed as he stood up from the chair, stretching his arms. She gave him a stern but worried look.

"Look I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you think. I've been coping with this for 15 years" Alec replied honestly.

"And that's what I'm worried about" She stated with concern.

"But never mind. We will talk about it tomorrow, you need to get some lunch" Sam said as she sat down at her desk.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" Alec waved as he picked up his bag and began to leave.

"Oh and Alec, don't think i didn't notice your face. You should report that before i do" She spoke as she pointed her pen at him. Alec only nodded before leaving the room.

He closed his eyes and sighed as his back leaned against the oaken door he just stepped through.

 _'Well that was...strange I guess. I feel slightly better but I feel quite weird now. No come on Alec, lets try and be positive like she said. I'll go check the board for any teams I can join and then text the guys about meeting them for a quick lunch'_

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted. Alec opened his eyes to find the source of the voice and he almost regretted opening them when he discovered the culprit.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" The voice snapped.

"It's none of your business Prescott. Just let me past, I want to get some lunch" Alec spoke in annoyance.

"I asked you a question asshole" Nathan gritted as he pushed Alec.

"And I said back off! Just what is your problem huh Nathan? You going to keep this up all year. And for what? Because I didn't like you belittling and bullying someone?" Alec snapped.

"Yeah I am, Alec. Because I own this school and I don't like to be disagreed with" Nathan smirked as he jabbed a finger into Alec's shoulder.

"Really? That's why? Wow well you'll find that everyone is disagrees with you Nathan and one day it won't just be me that stands up to you" Alec said smugly.

"Hah yeah right. Like anyone in this school has the balls. They're all smart unlike you and know that I can get them kicked out of here if I wanted to" Nathan replied.

"Using your daddy to your advantage again are you? I'm so scared. You going to pay people to beat me up for you again?" Alec spat.

That seemed to hit a nerve as Nathan grabbed Alec by his clothes and pulled him away from the door and threw him into the corridor. Students looked on in shock, horror and excitement as Nathan ran into the corridor and launched himself at Alec. Alec rolled out of the way quickly and stood up, before round housing Nathan in the stomach. Nathan leaned over clutching his stomach before turning and landing a solid punch on the side of Alec's face and temple. Blood was drawn quickly as Alec realised that Nathan had rings on his fingers, causing the open wound next to his eyebrow. There was a full crowd going now and it's a wonder no faculty members had heard the two yet as they wrestled with each other. Warren, Max and Kate ran over to see what the ruckus was and were all shocked when they saw Alec and Nathan at each other's throats. Nathan threw another punch, directly at Alec's face but he dodged under his arm and brought his tight fist into Nathan's stomach, before punching him straight in the nose as it gave off a huge click before blood gushed out his nose and sprayed onto Alec's face and shirt. It was then that Alec finished it off, by bringing his foot up to the centre of Nathan's chest and kicking him up into the air before he landed a short distance away, sliding on his back to a resounding stop.

"Just what is going on out here?!" A voice barked.

The crowd all turned to see Principal Wells stood behind the scenes and bore a very angry expression as he walked into the circle. Alec just stood there and watched before feeling two very strong grips of his shoulders. He looked up to see Mr Madsen hovering over him before looking across to Nathan who was being helped up by Mr Jefferson.

"You two in my office, now!" He ordered as the two boys were marched into his the office. Alec looked around the corridor and saw Warren, Max and Kate looking on in shock. Kate's face brought on a feeling of worry and concern as Alec looked away from her caring blue gaze and stared at the floor as he was shoved into the room.

"Just what the hell was that about? Fighting in the middle of the corridor and for what?! I will not have our academies name tarnished by brute behaviour" Principal Wells shouted.

"Just wait until my father hears about this! You are so expelled!" Nathan shouted at Alec as the two sat opposite each other in the office.

"That's enough Mr Prescott! Mr Madsen will you please take Nathan to the school nurse please, I wish to speak with Alec alone. You too Mark" Principal wells instructed as his voice began to calm down. The three men stood up and walked out the room, with David holding Nathan's arm behind his back in case another fight was imminent before Mark shut the door with a small light click. Principal Wells then turned his attention to Alec and his face softened slightly.

"Now Alec, I have to be honest. I wasn't expecting you in my office at all, well for this type of behaviour. I know you and how you were before Wisconsin and I have to say I'm quite disappointed but, I will reserve judgement until I hear your side of the story. I would also like to inform you that I received an anonymous comment about Mr Prescott being involved in and incident with yourself in the early hours of Tuesday morning" He spoke sincerely.

 _'Dammit Kate. I didn't want you to get involved'_ Alec thought as he looked at Mr Wells.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. The fight between me and Nathan was stupid and irresponsible, I'm not going to sit here and blame Nathan solely for the incident as I should have reacted better to him riling me up and I admit I did the same to him. The fight was caused due to nothing more than sharp comments which hit a nerve and caused Nathan to act out. I know myself that I shouldn't have fought back and for that I'm sorry" Alec apologised.

"Thank you, for being so honest Alec. I do appreciate such a rare commodity in this school. I am aware of Nathan's behaviour and his tendency to provoke people" He started.

"Look Alec, I have to apologise myself as unfortunately there isn't a great deal I can do regarding the situation between you and Nathan, due to the fact that his family have placed a large sum of money into this academy and I can't risk them pulling the plug. I will speak to Nathan about this ordeal and he will be punished and his family notified. All I can say is try to stay out of his way and not react to him. It's still very early days for you at this academy and this is only week one of many. I'd hate to see this become a frequent visit from you as I know you're better and a very intelligent and academic young man" Ray informed genuinely.

"Of course sir, I just want to get my head down and do well here" Alec replied.

"And you will, I know you will. Now, go and see the school nurse and get sorted. I hope this is the last time we meet like this" The principal spoke as he pointed towards the door. Alec didn't need anything more than that, as he quickly grabbed his bag and left the door before quickly walking outside and slumped himself against a tree. He sat there for a while holding his head in his hands until he felt a shadow looming over him, he prayed it wasn't Nathan. He looked up to see two girls staring down at him with apprehension.

"I thought we'd find you here, this seems to be a regular spot for you" Max broke the awkwardness as she clung to one of her arms. Kate just knelt down onto her knees and rummaged through her bag until she pulled small green pack with a white cross in the centre.

"And I just knew, you wouldn't go and see the nurse after this" Kate smiled slightly as she began to open up the pack, which contained wipes, steristrips, a small tube of alcohol and some antiseptic cream.

"Hmm, maybe I should train to be a nursing student after the amount of treatment I've gave you today" She giggled slightly, trying to make Alec feel better. It seemed to work as Alec gave her a small weak smile.

"I'm sorry" Alec spoke.

"What have you got to apologise for?" Kate asked as she shuffled her body slightly closer to Alec before placing a soft delicate hand of his jaw and cheek and began to work her magic. He blushed slightly at her touch and found a great interest in the grass beneath him.

"Because I keep doing this. Getting into trouble and fights. Its only Wednesday and already you've helped so many times. I'm just a fuck up. Sorry for my language but I am" Alec explained solemnly. She tugged his chin towards her, so that he'd look her in the eyes. She seemed angry but her expression softened.

"Don't be stupid. Besides I remember you helping me out on the very first day without asking which I will always be indebted to you for. No matter how many times I patch you up" Kate smirked as she wiped the last of the blood from his temple, Alec just fake frowned.

"Wow, most of that was Nathan's then" Max interrupted in reference to the blood.

"Yeah not making me feel any better Maxine" Alec replied, teasing at the end.

"Max. And yeah well he deserved it for being an ass" Max continued.

"I'm aware of that but, that shouldn't have been my doing. Even I was horrified when I heard his nose pop and his blood soak me. Not matter how big a douche. Let karma take its natural cause" Alec informed.

"Yeah well its taking too long. Besides you've probably just won over the whole school" Max cheered.

"Still not helping" Alec stated as he winced slightly at Kate dabbing the alcohol into his cut. She mouthed 'sorry' before continuing on.

"Look he got what he deserved but I don't want to succumb to his level" Alec informed as Kate finished placing the last steristrip onto his cut.

"I agree. We should just let life decided what it wishes to do with Nathan Prescott. Plus I'd prefer not to see you add anymore injuries to your face, you already look like a little plum" Kate laughed as she sat back from Alec.

"Yeah I'd rather not look like a plum or end up with anymore injuries if possible. Don't think my body could cope" Alec laughed as he stretched out his arms, releasing a satisfying crack.

"Anyway thanks again, for looking after me. This is becoming far too much of a regular occurrence. Where did you learn first aid from?" Alec asked with curiosity. Kate went red from embarrassment and the attention and began to fidget with her thumbs.

"Well….I volunteer down by the docks for a charity called 'Meals on Wheels' which supports the homeless. Some of them can be in a pretty nasty shape, so we patch them up too. I've done it for the past two years so I've picked up some useful skills here and there" Kate answered.

"Sounds pretty neat. I might join up. I did quite a lot of volunteering up in Wisconsin, more to do with wildlife preservation but I enjoyed it none the less" He explained.

"Ahh well I'm sure I still have a volunteer form somewhere in my room I could give you, if you are interested?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks" Alec smiled.

"Hey! Alec isn't it?" A voice interjected.

The group turned to see three guys and two girls stood nearby. The guy closest to them had dark brown spiked hair with a red bandanna round his forehead and dark brown eyes, his skin was quite tanned and he was quite tall. Maybe it was because Alec was sitting down but he looked about 6ft 3/4. He wore a black tshirt with the sleeves ripped and khaki cargo pants with black converse. He adorned multiple wristbands and a brown leather bracelet on his wrist. He adorned a cheeky grin as he held a soccer ball under one of his arms.

"Hey. Yeah I'm Alec, can I help you?" Alec inquired politely.

"Woah! So your the badass that stuck it to Prescott?! Nice one man" The boy cheered.

"Anyway oops sorry I forgot my manners. The names Kurt, I'm one of the PE students here at Blackwell and these are my friends Denzel and Dean, easy to remember right? And these two lovely ladies are Miley and Laura" Kurt introduced.

"So the reason I'm here is well, firstly I wanted to see the guy who whooped Nathan's ass, secondly to say hello and thirdly just to invite to come hang with us some time. I've hated Nathan since day one so I'm glad to meet someone who shares that hatred" Kurt laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look I appreciate it but I'm nothing special and I don't hate Nathan, I just think he's a giant ass with giant amount of bad karma" Alec chuckled along.

"That's good enough for me. Hey man do you play?" Kurt asked as he pushed the ball out from under his arm.

"Yeah I love soccer, haven't played for a while but i was looking to get back into it" Alec replied passionately.

"You do? Great you should join our team. What position do you play?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

"Usually striker, yourself?" Alec inquired.

"Goalkeeper. This height comes in useful ha. Who do you support then?" Kurt asked with interest.

"Well it was Chicago Fire as that's one of the closest MLS teams near to Wisconsin but, i'm born and bread here in Oregon so its got to be Portland Timbers" Alec smiled.

"Ha same here! Got to go with your home team. Well we've got a training session tomorrow and then a game against North Eugene at home on Friday, if you're up for it?" Kurt asked throwing the ball with power at Alec's chest.

"See you there" Alec beamed as he caught the ball.

"Keep it. Anyway training is on the athletics field just down there 6 till 8. Nice talking to you Alec. See you soon. Kate, Max" Kurt waved as he turned around and walked of with his group.

"Well...that was...unexpected" Max stated.

"But can't say i didn't tell you so!" She continued as she helped Kate off the ground. Both the girls laughed.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked blushing.

"That you've won over the whole school" Max explained.

"We'll have to book appointments to hang out with you now, Mr Popular" Kate teased.

"Oh har har you two. C'mon let's get to class otherwise we'll be later" Alec chuckled as the trio headed on in.

"It doesn't effect you too much since your already late" Kate giggled.

"Sheesh maybe I'll spend time with those guys. Bet they won't bully me" Alec grinned. Kate looked at him with a hurt expression as she walked ahead of him to catch up with Max. Little did he know that she was smirking as she stood with Max, laughing slightly.

"Hey Kate! Wait up, I was joking. I'm sorry" Alec shouted with fear.

"So was I. Come on and catch up otherwise you really will be late" She urged as Alec jogged over to the two girls.

As they entered the classroom Alec caught the attention of every person in the room, even Mr Jefferson looked up from his desk and watched Alec sit down in his seat. Alec shifted nervously as he felt the tension in the room, you could have cut it with a knife. Nathan was no where to be seen, which wasn't that surprising really considering he hardly turned up normally, never mind after having his nose broken. Alec just quickly brought out his equipment and attempted to hide himself away from the stares by resting his head on his arm.

 _'It's bad enough i didn't want any attention but this kind of attention. You've really outdone yourself this time Alec, congratulations'_ He scolded himself.

"Okay class, now that everyone is present let us begin. So Charles Daniels said that...

* * *

 **KATE POV**

I couldn't believe that the final bell had actually gone off. Today seemed incredibly more eventful than ever before and considering it was only 3 o'clock a lot had happened in that time. My day had gone relatively well and i seemed to become less and less of public enemy number one. Not that I had a reason to be anyway. Just people obviously don't appreciate my views, but it's not like i shove them down people's throats. Oh well. As my other classmates began to fan out of the room, my attention was brought upon the body in front of me. Alec Taylor. It was strange, the way his name rolled off my tongue so well. He almost appeared to be a statue as i don't think i remember him moving from that position since the start of class. Maybe i should talk to him before i go. I quickly packed my things up and grabbed my little red bag, placing it over my shoulder. I was just about to walk over to him when i felt a hand grab my arm from behind. It shocked me at first as i was unsure who it was. Could it be Victoria or Taylor wanting to tease or ridicule me some more. When i turned around I saw Max with a happy smile on her face. It was nice to see Max smile as normally she had either a bored or thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey Max. Glad to be done?" I asked, hoping she would explain her antics.

"Kate, do you remember what day it is today?" Max said, avoiding my question. I have to admit, what she was asking did throw me off. What was today? She must have noticed my blank expression as she laughed slightly before linking my arm and walking me out of the classroom. I didn't really want to leave yet, not without finding out if Alec was okay but before I could escape her grip we were already out into the corridor.

"Today, is our usual tea day. Now I know Portland is off the cards but Warren was telling me about a really nice oriental garden that's just opened down in Arch Cape, it's only a ten minutes on the bus" Max beamed.

The idea did sound good and lovely. It would be nice to go for a relaxing ride down to Arch Cape and I definitely love anything to do with oriental culture. This was mine and Max's regular trip that we would do every Wednesday. We both love tea and it's how the two of us became friends after starting here. The past three days had been pretty strange and I haven't seen Max as often as I would have liked. It'll be good to catch up.

"Okay sure Max that sounds great. Let's go" I cheered as I pulled her along the corridor, weaving in between all my other school colleagues.

It was so refreshing and nice to give myself this time each week. It allowed me to have something to look forward to. Blackwell academy was hard. And when I say that I mean the social aspect not the grades. Ever since I started here and people found out I was a Christian and believed in abstinence, people looked and treated me like a disease. Suddenly I was a snob and a stuck up so and so. All I wanted to do was share my faith and inform people that taking abstinence isn't something to frown upon. But no, everyone reacted badly to it and thought I was trying to convert them. I just wanted to make people aware and those who are still virgins like myself, that it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean sure there were days where I thought about 'what if' and that if I did that maybe I'd be accepted. I'm not going to do that though, I love my religion. If I can't have a boyfriend because he can't wait till marriage, then so be it!

"Kate it's here! Come on!" Max exclaimed as the two of us ran towards the giant white bus and perched ourselves on seats at the back.

"Total cool kids" I said as I pulled my sunglasses out and put them on, whilst making the peace sign. Max just laughed and lifted up her camera from her neck and snapped the photo.

"Nice photo 'Victoria Chase'" Max teased as she shook the freshly printed photograph.

"Haha" I laughed. This is what I loved about being friends with Max. It's just so natural, none of us ever feel uncomfortable or unsure what to say. And if we don't talk it's nice and appreciative, for example this journey. As the bus pulled away I knew that I would enjoy sitting back and listening to my music, whereas Max will be right up against the window taking photos of the bay. I bet she couldn't wait to see this new oriental garden and tea house, and to be honest, either could I. I needed this in my life, in my routine. My moods recently had been really down and neither my family or Max knew that I had started taking antidepressants. I just found myself thinking about stuff I shouldn't and I've been finding school and my faith difficult. Don't get me wrong, I love my religion but recently my mother and aunt have been challenging me and demanding a lot of me despite my academics. School on the other hand was a complete right off...well until recently. I have to admit since the arrival of Alec, school hadn't been too bad and the bullying had pretty much seized up. Apart from Victoria, Taylor and Courtney, which Alec wouldn't ever be able to stop unless he was with me 24/7. At least Nathan had stopped but for how long. Plus I'm worried about the repercussions. I'm so grateful for Alec getting involved but since then he's had a lot of backlash from him and I don't think Nathan will take to kindly to having his precious nose broken.

"Hello? Earth to Kate we're here" A voice interrupted. I looked to see Max stood up in the middle of the bus, unlike before, the bus was completely empty apart from us.

"I mean we can sit here all day if you'd like but I'd love to see the garden and have some tea" She explained with a slight chuckle.

"Oh sorry Max, I was miles away there" I apologised, I really had been in a huge daydream.

"Uh-huh probably about Alec" She smirked. What wait? Hold up, Alec? I mean yeah I was think about how things have changed since he's been here but I don't think about him...like that.

"What are you talking about Max?" I asked with curiosity.

"Never mind, come on! Tea awaits!" She beamed as she walked off the bus.

I collected my things and made sure I hadn't left anything on the seat before leaving the bus and jogging over to Max who was currently taking photos of the gardens entrance. It was pretty. The entrance consisted of three dark red poles, with the third lying across the top vertically. Each pole had dragons engraved into the wood itself, which spiralled down to the floor. To the left and to the right of the entrance were two golden statues, of a frog or toad with a coin in its mouth. Blossom trees overflowed the area which snowed their beautiful pink petals down onto my head. There was a beautiful aura in the air. All I could feel was peace and tranquillity as me and Max followed the path through the garden. Surrounding us were small ponds, bamboo shoots, small shrines with incense burning away creating an aromatic smell to encompass the environment. Max was in her element as all I could hear as I walked along was click, click, click or flash, flash, flash. I have to admit, her photos were brilliant and really captured the serenity of the garden. I particularly loved one that she was able to capture of a koi carp under water in the pond. As I walked along the path there was various bonsai trees all organised in a straight line like soldiers alongside the route and infront was a small wooden bridge that crossed the middle of the pond, which when you looked down you could see all of the beauty that was kept within such as lily pads and more koi carps as they searched in between the blossom petals.

"Woah! That must be the tea house" Max beamed as she ran past me along the bridge.

Infront was a….well, temple I guess. It was incredible. It was about five metres tall and you could see that the temple had been converted into a small teahouse, as it was fairly modernised in comparison to some of its traditional features. I could already smell the aroma and blend of various teas and herbs, I found myself practically drooling at the prospect of drinking this beautiful tea.

"Max, come on lets go" I ushered. I know she wanted to take lots of photos but yeesh, she needed to get a move on.

"Coming!" She shouted as she jogged back over to me. Her expression was like that of a small child. Genuine joy and excitement was spread across her lips and mouth as her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop.

We both walked inside and were met by three beautiful women, dressed in gorgeous pink and purple kimonos with their hair tied up into elegant dark buns. They bowed at us before one of them came over to speak to us.

"Hello, welcome to Jiangdong. My name is Sun Li and I will serve your tea. Please take off your shoes and take a seat at the small table over there" The woman instructed.

We followed her instructions and took off our shoes before walking across the floor. Our table was simple yet elegant as two pillows lay on the floor for us to kneel onto. The table itself was adorned with candles and incense sticks that surrounded a beautiful potted lily. I took my seat opposite Max and rested my hands on my lap, taking a big inhalation of jasmine was it?

"So here is our menu. Please take a look and let me know what pots to bring over" Sun Li explained.

I took the menu from her small pale hands and looked over all of the various teas that were available. The list was enormous and consisted of both eastern and western region teas such as green, white, oolong, black and chai which then went into subcategories. I chose to have a ginseng tea as I've always loved the taste, it starts off very bitter but then gradually subsides into a delicate sweetness. Max went with the classic green tea with a slight touch of honey as Sun Li brought over two large pots and two small mugs, before bowing and leaving us to it.

"Ahh this is just what I needed. Good shout Max" I said as I sighed into my drink.

"Hah I know. I mean technically it was Warren's call but I'm definitely happy I decided to go with it. This is nice. Things have been pretty hectic recently" Max stated as she took a sip from her tea.

"So how's the cronies treating you?" Max asked as she poured more tea into her mug.

"As good as can be expected. Although I have to admit, the abuse and belittlement has eased off quite a bit, especially from Nathan. I suppose that's Alec's doing" I replied as I continued to sip my ginseng tea. This seemed to cause a small smile to form on the Max's lips and I could almost envision what she was going to say next.

"Speaking of Alec. How are you two?" She asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I inquired innocently.

"Come on Kate, there's something between you. He's been your knight in shining armour" She continued.

"Honestly Max, he has been my knight in shining armour and I can't thank him enough for how kind and compassionate he's been to me since starting here only three days ago but I see Alec as a friend" I answered honestly. I don't understand what she was getting at.

"Kate, seriously. Look at how close the two of you have gotten in such a short space of time. Surely that means something?" Max persisted.

"It means that we have common interests. Look Max, I don't know what you're hinting at but, Alec is a really good friend to me and I enjoy spending time with him. He's thoughtful, considerate, smart, funny, creative and intuitive, plus he's not afraid to stand up for me which I respect tremendously considering I never asked him to" I added.

"Then if he has all of these good qualities, then why wouldn't he make a good boyfriend? You can't say he isn't good looking?" She persisted. I felt a small flush of red begin to creep onto my cheeks and when I saw Max's smirk go wider, I know she had noticed too.

"I-I uh….well…you see" Was all I could stutter. I coughed slightly and tried to regain some composure.

"I admit that Alec-that Alec is very attractive and does have many good qualities about him. But, I appreciate his friendship and company. I've only known him three days Max and I feel like there's more to learn about him. Something he isn't telling us. Besides, like I would ever get a boyfriend or that my family would agree" I laughed awkwardly.

"No I'll agree with you there about him having more things hidden but I do think he's a genuine guy and that you should go for it Kate, who cares what your family thinks" She cheered.

"I care. My mother would be furious is she found out I was dating and would assume I'm being promiscuous. Besides like I'd find a guy who is okay about not having s-se….you know before marriage" I replied timidly.

"It's your decision at the end of the day Kate. Your family wouldn't have to know if you didn't want them to plus, they should trust you. I just think Alec is a really good guy who obviously cares a lot about you" Max stated as she placed her cup down. I know what Max, means but..I've not really thought about Alec in that way. I really really enjoy his company, he's handsome, he's kind, he's charming and yeah you know what he's is pretty attractive. I just, I dunno. I guess I've never thought about this stuff because of my faith and who I am. Who would in the right mind want to date me? I'm boring with no good qualities and also I've took a pledge to abstinence. Not exactly appealing or a selling point.

"Anyway on the subject of boys" I grinned as a saw Max nearly spill tea on her face.

"Don't you dare Kate Beverley Marsh!" She exclaimed. We both laughed as we really just how hopeless us girls are. I could argue that Max is a hopeless romantic at heart but then I would just be a hypocrite. This was nice, spending time with Max and getting away from Arcadia Bay. I know it's only just down the road but sometimes you just needed to get away the epicentre of all problems and at the moment, that was my own family and Blackwell Academy. As I began to think about my problems, my mind did wonder to Alec. I hope that he is okay. He didn't appear too good when we left. Maybe I should have spoke to him. Oh Alec, I do hope you're alright.

* * *

His arms drooped as they lugged along the heavy weight of about six or seven bags. Alec was definitely happy that he decided to drive down to the store instead of walking, otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far. He dropped the bags onto his bed and fell with them as he did so. A few minutes passed as he lay on top of the bags before realisation kicked in of what was underneath him as he jumped into the air.

'Shit! A please don't be broke. I just spent $40' He pleaded as he began to open up the bags one by one and pull out various decorations, accessories and miscellaneous objects. He had bought three small white blank canvases, one large blank canvas, numerous small glass jars, candles, fairy lights, white sheets, plants and shelves. His room was basic and all white and it needed to have some vibrancy added. He cleared his desk, his bed and all other objects in his room into a large black bag and placed it in the corner of the room. Alec then grabbed the sheets, placing a few over his bed and a few on the floor near the opposite wall. It was then that he took off his hoody and threw it into his laundry basket which contained evidence of lunchtimes ordeal on his clothes. He was in a plain navy tee and a pair of black football shorts as he picked up a white mask and wrapped it around his mouth and the back of his head. Picking up the canvases he placed them onto his bed and on top of the white sheets before pulling out several cans of spray paint.

'I'd better open up my door and window actually, otherwise I'll gas myself out' He warned himself.

He then walked over to his bed and picked up his first can, giving it a prompt shake before starting to spray the canvas with dotted paint, before picking up another can and then another. His mind was in full flow, this was his passion. He loved graffiti, ever since his rebellious stage when he'd go round vandalising billboards of corporate companies in Wisconsin. Times got quite boring up in the north, so he spent most of his time out by the lakes, near green bay or travelling to Chicago. His skill and concentration were soaring as his hand flicked around the canvas, like a bee to a flower. It was so natural and it created something beautiful as the shapes began to form more and more into a design.

"Yeesh, mad scientist much?" A voice interrupted.

Alec stopped what he was doing to look over to his doorway which a tall figure stood in front of. Alec just pulled down his mask and smiled at the stranger.

"Not quite. Nice to see you again Kurt" Alec spoke.

"Likewise. Looks like some shit is going down in here. You look like a pro at graffiti, what have you done?" Kurt asked with interest as he pointed towards the canvas.

Alec looked over to his work. He didn't even know what he painted. When he is in the zone, everything just comes out naturally without any thought. He just paints what his hands create. He grabbed the canvas and looked down at the art and he was pretty impressed with himself. It had been a while since he had actually used a spray can and he had created a wonderful yet simple expression. It was a hummingbird but the way in which it trailed along the canvas, gave the impression that it was fading away. It was compromised of green, light blue, pink and silver as the colours entwined with one another to form such a simple but incredible piece of art.

"Woah dude. That's...amazing. It's like watercolour but it was done with spray paint? That's insane. You should do them more and sell them onto people. I'd definitely buy one" Kurt exclaimed as he walked into Alec's room and looked at the painting in great detail.

"Haha thanks Kurt but, I'd do you one for free. Just let me know what you fancy and I can do it for you. It feels good to get back into it again so I'm more than happy" Alec explained.

"Thanks man. I appreciate I'll let you know. Anyway, i came here to ask if you fancied playing the beautiful game for a little while, nothing serious just passing and what have you?" Kurt asked as he picked up the soccer ball he gave Alec earlier.

"Sure. I'm just going to finish up in here first and then i'll meet you...say 18:30pm?" Alec inquired.

"See you then bro" Kurt fist bumped as he left the room.

 _'Bro? Haha Kurt is such a jock but at the same time he's got quite a skater vibe too'_ Alec thought as he shook his head at the boys antics. He then turned back to his other canvases and began to make work on the two, picking his spray cans one at a time. He was quite skilful in the fact that he didn't get any paint on his arms but he'd been doing this for so long now, that he knew exactly where to position the can and how far from the canvas he should hold it. He could only imagine that his room smelled like gas and alcohol from the cans as small particles danced around his face as he continued his work. Once finished he took a step back and admired his work as he pulled down his mask. His second canvas was a simple man with an umbrella all painted in black with rain falling from the sky in various colours and his last one was a beautiful pink blossom tree with Japanese calligraphy wrote on the side which translated into to 'Sakura'. It wasn't his best but, he was happy with them and happy to start it up again. He still had one large canvas left but opted to paint on this another day when he had inspiration. Placing it inside his wardrobe, he hung up his other three canvas's Velcro tape before tiding up all the sheets from his room and placing it in a box alongside his spray paints underneath the bed. Satisfied, he dragged over a box of glass jars and fairy lights over to his bed and began to make work on them. This was very therapeutic for him and it was just what he needed after yet another eventful day. Everything that had happened early this morning and at lunch time all seemed to become part of large blur as he threaded the fairy lights through the lids of the glass jars and starting to attach them into place on the ceiling using super-glue. He probably shouldn't have but, this was going to be his room for the next three years so he might as well do what he wants.

He stood proudly at his door with his arms crossed as he scanned his new bedroom. To his left was his bed which had a plain metallic grey cover on the top. Above his bed was his three canvases that he had done earlier and small photographs from when he was growing up and some of the pictures he had taken in Wisconsin. Above his headboard was albums, vinyl sleeves to be exact of bands he loved. Catfish and the Bottleman, The 1975, Local Natives etc. Over to the end of his room was his desk and window, which were decorated with candles, and water fountain centrepiece and a small bonsai tree. His candle fairy lights hung from the ceiling all at different heights, glistening like mini chandeliers across his room. To the right side of his room he had brought in his grey coloured bean bag and placed it near to his stereo set up with a record player. The stereo had shelves built in above that contained all of Alec's albums, other vinyl's, DVD's and large book collection. He loved his books. When he was in Wisconsin and wasn't jogging, painting, learning or taking photos, he would find peace in climbing to the top of a tree and perching himself on a sturdy branch to read copies of Murakami and others. Then lastly on his right next to him was his wardrobe, he hadn't done much here other placing up a few posters and organising his his clothes. It felt homely and a good environment to work and relax in. As he smiled at his work he looked down at his arm and looked at his watch which read 18:23pm.

 _'Oh shit, I need to go and meet Kurt. Well at least I'm done for today. I think I'll just keep these clothes on, no point dirtying up anymore'_ Alec thought to himself. He quickly turned off his record player and pulled out a black baseball cap and placed it on his head backwards, before lacing up his black vans and running out the door.

* * *

"About time you showed. Thought you were going stand me up!" Kurt teased as he sent a powerful kick into Alec's direction.

"My apologises sir but, I had to quickly powder my nose and gussy up my hair" Alec played along, adding a thick Texan accent (Nothing against Texans) as he flicked the ball up his foot and began to juggle the ball with both feet.

"Hah. Nice skills. So tell me, when you were in...Wisconsin was it? Did you play for a team then?" Kurt asked as he ran over to Alec, trying to tackle the ball of him.

"For a little while yeah. I played for a team called Green Bay Phoenix's. Not a bad team, we won the league one year but...in the end I had too much going on, so I ended up just practising outside our cottage in the woods and fields. Just doing tricks and what have you" Alec explained as he turned his back to Kurt and began to shadow the ball with his foot.

"Well hopefully those tricks will help us out on Friday. We're not a bad team ourselves, could be better but we've secured a place in the Semi's on Friday so nothing like throwing you in at the deep end ha! But it'll be worth it. Plus we can relax and party out on Friday night" Kurt cheered and his continued to tackle Alec. Alec just rolled the ball up his foot and flicked over his and Kurt's head, before turning to run after it.

"Yeah thanks for mentioning that Kurt. But anyway, Friday night? What's happening on Friday night?" Alec asked as he passed the ball along the floor to Kurt.

"You mean you haven't heard? Friday nights are our usual. The Vortex Club parties" Kurt informed as he kicked the ball back with power.

"The Vortex Club? What's that?" Alec inquired as he chested the ball down to the flower and kicked it pack to Kurt on the half volley.

"Well I'm not part of it but, all I know is that they throw these wicked parties every Friday and with us having a sports team we are automatically invited. Plus you can imagine the carnage if we win the game. Girls and booze left, right and centre" Kurt beamed a cheeky smile as he head the ball back to Alec.

"Booze? Wait how do you get a hold of it?" Alec questioned with curiosity.

"Prescott unfortunately. Look I hate the guy but, his Vortex parties are awesome and half the time he's not there. I normally just go either with our team or with Laura to them, nice to unwind from student life sometimes. I'll warn you now if you come Alec...drugs can sometimes be involved, nothing serious, just weed but I don't know your opinion on it" Kurt said with a serious expression.

"I don't really have an opinion on it. I experimented a little in Wisconsin to get me through but, i don't do anything anymore. I've got to say I'm not sure on this party though" Alec stated as he knee'd the ball into the air and kicked it back to Kurt with some force.

"Alec, trust me. I'm exactly the same as you. I may seem like a confident, loud mouth jock sometimes but if you get to know me like the others, I'm anything but. I hate nothing more then pompous, stuck up rich kinds flaunting their popularity but sometimes you just gotta go with it and self indulge from time to time. Its the only thing that'll keep you sane. Plus I'll be there and our squad, so it'll be fine" Kurt reassured as he caught the ball with one hand.

"Woah nice" Alec said with awe.

"I got skills too. Just bad-ass ninja goalie skills" Kurt laughed as he then kicked the ball over Alec's head.

"But, i dunno maybe I'll go. I guess I'll see how these next two days pan out. They haven't exactly gone smoothly" Alec replied as he ran for the ball.

"Go where?" A voice interrupted.

Alec chased after the ball and caught it just in time before it hit one of the two shocked girls infront of him.

"Sorry!" Kurt shouted from the otherside of the field.

"Oh hey Max, Kate. How are you?" Alec asked as he held the ball firmly in his hands.

"We're good thank you. We've just been for tea in Arch Cape and it was lovely. How are you?"Kate answered with a smile.

"Yeah not bad thank you, sorted my room out and jazzed it up abit and then I've just been playing soccer with Kurt" Alec replied with a smile.

"Glad to see you're making friends and not enemies" Kate chuckled to which Alec laughed along too.

"So what were you talking about before?" Max questioned.

"Oh. Kurt was just telling me about how there's a Vortex Club party on after our game on Friday. But, I'm not sure on it" He explained.

"Will you two lovely ladies be joining us?" Kurt piped in as he slapped Alec round the back. Kate and Max just looked at each other with uneasy expressions before returning to the two guys infront of them.

"Parties aren't my type of thing, especially Vortex Club ones" Max stated. Alec looked over to Kate who appeared uncomfortable.

"I dunno know. It's not exactly something my family agrees with" Kate whispered out. It was strange hearing Kate talk about her family, it was almost as though she wasn't happy. Alec could tell that she was contemplating the idea, maybe to let her hair loose a lil but thought better of it and he couldn't blame her.

"Well maybe another time? Besides we could do something together this weekend perhaps?" Alec smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"I appreciate it Alec but, I'm visiting my family this weekend" Kate stated with a bland expression.

"Me and Warren are free though. Plus all three of us are coming to watch your game on Friday, right Kate?" Max spoke up.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there" Kate smiled slightly but it gave way toward the end.

"That's awesome guys! Woo! Blackwell Pirates just got some more fans" Kurt cheered as he snatched the ball out of Alec's hands.

"Well we're going to head in now and get sorted for tomorrow. See you later Alec. Um...bye..Kurt" Max shouted as the two girls headed inside. Kate just gave a small coy wave before following Max inside.

"Bye ladies!" Kurt answered back.

"Woah. They're pretty cute man. I never really noticed Max before and Kate..well Kate would be good but the whole strong religion and abstinence thing..." Kurt said outloud.

"Hey thanks for tonight Kurt but I think I'm going to get sorted and hit the hay myself. It's been yet another long day" Alec sighed as he stretched out his limbs.

"Yeah no bother man. I'm stay out for a little while longer but I'll see you at training tomorrow" Kurt replied.

"See you later"

"Cya"

Alec trudged up the stairs and back into his room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click before heading over to his stereo and placing his iphone into the port. He walked over to his bed and sat on the end taking his shoes and socks off as 'Cocoon' by Catfish and the Bottleman played in the background. He threw his navy shirt into the basket and opted to sleep in just his shorts tonight as the whether continued to be quite humid for late September. As he lay back in his pillow, his mind ran through the day, covering the morning and his nightmare.

 _'Just what was that about? It's been so long since I head dreams like that. No, No. Don't think about it. Man this week has been strange. I can't tell if it's getting better or worse. I mean I might have nipped this whole Prescott thing in the bud, don't think he'll start a fight with me anytime soon. Plus I seem to have made good friends with Kurt which is good. Warren's been a good friend too but at least Kurt likes sport. Kate. Kate...kate, kate, kate and kate. Dang. What was wrong with her before. As soon as she mentioned her family she seemed so upset and disconnected. I hope she's alright. Ah dammit Alec come one, let's just rest easy and get some nice Zzz's in for once'_

"Tomorrow is another day" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his music.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone, who remained patient with me getting these past few chapters out. The past month or so has been...well hectic to say the least. Anyway, i hope to have a chapter or two up by the end of next week. So stay posted and let me know what you think on the Kate POV. Do you want more of Kate's perspective? And if so, do you want it in first person or third? Let me know and see you soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you're all well. Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciate getting such positive feedback as it helps encourage me to do better! So i've decided that I'm going to keep the story as third person view with the occasional KATE POV. I hope to have another Chapter up and ready for Sunday but i'll see where my time lies. There may be some grammar errors within this chapter which i do apologise for as since i'm from England we use different grammar and spelling than in America, so some words such as 'Colour' or 'Color' may seem inconsistent. Anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange. I only own my OC Alec Taylor.**

 **P.S: I'd like to thank for helping me write this chapter in relation to Mr Jefferson's art class.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES AND STRONG** **LANGUAGE**

* * *

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! SMACK! A long slender reached out from under the cover to turn the alarm off. A sigh of annoyance and fatigue was emitted from underneath the duvet before they were tossed back, revealing a young and frustrated girl. Kate lay there for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed. Her mind still pondered over yesterday and the thought of going to see her family at the weekend. The more she thought about it, the more she wish she had accepted Alec's invitation to the party on Friday. She knew fine well that she shouldn't and that she would be way out of her comfort zone but, maybe it would be okay if Alec was there. She turned her head to the left and searched out into her dark room and spotted the empty bottle of red wines and box of tissues on her desk. She quickly looked away and returned her gaze back to the ceiling, refusing to look at the bottle and accept that she had indeed a blip last night.

 _'Oh Kate, you need to stop doing this to yourself. Come on let's not think about this weekend and just focus on remaining positive today'_ Kate lectured herself as she slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her mirror, removing a grey blanket from it. She stared at herself first noticing how dark her bags looked under her eyes and how bloodshot they were. The blue of her irises looked as though they had faded as though they faded along with her hope and brightness. Her nose was slightly pink on the end near the tip and her lips were sore and slightly red from crying and sobbing all night. Her hair was down for once and clung to parts of her head and face. She shook her head in disgust. Kate never wore her hair down, she felt ugly and unattractive. She didn't want to be embarrassed anymore than normal from Victoria and her troops. Placing the blanket back over the mirror she walked over to her desk and picked up a small white bottle which rattled from her heavy touch. She tipped it slightly into her hand as two green and white capsules fell out. She swallowed them with her glass of water from last night before binning all the evidence of yesterday. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her washbag and clothes before grabbing the door handle and headed towards the shower room. Kate had a white t-shirt on with a small circle of flowers in the middle and a light green pair of pajama bottoms with teddy bear slippers. She was a child at heart and that was something she longed to hold onto despite being 18. She quickly shut the curtain behind her as she pulled off her PJ's and hung them over the side, turning on the hot water. She sighed at its warm touch as she felt her muscle relax and her frustration subside. Showering was always a lengthy process for Kate due to her hair being so long and thick. That's why she wore it up in a bun mainly, as it prevented any of her hair falling out of place. She enjoyed the heat, she was much more of a bath person however, Blackwell Academy wasn't that prestigious, well not yet. After rinsing the last of her conditioner from her hair and washing off the last part of her vanilla show scrub, Kate turned off the tap and began to dry her body down with her towel and viciously rubbed her hair to attempt to try it quicker as she then began to change into her usual clothes of a white blouse, black cardigan, grey skirt, white shoes and her signature golden cross necklace. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt as though she looked slightly more appealing but began to add some slight make up to her face. Just a little foundation and mascara and she felt a lot more comfortable in herself and she noticed that her eyes looked more vibrant. Smiling to herself, she grabbed numerous clips, pins and slides and began to throw her hair up into her mousse bun as she clipped the last grip into place. Lastly she began to brush her teeth and was starting to get a growing feeling of positivity and determination.

"Oh looks it's Virgin Mary" A voice chided.

"Been praying to your 'God' all morning?" Another voice added.

"I bet she's been getting it off with some Rosary bead" Someone else interjected. Kate shifted awkwardly at the sight and sound of the trio and decided to ignore them and carrying on brushing her teeth.

"Yeah I agree Taylor, I bet Kate's a right horny bitch" Victoria sneered.

"You've been getting pretty close with Alec recently, aww do you actually think that a guy like him would like something repulsive like you?" Courtney teased.

"Aw poor Kate, at least God loves you" Taylor cooed sarcastically.

"Anyway, by the end of Friday night me and Alec will be _very_ acquainted, I hope we don't keep you up Kate. You could always watch if you wanted" Victoria laughed as Taylor and Courtney joined. Kate quickly rinsed her moth and grabbed her clothes and bag before barging past the group of girls and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door and fought back the tears that were imminent and gritted her teeth.

 _'No come on Kate, don't let them get to you'_ She told herself as she breathed in and out slowly. After composing herself, she packed up her bag and made she brought along her 'October Country'. She glanced over at the clock by her bed and saw that she was going to be early to class but she didn't care, she just wanted out of this building as she grabbed her things and left.

* * *

Today was looking good so far. Alec was surprisingly happy this morning as he walked along the corridor to class. He felt rejuvenated and alive. He had woken up quite early this morning at about 5am yet, he felt wide awake and shockingly he had had a good nights sleep. After waking up he looked out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise and opted to go for a jog along Arcadia Bay's beach. The weather was warm today and it felt like summer strangely enough. The temperature was about 22c (71f) which was incredibly weird for late September but his jog along the beach did him well and he enjoyed getting back into shape, After his run on the beach, Alec returned back to Blackwell and had a nice cool shower. His endorphins were pumping and for the first time in a while he felt good, both physically and emotionally. To top it off, his bruises and cuts were pretty much gone. All that remained was the cut on his temple from yesterday but since he replaced the old dirty strips for new ones, he looked quite fresh. He felt great as he walked past his fellow peers. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a faded dark baseball top and navy vans with his usual black backpack. He walked towards the art room to see that it was empty besides himself and Kate. Smiling he walked over to his chair and sat down looking at her. She however, didn't look up or at him once.

"Morning Kate, nice weather we've got today huh?" Alec spoke up. She didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Are you alright?" He was asked with concern. She wasn't normally like this.

"Kate?" He said again as he looked to see a reaction. Nothing. He got up from his seat and walked to the otherside of Kate's desk and perched himself on the end slighty.

"Kate what's up? Has something been said?" Alec questioned, watching her face with worry and fear. Her nose wrinkled up slightly as she looked to face him.

"I'm fine. No one has said anything and even if they did, you don't need to get involved alright? I just want to be left alone" Kate answered with a tinge of anger in her voice before returning to read her book. Alec just sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say or even what to do.

"Alec, off the tables please. Only I can do that" Mr Jefferson chuckled as he walked into the room and broke the silence. It seemed like he noticed the tension to as Alec walked back to his desk, giving one last glance over to Kate before he sat down.

"Alec" Mr Jefferson spoke, grabbing Alec's attention.

"About yesterda-

"It won't happen again" Alec interrupted as he held up his hands in defence. Mr Jefferson was taken back by his intrusion but smiled nonetheless.

"Good. I'd hate to not see you in this class" He spoke as students began to file into the room before the bell went. Alec looked over to the door to see Victoria and Taylor enter the room and Victoria smirk when she saw him looking over before he could turn away in time.

 _'Oh shit. Nice one Alec, now you've done it'_ Alec scolded himself.

"Hey Aleccc" Victoria purred as she walked over and sat on the end of his desk. At a very close proximity to him. He nearly vomited when she prolonged his name.

"Soooo. A little birdy told me that you just joined Blackwell's soccer team and that you're going to the party on Friday night?" She questioned with interest. Alec inwardly groaned.

"Yes i joined the soccer team and no i'm not going to the party, well I haven't decided yet but i'm probably going to give it a miss" Alec answered blandly.

"OMG, Alec! You totally have to come to the party how else will I give you your present? Plus i have spoke to you in ages. It'll be good to finally **_talk_** face to face" She grinned.

"What present? And look I really don't think I'll go" Alec assured.

"Well that's a secret but you should definitely come to receive it. We will celebrate if you win and if not...well I'll console you" She flirted.

"That's not necessary. Besides if I do go I'll spending my time with my team-mates and Kurt" Alec informed.

"Bo-ring! You need Vortex members to make things _**interesting**. _ We'll show you a **_good_** time Alec'' She whispered seductively.

 _'I think I just threw up in my mouth. Please, someone save me from this torture'_ Alec pleaded internally.

"Miss Chase. Please join your class and take a seat at _**your**_ desk thank you" Mr Jefferson interjected.

 _'Thank you!'_ Alec cried as she huffed and left his desk to head back over to hers. As she did this Nathan Prescott entered the room, everyone looked at him, some with mouths agape as he sauntered in. Kate even looked up and was in surprise as she watched the bully. Alec could only fold his arms and stop a smirk forming on his lips. It was definitely karma but he didn't want to be as bad as him. The two made eye contact as Nathan fired what seemed to be an angry and vengeful glare before taking his seat. He looked like shit. His nose was bright red with bruising and cuts covering the bridge alongside a few small steristrips to keep the gash in place. His lip was slightly bust and he some bruising to his eye as well. It wasn't as bad as Alec's face on Tuesday but it was pretty close.

"Nice of you to join us Nathan. Now that everyone is here, let us begin" Mr Jefferson spoke up.

"So this morning we will be carrying on about controversial issues in art. The first topic of discussion is this "Should or can, video games be considered art?" Mr Jefferson asked.

"I personally never played them due to being older than you guys but, you have all grown up in a world of technology. What are your thoughts?"

"Emotive responses from anything in life cause the human mind to be moved to a state of awe. Just because it is simply emotive or invokes a response does not mean it is art. Art inspires love sadness and anger and other emotions not the other way around. Beautiful music, a good driven story, technique in art, a particular style, are all what make up a game. Those are the things which, when done well allow us to feel a particular way" David spoke.

"I disagree. Real art, is a piece of perfection. It should have no flaws and should illustrate movement, passion, desire and creativity. Video games are pre-designed, the computer does all the work" Victoria argued.

"Interesting. Anyone else? Alec?" Mr Jefferson pressured.

"I think video games are art" Alec stated plainly.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"I believe that the person who created them wanted to express the visual imagery which they depicted inside their head. They had already thought up many styles, themes, colours and background to the landscape which they see and they emerge that into their work. Something they want to share with others, a reality away from reality. An escape. There are so many people in the world who want to explore and see everything. I bet everyone in this room would travel if money wasn't an issue. Video games, allow that. They allow us to see what could never have imagined, an alternative reality. Someone can think of a backdrop of say a mountain by a lake and 9 out 10 times each design would be different, with their imagination and twist on what they thought they'd see and what they wanted to see. I think there's power and beauty in being able to allow people to dream, to hope and to escape" Alec answered. He saw David turn around and smile at him to which he returned.

"A very good argument Alec. Any other arguments for or against? No? Okay well then next topic, "Has Internet censorship undermined the freedom of art creation?" Discuss?"

"Everyone should be allowed to show anything they want, it's freedom of expression. If there people who don't like what they see, then simply don't look. Art is art, there should be no restrictions. There are various tools and programs readily available to help filter the flow of content to a child's device, so demands for censorship are just a result of lazy parenting" Nathan stated.

"Greek statues that reveal the private parts are obviously not inappropriate as they were not intended to be sexualised. Same for some nudes which concentrate on praising the human body. However, this cannot be said of all art with inappropriate parts. Eric Gill's art, for example. I'm not going to say what his art is like, but Google it. They are not intended to praise the human form or anything, but to shock. This type of art should certainly be censored. In most museums, I think there are 18+ limits to exhibits that contain nudes. That isn't exactly censorship, but it's a good enough example that access to art should not be unrestricted" Kate spoke up.

"The only "art" I take issue with would be installations like Guillermo Vargas's starving dog. It was a living dog, not a picture or statue, and it died of starvation after the exhibition. The artist argued that no one who saw it intervened by feeding the dog, which does make a statement about Vargas and his audience, albiet a horrible one, but living, suffering creatures are not art supplies. Otherwise I don't see a problem with seeing a dick or a pussy" Hayden contributed. His last sentence earned a laugh from the class, particularly Victoria, Taylor, Dana and Nathan.

"Proper terms in my class Hayden! But a very interesting point. Well on that final note, I think we all deserve a break. I know it's not easy talking about issues which we may feel strongly about but it's important to understand interpretation as that is what defines us as artists" Mr Jefferson explained as he walked over to his desk before leaving the room with an empty coffee mug.

"Tsk. Typical that you'd be for censorship and restriction Kate. What a little dick offends you? I know Christians are strict but come on Kate!" Nathan teased from his group.

"I didn't say I was all for censorship Nathan, I just said that certain measures should be put in place" Kate argued.

"Kate I know you're all for marriage before sex but seriously, how much of a prude can you be? You're going to be alone all your life. It says no to sex but not to any hanky panky" He continued with a smirk across his face. Kate just simply turned away in embarrassment and discomfort. Nathan leaned back in his chair with arrogance as he swung in his chair with his hands lay behind his head and looked over at Alec.

"What? You not going to say anything 'hero'!?" Nathan shouted. Those that were still in the room looked over to the situation, eyes switching between Nathan and Alec. Even Kate turned to look at Alec and see if he'd respond.

' _Don't Alec. You can't keep getting into to trouble, one week hasn't even passed yet. He's just fishing, luring you in to take the bait. Just ignore him and don't speak'_ Alec told himself sternly.

"Nothing huh? I know you can hear me. You not going to rush to the defence of poor innocent student" He mocked.

"Nate. Drop it, alright?" A cool voice spoke up. Leaning against the doorway was Hayden.

"Drop it? You expect me to drop it?! This asshole things he runs the place and thinks he can get away hitting me? I don't fucking think so" Nathan barked as he stood up suddenly from his desk.

"Chill man, come on. Let's go see everyone" Hayden interjected as he placed a strong arm infront of Nathan, stopping him from charging over to Alec. Nathan gritted his teeth in anger as he looked at Alec with fire in eyes before shoving Hayden's arm out of the way and storming out the room. Alec released a breath of relief as the tension seized leaning back in his chair with eyes shut. He heard the sound of heels wandering over to him and he wondered whether he should just throw himself out the window now.

"So about before Alec. It really would be nice to see you on Friday, so I'll just leave you this. Me and the girls look forward to it" Victoria winked as she placed a piece of paper on his desk before leaving with Taylor. Alec looked down at the paper noting how bubbly her writing was as she replaced the dot of the letter 'I' with a heart. Her number was underneath.

' _Screw it. I'm going to the party on Friday. I need to chill out, my anxiety is through the roof. But, Victoria? Nope'_ Alec said to himself as he crumpled up the piece of paper and shaped it into a ball. Kate watched on in curiosity as her and Max stood round her desk.

"Fuck that" He stated simply as he tossed the ball into the air and watched it land inside the trashcan.

Max looked over to Alec and gave him a small weak smile. Her face said it all to him. It was a 'Hey I'm really sorry that Kate's acting like this. I don't know why but I'm going to try and find out and then I'll let you know. Hope you're okay and don't take it to heart' kind of face. Don't ask how he knew this but, during therapy sessions, Alec spent a lot of time reading the expressions on his counsellors face when he would say certain things. He picked up a lot of knowledge on reading gestures, body movements and facial expressions. Heck, he spent nearly two years being a selective mute after everything that happened, so he had to rely on his eyes. He smiled back and gave her a nod of understanding before she left the room with what appeared to be a very fragile Kate.

"Um, Alec. Sorry to erm…bother you but I thought I should introduce myself properly" A shy and Mexican voice stuttered. Alec looked over to see a boy about his age with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had glasses and freckles across his face with a small about of acne too. He was slightly podgy in comparison to the rest of the students in Blackwell but, it didn't bother Alec. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a robot design on the front, accompanied by a pair of patched dark blue jeans and navy trainers. As he pulled his seat over, he beamed at Alec. He couldn't help feel like this was the boys first time bonding with someone properly.

"My name is Daniel. Daniel DaCosta. It's nice to finally speak with you. I'm glad you agreed with me on video games" Daniel laughed.

"Of course. I love video games and with the increase of modern technology and skill of designers these days, the graphics and gameplay are phenomenal" Alec explained.

"Do you play? What platform?" Daniel asked with interest.

"Not as much as I used to but, I give myself time each weekend to relax a little with abit of Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Until Dawn or Kingdom Hearts. I usually play on the ps4 or ps3, yourself?" Alec inquired with genuine interest.

"Ahh yes the ps4. It is a beautiful system and those games are some of my favourites! I have one myself but I usually play on my PC. I probably shouldn't that much but I dream of being a game designer someday. I want to specify in faces and designing characters for games" Daniel informed with passion.

"That's great. I think you should go for it Daniel. It's a brilliant job and from what I've heard, you're a brilliant artist. Max was telling me the other day about your portraits" Alec replied.

"You think? Thanks Alec. That means a lot. Would you like to see some of my portraits? I mainly do drawings of students here in Blackwell but only the cool ones. Rachel Amber was one of my favourites" Daniel beamed as he searched his bag for his file.

"Rachel Amber? I don't think I've met her" Alec questioned with curiosity.

"I doubt you would as she's missing. Haven't you heard on the news or facebook?" Daniel explained.

"Missing? What happened, she was a student here? No I haven't" Alec answered honestly.

"No one knows. Just one day, she didn't turn up to school. No one knew where or why, she just vanished" He continued.

"Couldn't she just have packed her things and gone elsewhere?"

"Possibly, Rachel was like a caged bird who wanted to spread her wings and fly. She wanted to leave this place with her friend Chloe and become a model in California I think. It's been a long time since I've heard anything, she went missing back in April" Daniel finished.

"Wait Chloe?! As in Chloe Price? Rachel must have just joined after I left. That's awful. So have the continued the search?" Alec inquired with interest. This was becoming remarkable.

"Yes, you knew her from before? Indeed, Rachel was my muse ahhhh. They stopped it a while ago, I think both the police and her family have given up"

"Yeah, I lived on the same street as her when we were younger. We didn't hang around much as she was normally with some other girl but she helped me through a lot when we were kids. Well until her dad passed. You're muse? Was Rachel you're girlfriend? Wow that is long" Alec spoke.

"Interesting. Yeah Chloe got kicked out of Blackwell some time ago. After Rachel she spiralled out of control and started to get involved in drink and drugs, eventually Principal Wells gave her the boot. Ahhh….no…Alec you've got it wrong…me and Rachel- we weren't a thing but, she always accepted my offer at drawing her. She was kind like that" David stuttered.

"Dang Chloe. I didn't want to leave her but circumstance had it that way. I think she understood why. Ahh I see, well you speak fondly of her, so I assume she must have been a popular and much loved person" Alec stated as his mind pondered.

"Tell me Alec. Please forgive me if you deem this has being rude and intrusive but….do you…have a girlfriend or have had one?" David asked shyly as he lowered his head. Alec was stunned by what he had asked and studied the boy with uncertainty and curiosity before deciding his response.

"Not all Daniel, ask me whatever you want. Well to a certain degree haha. But, no I don't have a girlfriend and I never have. Why do you ask?" Alec answered with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? Surely you're joking!? Don't take this the wrong way Alec but, you're clearly a good looking guy and your evidently in very good physical shape. Not to mention smart. I don't get it. What about Victoria?" Daniel squabbled in shock as he pointed at Alec's fairly muscular arms.

"Haha. No I'm not joking. I wish I was I guess. Don't get me wrong I've had dates and things but nothing serious. I guess I'm just looking for the right person. Thanks Daniel, I just try to do well in every aspect but I'm nothing special. As for Victoria?" Alec laughed awkwardly. Break was nearly over at this point as Max and Kate returned with happy expression as a cup of tea each.

"That's admirable. Most guys here are just interested in a wham, bam and thank you ma'am. Victoria is hot though, why don't you except her offer?" Daniel exclaimed.

"I can imagine that they are but I'm not interested in that sort of thing . I won't deny that Victoria isn't pretty but, I don't like girls like her. She clearly uses her looks to manipulate and persuade others into her every whim. She's a bully and just screams arrogance. I would definitely have a screw loose if I was to accept her offer" Alec explained.

"But she's still hot though. What is your type then? I'd definitely take up her offer, even if she is a huge bitch. It's not like I'm going to get attention from anywhere else" He said solemnly.

"Yeah well you can take her if you want. I dunno…I haven't really thought about it that much. What are you talking about Daniel?" Alec asked sincerely.

"Come on Alec, look at me. I have acne, i'm overweight, i'm ugly and people think i'm weird. I'll never meet anyone" He said glumly.

"That's not true! Look Daniel, you are who you are and you shouldn't ever have to change that. However, if you aren't comfortable in yourself then do what you think will make you comfortable. You will meet someone Daniel, sometimes in the mostly unlikely of places and situations" Alec smiled.

"Besides Stella seems pretty interested you" Alec continued with a grin.

"What-what do you mean Stella is interested in me?" Daniel stuttered.

"I've seen the way she was looking at you when you were talking about video games and the way she listens and compliments your drawings. You should ask her out?" Alec smirked.

"What?! No way! She would reject me" He replied with embarrassment.

"I meant on a date haha. Just as friends. So you can see each other outside of this place" Alec continued.

"Yeah…maybe. It's not a bad idea…..but, oh Alec what would I say? What would we do?" Daniel stressed.

"Hey, take it easy. Just be yourself and be natural. Say something like 'Hey Stella, I'm going to see Deadpool in town this Saturday and I know you like Deadpool too, want to come see it?' and that'll be enough" Alec explained.

"Hey yeah, that's a great plan. Okay I'll say that at lunch time" Daniel said as he returned to his seat before the bell went.

"Oh and Alec? Thank you" He smiled as waited for Mr Jefferson to enter the room.

Alec looked around the room with a genuine smile on his face. Today wasn't going too bad so far and he was happy with the progress he had made since this morning. He was glad he'd gone for that jog this morning as he could still feel the little bursts of endorphins now and again. Alec was also pretty glad that he didn't react to Nathan; the last thing he needed was another bruise or cut added to his face, alongside a visit to the principal's office. The one thing he couldn't grasp however, was Kate. He didn't know why she was being this way with him and his mind replayed events over the past few days which may have led to the cause. Nothing came to mind in regards to something he had said or done. Alec knew that Kate wasn't quite herself yesterday evening and that when her family was brought up, she became more quiet and apprehensive.

'Maybe that's why. I don't know what is going on with her family but, Kate really seems on edge when they are mentioned. I hope there isn't any serious to this…I'd better just leave Max to it and see if she can find out what's wrong. I don't want to contribute anymore to her anxiety. Max seems to have cheered her up anyway at least. Hopefully she'll talk to me soon' Alec thought to himself as his fellow classmates began to enter the classroom. He saw Stella walk in and sit near Daniel, looking at him as she did so. Daniel turned around to face Alec and had an expression of worry and hesitation. Alec just simply shot him a wink, before Daniel turned back round to talk to Stella.

"Okay class. I hope you're all feeling refreshed from your break. If that is the case then I would like more than five people to contribute in our next discussion. 'Is art just a phenomenon of modern society/industrialisation/wealth?'….

* * *

Walking into the room, Alec was met with a large sincere smile as he shut the door behind him. She held a finger up to him signally she would be one minute as she continued to write things down on her notepad. Alec just studied the room in the meantime, he had noticed quite a few items of interest yesterday but didn't have time to explore and identify them as he walked over to a picture of what could only be described as a pattern in an obscure shape. You would think from distance that it had been sketched however, on closer inspection you could see that it was in fact comprised of thousands and thousands of simple small dots.

'Wow. That's amazing. I bet whoever, made this spent hours if not days working on that pattern. Incredible' Alec thought.

"Alec? Sorry I'm ready for you now" A voice interrupted he turned around to see Sam standing behind him with her arms folded, admiring the same painting.

"Impressed?" She stated.

"Yeah. It's amazing. It looks so simple from distance but when you really look at it, you can see just how much work and skill went into it" Alec replied as he scanned the picture.

"Thank you. It did take a while" Sam spoke as she walked back over to her desk.

"Wait? You drew that. Wow, that's incredible" Alec exclaimed in shock as he followed Sam to her desk before sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"What a psychologist and counselor can't be good at art?" She laughed as he she began to raid her drawers.

"No! I just…I don't know. I just wasn't expecting it" Alec stuttered.

"Ha. I used to do them a lot when I was younger and going through rough patches myself. Even though it took a long time, I found it very therapeutic…just doting the pencil and making a design. It was truly….." She started.

"Gosh darnit. Where on earth is your file? I definitely placed it here yesterday as I remember creating you a binder" Sam shouted as she flew all of her drawers open and began frantically throwing items out.

"It's okay if you don't have it. Just write down on your notepad and then keep it until you find it" Alec encouraged.

"It's not that Alec but…that file has all of your personal information and thoughts in it" Sam replied as she got up and searched the other cabinets in the room.

"Well it's got to be in here. So at least that's a comfort. It's not like you're going to take it out of this room" Alec stated.

"Exactly. But still. Where is it?!" She sighed with annoyance. Alec could only try and prevent himself from laughing. He knew it was pretty serious but, he couldn't help find Sam very humorous when she was angry and annoyed.

"Here come on, we'll look for it together" He spoke up as he began to search the other cabinets.

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet in the cafeteria today as small groups of people gathered on tables. The usual cliques of course were sat together. You've got your jocks, goths, skaters, nerds and then the social outcasts, us. I looked around my table and looked at the people who I was associated with and you know what? I wouldn't have had it any other way. These guys were my friends and had been for so long. All of them have stood by me through thick and thin. I'm so grateful to have them but…I just can't stop this feeling anymore. That even though I'm surrounded by so many, I've never felt more alone. Did they just tolerate me? Do they truly care about what's going? Do they ever pause and think about me? Why am I feeling like this? I enjoy my time with all of them, Max, Warren, Alyssa, Stella and Daniel but, I just feel so alone and so incomplete. Maybe Victoria was right. Maybe I'm going to be alone all of my life. I mean come on, who would ever want to be with a girl like me. I'm boring, I'm not good looking or have stand out features like bright eyes, nice hair, big boobs or a big bum. I just plain and ordinary. I don't really have any exciting hobbies and I don't really do a lot for fun. Then there's the whole new issue that is my religion. Dating or being with me would be torture for the recipient. What have I got going for me? What have I got going for me at all? I have no idea of what I want to do, where I want to live. The more I think about, what is the point in me being here? I don't contribute anything to society or anyone's live. My own family don't believe I do anything good, especially my mother. She just thinks that while I'm away from home that I drink and do drugs and sleep around. The leash she already has around me just feels tighter and tighter with each passing day. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum and my family but I just wish they'd give me a break and let me be free to make my own decisions. I will always abide by God but there are some things that I just want to do on my own. I want to have regrets and mistakes. I want to live a little and let my hair down. But no. If I mention anything like that to them its always "Kate what would God think?" "You will be a disappointment to the family" "Why can't you be like your sisters" "You need to repent just for saying that. Go to church and have God forgive your sins" I just can't with them, with anything I do. I have a 4.0 GPA, I do lots of volunteering work, I try to be a good and helpful person everyday and I follow my beliefs. What more do they want from me?!

"Kate? Hello earth to Kate?" A voice interrupted. A hand was being waved in front of my face and I slowly began to come back into the real world.

"She's back. Are you just going stare at your sandwich all day?" A girl with purple hair spoke and I instantly recognised her as Alyssa as she laughed slightly.

"Oh right. Erm sorry, I was miles away there" I smiled with confusion. I really was out of it there. I placed my sandwich back down into the box as I attempted to regain some composure as I slowly came back into reality.

"Hey Kate. Are you sure you're okay?" Max whispered from my left side.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind" I answered honestly but not telling her the full truth.

"Are you sure? You have been quite off today, especially with Alec. Has something happened between you two?" She persisted. Dang, Max's stubbornness. She was never one to let things slide. How do I respond? Even I don't know why I'm annoyed at Alec. Was the Victoria comment?

"Just apprehension I guess. I have a lot on this weekend and I've just been stressed out, so I accidentally took it out on Alec for some reason. I don't know why" I replied. She seemed to have bought it.

"Something has been said though. Was it Alec? No, it was them wasn't it?" Max questioned as she pointed her thumb over in the direction of a laughing Victoria and Nathan with her group. Why are you so smart Maxine Caulfield?!

"I don't want to talk about Max, sorry" I spoke up weakly.

"It was Victoria then. Well whatever they said, just ignore them Kate. You're better than that" Max encouraged as she returned back to the food in front of her.

Everyone carried on as normal, eating their lunches, laughing and the occasional throwing of food or rubbish at each other. But, I just found myself in limbo. As though time had stood still only for me and yet everyone around me was moving. I don't understand my own mind anymore. I need to get out of here. Just for a while. I stood up and packed away my lunchbox quickly before walking out of the cafeteria. I could have sworn I heard people shouting my name and asking where I was going. But all I could truly focus on was the sound of complete silence and my own thoughts. I wandered through the corridors not paying any attention as to what was going on, who was around me or where I was going. I just walked. I kept my head down and simply followed my feet and went wherever they would take me.

"Kate?" A voice broke through.

That had pierced the veil as reality began to swarm back in. I looked around for a minute, observing my surroundings. Turns out I had brought myself back to Mr Jefferson's art class as I looked up at the tall man in front of me. For some reason Mr Jefferson made me nervous, I don't know exactly what it was that made me this way but the way he looked at me put me on edge.

"Are you okay, Kate?" He spoke in a delicate voice.

"Um, I think so. Mr Jefferson? Do you need help with anything?" I asked. I needed to concentrate on doing something before my mind wandered off again.

"Of course. You can help me prepare for the next assignment project" Mr Jefferson answered as he began to pass me lots of crafts and pens from underneath his desk. I grabbed all of the items and took them over to my desk and began to make work on creating posters, information packs and whatever else would keep me busy until that school bell rang.

* * *

The training was hard and Alec could feel his muscles burning. As much as he had been going for jogs nearly everyday for two years, nothing quite compared to the fast and tactical pace that was soccer. The first hour of training had been fitness, this involved running 10 laps of the track, sit ups and press ups, interval training, dribbling in and out of cones, jumping stirrups and step in and out of ladders. A quick two minute gulp of refreshments and they were back at in the setting sun. For just after 7pm and it being September, the sky was still bright and full of vibrancy as the large orange haze began to set, off in the distance over the ocean. They currently playing a game of soccer, a much smaller one as to not wear anyone out for the game tomorrow but, enough so that they would have to work. They were using half of the normal pitch for their game and used plastic cones for goals. It was 5-a-side and Alec was currently stood at the top half of the pitch, waiting for a delivery from midfield as his hands rested on his hips. He used find sweat gross and uncomfortable as it formed on the skin and dripped down your face or along the trails of your back and arms but these days Alec never felt as though he had worked until he had sweat cascading from him. It was a sign of effort and determination. He had to run, jog and play until he was sweatier than a bunch of grandpa's sat out on the decking of their house in the direct sun. There was something refreshing about the salty drops trickling down his face and across his lips, like the kiss of life. And the feeling of running your hand through saturated hair. He knew he had done well and that was enough reassurance for him. Of course some of the sweat was caused by fatigue and the weather itself but overall he was quite happy with his level of fitness and knew he would be fresh and ready for the game tomorrow.

"Alec!" He heard a voice shout as he looked up to see Denzel, one of Kurt's friends kick the ball in his direction. Alec sprinted off trying to catch up with the speeding ball that was travelling just above his head as he lifted his leg to connect his foot with the ball. The ball went hurdling with power, speed and accuracy as it sailed passed the keeper.

"ON THE VOLLEY!" Alec heard someone shout as he saw Kurt running from his own goal with his shirt over his head.

"Kurt with the lay off as Denzel handles the ball in style as he brushes off the offense and glides past their midfield. Denzel sees Alec in position and curls a beautiful ball into the air as Alec takes it on the volley and slams it passed the keeper. GOAL!" Kurt described as he jogged over to Alec with excitement and slapped him over the back.

"You better pull off some of those moves tomorrow Alec and we will definitely win the game and in style" Kurt said enthusiastically as the two walked back into their half.

"Haha I'll try Kurt. But, man. After tonight, I'm more than geared up for the game tomorrow" Alec beamed.

"Okay boys, that enough for tonight! Don't want you too tired for the game…..and for the after party!" Kurt roared as the guys cheered with him.

"But before you go, follow me my children" He sniggered as he ran over to a large box at the side of the pitch.

"No way man. Please tell me this is what I think it is!" Dean exclaimed in anticipation.

"Kurt please tell me you did" Denzel added as the team all grouped around Kurt and the box.

"Voila" Kurt simply smirked as he opened the box to relieve navy blue and white strips.

"No way"

"Yes Kurt"

"This is awesome" Were just a few of the things Alec heard as the team delved into the box, pulling out their shirts. Alec just stood back and watched them all as they looked at their shirts in excitement.

"I didn't forget about you of course" A voice spoke as Alec looked down to see Kurt on one knee.

"Alec, my new found friend. Would you do me the honor of…being my number 9?" Kurt acted dramatically as he turned around the navy and white soccer shirt to show Alec that it had his surname 'TAYLOR' wrote on it along with number 9, the usual number given to the main striker.

"Woah Kurt! Of course. This is amazing! Are you sure you want me to be the main striker?" Alec asked with amazement.

"Of course. You've shown your captain here that you've got more than what it takes. Your determination and motivation are pretty impeccable dude. 4-5-1 is our formation tomorrow. I want to hit them from the off." Kurt explained.

"Damn straight. Let's reach that final" Alec barked as he heard cheers from the team around him.

Things were finally starting to fall into place. He had done everything he wanted to and had organised his life and time into something achievable and that would help his mind settle. He felt accepted especially amongst Kurt and his squad, they were all just like him. People underestimate a person's ability to focus and work hard until they step onto the pitch and gel instantly. You didn't even need to know them, it just came naturally. That's the beauty of the game. He smiled as he saw Kurt and the guys messing around on the pitch. Alec felt like he made the right decision in coming back here. This was his home, his birthplace. Sure it held a lot of bad and hurtful memories but now, coming back here, he could make them good and back new ones.

'I will not be controlled by my past anymore. What happened, happened 15 years ago….I'll-I'll never forget that night but…I won't let that deter me from being happy. I can't keep beating myself up for something I can't change. The only thing I can change now is my future and it's up to me to shape that in the best way I can. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Max, Warren and Kate. I'm so pleased to have met them and I know we'll grow close. Kurt and the guys? I know I'm definitely going to have a blast with them, especially tomorrow night. Win or lose, it's going to be hectic. The party? Ah shit, I still haven't thought about it that much, what will I do? I know drink will be there, that much I can predict but….I don't want to get a taste for it again. If I drink, I could hook myself back onto it in a second….i will not become like I used to be. No, you know what I'll do it, if there's drink there then I'll drink it. I'll just ask Kurt to keep an eye on me and tally have much I've had. Maybe that's a bad idea. Kurt with be pissed, he'll probably consume the whole party. Hmm…stop thinking about it Alec and just go with the flow'

"Hey Kurt!" Alec shouted. Crawling out of the pit of fighting guys, he ran over to Alec; his bandanna falling down his head.

"What can I do for you?" He asked genuinely.

"I've decided that I'm going to go to this party tomorrow" Alec informed.

"Yes! That's great. Well me and the guys will be there. Also Laura and Miley, you know the two girls you saw yesterday. Don't try anything with Laura though!" Kurt warned with a stern expression.

"Why? Is Laura your girlfriend?" Alec questioned curiously.

"No…I just…I just erm don't want to see her get hurt and…she's a good friend so I'm protective over her. You know" Kurt stammered. It was funny seeing this side of him as Alec smirked.

"But, not Miley?" Alec grinned.

"Shut it alright! Meet me outside in the car park at say 11pm. Me and the guys will wait for you and go in together. You'll be glad to know Nathan isn't there for some strange reason" Kurt explained with a red face as he walked away from Alec.

"Haha. Okay I'll see you tomorrow for the game, 4pm sharp!" Alec waved as he too headed off.

Grabbing his things and his new kit, Alec made his way up the steps to the main building of Blackwell Academy and took a right turn towards the dormitory. He was going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Sorry if this one seems a bit short but i know that the next chapter is going to be jam packed and full of revelations, so stay tuned! ;) Anyway hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please review to let me know how I'm doing and favourite or follow if you wish. I'm also thinking that after this story i will be making a series of oneshots between Alec and Kate. See you in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you're all well. Thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving recently, it is greatly appreciated and spurs me on further. Anyway this a fairly large chapter (14,000 words!) and as promised it's done and submitted on Sunday (phew!) I slightly busier this week so unfortuantley i'll be pushing it just to write another chapter but, i will try :) Anyway here is Chapter 7, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND REFERENCES SOME MAY FIND UPSETTING.**

* * *

Friday. The last day of the school week. The entrance to the weekend. And the day of the semi-final. Alec couldn't deny that he wasn't feeling excited or vibrant as he lay on his bed, waiting to dry naturally after his long cool shower. It was the perfect day for it as well. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the warm weather meant that the pitch would be in perfect condition to play soccer. His speaker was playing the background as he moved his feet to the beat of 'Foster the People – Pumped up Kicks' rhythmically. He was currently reading Kafka on the shore by Haruki Murakami and was enjoying being so relaxed as he felt a breeze come through the window. It was only 7:30am and Alec had already been for his jog along the beach this morning. He had deliberated on whether to go for a jog this morning as he had done a lot of exercise yesterday and would be playing a soccer game later this afternoon but, he knew he'd feel a lot better if he did and the more he kept up with his exercise the better he would feel. And he was right. When he first got back to Blackwell he felt awful and tired but, after standing in a nice cold shower for 20 minutes and allowing time for his endorphins to kick in, he was suddenly feeling brilliant. He had already taken his anti-anxiety tablets, packed his backpack and had completed the slight assignment Mr Jefferson had tasked them yesterday afternoon. It wasn't anything difficult or much, it was just a case of finding a picture of controversial art, giving a brief description of what you thought on it and redrawing it as how you would illustrate it. Alec chose a picture of a soldier interrogating and little girl symbolising power and authority. He then did his own version of the picture and chose to do a drawing of the little girl holding a gun up at the soldier, firing small white lilies at him as his hands were up in self-defence. The aim behind the picture was to illustrate that those in power fear peace the most and will do anything to prevent it. Alec was pretty happy with his idea and the concept behind it, art was his passion. As much as he loved soccer and even psychology and biology, he just loved being able to create and understand different interpretations. Finishing his chapter, he grabbed his book mark and set his book to the side on top of his drawers and he made his way over to his desk.

'I should check my Facebook. It's been a while since I've been on there' Alec thought as he started up his laptop and began typing into the URL address. Upon entering his email and password he was bombarded with notifications, prominently his friend requests. As he clicked onto the button, names upon names of people popped up, some which he recognised and some that he didn't. He began scrolling through, seeing who they were, common friends, whether they were from here or Wisconsin as he accepted or declined their requests.

'Warren Graham, Maxine Caulfield, Victoria Chase, Alyssa Anderson, Daniel DaCosta, Brooke Scott, Dana Ward, Stella Hill, Juliet Watson, Taylor Christenson, Courtney Wagnar, Luke Parker, Zachary Riggins, Hayden Jones, Logan Robertson, Kurtis Miller, Dean Jackson, Denzel Williams, Laura Harris, Miley Davis, Nathan Prescott, Kate Marsh and more names he wasn't sure of. Wow I don't know what I'm more surprised about a friend request from Nathan or Kate' Alec thought as he read down the list. He accepted anyone who was from Blackwell Academy as he would see or meet them no doubt, so he didn't see the harm. His mind began to wonder as his cursor hovered above Kate's name and he decided to click onto it. It opened up her page and he smiled when he saw her profile picture, it was of her and what he could only imagine to be her younger sisters all together for a photo. The three of them looked happy and even Kate, who appeared to have a genuine smile on her face. He scrolled down her feed, looking at any recent statuses or comments which may indicate why she has been acting the way she has but the only thing he could locate was a post which was tagged in. 'Suzie Marsh: Can't wait for the big sis to come home this weekend. It's been too long'.

Alec was confused, the only reason she could be mad at him was when he asked her to come to the Vortex party, but she said no due to going home this weekend.

' _But why would she be mad at me? Maybe I should go talk to her?_ ' Alec thought to himself as he stood up from his chair, he was about to leave when he realised he was still just in a towel.

"Woops. That could have been disastrous" He said out loud to himself in disbelief. He quickly dried himself down with his towel and placed on his boxers and socks before choosing his clothes. He opted for dark blue jeans and a simple burgundy t-shirt as he slipped on his converse. As he walked about his room collecting his backpack, his duffle bag full of his kit, shin pads and boots, he thought about taking Kate a gift. He looked around his room for something to give to her, searching his drawers and shelves for inspiration as he looked frantically. Alec's hands finally landed upon two books 'The Alchemist' by Paulo Coelho and 'Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage' by Haruki Murakami. He had read these books countless of times and they always helped him get through his tough times. He then ran over to his desk and grabbed his notepad and began to write a small note for Kate and then ripped it away from the binder.

' _These gifts are awful. I hope she likes it_ ' Alec thought to himself as he grabbed everything together and picked up his phone from his speaker before locking the door and heading to the girls dorm, apprehension and fear of the unknown washing over him.

Walking into the girls dormitories, Alec poked his head round the door looking out in the corridor to see if anyone was out or about. He felt bad being here, as though he was some pervert coming to ogle on the girls. That was the least of his intentions. He closed the door quietly behind him, making sure it didn't emit any noise or create unwanted attention as it gave off a soft click. Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around a saw a girl with long brunette hair in a ponytail staring at him with crossed arms.

"Alec Taylor isn't it?" She spoke.

"….Erm…Y-yes" He stuttered as his face became a bright red. She eased up slightly when she saw his startled and scared expression. Laughing slightly.

"Well Alec. I'm Dana, Dana Ward. From Mr Jefferson's art class? You don't seem like the creepy type but, I have to ask…what are you doing here?" Dana inquired as her face began to soften.

"I-I'm here to see Kate" Alec was finally able to blurt out.

"Kate? What do you want with Kate?" She questioned her voice giving way of someone who was quite protective. Whether that was because it was Kate, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. I just wanted to drop off these things to her. I feel like I've done something wrong so I just wanted to apologise to her by giving her that note and these books. Do you know if she's okay?" Alec explained with a blush as he began to scratch the back of his neck and hair. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed about it. She looked at him for a while, studying his face before a sincere smile formed on her lips.

"Follow me" Dana ordered as she grabbed Alec by his free hand and led him into her room. Alec was hot, very hot and felt as though cheeks were about to imblode from being so warm and red. Trying to regain some composure, he turned his back to Dana and began to look at her room. It was quite casual for a girls room, he expected pink frilly and fluffy things to be attacking him from every angle but, Dana's room was simple and reflected her personality through her items. Posters lined all of the walls, particularly over by her bed as posters of football teams, the schools football team (GO BIGFOOTS), singers, rappers, music groups and a large photo of herself as part of the swimming team. Other than that the room would be just like anyone else's.

"Take a seat" Dana said as she patted the bed next to her. Alec just looked at her like she'd just fired a gun.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to take advantage of you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not Victoria" She laughed as she saw the horror subside from Alec's face. He placed his bags down near to the door, before making his way over to the bed and perched himself carefully on the end. Dana watched him with humour and interest.

"Look, I'm not going to give you a hard time or play 21 questions or anything like that. But, please enlighten me to your and Kate's friendship. I'm not a gossip girl either before you ask, I know looks can be deceiving and as you probably already guessed or have seen, i am part of the Vortex Club and what you would call a jock. Honestly though, I have Kate's best interests at heart" She explained with truth in her eyes.

"I-I don't know really. Ever since day one me and Kate kind of clicked. Nathan was giving her a hard time, so I stood up for her and got him to back off and since then he pretty much has. I think I get on so well with Kate is because...because I can relate to her, the struggle she's going through...i know how that feels and what its like having no one stand up for you. Our conversations are so natural and comfortable that they're enjoyable and i look forward to spending time with her. I know I'm only a week in to being back here but, in a weird way i feel like i never left. Max, Warren and Kate. They're a great bunch and because we're so similar, I've just glued with them all" Alec answered. Dana just smiled and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Then I'm glad she met you. Kate doesn't have too many friends or supporters for some unknown reason, as she's an amazing and kind hearted girl. But, I'm happy to see that you care and genuinely. Too many guys have tried it with Kate to use and abuse and she's gotten pretty hurt by it as you can imagine. That's why i needed to ask" She informed.

"No I completely understand why and I'm glad to see that there are other people who care about her too" Alec smiled. The two sat their in blissful silence until Dana's eyes peered down to Alec's hand.

"If you give them to me, I'll make sure they get kept safe. Can't go trusting all the girls in the dorm, not when she's next door to Victoria" Dana reassured.

"I know you asked me if Kate was okay before but, I honestly can't tell you whether she is and why that is Alec" Dana started as she saw the disappointment in Alec's face when she said that.

"But, I'll tell her you came by and were asking after her. Okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great and thank you for your help Dana" Alec thanked as he handed over the books.

"No problem, it was nice to finally talk to you in person" She commented as he made his way over to the door and started to pick up his bags.

"Oh and Alec. Look Kate…Kate is very special to me, to everyone. I don't know what is going on with her most days and I'm aware Victoria, Courtney and Taylor have something to do with it, with giving her a hard time about her religion and abstinence. But, please don't hurt her. I know and i've seen that you're a good guy Alec, just...please be careful" Dana pleaded.

"Of course. I would never do anything to hurt or upset Kate" Alec stated as he left the room.

"I know, but..." Dana whispered to herself as she heard him leave the dormitories.

"People will make it hard for you" She ended as stood up from her bed and closed her door.

* * *

Kate wasn't usually one to do an assignment last minute, yet here she was hecticly scribbling her own version of controversial art. She had a complete mind block of what she wanted to talk about and what picture to choose, controversial wasn't exactly her thing. She couldn't quite decide if she wanted to make a piece of controversial art or to rid the controversy. Religion, politics, culture, social class were all issues which raised mixed views yet somehow she couldn't quite decide on which one to take. Kate could have done it last night since she was up pretty late however, her mind wouldn't allow it. It was still running wild as fears and insecurities about her family, school and everything in-between began forming a whirlwind inside her head. She was currently keeping those thoughts at bay, taking her anti-depressants was a start, followed by a nice shower and no interaction with Victoria was always a benefit. Finishing up her assignment, she began to pack up her things into her bag, grabbing her notepad, drawing bad, her book, pencil case and her phone. She looked at it with curiosity as the screen lit up showing a notification from Facebook. Squinting to read the small writing she read the little message at the side to see that it said 'Alec Taylor accepted your Friend Request'. Her mind began to flurry with curiosity and nerves as she opened up Facebook and clicked over Alec's name. Kate sat down on her bed with interest as she looked at his profile picture. It was cute, the picture was of him and what she guessed to be his grandma standing together with a gorgeous lake and mountains in the background. He looked really happy. As she flicked through his small amount of profile pictures a thought dawned on her. _'Does he or has he ever had a girlfriend?'_ Kate wasn't sure as to why she was bothered about to finding this out but nonetheless she searched through his tagged photos. There wasn't that many to start off with, most were of him and his old soccer team but there were others from she could gather to be parties, car trips and travelling around Wisconsin. There were photos of Alec with girls, nothing however that screamed intimacy or a relationship. Getting her media and semi-stalking fix, Kate shoved her phone into her bag and gave a quick wave to her pet Rabbit Alice, before leaving her room. She walked fairly quick, not caring that she would be early to class again but the last thing she needed was to come across Victoria or Courtney and Taylor as she kept her head down as she paced along the corridor and quickly went to grab the handle.

"Kate!" She heard someone shout faintly. Kate let go of her grip of the handle and turned around to see the culprit of the voice to see a tall girl with tied back brunette hair looking at her with a smile. She wore a simple black top which showed off her shoulders and collar bones and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Dana" Kate spoke almost with a whisper.

"Hey, sorry if i'm stopping you from going anywhere but, could i talk to you real quick" Dana asked as she gestured towards her room.

"Of course, I always have time for you Dana" Kate beamed. And that was the truth. Despite Dana being a member of the Vortex club, swimming team, athletics team, head cheerleader and being friends with the majority of people she didn't like, Dana was so down to earth and compassionate. She was you could describe as being the perfect girl or woman in her case. Guys were clearly interested in her as she was beautiful and had an amazing body, she was smart with a good GPA, she was part of many extra-curricular activities such as sport and was very popular and well received by everyone in school. Kate entered Dana's room and joined the girl on her bed.

"Kate it's been too long" Dana exclaimed as she pulled the unsuspecting girl into a giant hug.

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it?" Kate mumbled as hugged the girl back.

"It has. Anyway i need to talk to you about a guest who visited our dorms earlier" Dana informed with a slight smirk.

"A guest?" Kate asked with confusion.

"Yes a guest, by the name Alec Taylor" Dana leered.

"Wha-Alec? Why was he here?" Kate questioned.

"To see you"

"To see me?"

"Yeah he wanted to check that you were okay. He said that you seemed pretty low yesterday and that he feels like he caused it, so he was going to give you these" Dana explained as she grabbed the books and note from behind her and passed them into Kate's pale hands. Kate looked over them quickly as questions filled her mind.

"Why did he want to give me these?" She asked.

"He said that they helped him when he was going through a tough time and hoped that you could relate to them in some way" Dana informed as Kate looked over the books in more detail.

"Look Kate, its not my place to get involved in your affairs but...Alec seems like a really nice and genuine guy and i know he meant it, what he said this morning. He really does care about you and is worried that you're upset" Dana spoke up.

"Alec spoke so positivity about you Kate, which i know makes a difference to you. He really enjoys your company and is glad he met you. I know he was being truthful, i gave him the full inspection" She laughed.

"Thanks Dana, for giving me the gifts from him and telling me what he said. And just being there for me, it means a lot" Kate smiled.

"You're welcome Kate, i know that i'm pretty busy with stuff going on lately but you know you're always welcome in my room for a chat and movie night right?" Dana enthused.

"Haha that's sounds great Dana, we will have to have a sleepover soon. I know you're here to talk to" Kate thanked as Dana pulled her in for yet another hug.

"Oh Dana, i've messed up so bad. Alec hasn't done anything wrong and i don't why but i took out my problems out on him. I'm such an idiot" Kate admitted.

"You're not an idiot, you're human. We all make mistakes, me more than others haha. But, we can't dwell on them, only correct them and move on. I know you haven't done anything wrong Kate but maybe you should apologise to Alec or at least give him an explanation as to whats going on. He deserves that much" Dana cheered.

"You're right thank you" Kate smiled.

"You really like him don't you?" Kate spoke with a small giggle.

"I do. He passed every test I threw at him. But, he is good guy Kate and he's what I want you to have. Max as well! She has Warren. I will get you two girls dating soon!" Dana exclaimed.

"Oh Dana no! It's nothing like that at all. Me and Alec are just good friends" Kate defended as a small blush came to her cheeks.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. But, seriously. I know you worry about your religion and abstinence getting in the way having relationships but, that doesn't stop you from going on dates and doing other things" Dana grinned mischievously.

"On that note, i'm going to leave before you delve into too many details" Kate stuttered as she stood up packing her new items into her bag.

"Haha you know me too well. But, it was nice talking to you again Kate and take my advice, speak to Alec after his game" Dana instructed.

"I will and thank you Dana. I'll see you around" Kate waved as she left the room and headed down the stairs of the dormitories.

 _'Dana is so right. I've been awful to Alec, not just yesterday but on his first day too. I'll have repay him sometime, especially now that's he given me these books. Stupid Kate, you're making things worse for yourself. I'll apologise to him after the game, I don't want to distract his mind before hand. For now I'll just be civil and smile at him if we meet'_

* * *

"Good Morning Alec, you're here early today" Mr Jefferson stated as he walked into his room holding a mug of coffee and wandering over to Alec's desk.

"Morning sir. Yeah I've just got a lot of energy today for some reason" Alec answered as he looked up from his book.

"As yes, I'm not surprised you joined our own Blackwell Pirates just in time for the semi-final today. Nerves or excitement?" Mark asked as he sat backwards on a chair opposite him.

"A bit of both really. Don't really get nervous playing but seeing as though this is my first game in a while and it's a semi-final? Well it's a lot of pressure but I'm excited to get back to it" Alec explained.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. We will all be rooting for you come 4pm. What is that you're reading by the way?" Mr Jefferson inquired as he pointed towards Alec's book.

"Oh this? It's called Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami" Alec replied as he too inspected his own book.

"Ah Murakami, I'm actually a big fan of his work. The way he manipulates concepts which would be deemed inappropriate or wrong to become acceptable, such as South of the Border, West of the Sun. Have you read it?" Mr Jefferson continued.

"Yeah, it's an amazing book. I've read most of his books bar a couple" Alec exclaimed with excitement.

"Good, I'm glad to see a student take interest other types of art as I'm a positive believer in reading and writing as well. So what is this one about?"

"It's about a fifteen-year old boy called Kafka, who runs away from home because he's fed up of his father and gets on a bus to an island off of Japan. He then works at a library and is given food and a room for his work. It's really interesting so far, I'm not far from finishing it now. You could borrow it when i'm done with it, if you would like?" Alec offered.

"Haha Alec, you're so...innocent. Thank you for you offer, I'll take it when you're done" Mr Jefferson laughed as he stood up from the chair and headed back over to his desk and coffee. Alec sat in his chair and watched Mr Jefferson with uncertainty and confusion.

 _'What did he mean innocent?'_ Alec pondered as he watched the bearded man sip his coffee before writing down some notes. Mr Jefferson was a great teacher which was evident to see through his work and communication skills. He was incredibly charismatic, witty and you could tell he had good connection with students due to being up-to-date with youth and social media. But, he gave off this strong and strange vibe to Alec, like he was hiding something and that something was pretty bad. Alec couldn't put his finger on what though as he returned his gaze back to his book.

Moments passed and Alec was nearing and nearing the end of his book when felt a small gentle touch on his shoulder. So immersed his book, Alec jumped slightly and dropped his book onto the desk before looking at the source of the touch.

"I am so sorry Alec, I didn't mean to scare you" A brunette girl apologised but also laughed.

"Jeez Dana, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I was so engrossed in my book..."Alec wheezed out as his heart rate fell back to normal and his breathing regulated.

"Sorry once again. I just thought i'd give you a heads up. I spoke to Kate this morning, not long after you left. I told her what you said and how you worried, plus the gifts for her. She said that you haven't done anything wrong but, she took it out on you accidentally. Anyway she's going to talk to you after the game so not to distract your mindset. But, i thought i'd just tell you that the two of you are fine and just to leave her be till this afternoon" Dana explained.

"Wow thanks Dana. I appreciate it. Not the minor heart attack but everything else after. I'm glad she's not mad at me. I would feel awful if i hate upset her" Alec stated.

"You know...maybe you should ask Kate out on a date, Alec" Dana grinned.

"Wha-what? Why would i...Kate's just a...what are you talking about Dana?" Alec stuttered.

"Aw come on you two are so cute together. I can just see it now. You and Kate, Max and Warren. Matches made in heaven. I know she'd appreciate it" Dana informed honestly.

"I-I dunno. I don't see K-Kate like that. But, yeah maybe i'll ask her to do something some time or something...I-I...

"Easy! I didn't want to freak you out Alec haha. But, i think you should. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. See you at your game. I'll be there cheering you on, literally" Dana laughed is she pulled off her cheer-leading moves on the way to her desk. Alec could only laugh at the girls antics. Dana was one of kind.

He turned his attention the window beside him, staring out of the transparent panes into the field outside. How he loved Autumn. The colour of nature being comprised of orange, red and yellow. The warmth of the ethereal rays of the sun and the cool breeze that was brought along with it. Autumn was a time of transition. As much as people believe the first day of spring symbolises a new start of a year, Alec believed it was Autumn. The petals of flowers turned brown and curled in their last days, before joining the rest of nature in slowly decomposing into the soil, enriching it with its fertility. Only to come to life in Spring, sheltered away from winter. Autumn was a time of both death and rebirth. That's what Alec liked about it, it was unpredictable. Like life. Concentrating on the outside he could hear a certain ticking coming from inside the classroom, breaking his attention, he turned up to the wall by the board to see a clock. It was currently 08:48am and he knew that soon enough he would be joined by his other classmates. As if one cue, Kate walked into the classroom timidly as she clutched her cup of tea and made her way over to her seat. She saw Alec looking at her and gave him a small friendly smile and shy wave before taking her place. That was enough for him. He could deal with her just smiling and acknowledging him. Alec just hoped that this wouldn't be permanent but, he trusted what Dana said earlier on. He just wished that she would stop snickering. He could hear and see Dana out of the corner of his eyes looking at the situation between himself and Kate.

 _'Just leave her be for now and let her come out you on her own, on her terms. No point forcing the issue. At least she's making effort with you man'_ Alec thought to himself as he watched a stranger run into the classroom.

"Hello Mr Jefferson, sorry for the intrusion but, do you have a student by the name Alec Taylor in your class?" The stranger asked.

"Ah hello Samantha, nice to see you. Yes, Alec is right over there" Mr Jefferson answered as he nodded his head in Alec's direction. Sam turned and smiled when she Alec, before swiftly jogging over to his side.

"Alec, I am so sorry but, unfortunately I won't be able to provide you with a session at lunchtime today due to the fact that i'm having to attend a meeting in Portland. I'm sorry for the such short notice but I only just found out myself" Sam explained.

"Don't worry Sam, it's fine. Hope you have a nice time in Portland anyway. I'll just come and see you on Monday" Alec reassured.

"Good I'm glad. Well I'll try to enjoy Portland if i get the chance. Anyway Alec, should something come up, something serious, then please don't hesitate to email me or get in contact with my emergency phone number okay? Have a nice weekend and oh...Good luck with your game!" Sam exclaimed as she quickly ran out of the room.

Just after she left, the bell rang signifying time for lesson as Alec's other classmates entered the room. He saw Daniel come in with a huge smile on his face and gave Alec a thumbs up before taking his seat, and judging from the way Stella was smiling he could only guess that Daniel asked her out. He was happy for the two and hoped that this would create a new found confidence for Daniel. It was then that Victoria and Taylor entered the room being her usual flirtatious and smug self as she pouted her lips over in Alec's direction and gave him a quick wink. Vomit. Nathan quickly followed after the two girls with Hayden. Alec could smell the arrogance and brat attitude before he even walked into the room. Nathan glanced over at him and smirked what Alec could only describe as a sinister grin. He wasn't scared of Nathan but...that smile had something to it and all of sudden Alec got really bad vibes. Shaking his head, he decided not to think on it any longer. He needed to concentrate on his game. This was big. But, first he needed to get through today's lessons as he looked towards Mr Jefferson.

"Right now that we're all here we can start the...Alyssa. Phone. Off. Now. As I was saying. I set you all the task of finding controversial art, making your own twist and giving a brief overview as to why. The reason for this is because today we will be looking at...

* * *

The class bell rang to signify to all that it was lunch time as Alec watched his fellow students leave the room. He wasn't sure what to do with himself since his lunchtime counselling session had been cancelled. He had brought lunch but, would he just eat it in here or outside or maybe...He felt a faint and gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kate looking at him coyly as she fidgeted with her thumbs and feet. Behind her was Max, followed by Stella and Daniel.

"Um...Alec, would you like to come have lunch with us?" She asked not looking at him.

"That would be great, thank you" Alec replied with a smile as he quickly packed up his things and followed the group out of the room.

It was strange standing in the cafeteria. This was the first time he had been in it properly since he got himself and Kate a cup of tea on Monday. That felt like an eternity ago. He looked around the large and white room, noting that it was alot busier than previously. This was probably due to the fact that it was a Friday and people would be meeting up with their friends to discuss weekend plans. Looking over to the canteen area, he was glad he brought in his own food as he watched the lunch-lady scoop what could only be described as slop onto a students plate. He saw Warren waving and quickly walked over to the younger boy and took a seat next to him. He sat opposite Kate and Max as Daniel and Stella sat towards the end of the bench. Sort of part of the group but also separate. He noticed the other tables around him. He saw Kurt sat with Miley and Laura, alongside the majority of his soccer team. Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Hayden and Nathan were all sat together with many others. The Vortex Table. Dana was sat on a table with another girl, Juliet Alec thought as he remembered back to Facebook. The girls were sat with two of the jocks Zachary and Logan but, Dana seemed pretty disinterested as she yawned. Another table in the room was for the 'Skaters' clique as Alec also recognised Trevor and Justin from Facebook sat amongst their group. Alec just returned his attention back to his table and watched Stella and Daniel with curiosity.

 _'I guess they're probably discussing their date'_ Alec thought to himself as he pulled out his lunch. It was a simple chicken salad, accompanied by a bottle of water and an apple. Exciting. But, he needed to stay healthy for these next games. Sure they had the semi-final and potentially the final. But, they were just cup games. The league started pretty soon and he intended to be in shape for the season ahead.

"I wish i could be that healthy but, anything green and good for you is a no go for me" Warren commented as he looked at Alec's lunch.

"We can't all eat burgers and fries everyday and stay thin like yourself Warren. Honestly, I'll never understand how you eat so much but put nothing on" Max spoke with disbelief as her and Kate giggled slightly.

"I'll have you know I exercise all the time which is how I got my glamorous figure" Warren joked as he posed with his arms flexed.

"Lifting up your pencil to paper doesn't count as exercise Warren" Max teased.

"Don't be so mean Max. Eat what you want Warren" Kate defended with a laugh.

"Yeah Max, don't be mean" Warren mocked as he stuck his tongue out at Max. She just flipped him the bird. Ouch.

Alec couldn't believe that these guys were the same age or similar sometimes. I guess most of that is because he missed out on a lot of social interaction when he was younger and even into his teens due to being home tutored. Alec knew sometimes he was too serious about things for his own good but it was as if his humour and child side was locked away. He could feel buried deep down inside of him, his immaturity and irresponsibleness but, it was as though there was a guard barricading from him reaching it. He had to act like an adult from a very young age and push aside his childishness, to help support his family. He looked up at Kate who was busy talking to Max about something. He wondered whether she was the same as him. With her family and religion. Who knew fine well that being a orthodox Christian demanded a lot of the person, especially in regards to rules and commitments. He imagined that Kate too, had to grow up pretty quick. With her being religious, she probably wasn't able to let loose as much as other kids. Then again he wasn't an orthodox Christian and he never let loose either. There was parts of him that missed practising as a Christian. But, his faith had bee tested and he could no longer believe. Part of him just wanted the reassurance that he would die a good person.

"Could i have everyone's attention please?!" A voice disrupted Alec from his thoughts and majority of the cafeteria from their conversations, as everyone began to turn round to the source of the voice. Stood on top of a table not far from Alec was Nathan. He had two brown files or folders in his hand as Victoria and Hayden tried to pull him down from the table.

"No, no. I think everyone wants to know!" Nathan argued as he shook himself loose from their grips.

"So i thought everyone would like to get to know our new local resident of Blackwell Academy a little bit more, I know i do. For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about, I'm speaking about Alec Taylor!" Nathan exclaimed as many people began to look over at Alec, who could only watch on in shock and anticipation as what was going to be said. Kate and Max threw him a curious look before returning to stare at Nathan and his escapades.

"Let me just skim through them a moment...ah lets see. Alec Taylor, born 11th July 1995 in Arcadia Bay. Diagnosed with several heart murmurs when first born and then Superventricular tachycardia at the age of 2. GPA 4.0, impressive. Has held four jobs simultaneously from the age of 16. Oooh this is juicy! Psychiatric reports from a counsellor in Wisconsin!" Nathan shouted with mock excitement. Alec had to really restrain himself as Nathan read out all of his personal information, especially that of Psychiatric reports. His hands were turning white from his fists being tightened so much and he felt as though his teeth would shatter from the pressure of his jaw gritting.

"Hmm what do we have here. Ooh Alec naughty naughty! 'Alec was referred to my team at the age of 15 after concerns raised by his doctor regarding alcohol addiction and possible drug use. Alec was diagnosed with Depression and Anxiety at the age of 12 and suffered from frequent low moods and bouts of self-harm up until seeing myself. Low moods and self harm has decreased since admittance although still some signs of suicidal ideation. Alec is very alert and attentive for his age and seems very engaged with the program, expressing his desire to get better. Alec explained to me that shortly after turning 14 and the death of his grandfather his depression got worse. His grandmother moved him from Arcadia Bay, Oregon to Green Bay, Wisconsin in hope of starting fresh and helping Alec's moods. Alec comments that his grandmother was aware of his low moods but, not to what extent. Alec told me that between the ages of 14 and 15 that he became friends with some older boys aged between 17-23 who would supply him with alcohol to help his moods. His said at first he declined the alcohol but, the main leader of the group became violent due to his drug addiction and forced Alec to drink it. It was shortly after, the same leader got Alec into taking marijuana and eventually up to heroin. Alec stressed that he was told it was marijuana and only became aware of it being Heroin after a member of the group accidentally mentioned it in front of him. It was then that Alec spoke to a doctor and asked to be referred to my team both for psychological support with his depression and also for his withdrawal. Full body examination completed upon admittance to the team, showing signs of forced drug intake and serious bruising and scarring to parts of his arms and abdominal area. Upon being asked about this, Alec explained that if he refused drugs or alcohol that he would be beaten and sometimes they would knock him out to inject him with heroin. I asked Alec why the group of 'friends' did this to him when he clearly refused. He simply said that they saw him as amusement'. Oh dear Alecy boy, a drug addict. Not good, not good at all. Awwww" Nathan mocked.

Alec's blood was curdling now. It conquered any feelings of anxiety, worry and disappointment of his friends finding out his past. He wasn't proud of it and wished he had dealt with it better. This was why he moved back here, to start over in the place of his birth. He didn't even dare look at Kate. She probably hated him now and thought he was a horrible druggie and disgusting person.

"Oooh what else have we got here" Nathan spoke up again, once more.

"At the age of 3, Alec was involved in a serious car accident which led him to suffer from multiple breakages. His parents Demi and Chris aged 24 and 26 did not survive the crash. His father died upon impact and his mother survived until transportation to hospital, where she said her goodbyes to Alec. After their deaths, Alec's Grandparents took custody over Alec and brought him up in their home in Arcadia Bay. At the age of 13, Alec's grandfather was diagnosed with stomach cancer and died shortly after diagnosis, when Alec was aged 14. Worried about Alec's mental health, his grandmother moved the two of them to Wisconsin. Where she brought him up on her own and paid for a professional teacher to home tutor him, due to her fears around Alec being in school. It was shortly after Alec turned 17 that is grandmother passed away from natural causes. Alec has no known living relatives and has made the decision to move back to Arcadia Bay after he turns 18 and will apply to attend the prestigious Blackwell Academy" Nathan finished as he dropped the brown files in his hand.

"And here you are today! I got to tell you Alec that was some heart-aching story you got there" Nathan teased as the whole cafeteria fell silent. Alec was visibly shaking with rage and anger as Kate watched on with worry and concern. He had to fight Nathan's remarks, he just had too. He couldn't risk being kicked out of the academy for fighting again and not with his game later today.

"What? Nothing to say Alec? No witty remark? No fight? Nothing to say in your defence" Nathan provoked as he jumped down from the table and slowly began walking over to Alec. Victoria tried to hold Nathan back by his arm, but he simply swept her hand to the side as he continued along the cafeteria floor.

"Do you know what I think Alec? I think you're a druggie and a pathetic loser who uses his depression as an excuse" Nathan remarked.

 _'Don't. Don't succumb to it Alec'_

"I also think that you liked having all of those needles shoved into your arm. In fact I bet you did it yourself and just lied to your doctor"

 _'Stay strong Alec! Don't react to him. You're better than this!'_

"In fact, i think your mom was a little slut. I bet she slept with loads of different guys and accidentally got knocked up you. She didn't ever want you!"

 _'...'_

"Do you know what? I bet she killed herself on purpose. Both her and your dad. They decided to crash the car with all of you in it. She hated you and she'd rather kill herself than have you as her...

"You son of a bitch!" Alec barked as he stood up from the table and began to charge at Nathan. Visually you could describe Alec as looking like a bull. His jaw was prominent and jutted tightly shut and the white of his eyes were bloodshot red. His fists were clenched so tightly that veins had began to sprout on the tops of his hand. He was going to knock him out. Not just knock him out but, knock him the fuck out as his anger boiled over. He practically sprinted across the cafeteria and was about to make solid contact with his stupid arrogant face when a strong arm blocked him from moving any further. He was outraged, who would dare to get in his way. He pushed the figure, hoping to get out of their strong grasp. Alec looked up and saw Kurt looking down at him with worry, empathy and compassion in his eyes. Kurt simply shook his head 'No' and that was enough for Alec to calm down as he shoved himself out of Kurt's grip and backed away. Composure began to kick in as Alec eyed everyone in the room. All were staring at him but, their expressions were unreadable. Anxiety, anger and disappointment overwhelmed him as quickly walked away, grabbed his bags and flew open the cafeteria doors before leaving to go outside. He was angry, so so angry. As he walked along the path of the main campus field. He kicked over a nearby trash-can and threw his bags into the air before walking over to a tree and beginning to hit it repetitively with his hands and feet. He didn't care that it hurt and that his knuckles were starting to redden from pain as blood began to give way. He needed to expel his anger as tears began to form in his eyes. He hadn't cried, not since the funeral of his parents. His anger turned to sobs as he slid down the side of the tree and clutched his face with his hands. He wasn't crying exactly, nor was he emitting noises of sadness or frustration. The water just trickled down his cheeks without any effort.

 _'Why am i cying? I'm not even sad...I'm just so...so...i don't even know anymore. Maybe i was wrong to move back here. How can I even stay here anymore? Everyone is going to hate and know me as that druggie kid. I didn't even want to take the stupid shit. Oh god, what am i going to do, what am i going to do? Nathan! That stupid pompous asshole! I should have known that's why my file was missing the other day. That dickhead broke into the offices and stole my personal records. No Alec! Don;'t even waste your time on thinking about him'_ Alec warned himself.

"Alec..." He heard a voice speak. He looked up a saw Kurt and Dana stood over him. It shocked him at first, not seeing Warren, Max or Kate hovering over him like normal. Either they were processing things or hated him. Probably both.

"What do you want me to say?" Alec said glumly.

"Alec, we don't think anything bad about you. Or anyone else for that matter. Nathan was way way out of line for that, I can't imagine what you're going through" Dana spoke sympathetically as she kneeled down in front of Alec.

"Yeah, Dana's right. Nobody thinks less of you. What happened to you...it was-was...it shouldn't happen to anyone. No one can blame you for how things turned out, losing your family like that...I-I can't begin to think about how i would be in that situation" Kurt added.

"Alec. What are you thinking or feeling right now?" Dana asked sincerely.

"Honestly, i don't even know. Regret? Disappointment? A lot of anger. I just feel numb" Alec mumbled as his voice wavered towards the end.

"Come here" Dana instructed gently as she grabbed Alec's hands and pulled him into a hug. He didn't refuse as he face made contact with her shoulder. Even though they were of the same age, Dana reminded him of his mom, or at least what he could remember of her. She had that natural motherly nature and understanding about her as she stroked Alec's back and held him close.

"Your anger? No doubt about it. You have every reason to go in there and smash that arrogant bastard right up. But, i know you're better than that and that why i couldn't let you do it buddy. I know..well i don't know but, i can imagine how hard it is right now for you to keep that anger locked up. But, for now. Lock it up and use it in the game. You know I do a little bit of boxing in my spare time. Maybe you try that out for a while?" Kurt suggested as he played with his bandanna, unsure of what to say and whether what he was saying was the right thing.

"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let him get to me like that" Alec complained.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Alec! The things he said about your family and your mom in particular. You had every right to react that way and i know anyone else would react exactly as you did. Nathan is a manipulative, spoilt brat. Sitting here, getting angry is only giving Nathan what he wants. You don't want that do you?" Dana explained. Alec simply shook his head no.

"Exactly. So hold your head up high, suck in your pride and walk around like badass mofo who don't give a crap!" Dana motivated with a laugh at the end.

He had to admit that cheered him up a lot as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Kurt just smiled as he held out a hand to Alec. Accepting it, Kurt pulled Alec up from the ground and slapped him round the back. Blackwell academy and its students were a strange bunch. You made friends just as quick as enemies in this school. Every seemed to have happened to fast but, weirdly so slow at the same time this week. Dana was right, this is exactly what Nathan wanted. He realised that provoking him wouldn't work and he knew that Alec wouldn't fight him any more, so he took the low blow of blackmail and manipulation to get a reaction and he got it.

"Focus on the game now. Not that prick" Kurt cheered.

"Exactly. Come on, I'll walk with you to class" Dana offered.

"But we'll be early" Alec stated with confusion.

"I know that's the point. I want to talk to you. In private" She informed as she emphasised the last part whilst looking at Kurt.

"Yeesh. Okay. I know where i'm not wanted. But Alec, just give me a message if you need anything. If not, I'll see you at the game" Kurt said as he waved the two goodbye and ran up the steps.

"So why did you want to talk to me in private?" Alec questioned with interest as the two started slow walking into the building

"About you. I know you aren't taking this well and you're probably wondering about Max, Warren and Kate am i right?" Dana asked.

"Are you psychic as well as a cheerleader? But, no you're right. I'm worried what they think of me" Alec admitted.

"It's a girl intuition. If anything i think they will more understanding than everyone. Kate especially. Just don't over-think things Alec" Dana pleaded.

"I just don't want them thinking I'm a bad person. I'm not proud of any part of my past but, i never asked for it to turn out the way it did" Alec spoke as they entered their art class.

"Anyone in their right mind has seen how good of a person you are Alec. I've only just met you properly this morning and that is evident to see. You have a good heart and a troubled childhood. No one should be judged on that" Dana explained with a smile.

"Look I think you should chill here, read your book and I'll go speak to the guys okay? Oh and here's my number if you need anything. Don't be a stranger Alec" She whispered before leaving the room.

Standing in the quiet and loneliness of the white art room. It was hard for Alec to think straight. He was trying to question in his mind whether all of this had actually happened, was he still asleep? Was this a dream? A premonition? People talk about feeling numb or having mixed feelings as though it's an exception, but for Alec this was normality. Everyday was a battle. Being scared to try and being scared by not trying, he couldn't win. Every decision he made was a quarrel with his anxiety. He wanted to help people but, then there was the worry that the cost would be his personal happiness. Well the little happiness he had left. It had been so long since he had genuinely felt happy. Ever since his grandma died, he felt as though he was cursed to live his life alone. That anyone he loved or cared about would be taken away. He felt like life played this cruel joke on him, allowing him to feel comfortable and appreciated before ripping any form of joy from his newly open hands. Sighing, Alec walked over to his desk with his hands behind his head, looking out the window he had done so previously.

"What is wrong with me?" Alec asked out-loud.

"I-I just want to be a normal guy" Alec said solemnly. He was unaware that Kate was just behind the door.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang as Alec quickly grabbed his bags and made his way to the pitch. Soccer wasn't that big of deal in the state of Oregon but, it was in Arcadia Bay. Any team doing well for Blackwell was popular which currently at the moment consisted of the Blackwell Pirates soccer team and Blackwell Bigfoots football team. The pitch was in brilliant condition and he couldn't ask for a better location. With the grubby money from the Prescotts, Blackwell Academy had got itself a fairly nice sized stadium. Well it had one block of stands on the far side of the pitch but, that was good enough as it created an atmosphere. And that was were he was headed. Within the stand was two medium sized changing rooms and showers. Forgetting about today's earlier events, Alec's mind was now focused on the game and longed to see himself in the navy blue and white strip alongside his team-mates. Heading inside the changing rooms, he saw that the majority of his team was already there.

"Alec!" Kurt shouted when he saw his fellow Pirate.

"There he is, the man of the hour. How you feeling man? Shit, wait that was a stupid question" Kurt babbled. He was already in his strip. It was all black, with white pinstripes down the side of his arms and shorts. He finished his kit off with a pair of white Nike Mercurial Superfly boots, red captains arm band and his usual red bandanna.

"Hey Kurt. Yeah you know what I don't feel too bad, I'm just looking forward to getting on that pitch" Alec replied.

"And that you will, just get your strip on, not the top though as you outfields have these training kits. Then join us for the pre-match warm up" Kurt laughed as he threw Alec the training kit before running out of the room.

Alec made his way over to the changing benches and hung up his kit bags as he began undress from his jeans and shirt. It was a little strange for him, standing in the changing rooms in just his boxers as he watched the rest of team mess about as they too were getting changed. He didn't have much reason to be self-conscious as he was fairly muscular however, that wasn't the issue of his body he didn't like. It was the scars. Collected across his life, the car accident, bullies in school, bullies in Wisconsin and his run in with Nathan's bodyguards. Most of them had healed and faded but, there were some that were still prominent. Across his chest lay a necklace which he always wore. It was the weddings rings of his parents. His mom had asked him to take them when she was in hospital and he held that promise. Kissing them slightly, he quickly pulled on a black pair of shorts, black socks and grey shirt. He placed on his favourite black Nike Mercurial Veloce II before jogging out onto the pitch.

He was greeted with a glowing setting sun, it wasn't as strong as earlier in the day, so he didn't need to worry about it glorious beams getting in his eyes. The pitch felt good under his boots. Not too hard but, not too soft. It was the perfect balance to allow a good bounce and the ball to flow along the green blades of grass.

"Alec Taylor?" A voice spoke up. Turning round Alec saw an oldish man with slicked back silver hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a simple navy tracksuit and trainers and was smiling at Alec as he approached him.

"Yes?" Alec answered.

"Ah, so you're the one Kurt has been raving all day to me about. He has a lot of faith in you, you know? He told me to make you our starting striker. I'm Carter McClain. Or you can call me coach" Carter introduced as he stood with his hand extended. Alec shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, thank you for allowing me to play" Alec commented.

"Haha manners too. But you don't need to give me any, coach will do fine. Anyway, follow me and I'll introduce you to the team properly. I know what Kurt's like" Coach laughed as he pushed Alec towards the players stretching out.

"Listen here guys. I don't know what Kurt told you but, this is Alec, our new striker. Alec this here is your team. Now let me start from the back. Obviously, you've got Kurtis in goal. Then at the back you've got Dean, Cody, Niall, Austin. Followed by Jason, Franklin, Denzel, Lloyd and Rodriquez. Then obviously yourself up front. We got five reserves, Josh, Ben, Mike, Connor and Todd. Welcome aboard" Coach explained.

"Now that's out the way. Let's begin our training" Coach instructed.

The group started off with three laps of the track, taking it at a slow and easy pace as not to injure themselves. Alec couldn't help but watch Kurt in his training whilst he was jogging. He could see what they nicknamed him ninja. His flexibility and attentiveness to the ball was phenomenal. Every ball that was kicked towards the net was punched, kicked or caught by Kurt. He wasn't scared of getting dirty and cutting his knees as he dived and jumped around. After their laps, coach got them completing drills as Alec ran, sprinted and jumped through cones, hurdles, ladders and poles. Next was ball control as the team gathered in a circle and selected two to try and get the ball as the others passed the ball to each other. The last part of the warm up was stretching, as Alec bent down to touch his toes. He could feel the stretch in the back of his calves. The idea behind the training was to allow their bodies to warm up before the game without straining themselves too much. As Alec grabbed a bottle from the rack, he saw Max, Warren, Kate and Dana arrive and take their seats within the stand, right at the front. Warren cheered at him a held up a large white piece of card. Squinting as he took a drink he saw that it said 'GO TAYLOR #9' and he smiled to himself slightly. Kate and Max simply waved and smiled, whereas Dana made way to her other fellow cheerleaders and began preparing their chant.

"Alec, changing rooms!" Kurt shouted as the team made their way under the stands. Alec joined his fellow team-mates and sat on the benches in the changing rooms to prepare for what he could only imagine to be the team talk.

"Alright guys, today as you all know is a big game. This is the semi-finals and winning this takes us straight to the finals next Friday. Now, i don't know about you but i don't want to lose out now. I want the glory, i want the title and i want all of you be standing on that podium lifting up that trophy!" Coach shouted.

"YEAH"

"I want you all to go out there and fight for that trophy. I want you to give your everything. You all deserve it! You've worked so hard to get here, so let's take it to the bitter end! GO PIRATES!" Coach cheered.

"LET'S GO TEAM!" Kurt roared as everyone had a quick gulp of their drinks and began to change into their kits.

It felt good wearing the kit. The way it felt on his back as he walked out of the tunnel behind the rest of the team. He was the last out, with being number nine as the Blackwell Pirates all lined up facing the stand. He saw the crowd roar with excitement and anticipation as they waited for the match to start. Alec glanced over to Kate, Warren and Max who were jumping up and down on the spot, shouting. Returning to his squad, they posed for their team photo before, getting into position on the pitch. A commentator could be heard in the background reading out the players names and numbers with the Blackwell students screaming after each name.

 _'This it it. Let's do this Alec'_

* * *

The final whistle blew and a humongous roar erupted from the stands. The team all ran over to Alec and picked him up from the ground, carrying him like he was a God. 3-0 was the final score on the boards and in Alec's first ever game back in Soccer, he had scored a hat-trick. He listened to what Kurt had said earlier the day about channelling his anger into the game and it had paid off. It made him hungry and motivated, as with every touch of the ball he took, he believed he would score. Adrenaline shot through him like a lightning bolt as his feet moved almost poetically as the danced across the floor of the pitch. A complete mind of their own. Just like Art, soccer was so natural to Alec. His body just goes into auto-pilot and instinctively does what it was programmed to do. It was exhilarating being carried around the pitch like he was as the claps and applauds sounded from the stands. The worries of this morning and lunch had subsided as he embraced this feeling of acceptance and achievement. They eventually put him down onto the ground and his coach ran over and pulled him into a giant bearhug.

"You did it my boy! I knew Kurt was right about you!" Carter exclaimed as he danced with his team

"Nice one big T!" Alec heard as he turned around to high five the tall goalkeeper.

"Some good saves from you too ninja" Alec joked as the two laughed and soaked in the success.

People were starting to file out of the stands and return to their evening plans for tonight and the weekend. Most deciding on the Vortex party. Alec however, didn't care for that right now, as the only thing he wanted was a nice cold shower as he jogged into the changing rooms. Dodging past his celebrating team-mates, Alec made his way into the shower room and took no time into turning on the cold water and starting shampoo is hair. After rinsing off both his shampoo and shower gel, Alec stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself down. The chants and shouts of his squad mates had seized and he imagined that they had all quickly left to start pre-drinking for the party tonight. He placed on a pair of black shorts and his burgundy top, before finding his socks and black vans. Alec headed back into the changing rooms and found that he was alone, he couldn't be angry at them as he knew all to well that they couldn't wait to celebrate tonight. Packing up his things, Alec headed out of the stands and was making his way back along the campus fields until he spotted a familiar girl waiting on a nearby bench for him.

There was something captivating about Kate. Alec didn't no way he got that way around her. As soon as he saw her, his body would go into overdrive and he suddenly became conscious as to the way he looked and how he spoke. She soothed him but, at the same time she caused him to flutter. He had no idea why he felt this. What did it mean.

"Kate?" He questioned.

"Hi Alec" She answered timidly as she stood up from the bench and made her way over to him.

"Well done on today. You played brilliantly and now you're through to the finals. Congratulations. You were amazing" Kate complimented with a slight blush.

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot...coming from you. Look Kate. I want to apologi-

"Don't even think about it Alec. I'm the one who should be apologising. I treated you horribly yesterday and for no good reason. You were trying to help and be kind, yet I shouted at you and made you feel hor-horrible. I-I'm so..so sorry" Kate cried at the end as warm tears flowed from her blue eyes.

"Hey, hey Kate. You don't need to apologise. We all have days were we don't want to talk to people. Don't feel bad" Alec reassured. However, the tears kept falling as sobs escaped her lips. Alec then grabbed Kate and pulled her into a tight hug as she buried her face into his chest, clenching his t-shirt as she wept. He did nothing but pull her closer as he wrapped one arm on the nape of her lower back and his other arm across her neck and shoulders as he stroked her. He started to whisper soft words into her head as he rubbed circles into her back.

"Easy. You're okay Kate. I'm not going to leave you. Let it all out" Alec cooed as her muffled cries began to seize up, he kissed the top her head gently.

He stood there for a while, just holding her small body close to his as he heard the crying and snivelling stop and her grip slacken on his shirt. Alec retracted his head slightly to try and see Kate's expression as her head slowly rose from his chest. He cupped her cheeks delicately as he ran his thumbs under her eyes to dry up her tears. As her wet and bloodshot eyes looked up to meet his, he gave her a large sincere smile as his hands fell to her shoulders.

"Kate?" Alec spoke softly.

"I'm okay...I think. Thank you" Kate answered with a smile as she used her hand to rub her face.

"Thank you for the presents as well. Dana came by to talk to me and dropped these off. I really appreciate it...sorry you had to see me like this" Kate said shamefully.

"You need to stop apologising so much. It's what I'm for" Alec reassured.

"Alec, about before? With Nathan. I-

"I'm sorry Kate but...I-I I'm not ready to talk about that yet. Besides you're my priority right now. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but Kate, what's going on?" Alec inquired sympathetically as he grabbed her hands gently.

BEEP BEEP! A car sounded to the left of them as the two looked on in. It was then that Kate saw her mother and quickly dropped her hands from Alec's grip.

"Kate?" Her mother asked as she looked between the two suspiciously.

"Mother? I'm coming" Kate replied as her mother turned her back and headed over to the car.

"Goodbye Alec. Thanks again" Kate said quickly as she picked up her things hastily and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Alec shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"Look I don't know what's going on...but, I'm here at any time if you need me Kate. I'm just a message or phonecall away" Alec reminded as she turned to look at him.

"I'd like that. Thank you" Kate replied sheepishly as she let go of his hand and went to follow her mom.

"Have a nice weekend Alec!" Kate shouted as she closed the car door and the car began to drive away.

"Yeah...you too Kate" He murmured as he waved her off.

* * *

22:30pm the clock read over on Alec's side table as looked over from under his covers. He was so confident earlier today about going to this party but, now he was having doubts. Drunk and partying students seemed like a bad combination. Especially since the party was hosted by the one and only Nathan Prescott. He knew that Kurt had mentioned earlier on that he wouldn't be there but, it seemed too suspicious that he wouldn't turn up to his own party. Plus there was everything that was going with Victoria. Yes, she was flirtatious and seductive with him in class but, how would she actually be at the party, under the influence of drinks and who knows what else. Parties weren't his thing and never had been really. Alec didn't understand why people had to be drunk to have a good time and socialise. What was so wrong with camping under the night sky on a beach with friends, warming up round the camp fire and sharing a bottle of whiskey as the marshmallows roast. Call him old fashioned but, that a night he would look forward to. The music from the campus building could be heard already, a mix of dance and techno as Alec rolled himself out of bed and went over to his docking station and pulled out his phone. He had four messages. Reading the messages first, he saw he had one from

Dana - **'Well done today Alec! You kicked some butt! Hope you're alright after everything this afternoon. See you later, if you come tonight. If not, have a good weekend. Here if you need me xxx'**

Warren - **'Hey man, I'm heading to the party tonight. I know you were conflicted about going but, give me a knock if you decide to come'**

Kurt - **'Big T! I better since your ass in the car park at 11. Tonight is going to be insane'**

Kate- **'Hey Alec. I just wanted to say, thank you for today. It's been a weird week with up and downs. But, I'm glad i met you and that we're friends. See you soon'**

Kate was right it had, been a strange well. His life here in Arcadia was currently a roller-coasters, with ups, downs and loopy loops. This week had taken it's toll both mentally and physically, maybe letting his hair down would be good? Maybe doing things he usually didn't would be a good experience. He would be with Kurt, Warren and Dana tonight as well as the entirety of his squad and probably others. They wouldn't let anything happen. A buzz of a little alcohol might do him well and help him sleep well tonight. There was no need to set an alarm or go for an early jog. It would be nice to seethe sun set as opposed to rise for a change. Picking up his phone he text Warren back and said that he would call for him at about 22:50pm. He also text to inform both Dana and Kurt that he would be present and asked for them both to watch him tonight or watch for suspicious activities. Nathan had got his own back and then some but, Alec didn't feel like this was over. He then began to text Kate. He wanted to respond now, as not to seem ignorant and before he did it drunk. Alec was already quite aware that he wouldn't just have one drink. There's no such thing.

Alec - **'Hey Kate, you honestly don't need to thank me. Like i said before, i'm your friend so of course i'll be there for you. You're right it has been an incredibly strange and hectic week but, amongst all the chaos i'm glad i met you. Hope you're okay being at home. Remember, i'm just a message or phonecall away. Even a drive if needs be haha. See you soon x'**

 _'Oh shit no no no, don't send, don't send. Why did you put a kiss Alec? You idiot. Nice one dumbass'_ Alec taunted himself as he saw the little symbol on his iPhone indicate that the message had gone. Placing his phone back down, he began to get changed. He searched his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinny blue jeans, white buttoned shirt and brown suede shoes. He quickly sprayed himself with some deodorant and aftershave, before grabbing his phone and heading to Warren's door. He knocked slightly and he a scuffle behind the door before Warren opened it. Alec was quite surprised as he even he was dressed relatively smart in a pair of black jeans and a white collared shirt and a grey jumper over the top with black shoes. It seemed like everyone was trying to listen to the dress code.

"Yo man, you look awesome. Formal but casual. What do you think of myself huh? I wish Max could see me. She says i never look smart" Warren mentioned as he did a little twirl

"You look great. Come on, Kurt's waiting for us near the car park" Alec informed as Warren locked his door and walked alongside Alec as they left the building.

Nearing the car park, the music was so loud that it made Alec's skin tingle from the vibrations. The bass of the techno and dance music thumped in time with his heart beat as though they were one. His body was full of music from head to toe with music. He saw a large group over in the distance and judging by the chants and cheers he acknowledged them to be his team-mates.

"Alec *hick* motherfriggin Taylor. My boy, come over 'ere" A tall man slurred. There was no doubt about Kurt was drunk already. He wore dark navy trousers with a light blue buttoned shirt. But, judging by the wet stains on his top, he knew that pre-drinks had gone wild as the guy stumbled over to him with two bottles of bud his hand.

"I'm glad you came out. No point sitting in when you could be with the best soccer team on the planet!" Kurt roared as the rest of the team cheered in agreement. Alec couldn't help but laugh.

"Here for you. Catch up" Kurt winked as he passed Alec the bottle of bud. Alec inspected it at first looking it over and reading the label. He felt the weight of it in his height and coldness of its touch as the condensation dripped down the side of the bottle and onto his hand. He could wait no longer as he brought the cold refreshment to his lip and chugged nearly half the bottle in one swig. Kurt watched him in amusement.

"Yes! Alec! That's the spirit! Hey boys, get another bottle over he for our friend Warren!" Kurt ordered as he walked over to the sixteen year old and clapped him round the back.

"How come we don't talk much Warren? I think you're an awesome with all your rad science skills. You should be the new like...Walter white or some shit" Kurt blurted out.

"Kurt you're traumatising them. I thought i told you to limit yourself _before_ the party" A girls voice spoke. Turning round Alec saw a fairly tall and slender girl behind him. She had long luscious ginger locks and bright blue eyes to match. She wore a floral short white dress with silver heels.

"Laura you came! Come here" Kurt exclaimed as he fumbled over to the girl.

"Dammit Kurt, you're so wasted. Come on let's all go inside before you pass out" Laura said as herself and Alec helped lead Kurt inside.

The hall was insane. It was covered head to toe in banners, streamers, neon lights and disco balls. A make shift bar was situated in a corner with tables and chairs lined along the walls. A DJ sat off on the far side of the hall and Alec thought he'd walked straight into a nightclub. The crowd and dance-floor was jubilant as they sang the songs that belonged to the inebriated and joyful. It was way overcrowded and sweat was evident amongst a lot of the students as they rubbed shoulders with each other, not caring that their toes were being trodden on or that someone was spilling a drink down them. Also the fact that they were in closer proximity to these strangers than they usually were to friends or even family. The atmosphere was one of elation. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard as Alec took his seat with Laura, Warren and Kurt on the table.

"Well this is quite the meeting but, I'm Laura. Laura Kinney, I'm a student here studying life skills and person health. Nice to finally meet you properly Alec. Kurt told me so much about you aha" Laura introduced as she held her hand out. Alec shook it back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Laura. Kurt has also talked about you a lot" Alec laughed.

"Good things I hope. Honestly, this guy is clueless" Laura chuckled.

"Clueless?" Alec inquired.

"About everything. He likes to think he's aware of everything but really he's hopeless" Laura explained as she watched Kurt spawl across the table and talk to himself.

"See?"

"You make a good point" Alec stated as he finished the last of his bottle.

"You drink quick. Here have these two. He ain't going to be drinking them. Go mingle, i'll watch him" Laura said as she ushered Alec to join the dancefloor.

"You coming Warren?" Alec asked as he looked at the other guy on the table.

"Um..no i'm going to stay here for a little bit. That drink hit me a little bit too quick" Warren answered with a greenish face. Alec just laughed as he made his way onto the dancefloor with his two bottles.

 _'Tsk. He's such a lightweight'_ Alec chuckled to himself as weaved in between the crowd, taking swigs of his drinks. He knocked into someone by accident as a blush formed to his face in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry" Alec blurted out. The girl turned around with a smirk across her lips. A familiar girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes stared at him.

"Oh why hello Alec. I'm glad to see you came tonight" Victoria purred as she turned her whole body to face him. She stood at a very close proximity.

"Bud? No no. Here you need to drink this" Victoria commented as she took one of the bottles from his hand and drank it before passing him this red plastic cup.

"What is it?" Alec asked with uncertainty as he inspected the drink.

"It's just punch with a punch. Lots of vodka. It's not poison sweetheart. I just grabbed it from over there and everyone is drinking them see" Victoria remarked as she pointed at everyone around them. She did have a point. Everyone was drinking from them. His team-mates, Hayden, herself and other students who recognised. He took a small sip before, delving into the whole cup. It was delicious and considering it had loads of vodka in, you couldn't taste it. The fruits of the punch tingled in his mouth along with something else that was quite like sherbert. He finished the whole thing off and Victoria just grinned at him as she threw the cup from his hand. Alec's whole body just seized up as he felt himself become drowsy and almost paralysed. He was conscious as to what was going on but unable to stop it, as though someone was controlling him like a puppet. His head felt heavy and his eyes were vibrating, whether that was from the music or the drink he wasn't sure. He felt weird. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so quick. It had been a while since he had touched alcohol.

"Why don't we go sit down? I want us to finally talk" Victoria offered as she linked his arm and began pulling him towards a nearby table.

She sat down very close to him, practically on his knee almost as their bodies touched. Her hand remained wrapped round his bicep as she began to drink more from her cup. Alec felt fuzzy and drunk almost. That was weird for him, normally he could drink loads without any of it touching the surface but tonight, was another issue.

"Alec you're dressed so hot tonight. You look very handsome in that shirt and that collar" She teased as she traced her hand up his arm and along his shoulders and neck.

"Victoria...I just...just want to be, what do i want to be?...Um...i want to-

"You know. I nearly forgot to say congratulations on leading your team to victory. I knew you of all people Alec would help them get there. Which leads me on to your present" She spoke with some husk.

Alec couldn't even formulate a sentence as his head began to drop down slightly and he felt a cold sweat forming on his forehead. His fingers were numbed by the touch of the cold drinks and his mind anaesthetized from drinking vodka. Alec's eyes had a strange sunken look and were threaded with scarlet so densely that they appeared pink. His cheeks glowed under broken veins and his actions were slow, clumsy. Seduction was what Victoria did best, moving into Alec's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. Alec was completely out of it She didn't just look at a man, she looked into him and told him her desires, her wants. That's when she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards her with her lips. The kiss came smooth at first but turned into a rough touch as she deepened the kiss with lust. He pushed her away.

"No...no...i don't" Was all he could speak out. But she didn't listen as she pulled him back in for a kiss and her hand began to snake its way town his chest and stomach, eventually reaching his thighs as she attempted to unbutton his trousers.

"No!" Alec shouted as he pushed her off and stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall back as he struggled to stand still. His coordination and balance had gone as he attempted to walk away from her. He could hear her shouting after him but, as to what it was. He couldn't distinguish. He needed air and water. His face was beginning to stream with sweat now and his eyesight was practically impaired as he stumbled through the crowd and pushed his way through the fire escape. He fell to his knees as he went through the door and stared directly at the ground. He brought his hands up from the ground and held them in front of his eyes. Observing them as they became fuzzy and started to shake. He felt as though he was hyperventilating as a heavy darkness overcame him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed and that it wasn't too much for people. It didn't feel right splitting the day up into two chapters, so that's why its pretty long but I hope you were keep up with it. Anyway please review, favourite or follow. And I'll see you in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, hope you're all well. I just want to point out that once it reaches Monday in the story, this will be the week where Kate was feeling down and attended the Vortex party on the Friday which will be the 4th October. So once this week is done, it will be where the game starts. Just as an insight. Anyway, i'd like to give a huge thanks to:** **Jk Tolkien,** **Skyguy626,** **Mad Ginger Joker** **MaxNeverMaxine,** **dwayiam,** **machop,** **lestibur and** **LilyHemsworth. For the reviews they have given over the course of this story. A big thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited my story. With that done, here's Chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is strange. Only my character Alec Taylor.**

* * *

They say that in the dark, anything is possible. The fact of having no sight, no visual sense, allows you to reign free into the world of imagination which can render anything from the light impossible. It causes you to rely on instincts and revert back to primal thinking, as you are driven by fear and uncertainty. Adrenaline coursing through your veins with each breath you take in the unknown. Fight or flight. True or false. Real or fake. Being subdued to nothing but your sense of smell, touch, hearing and direction in order to understand your surroundings. That is true impairment. Alec was conscious yet unconscious; all he could see is darkness. He couldn't move. He could hear voices off in the distance yet he could not make out what they were saying. Everything was muffled. Suddenly Alec felt motion as though he was being lifted.

"I told you to grab his legs. Are you even paying attention?! This needs to be done with precision"

"I heard you all right, get off my back!"

"We only have one chance of this. Do not mess it up!"

"Just let me do what I want and then we'll be fine"

"You've done enough already, leave him to me. I do not want a repeat of last time okay"

"I thought we had a deal!"

"The deal is off! Now help me move him over there"

Alec felt nauseous as confusion and something else washed over him. He could feel his body sweating and his heart beating in an extremely swift and rapid motion. Hands touched his body as he was sat against something he could only assume to be a wall. This darkness and fear of the unknown was petrifying.

 _'Where am I? Am I in hospital?'_ Alec thought to himself as he tried to move his hands. No use. No part of his body would even so much jerk. Wait! What about his speech. He slowly began to try and pry his lips together into order to form letters which would hopefully transform into words.

"H-h-he...hel-

"Shit he's waking up already. Pass me the dose!" A voice spoke. Alec could hear some of the words but everything was still hazy.

"I'm sorry, but we're not quite done with you yet" He heard before he felt a sharp prick in his neck and was drowned fully unconscious.

* * *

"Wha!" Alec shouted as he bolted upright from the bed.

"Doctor he's awake!" A female voice shouted as a man dressed in a white coat ran into the room.

He walked over to Alec who was currently sat up with his head in his hands as he panted for air. His body was laced in sweat as small salty beads trickled down the side of face.

"He's still not fully aware" The doctor stated as he observed Alec's body, taking notes of his appearance and behaviour on his notepad before placing it onto the bedside table.

"Alec? Alec? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Alec didn't move or speak, only simply nodding his head yes as he continued to hold his head.

"My name is Doctor Anderson Alec and you are currently in Arcadia Bay Hospital. Do you understand that?" Doctor Anderson inquired as he continued to watch Alec. He simply nodded his head again.

"Do you know why you're here?" He questioned. There was no response for several seconds before Alec raised his head up slowly and looked towards the doctor and shook his head no.

"You were found unconscious outside of your academy at Blackwell by Miss Ward over there. You went into Ventricular Fibrillation and fortunately your friend was able to acquire a defibrillator in time for our paramedics arrival. Do you remember any of this?" Anderson asked as he grabbed Alec's chin and began to shine a small flash-light into his eyes. His pupils were enlarged and wide, they didn't appear to be properly fixating.

"N-n-no" Was Alec was able to stutter.

"Ah good, so you can still talk. What do you remember from last night, Mr Taylor"

"I-I was...at a party...i felt fine and I-I was talking to everyone...then I remember...having a drink from-from...someone, I don't remember who...and it tasted bitty and almost...like sherbert" Alec started slowly.

"Hmm like sherbert? Then what?" Anderson pried.

"Then...i felt weird...like my head was-was going to explode...i felt numb and dizzy...I-I remember going outside...to get fresh air...then-then nothing" Alec murmured.

"Nothing after that?"

"N-no"

"Alec we found a trace of 'Ruffies' as you kids call them, in your system. This means that sherbert taste you had in your drink? Meant that you were more or likely drugged or 'ruffied' last night. However, there is something we cannot understand" Dr Anderson explained.

"W-What is that?" Alec managed out.

"We found a large and nearly lethal dosage of Midazolam in your blood system which had been injected via IV into your neck. Do you have any idea why that is?" Anderson stressed.

"What?! In my neck?!" Alec exclaimed as he lifted his hand to touch his neck, wincing slightly at the touch.

"Yes. It would seem that dose is what set you off into Ventricular Fibrillation. But, you were alone when Miss Ward found you" The doctor informed.

"So, what? You think i did this? To myself? I'm not crazy! If you look at my records you'll see i've got Superventricular Tachycardia. You really think I'm going to stick Midazolam into my neck?!" Alec argued.

"I am aware of that. I'm just trying to piece what happened?" Dr Anderson explained calmly.

"I think the detective is meant to do that. Look i don't know how that got in my system. I don't remember anything after going outside...wait no there is something" Alec remembered.

"Yes?"

"I remember not being able to move or see...and someone was carrying me at this point. I could hear them talking but, i wasn't able to make out what they were saying" Alec spoke.

"They?" Dr Anderson questioned as he began writing on his notepad.

"Yeah there was two of them. Well at least I heard two voices, I-I don't know if there was anymore. I thought I was in hospital" Alec mumbled as he racked his brain for memory.

"Did you hear or see anything?"

"Just at the end, before I must of passed out again. He just said 'I'm sorry, but we're not quite done with you yet'" Alec answered.

"Interesting. Look Alec, I will have to show and tell this to the police. They're outside this room but, I've told them you are still unwell to answer questions. For now please rest up and I will be back shortly. A nurse will be with you soon" Dr Anderson explained as he grabbed his things and left out of the nearby door.

Alec went silent as the doctor left, noting a presence sat down next to him on the chair. He looked around the room and saw that it was devoid of any joy or beauty. It was simple and clean, with white walls, white floors and white curtains. Everything white. Was it so people had hope. The whole saying of seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Was that just people waking up in the hospital room. Everything was bare and there was no decoration besides a two tanned bedside tables and a cream lamp that sat on top of it. Over to his left was Dana, sat on the chair almost uncomfortably as she twiddled her thumbs and kept her head down. She was still in last night's attire with her hair down. Behind her was a large bright window with bars across, to keep people in or keep people out? Then Alec looked down at himself and saw that his arms and wrists were strapped to an IV drip and his chest was laced in patches connected to an ECG. Looking up by the door there were dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer and soap. Every was so clean, white and bright that it was almost painful to look at. That's when he looked down at Dana. She must of thought that he was painful to look at. Who knows what state she found him in last night.

"D-Dana?" His voice strained as he tried to get the girls attention. She looked at him with worried eyes as she pulled her chair closer.

"I was worried that you weren't going to pull through. The way I found you last night…you were…almost mangled…the way you were lying. I thought you were dead Alec!" Dana exclaimed with a snuffle towards the end.

"I'm sorry Dana. I can't imagine what it was like for you. I don't remember what happened last night, it's all a blur" Alec commented.

"You were drugged Alec. By who, I don't know. Why, as well? I'm so confused. Why did they bring you back as well…Do you feel…you know?" Dana asked seriously.

"No! Dana I would…I would know. Maybe they got the wrong guy and that's why they returned me. I don't know!" Alec sighed with frustration.

"I'm sorry…Look, thank you for last night. You pretty much saved my life. Plus, for staying with me now" Alec thanked with sincerity as he gave a weak smile to her.

"You're welcome. I wasn't just going to leave you there. I saw you rush out the party and Victoria shout after you, so I assumed something had gone wrong. Only by the time I got outside you were gone. I kept going back every ten minutes or so to check and see if you were there and after about an hour, I found you there. You were completely unresponsive, so I called an ambulance" Dana explained.

"Dana, I have to ask. Does anyone else know about this?" Alec inquired.

"Just me, Warren and Trevor" Dana replied.

"Trevor, the beanie guy?"

"That's the one haha. Don't worry he won't tell anyone, he's not like that. As for Warren, I just told him this morning. I text him as he was worried as to where you had gone. I didn't give details I just said that you were in hospital and that he wasn't to tell anyone, even Max" Dana reassured.

"Phew! I'm glad. The last thing I need is more people knowing my business and worrying everyone" Alec relaxed as he rested his head on the pillow.

"I thought as much, that's why I've kept it quiet. Especially from Kate" She smirked.

"Really you're going to do this now? Talk about kicking someone when they're down Dana. But, thank you. I don't need her feeling anymore guilty or adding to her problems. Do you know when they're going to be let me leave?" Alec wondered.

"I'm sure I heard the doctor tell the nurse, that it would be as soon as your charcoal dose is finished and when they're satisfied with your heart rate" Dana answered.

"Charcoal? I was wondering why the stuff going into me was black but, I guess it's necessary" Alec shrugged.

"Yeah it looks and smells pretty disgusting. But, it's the only way to get the midazolam and Ruffies out of your system" Dana added.

"Yeah well, let's hope I'm out of here soon. I hate hospitals" Alec stated.

"How come?"

"Memories" He simply replied.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Alec. I'm so stupid for asking that" Dana shook in annoyance.

"Not at all. You weren't to know. What time is it by the way?" Alec reassured.

"It's 11:07am. Oh here's your phone by the way" Dana said as handed over his phone.

"You have a few messages. I haven't looked but, it was vibrating pretty much all night"

"Thanks Dana. You can go if you want you know. You'll be really tired. I feel bad, keeping you here" Alec commented.

"Alec it's fine honestly. I slept most of the night on here anyway. You shouldn't be here that much longer hopefully"

There was a small and light knock at the door as Doctor Anderson, a nurse and two police officers entered the room.

"Hello Alec, I hope you're doing well. My name is Detective Ashburn and this Detective Morgan, we're from the Arcadia Bay Police Department. Dr Anderson told us the information you explained to him earlier on. I was wondering whether we could ask you a few questions? Don't worry there isn't a lot, we're just trying to piece things together" Detective Ashburn informed.

"Of course. I don't know how much help I'll be though" Alec replied.

"Miss Ward, Doctor Anderson, Mrs Cruscoe, if you'd excuse us for five minutes please?" Ashburn spoke.

The doctor and nurse left immediately after being asked however, Dana hovered back a moment looking at Alec with a concerned expression that asked 'Are you going to be alright?' Alec just simply nodded to her and she too turned around a left the room. The two detectives sat down next to Alec on his left, where Dana had previously been sitting. Both sat with notepads on their laps and they ready their pens for writing.

"So firstly I just want to clarify some personal details to ensure that they match, is that okay?" Ashburn inquired.

"Okay. My name is Alec Taylor, I'm 18 and I was born on 11th July 1995 in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. I currently just moved from Green Bay, Wisconsin and I live in the student dormitories of Blackwell Academy which I attend during school hours" Alec briefed.

"Thank you for that. Now Alec, as I'm aware the doctor has told you how you ended up here in hospital. He mentioned that you were at a party last night. Can you give us some details? Start off with your day, the moment you woke up to the moment you passed out"

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mr Taylor, we hope to get to the bottom of this soon. In the mean time, please do be careful and if you remember any more information then please give myself or Detective Morgan a call on this number. Have a pleasant day" Detective Ashburn thanked as he handed Alec a piece of paper with his number and left the room.

Alec sat there for a moment trying to take everything in. Last night was like a whirlwind of continuous weird and strange events. He knew deep down in himself that he shouldn't have gone. He never really contemplated the idea that much and it was just a spur of the moment as he sat in his bed and went through the Shia LeBeouf phase of thinking "Just do it!". How he hated himself for it now. He really had picked his choices and decisions well this week. Despite the week he had had, there were some positives to take out of it. Alec had organised his time accordingly and was trying to take control of every aspect such as school life, social life, extra-curriculum, mental health, physical health etc. All going reasonably well…apart from school life. Alec tried not to think about yesterday in the cafeteria. It just brought up feelings of apprehension, anxiety, anger, sadness and disappointment. He had accustomed himself to being comfortable about his parents deaths 9 out 10 times. But, like anyone, he had days where he wondered whether things would be different or better if they were still here. Whether he would be the same person. There was no denying that he missed his parents and wished they were with him every day. The same for his grandparents. But, he couldn't just sulk and wish for things to be different as what happened, happened in the past nearly sixteen years ago and he can't change that. *knock* *knock*

"Hello Alec, I've just come to check your vitals and your medication. Then if everything is alright and Dr Anderson gives it the okay, you'll be leaving by lunchtime, if not after" The nurse explained.

"Of course" Alec replied politely as Dana popped her head round the door and walked in, holding her heels in her hand. Causing Alec to give her a quizzical look.

"What? My feet are friggin' killing me, I've been stuck in this outfit for fifteen hours now. You're lucky you got some scrubs mister fancy pants" Dana teased as she stuck her tongue out before taking a seat.

"Yeesh. Sorry for getting ruffied" Alec answered sarcastically as he threw his hands up in mock defence.

"I still can't get over that. Do you think it was Victoria? She was all over you last night. What did the police say?" Dana inquired with interest.

"I don't know. As much as Victoria is a flirt and won't let anything stop her from getting what she wants…I don't think she did this. Besides…I'm sure she was drinking from the same cup…I can't fully remember but, I'm sure she was….As for the police, they just said that they would continue the investigation and for me to get in contact with them, should I remember or find out more information. They're just going to keep their ears peeled for any suspicious activities. Other than that, there's not a lot they can do. Seeing as though I can't identify them and no one has come forward as a witness" Alec pondered.

"God, it's a scary thought that it can happen that easily and someone can get away with it. You could be right though…about Victoria. She is many things but, trying to ruffie you? No. Maybe that drink was meant for her…and she was meant to be….abducted? OMG Alec, what if they got the wrong person and that's why they returned you and didn't do anything?" Dana exclaimed with shock.

"Hey easy, like I said, I can't fully remember whether she did have a drink or not. Also, why would they still take me in the first place if I wasn't the right person?" Alec inquired.

"Yeah, good point. Why did they still take you? All of this is insane and is making my head hurt" Dana sighed as she sat back in her chair and held her head.

"That's probably all of the drink from last night. So what's with and you and Trevor by the way?" Alec grinned.

"Oh hardy har. I was still able to haul your ass here. What do you mean me and Trevor? I enjoy spending time with him and he's hot and I want him to ask me out" Dana laughed.

"Fair enough. Thought as much. Want me to give him a friendly guy talk or nudge, to get the hint. It's clear that he likes you too and Logan now that I think about" Alec asked.

"No you're alright, thanks for the offer though Alec. Hopefully he'll just man up. Aww please don't even talk about Logan. We were a thing once upon a time. But, once upon a time, there was a young girl called Dana who made shitty decisions and was attracted to shitty people to help her confidence. She grew up one day and realised she deserves better than this" Dana explained.

"Did she live happily ever after?" Alec questioned.

"I hope so. She's been through a lot" Dana replied with almost a mumble.

"Mr Taylor? Sorry to interrupt" A voice came from the doorway.

"Oh hey doctor. What can I do for you?" Alec asked politely.

"You can leave, is what you can do. I'm happy with your progress. Your body heals itself very quickly. Now I must tell you before you do, please do not push or exert yourself in any way for at least a week. We don't need any more strain on your heart. Secondly and this is to both of you, please stay away from alcohol. You're both 18 making you underage and it's only due to the circumstances of what happened last night, that both of you aren't at the police station right now. Should any more problems with your health arise Alec, please ring an emergency doctor or an ambulance straight away" Dr Anderson warned.

"Yes doctor, I understand. Thank you for the help" Alec appreciated as the doctor began unhooking him from all of the machines.

"Here are all of your belongings you came in with. As soon as you're ready, you can go and I hope we don't meet again in this way" He scolded as he placed Alec's clothes on the table before leaving.

As the doctor left, Alec began to slowly move his aching body and position himself on the edge of the bed. He carefully dropped down and placed his feet onto the floor, feeling a cold tingle run up his legs. He was unsteady at first with Dana watching on in support, worry and anticipation as she readied herself to catch him, if needs be. Fortunately, she didn't need to as Alec began to work his legs along the floor and got back into the rhythm of movement once again. It was like being a young toddler again and learning to walk. Balance and coordination determined everything as he tried to centre his weight in a way that wouldn't cause him to fall. Eventually getting the hang of it, he walked over to his bedside table and began to pick up his clothes.

"I-I'll leave you it. Are you going to be okay to get dressed?...I can give a male staff member a shout" Dana said with a blush as she stared at Alec's body in awe.

"I should be alright, thank you Dana. I'll meet you outside" Alec answered as the tall brunette left the room.

 _'_ _Last nights clothes? Great. Man I can't wait to get back and have a shower. I reek of sweat. I'm surprised Dana didn't choke'_ Alec thought to himself as he began to pull on his clothes.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift dad! I'll come home soon okay?" Dana shouted as a car drove away.

"It's good to back at Blackwell. Come on, I don't know about you but, I am in desperate need of a shower, bed and a few aspirins" Dana spoke as she slowly made her way up the steps of the car park, still in bare feet.

"Yeah I agree" Alec simply added as he began to follow the girl up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to give the one on next Friday as miss. I'm starting to get to old for these Vortex shenanigans and to be quite frank, I hate the majority of people in there, bar a couple" Dana stated with a huff.

"I hear that. I just knew I shouldn't have gone last night. I just had a feeling something was going to happen but, I didn't predict this" Alec commented as the crossed the campus grass.

"I don't think anyone could. It's the last thing we need since Rachel. Such strange things are happening here lately. It's like a curse" Dana informed.

"Yeah I've heard people talk about Rachel. It's a shame I didn't get to meet her, she sounded nice" Alec said solemnly.

"She was. Not everyone's cup of coffee but, everyone respected her presence and her desire to become something great. It's awful that even now, we still don't know what happened" Dana replied.

"Yeah her parents must be struggling, being in the unknown like that. It would be hard not presume the worst after all of this time" Alec stated.

"Definiltey. But, nevermind lets not think about negative stuff. It's been a weird two days" Dana reminded as they neared the dormitories.

"It's been a weird week. You're right about Blackwell being a strange place recently, I don't remember any part of Arcadia giving me these kind of vibes"

"We just got to persevere and enjoy ourselves while we're young. Anyway, we're here. I hope you feel better soon after everything that has happened and like I said before, I won't be telling anyone. There is only me and Trevor who knows exactly what happened and he won't say anything either. If you need anything, anything Alec, please just give me a text or a ring okay?" Dana pleaded as she held the handle to the girls dorm.

"Of course and thank you, for everything Dana. We only just met and already you've shown me more support and compassion than most people. So thanks. Hopefully we'll hang out soon, on better terms" Alec thanked.

"Yeah that would be nice. Well see you, my bed is calling me" Dana waved as she headed inside the dorm.

Alec followed and entered into the boys dorm. It reeked of alcohol and if possible, looked worse than before as junk, bottles, takeaway boxes lay sprawled across the floor. Alec just walked past it quickly as he made his way into his room. It was still how he left. Clean and tidy. He was thankful he was a hygienic and motivated person sometimes as he shut the door and collapsed into his bed. His face making comfortable contact with the pillow. It was like a giant marshmallow. He lay there for a while just soaking in the comfort and relaxation of his room and bed, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. That reminded him that Dana said he had messages from before in hospital that he hadn't checked yet. Giving out a small sigh, he rolled his body over so he was facing the ceiling as he rummaged through his jeans and pulled out his phone.

 _'_ _Six messages? I don't think I've ever been so popular'_ Alec thought to himself as he swiped his screen.

Warren – **Hey dude. Where are you at? I think I'm going to call it a night…I've drank too much and I can't stop throwing up. Catch you later.**

Kurt – **Aleccccccccc, my boy wher are u man? You bettr nut hav gone**

Dana – **Hey Alec, I saw you leave earlier on in a bit of a hurry. You didn't look well? Text me you're okay.**

Kate – **Haha thanks Alec, I really appreciate it. Home is well…it could be better if I'm honest. I just hope I can survive the next two days. Have a good night at the party, please try not to get into trouble. Hopefully I'll see you soon x**

 _'_ _Ha. She put a kiss back. Wait why am I happy. Concentrate Alec. At least she didn't ignore it, I guess'_ Alec thought as he had a wide smile to his face. Looking at his phone he noticed that the rest of the messages where from this morning.

Warren – **Hey. I asked Dana if you were okay last night as she said that she saw you and that you were quite ill and went to hospital. I hope you're okay and that its nothing serious. I won't mention to the rest of the guys or Max. Me and Max are going to go to the beach today at about 14:00pm to try and make the most of the sun and hot weather if you want to come. Bring some swimwear if you do and some snacks. I'm going to make a huge fire like a cave man.**

Kate – **Hey Alec, sorry to bother you as you're probably tired from last night. Hope you had a good time? I know I owe you for a lot and I hate to be a burden but I was wondering if you could give me a pep talk or something. I'm just really struggling being at home. Sorry for being a pain. Don't worry if you're busy x**

 _'_ _Oh no Kate. Wait when was that sent? Oh god I hope she doesn't think I'm ignoring her. Let's see…okay she only sent it 20 minutes ago. That's not bad. I need to help her'_ Alec thought as he sat up in his bed with motivation.

Alec – **Hey Warren. That's sounds great. I'm feeling loads better thank you, just abit of sickness. Thanks I'd appreciate this not getting out. Do you have Max's mobile number? I'll explain later.**

Alec – **Hey Kate. You're not a burden at all, you know I'm happy to talk to you about anything okay. What's happening at home exactly? X**

Sending these messages, Alec quickly placed his phone into his charging station and grabbed himself a pair of denim shorts which ended at his knees, a black t-shirt, grey zip-up hoodie and white converse, before grabbing his washbag and running to the shower room. He quickly stripped off his alcohol and sweat ridden clothes and flung them over the cubicle as he turned on the hot tap and waited for the warm water to trickle down his skin. Lathering his hair in shampoo and his body with musk and vanilla shower gel as he scrubbed quickly and viciously to rid himself of any sweat or dirt from last night. Rinsing and drying himself off, Alec hastily pulled on his clothes as he made his way over to the sink and mirror. He placed loads of toothpaste on his brush, anything to get rid of the smell and taste of both alcohol and Victoria. Vomit. Chugging and rinsing out a cap full of after wash, Alec looked at his face and it was miraculous that he didn't look more tired than he felt. However, he looked quite fresh and his face was pretty much rid of all evidence of fighting this week. Small scratches remaining but, otherwise invisible from distance. Satisfied that he was clean and looked appropriate, he grabbed his old clothes and jogged back to his room to see that he had two messages on his phone. Placing his dirty clothes in the basket, he went over to his phone and sat down at his desk as he searched the screen.

Kate – **I know but, I feel like it. You're constantly there for me all the time which I'm entirely grateful for but, I just feel bad as you have a lot on too. I don't even know where to start, it's just my mom. Gosh, I love my family to bits and I would do anything for them but…she's just giving me a hard time. Saying I'm not loyal or faithful to god anymore and that Blackwell is turning me into a sinner. She mentioned about me and you…as well yesterday. Saying that I'm being promiscuous. She just doesn't seem to listen. She isn't with me at Blackwell so she doesn't know how much I follow the teaching of God. I just…wish I wasn't here x**

Warren – **Great! Glad to hear you're better. Sure the numbers just below. See you later.**

 _'_ _Great. Thank you Warren! Okay operation save and cheer up Kate is a go'_ Alec cheered as he began texting Max.

Alec – **Hey Max, its Alec. Hope you don't mind but Warren gave me your number. I need to ask you a favour. Do you know what Kate's home address is? I'll explain later as I'm coming to the beach with you and Warren. Please don't think it's weird. See you soon**

* * *

Pulling up in his jeep, Alec peered out of the window to see the house before him. Unlike the other houses of Arcadia Bay, Kate's sat on its own, a large gap of garden separating each house on the lane. It was a relatively old looking house but, you could tell that it was well looked after as the garden was adorned with vibrant deliahs, roses and hibiscus flowers. The house was fairly large, consisting of three floors. To the far left lay a beautiful concentrate balcony, with ivy wrapping around the pillars and flower baskets hanging from the railings. That was his target, Kate's room. Thankfully Max replied to his message and didn't question his motives, providing the address and telling Alec that Kate's room was the one with the balcony. The last thing he needed was getting the wrong one and he's sure that the last thing Kate needed too. As he turned off the exhaust and grabbed his keys, he closed his car door gently. Looking around the building to check the coast was clear, Alec jumped over her garden fence and made his way to the underneath of the balcony. The whole time, Alec's heart was pounding with the speed of Usain bolt as he ran across the lawn, watching the windows and doors at all times. Reaching the underneath of her balcony, Alec looked around at ground and environment to see whether there was anything he could throw to get her attention. He noticed that there was a water feature nearby with small white stones on the outside of the fountain. Jogging over, he grabbed a small handful of them, making sure to grab the smallest ones to ensure no damage before returning to his spot. Clutching them in his hand, he positioned his arm and threw one stone into the air before it pinged slightly of the glass door. No answer. Another stone. No answer. Another stone. Just as he was about to give up in fear of it being the wrong room or Kate noting being in, he saw the figure of a girl open up the doors and inspect the balcony. As she walked towards the edge, her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she Alec standing below her.

"A-Alec? What are you-what are you doing here?" Kate asked with bewilderment.

"I've come to save fair maiden from yonder castle" Alec shouted but, not too loud as to attract unwanted attention. She looked at him as though he'd just grown another arm.

"I've come to take you out. To the beach, to be specific" Alec translated.

"What? Why? Wait…how did you know where I live?" Kate inquired with so many questions.

"Stop the questions, I'll explain everything in the car. Just grab some beach clothes and meet me in my car outside your house. I'm not taking no for an answer" Alec informed with a smile as he jogged back along the garden and hopped the fence once again. Kate could only watch on in bewilderment as the boy jumped the fence and got into the car.

 _'_ _What just happened? Never mind. Come on Kate. Let's get some things together. I'll tell my mom that I'm meeting Max at the beach for a little while'_ Kate thought as she went back into her room.

Alec waited in the car with anticipation and he tried to keep his cool. He was nervous and for what reason he didn't know why. He was trying to tell himself that it was because she might get caught out by her parents but, he knew that wasn't true. She just made him feel really giddy, like a little child. Today was going to be good though, the back seats of his car were full of various snacks and misc items. He'd called at the shop on his way down and bought a portable barbecue, burgers, cheese, bacon, chips (crisps), sweets, hot chocolate, marshmallows, skewers, milk and a flask. Alec loved camping, he went a lot when he was in Wisconsin by lakes or in forests but, this time he was excited to do it on the beach. It wasn't exactly camping due to the fact he wasn't sleeping out in a tent yet, he was excited nonetheless. He heard the car door open to his right side and saw Kate smiling at him as she pulled on the seatbelt. Alec had to stop himself from blushing as she wore a white frilled blouse top and a pair of denim shorts. He was quite shocked that her mom let her leave like that, considering their obvious conservative views but, then you can't expect her to where anything more when you're going to the beach and it's a warm sunny day.

"Hey, you ready?" Alec asked as he went to start the car.

"Yeah. Let's go" Kate replied as Alec pulled away from the path and made his way towards the beach.

It was a glorious Saturday. The sky was beautiful, a deep marble blue with small pristine white clouds dotted about as the sun echoed its glory and vibrancy across Arcadia. Imagine Dragons – Radioactive was playing slightly in the background and Alec drove along with one elbow resting on the window ledge. The weather was glorious and reminisced that of summer with its warm touch kissing his tanned skin but, the cool sea breeze of the bay being enough to keep them from melting.

"So are you going to give me some answers mister?" Kate asked with amusement.

"Haha oh yeah, I completely forgot. Well this is a rescue mission. I wasn't about to leave you to sit being all upset in your house after what you said. You deserve a break and a little relaxation, so when Warren suggested the beach with Max, I had to say yes and invite you to be my plus one. I asked Max where you lived so I could come pick you up. I'm not having you be alone or sad Kate, not on my watch" Alec explained as he gave her light punch in the shoulder.

"Heyyyy! Not nice. Thank you for this Alec. Really. I know you joked on with messages yesterday, saying you would drive round if you had to but, I really wasn't expecting you to be throwing stones about my window" Kate admitted with a small giggle.

"Of course, like I said I'm not leaving you to be sad Kate. You suit a smile much better. If I'm honest I wasn't expecting it either, but life is a mystery and you're here now and I'm going to cheer you up. But…firstly, tell me everything? Laugh, cry, shout just tell me anything you want off your chest Kate" Alec reassured.

"I don't know what else there is to say that I didn't already on the message. I'm just tired of my mom and my aunt looking down on me and accusing me of being unfaithful. My dad stands by me the whole time and my little sisters think a lot of me and look at me as role model but, I just don't understand why she treats me the way she does" Kate commented as she started to stare out of the window.

"I can't imagine how hard this for you and how horrible it must feel a times. Especially when you know yourself that you have been as faithful and as loyal as any other Christian, which I commend you for greatly Kate. For keeping the faith. In this day and age, especially at Blackwell it's hard when you've got students who just constantly want to drink, take drugs and sleep around. I applaud you. As much as I don't agree with your mother and how she's making you feel, it's important to see things from her side. Now, I'm not saying she's right as she's clearly wrong. She clearly cares about you a lot and wants you to go on to do great things. She protective, overprotective might I add. I can't fully understand what's going through her mind, when she says those things to you but, I just feel she's doing it to challenge you, so that you can overcome anything and in the end prove her wrong. You're her first daughter to leave the flock, so you will receive the rough and stern treatment as she doesn't know any better. She's worried. But, she shouldn't say the things she does to you at all. She needs to accept that you're a young woman who wants to be independent and has the right to make any decisions you want to. She will one day, hopefully soon" Alec explained. Kate fell silent, she was in shock from what Alec said. She wasn't expecting it.

"Until then, just talk to her. Mother to daughter and say how this is making you feel. She probably isn't aware. I mean I can tell her if you want? I'll say 'Listen here, you've got an amazing daughter who is caring, kind, compassionate, thoughtful, intelligent, responsible, funny, mature and is beautiful inside and out. She remains faithful and will always remain faithful' or something along those lines. I know she gets you down Kate and I know what it feels like to be put down by others, trust me. But, don't let anything she says to you, get you down. You're a wonderful person and I'm glad I met you. I know you will go on to do great things Kate" Alec smiled as he touched her arm slightly before retracting it quickly in embarrassment. Facing out of the window to hide his blush as the heat of the sun was getting to his cheeks too. Kate just slowly turned to face him, a smile on her face, her eyes almost seemed teary.

"Thank you" She said simply as Alec continued to drive along the main lane to the beach. It was quiet in the car, a blissful and comfortable silence Kate thought as she watched out the window, looking at the ocean. Alec differed however, as he felt awkward from the previous conversation.

 _'_ _What are you doing Alec, pull yourself together. Why am I like this? Maybe I should talk to Dana tomorrow, I'm sure she'll know'_ Alec thought as he pulled into the nearby carpark.

"Right we're here! I hope you haven't eaten or are pretty hungry because I bought loads of snacks and food for dinner" Alec beamed trying to regain normality as he turned off the engine and pointed into the back.

"Oh my goodness! Alec! There's loads! And burgers? Sounds delicious though" Kate laughed in astonishment as Alec got out of the car and walked to the back.

"Today will be good Kate. Nice for both of us. Just you, me, Max and Warren. No Blackwell, no students, no Nathan, no family" Alec explained before catching himself out with last part, his heart panged a little bit with the mention of family. Yesterday's escapades in the cafeteria being still quite raw as he clenched his jaw slightly. Kate noticed this and started helping grab the things out the back.

"It will Alec. Nice for all us, we need this relaxation and time to ourselves without any drama. We can have a lot of fun too, I hoping you'll help me build an amazing sandcastle?" Kate bemused almost childlike as she pouted her lips.

 _'_ _God, she's so cute. How could I say no to that face? Wait Alec? Cute? You can't be thinking Kate is cute, I mean she is and….really pretty. No Alec, stop it. What is wrong with you? Maybe I've still got ruffies in my system after all'_ Alec thought as he continued to quarrel with himself internally.

"Of course. It's been a while but, I'll give it a go" Alec smiled as he locked up his car and the two of them began to carry everything onto the beach.

"Kate! Alec! You made it!" Max shouted as she ran over with Warren just behind.

"Woah Alec. Nice one, look at all that stuff. You got burgers? Oh man I could cry, I'm so happy. This is why we're friends" Warren spoke with fake sadness.

"We're friends because I supply you with food. Wow thanks Warren" Alec responded with mock hurt as he walked past the boy. Warren wore black ¾ length cargo pants and a navy shirt with the words 'GAME OVER' in white in the middle of his shirt and currently had bare feet. Max almost dressed the same as him with dark blue jeans which she had rolled up to above her knees and was wearing a dark purple faded t-shirt on top and also had bare feet.

"I'm joking over course. Come on let me help, you were set up over there" Warren informed as they walked over to a large area of blankets and pillows laid out along the sand floor. Warren had already prepped the fire pit, ready for later on when the day would turn to night and the warmth of the sun will turn to the cold of the sea. It was cosy. Alec dropped the heavy cooler into the sand and placed the portable barbecue near to the pit as Kate started placing all of the food, drinks and snacks into cooler. Max was sat on the water's edge with her camera taking photos of the seagulls soaring above the waves as Alec took off his shoes and jacket before collapsing on top of the blankets, resting his head on the pillows. If it wasn't 14:15pm Alec would have closed his eyes and fallen asleep but, instead he just placed his hands underneath his hand and looked up at the passing clouds.

"Snoozing already? We only just got here" Kate teased as she sat down next to him with her legs crossed.

"Give me a break Kate, I'm tired. It's been a long week" Alec laughed as he looked up to the girl.

"Fine, a good point. How was the party last night?" She inquired with interest. There was a long pause before Alec replied.

"It was eventful to say the least. I'm not a fan of parties, or drinking or social interaction if I'm honest haha. I ended up leaving early as I didn't feel too good. Probably a combination of everything this week. I'm hoping to have a huge sleep tonight" Alec answered.

"Glad I didn't come then. Still it probably would have been better than being at home. You don't ever seem to sleep well" Kate commented as she glanced over at the boy.

"Yeah, safe to say I won't be going to another one that's for sure. That's the understatement of the year, I don't think I've slept well for eight years. I suffered from insomnia whilst I was in Wisconsin but, it's getting better. I think" Alec informed.

"You definitely need to take things easy Alec and not overexert yourself" Kate warned.

"That's what I'm doing today. What's better than being sat on the beach, in glorious sunshine, beautiful weather and great company. No drama, no Blackwell. It's perfect" Alec sighed as he closed his eyes slightly.

"I can't lie here otherwise I'm going to end up falling asleep. Let's go make that sandcastle" Alec grinned as he shot up and held his hand out for Kate. She looked at him for a moment in amusement before accepting his hand up and laughing. The two of them made their way over to a large patch of soft sand and started building.

"You could probably use some of these guys" Warren chuckled as he threw two buckets and spades at Kate and Alec. He then kneeled down and joined the two in building.

"Nothing like being a child again" Warren exhaled in delight.

"You still are a child Warren" Alec remarked with a small laugh.

"I'm not the 18 year old playing with a bucket and spade, trying to build a sandcastle" Warren teased back.

"Haha touché Warren, touché" Alec replied.

"How are you feeling after last night? You left in a hurry Dana said and went to hospital" Warren asked which resulted in a stern look from Alec until Warren realised what he'd done. Kate looked over at Alec with anticipation as she started adding shells to the castle.

"Um…a lot better thanks. I just started feeling slightly claustrophobic and ill. I wasn't feeling up for it last night. I was starting to get a few palpitations so I went in just as a precaution. The doctor just said to take it easy" Alec answered quietly.

"That's good. You should definitely listen to his advice. What are your plans for tomorrow?" Warren changed the subject.

"Plans? Nothing. Hopefully I'll sleep in until late morning. After that? No idea" Alec stated honestly as he stood up and looked at the castle.

"Aww it looks so cute. Hey Max, come take a photo of it!" Kate shouted in order to get the brunettes attention.

"Coming!" Max shouted back as she jogged over the trio and took a photo of the castle.

"Look's great. Nice work guys. Hey how about you two get a photo?" Max said as she held up her camera and pointed it at Alec and Kate.

"Um…s-sure. As long as Kate is alright with it?" Alec commented as a small pink blush formed on his cheeks.

 _'_ _Get it together man! It's just a photo'_ Alec yelled at himself.

"Of course" Kate beamed as she walked over to stand next to Alec, placing her arm across his lower back. Alec nearly jumped with her touch but, then composed himself and did the same to her as he shot his best smile at camera. Flash.

"This is a keeper. You two look really good" Max spoke as she grabbed the polaroid and began to shake it.

"I'll upload to Facebook later so that you two can do what you want with it. Now for us to get one altogether" Max cheered as she walked over to a man passing by with his dog.

"Um…e-excuse me sir but, would you mind taking a photo of the four of us?" Max asked with small stammer.

"No problem" The man smiled as he took the camera from Max and pointed it towards the group.

"Say cheese" The man spoke using the old cliché.

"Cheese" All of them chimed as they huddled together and smiled before the flash went off.

"Thank you" Max shouted as she jogged back over and grabbed her camera, shaking the photo once in popped out.

"Guys, this is a nice one" Max informed as Alec, Warren and Kate walked over to her and stared at the photo. Max was right. It was nice, everyone was happy and smiling and it seemed genuine. The ocean was in the background with the blue sky and seagulls as the sun helped make it a natural lighting on the photo with it setting off into the horizon. Kate was on the far left, joined with Alec, then Warren and then Max.

"The fantastic four!" Warren exclaimed with a holler and a punch of the air.

"I don't know about you lot but, I'm starving. Warren let's get the barbecue started" Alec stated as he started to walk back over to the blankets.

"Come on Kate, let me show this amazing rock pool I found" Max interrupted as she dragged the unsuspecting blonde girl along the beach.

"Oh man, Alec these smell delicious now! I can't wait until they're cooked" Warren squealed with excitement as Alec began to light the barbecue and place on the patties and bacon.

"Hey I've got an idea. Let's grab those logs over there and place them near to the fire pit and get it going, it'll start getting cold soon" Alec pitched as he jogged over to the logs with warren. Both picking up one each.

"Jeez, these things are a lot heavier than they look" Warren wheezed out as they finally dropped them around the pit.

"Yeah that's not going to be good for the ol' back. Hey why don't you get the fire starting whilst I cook off these bad boys?" Alec suggested as he returned his attention back to the food.

It smelt good. Alec looked off into the distance to see Kate and Max running and playing in the sea. Not deep enough so that they were submerged underwater but, just up to their knees and thighs as the two laughed and splashed water at each other. Warren then joined in, pulling off his shirt and cannonballing in between the two soaking them both. He then began to swim away laughing as Kate and Max tried throwing seaweed and rocks at the boy in both anger and laughter. Alec just sat on the log and laughed at the sight as he soaked in the happiness and bliss of the situation. He wanted to continue to feel like this, at peace with himself and everything around him. Alec closed his eyes temporarily, taking everything in but not releasing his grip of the spatula. In this moment there was no expectations, no drama, no negativity, no lessons, no consequences. As he opened his eyes once more, he smiled. This was the first time in fifteen years he felt truly happy to be alive and to be here experiencing this moment. Alec leaned back and rummaged through the cooler to grab a can of Sunkist orange as he cracked open the can and began to drink from the cool beverage as his thirst was quenched. As he flipped over the burgers and bacon, Alec began to place various bags of chips(crisps) into paper bowls and grabbed out paper plates, napkins and plastic cutlery in preparation of the food cooking.

"Look girls, I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist" Warren cried out in laughter as he ran behind Alec as two angry looking girls jogged over.

"Alec protect me!" Warren exclaimed as he grabbed Alec by the shoulders and hid behind him.

"No you made your choices Warren. You have to accept the consequences" Alec simply replied as he took another sip of his drink before grabbing out the burgers buns and two on each plate.

"You'll be happy to know however, that the food is done. So that should save you" Alec informed as he started flipping the food over.

"Yey! I can't wait. I'm just going to dry down quickly" Warren commented as he grabbed a nearby towel. Kate sat down on the log opposite Alec with Max as they were separated by the large and orange fire forming in the pit. Alec served the burgers into the buns, topped them with bacon and cheese and started handing them out to the group as well as requests for drinks. Kate picked a can of Arizona tea which didn't surprise Alec at all. Max chose Vanilla coke and Warren an unsurprising healthy dose of Mountain dew as they group all ate in blissful silence.

"Oh man, thank you Alec. This is amazing" Max sighed as she took another bite into her burger.

"Yeah Alec, you're a top chef. Thank you for doing this" Kate added with a smile. Alec could see her through the gaps of the flames, she looked beautiful.

 _'_ _Alec stop. Seriously what is going with you. Right I'm texting Dana, to talk to her tomorrow if she can'_ Alec disciplined himself as he looked away from Kate's glistening eyes.

"That. Was. Delicious. I could eat another five. What's for dessert?" Warren asked with a mouth full of food as he stretched.

"Warren!" Max scolded.

"Whoops, sorry!" Warren swallowed as he gave off a cheeky grin.

"Well I've got marshmallows for roasting on the fire and some sweets. But, that's it. Plus some hot chocolate for later on when it gets a little colder and dark" Alec told as he finished off his burgers and chips(crisps).

"Sounds great. Me and Max are heading off after the marshmallows though as she's helping me complete my science experiment" Warren informed.

"You can join if you want? But, it'll be pretty cramped and boring" Warren added.

"I'll probably just stay here, I'm enjoying the outdoors. Of course if Kate wants to then I'll drop her off" Alec suggested as he looked over to Kate.

"I'm happy to stay here too. It's nice to just relax on the beach" Kate replied as she smiled at Alec in agreement.

"Well that settles that. Can I ask you a favour though Alec? Are you okay to take all of the blankets and pillows into your car? It was a nightmare carrying them onto the bus" Warren asked sheepishly.

"Yeah sure. That's fine"

Alec sat and looked off towards the sea as he watched the fiery orb of sun begin to slowly sink underneath the horizon as threads of orange light flickered out into the sky, mixing with clouds. The sky became a canvas, splattered in orange, red and purple before turning into a dark blue. The light of day melted into the sea as the silver sequin stars began to shine through the darkness and a cold breeze swept over the group, causing the fire to flicker slightly as its embers cracked. The moon was not quite prominent yet, just a small greyish circle off in the distance almost faded as it began to take charge of the sky. With the warmth of the sun gone, the temperature dropped almost as quick as the sunset itself as the cold crawled along Alec's skin causing goose bumps to appear.

"How about those marshmallows?" Alec piped up as he noticed that the girls had finished. He handed out skewers to everyone, along with a small bag each of marshmallows as everyone began to pierce the little white bundles of fluff. Alec couldn't help but laugh at Warren as he saw the younger boy skewer six at one time as he began to hold it into the fire. Everyone else was sensible, choosing either one or two at a time to toast.

"Oh Warren" Max sighed as Alec could tell the brunette girl just inwardly face palmed. He looked over to the boy and saw that all of his marshmallows were charcoal black from burning.

"That's some feat there Warren, I don't think anyone can out beat that" Alec laughed as he tucked in to his own slightly browned marshmallows.

"Well I'm still going to eat them, anyway. Ya'll just be haters" Warren mocked as he bit into his marshmallow, almost gagging after one bite.

"Just slightly over toasted. It's all good" Warren added as the group laughed at his antics over the roaring warm fire.

* * *

"See you later"

"Bye"

Kate and Alec waved as Max and Warren made their way off of the beach and back towards Blackwell. The two made their way back over to the campfire, sitting on the same log as they looked into the orange and yellow flames. The cracking of the logs, sending blissful and relaxing shivers down Alec's spine. It was music to his ears. He looked over at Kate who was happily doing the same as him as she looked into the sparks however, she was looked cold and was visibly shivering. He wasn't surprised seeing as though she was wearing a thin white top and denim shorts and since Warren decided to drench both her and Max in water. He then looked down at himself as saw that he wasn't any better than Kate, wearing denim shorts and a black t-shirt. Then again he had a comfy grey jacket on.

"Hey how about I make us some hot chocolate?" Alec suggested as he looked over to shaking girl next to him.

"Yeah that'd be great. It's been years since I had one, nice little bit of nostalgia" Kate mused.

"Yup, this definitely takes me back a lot of years" Alec commented as he poured a carton of milk into a flask and placed it near to the edge of the fire pit in order to heat it up, but not burn himself handling it. He then prepared the two polystyrene cups as he placed in the cocoa powder and some left over marshmallows from before and placed them to the side as he waited for the milk. He glanced over at Kate again who was looking at her phone, smiling at something as she continued to shiver.

"Hey Max, tagged us in those photos on Facebook. They look so nice" Kate beamed as she continued to stare at the screen. Alec just simply smiled, it was nice to Kate like this. Outside of school, outside of the drama, seeing her smile and be a happy and 'normal' teenager. She deserved that much, especially with everything going on. Alec began to unzip his jacket as he took it off and slowly placed it over Kate's shoulders. She jumped slightly in shock and curiosity as she investigated the touch.

"A-Alec! You'll be freezing" Kate stuttered as a small tinge of colour blossomed her cheeks. Alec just laughed.

"Kate it's fine, I've had it on all day so I'm pretty warm if anything. Besides I'm not the one shivering" Alec explained with a smirk.

Kate placed her phone back into her pocket and started to pull the jacket on properly, pulling up the zip right to her chin as lowered herself into its snugness and warmth.

"Thank you" She whispered out as Alec checked to see as to whether the milk was ready.

"Ahhhh hot hot hot hot!" Alex exclaimed, dancing around as he poured out the flasks content into cups.

"Oh my gosh, Alec are you okay?" Kate exclaimed as she jumped up from the log and watched as the boy placed the flask on the ground and clutch at his hand. It was bright red.

"You're so silly! Of course it was going to be hot, you just placed it next to a large open fire. Come here" Kate scolded as she grabbed an icepack from the cooler and grabbed Alec's arm, placing the bag of ice into his hand.

"Ohhhh, that's cold. Thanks Kate, that was definitely a poor choice on my part" Alec said as he sat back down onto the log, clutching at the icepack.

"So silly" Kate laughed as she shook her head and grabbed a nearby towel to pick up the flask and move it away, before returning to Alec.

"Come on, forget the hot chocolates lets go sit down on the blankets" Kate instructed as she led Alec over the log and over to the blankets. Alec sat down on the floor before lying back with his head on the pillows, whilst Kate took a seat next to him, leaning back on her hands with her toes pointed towards the sea.

"You always seem to get into trouble or get hurt Alec" Kate commented as she looked down at the boy.

"Yeah tell me about, danger and clumsy are my two middle names" Alec laughed as he looked up at the stars.

There was a long pause of comfortable silence as Kate watched and listened to the sound of the waves crashing down onto the sand, before her interests returned back to Alec. His hair was lustrous and swished gently in the night air as it reflected all the radiance of his smile as his bright blue eyes stared up at sky. It was almost as if he had captured the light of the moon and stars and captured them into his eyes. Kate could tell that behind that bright smile and shiny blue eyes that he was fragile. As fragile as glass and she feared that if she was to hug him tight, that he would break. He had been through so much, that was evident to see. His face, as chiselled and handsome as it may be, showed signs of stress and fatigue. His jaw clenched tight and prominent from the amount of times he had to be strong and hold back the tears and anger. Pain and sadness was hidden behind his smile as his eyes bore the tender memories of everything that he had seen in his life. That's when for the first time since she met, she looked at his wrists and saw the barely visible scars. She just wished she could help take away some of that pain.

"Alec" She spoke softly to get his attention.

"Hmmm?" He gently voiced as he continued to look up at stars.

"Do you want to talk? I'm here for you, you know that right? These friendships work both ways" Kate asked

"Talk about what? I know that Kate" Alec inquired as he shifted his head to look at her in confusion.

"With what happened yesterday? The things that got talked about" She reminded as she looked at him sympathetically.

"I-I uh…I don't know where to start or what to say" Alec simply said.

"Just whatever you feel like starting with" Kate smiled weakly.

"Kate…I appreciate what you're trying to do but, what I do I have to say that Nathan didn't declare so boldly in front of everyone!" Alec replied with a slight tinge of anger.

"I want you to tell me everything, every feeling you felt. Not the things you hide from your counsellor, because I know you too well Alec and I know you won't have gone into detail about everything. I want you to open up that part of you that you've protected all this time" Kate pleaded as Alec sat up and looked at her with anger in his face.

"Okay then let's do that!" He exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Let's see, where do I start. So I was three years old when my parents got invited to a wedding party for their two best friends. So all three of us left in the car and were driving along, happy, smiling, singing along to the radio when we approached a red light at a four way interchange. Being the respectable drivers that my parents were, they waited until the light when green before pulling off. Unfortunately some man driving a huge sixteen wheeler truck didn't understand the red light on his side and smashed his truck straight into the side of us, killing my dad on impact, his blood splattering onto my face and causing our car to flip over about seven times before I fell unconscious" Alec explained angrily as he spat towards the end. Then his face softened and his eyebrows unknitted slightly before he continued.

"And then…and then I woke up in hospital. With bandages wrapped around my waist and arms. My body ached with pain and even as a three year old, I know that something was definiltey broken. But, I didn't care. I just wanted to find my mom. So I pulled out everything I was attached, no bothering to feel the pain as I ran round the hospital being chased after by doctors and nurses until I found her. After what felt like forever, I-I finally found her room and saw her. She was….she was…was just lying there stained in blood and she looked at me as though she expected me…she smiled when I saw her and I saw…a tear roll down her cheek and she ushered me over. S-she said to me, that I was to be a good boy and t-that…she and my dad were proud of me and would always be watching over. She told me that…she loved me and to er…to keep their wedding ring. She gave me a huge hug before I-I felt her arms become limp and the monitor fall silent" Alec barely managed out and his voice began to waver and he looked away from Kate.

"After that. I went to go and live with my grandparents, here in Arcadia. I stayed in school at this point and I hated it. The kids there….they were horrible, making jokes about my parents, bullying me, belittling me, eventually towards the age of 10, I stopped going. Not that it mattered as my grades were terrible and my attendance was poor. I hated it, hated every single minute of it. I got really down at this point. I never left the house, I would just sit in my room and sulk and hate myself…hate my life. Then I received the news that my grandad had cancer and I thought how could it get any worse. But, it did…it always did. Just after my 14th birthday, my grandad passed away. I couldn't cope anymore and I went into a really really dark place. I started self-harming, cutting hidden places at first like my thighs and the tops of my arms. I think…I just reached a point of not caring anymore. Not carrying if I cut too deep or that it was close to a vein, I just cut until I didn't bleed anymore. Shortly after, my grandma moved us to Wisconsin to get a fresh start. You know…at first everything was pretty good, I was tutored at home by a teacher, I enjoyed where I lived and was starting to become happy again. But, I hit some hard patches and met a group of guys who would drink and take drugs. I didn't want any part of it, but they pressured me into it. Starting off small…with marijuana and small sips of beer and for a while I didn't mind it, it made me feel better, numbed the pain. Then it got worse, they enjoyed seeing someone so young so out of it and started giving me stronger drugs and drinks. The leader he would…h-he would hit me, kick me, punch me, glass me and would even threaten me with a gun if I didn't take it. Eventually they gave up pressuring me and just restrained me…h-holding me to the floor as they shoved needles into my arms. I was only 16. Then life decided to throw me another hurdle, when my grandma passed away in my arms. I wanted to die! It wasn't fair! T-this…cruel joke life played on me. Anyone I have ever loved or cared about has died Kate! I'm not even 20 yet and I've already had to bury my whole family. So tell me Kate, what do you want me to say" Alec finished and calmly looked at the stunned young girl.

"You poor thing" Kate simply said as she pulled Alec into a hug.

Alec sat there, dumbfounded and in shock from the girls words. They were so simple and small, yet they got to him. This girl who was hugging him, she cared for him so much. Alec was at a loss for words as his heart ached. He merely lifted up his arms and wrapped them round Kate, pulling her in close and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Alec you've been through so much. I can't even imagine what it's like. You've had to be strong for so long and keep everything locked in. Now, let me be the strong one. Let everything out Alec. I won't think any less of you. It's just you and me here. I won't let you feel pain anymore" Kate soothed into his ear as her own tears began falling from her eyes.

Alec was moved by her words. He had been so strong for so long, pretending he was okay and that he didn't care. Trying to tell himself that everything would be okay. Looking after himself and making decisions on his own. He hadn't cried since he was three, since he saw his parents coffins being lifted down in the ground. That place inside him that had been locked and guarded for so long finally opened. Kate was the key as Alec couldn't fight back the tears anymore as they trembled from the corner of his eyes and a poured like a waterfall down his cheeks. He lifted his head and buried it into her chest and shoulder as he strained to withhold his sobs as Kate rubbed his back gently and pulled him in closer.

"Shhhh it's okay Alec, let it all out. I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave" She whispered into his ears.

She held him there for what felt like an eternity as his tears and sobs eventually disappeared. Kate just kept him close and placed her chin on top of his head as she rocked their bodies gently. Alec eventually lifted his head up and looked at Kate's glistening eyes and smiled slightly before he let go of her and shuffled back to where he was before, coughing to clear his throat and the silence as he leaned back into the pillow and lay down.

"Ahem, shame about the hot chocolates right? I really fancy one now" Alec laughed with a husky voice.

"Yeah, they looked really nice. Thank you for today Alec, well for everything really. I needed this today" Kate thanked as she too lay down on the blankets. The two stared up, looking at the stars.

"You're welcome Kate. Like I've said before, I don't want you being sad or unhappy and I'll be there for. And thank you…for you know…for before. Would you mind…not telling anyone about that?" Alec asked shyly.

"Of course Alec. Of course"

LSLSLSLSLSLSLS

"Alec! Oh no! Alec please wake up!" Kate exclaimed as she began pushing the young man who fast asleep.

"Wha-what Kate? What's wrong?" Alec questioned as he woke up, opening his eyes slowly and propping himself onto his elbows.

"We fell asleep and it's really really late Alec, my parents are going to kill me!" Kate explained with worry as the girl frantically paced around. That snapped Alec out of it as he looked his watch with read 23:47pm.

"Oh crap. Right lets quickly grab all of this stuff and get in the car!" Alec instructed as both of them picked up and packed as many items as possible before running over to the car and throwing everything into the trunk or into the back.

Alec started up the engine and turned on his headlights before reversing out of the space and driving quickly out of the car park. As much as Kate was late, Alec was still sticking to the speed limits, going over them ever so slightly. The last things they needed right now was to get pulled over by the police and for Kate to be in even more trouble. Alec glanced over at Kate who was staring intently out of the window with a worried expression over her face.

"I'm so sorry Kate. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't suggested the beach, you wouldn't be in this mess" Alec apologised as he returned his attention to the road.

"Alec, not at all! Look I'm sure they'll be okay with it. It's a Saturday and I said I'd be back for 9pm so I'm not too late" Kate reassured.

The journey was a lot quitter and a lot more intense than the one before as Alec concentrated on getting her there as quick as legally possible. Fortunately for him, due to it being quite late at night, there were hardly any cars on the road and he managed to time the traffic lights perfectly. He drove on for a little while longer before coming to a stop outside of her house. He noticed that a light was still on in the downstairs window as he feared for Kate as worry and guilt washed over him. He felt a small hand land on top of his as Kate leaned over from her seat and kissed Alec on his cheek before getting out of the car and holding the door open.

"Thank you, for today. See you soon" Kate smiled as she started to open the gate to her garden and walked along the path before waving slightly and entering the house. Alec could only sit there with a coy smile on his lips and a red blush on his cheeks as he lifted his hand to where she kissed. He composed himself and realised how weird he must look as he started let go of the handbrake and drove off, back to Blackwell Academy.

* * *

 **There you have it. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow or favourite and i'll see you in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, hope you're all well? Apologies for the wait for this chapter. I've been so busy with university and I've got three assignments due in this week. So it might be two weeks or so before the next chapter, sorry. But, once I get these assignments out the way I've got a lot of free time to right more chapters. I'm not sure about how I feel with this chapter but hey ho, this is what I'm posting. Anyway please enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange.**

* * *

It had been a long night for Kate as she threw her pillows in frustration at not being able to go back to sleep. Looking at her alarm clock the time read 08:12am as she rolled her eyes and buried her head back under her duvet. She pouted in annoyance. She had been in and out of sleep all night and now she was wide awake as she lay in her bed recalling the events of last night. Her heart fluttering slightly as she thought about Alec as she scrunched up her nose. Kate was so thankful for him coming for her yesterday. She was in a bad place when she text him and really needed a shoulder to cry on. However, she was shocked at the lengths in which he had gone to in order to help her and she had enjoyed spending time with him. Kate blushed slightly as she thought about how Alec fell asleep after lying down on the blanket. He looked so cute and peaceful as she saw his chest rise and fall and his face be still with relaxation as he slept away. She also remembered how he rolled over onto his side and clung closely to her body as he hugged her arm whilst asleep. It was then, that she felt at peace and relaxed in herself. His warmth and presence, settling her into her own slumber as she rested her head next to his. Maybe that's why she hadn't slept well, she needed his comfort nearby to put both her heart and mind at ease. Kate thoughts then turned to what happened last night when she returned from the beach. Her parents were understandably quite angry and worried when she first got home but, her dad suddenly lightened up when he saw how happy Kate was and how she'd had a good time. Her mother however, was another issue. She knew Kate had been with Alec and accused her of being promiscuous. That led her to next problem. Her mum demanded to meet him, tonight to be exact, for dinner. Kate hadn't told him that yet and didn't even know if she was going to or where to start. There was a faint knock at the door.

"Come in" Kate shouted from under the duvet. She heard the door open and shut behind her as quiet footsteps made their way over to the her, before taking a seat on the top of her bed.

"Kate? Can you come out please?" A male voice asked.

"Yes father" Kate replied as she folded her duvet over to reveal her face.

"What's wrong button? I know you're upset or angry" Her father asked.

"I-I'm not angry dad, I'm just...I'm just. I love you and mom zillions and you know that but...sometimes i just wish mom would take it easy on me. I try my hardest and sometimes it just doesn't feel good enough" Kate said shyly as she looked away.

"Kate...I understand what you're saying but, we worry about you, me and your mother and we want the best. We know what school is like and it's influences. We just want to make sure you don't fall into them" Her dad explained.

"I know that you care but...dad I'm 18 and i can make my own decisions. I'm still faithful to our Lord, i just wish you would trust me" Kate replied solemnly.

"I do trust you sweetie. We just want the best for you and to remind you not to fall victim to the devils work as he presents himself in mysterious and sly ways" Her dad answered.

"So are you going to invite him round? I would like to meet him and it allows you to prove your mother wrong" He smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I-I don't know. It might be too much for him after this week. I'll think about it" Kate smiled as he stood up to leave the room.

 **"** For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future." He spoke as he reached the door.

"Jeremiah 29:11" Kate smiled simply, to which her father nodded before closing the door behind him.

Kate looked around her room as she sat up, taking it all in. It was a casual cream room, she had a large bed with frames that went up to the ceiling and small silk curtains attached to them. Opposite her was a glass desk with her laptop and makeup on. To the side of that was her tan brown dresser and wardrobe. Over to her right was the window and door which led to her balcony. It was simple and a lot well looked after than her room in Blackwell. It wasn't that Kate didn't care, as normally she had more cleanliness but recently keeping her room tidy was the last thing on her mind. Her room reflected how she felt inside. Run down and a mess. Getting up, she walked over to her desk as she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen, clicking onto contacts and hovering over Alec's name.

 _'What do I do? My family wants to meet him. What if he says no? If he comes, it could put an end to my parents thinking badly of me. Oh I don't know, I'll just do it. Mother will be angry if I don't'_ Kate thought to herself as she clicked onto his name.

 **Kate** \- Hey Alec, hope you're okay and were able to get some sleep last night? Thank you for everything yesterday, it really means a lot. Um look...there's no easy way of saying this but...after last night my...parents want to meet you and invite you for dinner. I totally understand if you don't want to and that's fine. My mom is just thinking the worst of me as per usual. But, yeah it's fine if not, I wouldn't blame you x

Clicking off her messages, Kate moved onto Facebook and scrolled down her news feed to see what was occurring with everyone, looking at photos of Dana, Warren sharing a chemistry article, Max uploading photos from yesterday to her album. It was then that she spotted that Alec had changed his profile picture and it was of him and Kate at the beach yesterday. It had a simple grinning emoji underneath and currently had 43 likes and 4 comments. The photo was beautiful, just everything about it was stunning. The sun was setting in the background alongside a flock of seagulls. The glare of the setting sun shot a bright and natural light onto the lense, causing their faces to light up. Both of them looked happy as they linked with each other and beamed genuine smiles at the camera, their eyes lit up with joy. Kate smiled as she looked at the photo before clicking onto the comments.

 **Dana Ward** – This is sooooo cute! I love it xxx

 **Max Caulfield** – You need to reference me in this photo Alec. Just kidding! Looking good guys!

 **Daxter Bennigan** – Alec good to see you looking so well and with a smile on your face. Miss you in Wisconsin bud, come back soon!

 **Kylie Prudhoe** – Aleccc! This is the cutest little thing ever! I've never seen you look so happy, she must be a special girl. Hold onto her! Two very beautiful people xx

Kate blushed at the last comment. Kylie must have thought they were together. She had to admit, they did look great together. Not that she would openly admit that. Alec confused her. She had barely even known her a week and she felt like she had known him since they were kids. He just had such a calming and soothing presence. He made her feel cared about, relaxed and safe. He was just so friendly and-

"Kate?" A voice spoke from the doorway. She recognised that voice instantly and quickly dropped her phone and looked over towards the door.

"M-mother?" Kate stuttered in fear and apprehension.

"I should have known you would lie to us. Our own daughter!" Her mom exclaimed.

"What else have you hidden from us?!" She spat.

"Mom…p-please I-

"Don't! I don't want to hear any excuses. You are allowing yourself to be manipulated by others…especially that-that boy! He's a bad influence on you!" She continued.

"He's not! Please will you just listen-

"I won't hear it Kate. My own daughter, a heathen! Don't bother coming with us to church, even the Lord can't forgive your sins!" She seethed as she walked away.

"And that…boy, better come tonight!" She added as she shouted in the hallway and made her way downstairs. Kate had to fight back the tears as she saw her two younger sisters walk past her room with sympathetic expressions as they wandered downstairs and Kate heard all of her family leave with a sudden slam of the door. Her walls came crashing in as her eyes wept with under-appreciation, sadness and doubt whilst she made her way into the bathroom. She just needed to relax as she tried to control her sobs. Wandering over to the bath tub, she placed in the bubble bath and ran the hot tap. Kate walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and stared at herself coldly as tears fell from her watery eyes. Her face bored hatred, anger and disgust as she looked over herself. She punched the mirror with force as a crack formed across, like a spiders web as parts of it fell into the sink and others lacerated her skin near to her wrist and hand. Kate watched the blood drip down her wrist and into the porcelain tiles, emotionless and uncaring as she walked over to the bath and turned on the cold water before stripping off her clothes. Kate had what any girl would class as a gorgeous figure. Slender and fairly toned on her abdomen, with clear and soft skin. However, her body didn't look as it normally did. Her ribs and collarbones showed slightly from her lack of eating. Yesterday was the first time this week that she had ate something proper. Sure Kate did eat and it wasn't a case of her wanting to starve herself but, her low moods and sadness filled her to brim. Even eating a sandwich was a task. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the bath and sat up right as she held her wrist, staring as the blood became maroon swirls in the water, joining some of the suds. Her tears wouldn't seize as they turned into more frequent sobs and muffles as she grabbed her legs and hugged them. Her own watery tears soaking into the bath water.

* * *

Alec woke up suddenly with a cold sweat clinging to his forehead as he searched the room with a pant. No sleepiness, no slow warm up. He was wide awake as he calmed himself down and sat up his bed, composing himself as he wiped his eyes. Alec reached his hand across to the side table, grabbing his phone as he searched the screen. 10:22am. That was good for Alec. Normally even on a weekend he was still getting up at around 7 or 8 in the morning, unable to switch off. One message. He'd look at it soon, he still needed more time to snap out of it. Alec sighed as he threw his legs round so that they were touching the floor and began to stretch out his limbs.

 _'Bad dreams again. I wonder if they'll ever stop'_ Alec thought to himself as he stood up.

It was always the same dreams, usually about the car accident. But, sometimes they would be so lucid and haunting. He would hear his name being called out and would open his eyes expecting to see the culprit who disturbed him from his sleep but was always met with darkness. He would realise that he was dreaming and try to wake himself up but, most of the time it would be unsuccessful. It would be then as he stood in the sphere of darkness that he would feel a harsh cold breeze attack his skin that slowly trickled up his arms leaving goose bumps and raised hairs in their trail. The cold hugged him, as though it was trying to suffocate him in its harsh and sharp grip. It would just be him, stuck in this empty and silent void. Alec couldn't help but feel like this was premonition and feared that this would be what death was like for him. Alone and in darkness. Standing up, Alec walked over to his window and opened up his blinds as he squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of bright light. Recovering from his temporary blindness, he opened up his window to allow some cool autumn breeze into his room as he placed his phone into the docking station and grabbed some clothes and a washbag, before heading to the shower.

Walking back into his room, Alec was drying his hair with his towel as he wore a red and blue checkered shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black jeans. He felt better now that he had allowed the heat of the water to caress and rejuvenate his skin and muscles. Not to mention washing away the bad memories of last nights dream. He noticed his phone flash up with a notification on the screen, wandering over to it he noticed that he had two messages from Kate.

 **Kate** \- Hey Alec, hope you're okay and were able to get some sleep last night? Thank you for everything yesterday, it really means a lot. Um look...there's no easy way of saying this but...after last night my...parents want to meet you and invite you for dinner. I totally understand if you don't want to and that's fine. My mom is just thinking the worst of me as per usual. But, yeah it's fine if not, I wouldn't blame you x

 **Kate** \- I'm so sorry Alec. I hate that I had to text you that. Don't listen to me I'm just an idiot. It's just my mom being her usual self, it's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow

Reading the text messages over in his head, he could see a clear difference in tone from Kate. The first one was more like her, friendly and feeling like a burden. The second one just caused alarm bells to ring in his head, it was as though he could sense that something was wrong and he didn't like it. He went to reply.

 **Alec** \- Hey Kate, I didn't sleep too bad last night thank you. I was going to ask how you got on with your parents but I think that's evident in the previous message. Of course I'll come tonight. If your parents have asked to see me then I'll meet them and prove them wrong about you. This isn't a lone battle Kate, I'm not letting you do this on your own. Tell me when and where X

Holding his phone and reading the messages back over, he was satisfied with his response. He meant every word he said, he was not letting her fight this in on her own. He was not going to let her feel how he did. He became bitter, angry and depressed to the point he contemplated ending it all. But, somehow he held on. Why? He didn't know. He just hoped he'd find out one day and that it would be worth it. He needed to speak with Dana, some girl knowledge and motherly nature would help him unravel all of this.

 **Alec** – Hey Dana, hope you're okay? If you're not busy I was wondering if I could talk to you? I need some advice.

Placing his phone into the docking station and putting on Catfish and the Bottleman – Pacifier on, Alec sat onto his chair and opened up his laptop. He figured he would dally slightly on social media and check his emails for a while as he waited for both Kate and Dana to reply to his messages. He contemplated looking for a you too. He needed to fund his car and having a little extra money never hurt no one. It would keep him busy on weekends and ensure he constantly has something to do. Perhaps helping his sleeping pattern. He clicked onto Facebook and was almost in disbelief when he saw how many people liked his profile picture.

' _56 people?! Are you friggin kidding me. It is a good a photo I guess. We both look happy and Kate looks beautiful. No stop it Alec!'_ He thought to himself as he scrolled through the comments. He heard a faint knock at the door as he swivelled round in his chair and looked at the door with curiosity.

"Come in" He shouted as he eyed up the culprit.

"Hey Alec, hope you don't mind me meeting you here. I got your text. What's up?" Dana inquired.

"Dana, hey. No no, it's okay. Come in, make yourself comfortable" Alec said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Haha I will, your room is cleaner and smells a lot nicer than mine" Dana laughed as she sat down on his bed. She eyed the boy up as Alec became embarrassed all of a sudden and found interest in the floor. He didn't know where to start or what to say to her.

"Umm.. . I don't really know what to say…other than I'm really confused at the minute and I can't come to terms with why that is" Alec started as he rummaged his brain for ideas.

"What are confused about exactly?" Dana asked as she leaned back on his bed.

"Kate I guess…or me. I just feel really weird when I'm around her. I didn't use to feel like that when I first met her. Don't get me wrong, I still feel comfortable around her but something has changed" He explained.

"Okay, so tell me. When you feel weird, when does it happen and what exactly do you feel at the time?" Dana pressured.

"When I'm close to her and sometimes when we're alone. She just makes me feel…strange. I feel like adrenaline is rushing through my veins and my heart beats fast, plus my stomach feels weird too. Like it's doing backflips. I just find myself wanting to be with her and I enjoy her presence. I've not felt or been this way with anyone before. What does it mean Dana?" Alec inquired as he looked at the girl for answers.

"Oh Alec, you are hopeless. Have you not ever had a girlfriend before?" Dana giggled.

"N-no. I've been on dates and things but, nothing serious" Alec replied.

"Wait. Does that mean you're a…..you know?" Dana peaked with curiosity.

"Virgin? Yes. Do I care? Not really. Why?" Alec answered.

"Don't worry, I wasn't saying it's a bad thing, I was just curious. It just makes you and Kate even more perfect for each other. These feelings you have for Kate? It means you like her you dingus" Dana informed.

"I-I like her? I…don't know what to say" Alec mumbled out loud.

"Let me ask you a few things" Dana spoke.

"Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Yes"

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Y-yes"

"Do you care about her?"

"Of course"

"Can you see yourself being with her?"

"Y-yeah…well only if she did too, I guess"

"Then you do like her Alec. Not just a little bit, but a lot. That's evident for anyone to see, even myself. I can tell how much you care about her and I know you make her happy. It's been so long since I've seen her like this Alec. You've changed her so much. Of course she still has her moments like anyone else but, I know she is happy when she is with you. Call it a girls intuition. But there's one thing I need to ask you? Serious now Alec. If you were to be with Kate, you realise that she wouldn't do anything with you. Not like everything but…sex, you know? Until marriage anyway. You would be okay with that?" Dana inquired with a genuine expression.

"Yeah. I don't care about that. I care about Kate and I don't want her to suffer or to be sad anymore. I want to be there for her and help her" Alec answered. Dana looked at his face, staring at his eyes, his mouth, his jaw, his whole expression before sitting back.

"You're telling the truth" She stated rhetorically.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel or ask her out?" Dana wondered as she looked back at him.

"Look at me Dana, I'm a mess. The things have done, the things I've seen. I've been in some very, very dark places and I've been an angry and bitter person. I don't want Kate getting anymore extra baggage. Kate deserves the best and I'm not that. I never will be. I just want her to be happy and to find someone who will be there for her" Alec replied

"Alec! You are the best thing for Kate. Sure you've experienced some awful things and you're not proud of the way you reacted to things. But, you're honest Alec. You can hold your hands up and say when you've done wrong, you can admit that you're not perfect, you know your weaknesses and your strengths. You've learnt so much and matured beyond your age. And you care about her. You genuinely genuinely care about her Alec, you have no ulterior motive. Unlike other guys who are just looking for a wham, bam and thank you ma'am. You're a great person Alec…I just wish you could see it" Dana encouraged.

"Thanks Dana. I appreciate what you're saying but…I just can't do it. I-I just…..Never mind. There is one more thing actually. Kate's mom doesn't like me spending time with her. I think she believes I'm a bad influence and that I'm going to turn Kate against them. Kate said that her mom wants me to meet them for dinner tonight" Alec enlightened.

"Haha ho. That's erm well…Kate's mom? She is a piece of work. What did you reply with?" Dana laughed awkwardly.

"I said I'd go but, she needs to text me back with a time and where it's at. I'm just nervous" Alec responded.

"Good. I'm glad you're going. Don't be nervous Alec. You just need to be yourself and stick up for you and Kate. It's their loss at the end of the day. Just dress smart, what are you going to wear?" She queried.

"Yeah I know but, Kate's mom seems like a tough cookie. I'm going to wear some black trousers, a white shirt and black tie I think"

"Grey tie and grey trousers. You want to be smart but, not too smart that you look like you're attending a wedding or funeral" Dana advised.

"Good call. Ahh I am way out of my zone with this" Alec sighed.

"You'll be fine Alec. This is your chance to prove them wrong. Just give me a text if you want as I'm going to go, Trevor is calling me" Dana stated as she stood up and opened the door.

"And think about what I said. You and Kate is definitely not a bad thing" She added as she left the room.

Alec just leaned against his swivelling desk chair as he stared up that ceiling. Dana was right about a few things, he did like Kate. As much as he tried to deny it. This was a strange and weird concept for him. Throughout his life, he had been completely devoid of a social life and the aspects that came with it, such as dating. He had never really thought about it or the future for that matter. He spent too much time years ago, concentrating on either the past or the future. Doing so made him worse, made him question his purpose in life. Instead, he just focused on each day, not trying to think on things too much. But, that was becoming increasingly harder a lately. Where was his future. Could it be with Kate. Did he want to get married or have children. What did he want in life. He heard his music quieten temporarily as it vibrated in the docking station. Alec pushed his chair along the floor as he glided towards his phone, picking it up in his hands with curiosity.

 **Kate** \- Seriously Alec, it's not even worth it. I don't want you to have to meet her on her terms.

 **Alec** \- Kate, I'm coming whether you like it or not. This is our chance to prove your mother wrong. Please tell me the details? I'm not letting you fight this alone x

 **Kate** \- If you're sure. If you change your mind I won't blame you. It's at my house, 5pm. Thank you Alec x

 **Alec** \- This may sound stupid but, are you okay? How are you feeling? x

 **Kate** \- I'll talk to you later okay x

 **Alec** \- Wait Kate! Just tell me you're safe, not hurt? x

 **Kate** \- I'm fine Alec, I'll talk to you tonight x

That was the end of that conversation. He did worry about Kate, when she was like this it's not a good sign. Something was up but unfortunately Alec wouldn't know until later on. He heard his stomach growl as an overwhelming need to eat washed over. It was a Sunday and other than this morning he had nothing planned the rest of the day.

 _'I might as well go for a drive to the Two Whales diner and get some brunch and a coffee'_ Alec thought to himself as grabbed his keys from his desk and pulled on some black vans before leaving the room.

* * *

Arriving in the car park, it was a miracle that Alec had even found a space judging from the great amount of people inside the diner. He would have to be even luckier to find a seat as he walked through the doors and searched around. He didn't know why he was expecting anything less really, after all it was a Sunday lunchtime. There was one booth, right in the corner of the diner next to a jukebox. He made his way over quickly before anyone else came in and took a seat. The diner mainly consisted of truckers and others who were passing through. In front of his were several booths with a young blonde girl in the closest one to him. Alec wondered whether she was here alone and if so why but, thought not to get involved as a waitress walked over to his table.

"Well I'll be. Alec Taylor? Is that you?" A woman with a country accent asked. He looked her over for a minute, unsure of how she knew him until it hit.

"Joyce?" Alec pondered with curiosity.

"It is you! Alec how have you been? What are you doing back in Arcadia?" She questioned as she placed her notepad and pen onto the table.

"I've moved back here, well I moved back last Monday. I've been okay, could be better but, I'm back. How are you? And how's Chloe?" Alec replied.

"Oh Alec. You moving back here could only mean one thing. I'm so sorry for your loss. I haven't been too bad, after Mike...it's been pretty rough. Chloe is quite rebellious these days and it's hard to keep track with what she doing. Made some bad decisions and still fights what happened a lot. Especially with my new husband, David" Joyce explained.

"I'm so sorry Joyce. I wish we hadn't have left with everything that had happened. I was hoping to hear that Chloe was doing well, maybe I'll have to catch up with her at some point" Alec stated with remorse.

"There was nothing you could of done sweet pea, you had your own problems going on. I just hope that moving back here helps and my door is always open. I know Chloe would love to see you again. Anyway darling, I'll have to take your order as we're pretty busy today as you can see" Joyce spoke as she picked up her pad and pen.

"Could I have a full breakfast and a coffee Joyce?" Alec ordered.

"Of course. Be with you soon" she answered as she walked back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Alec stared out of the window, watching the ocean making contact with the sand as the waves crashed down. It was still so surreal being back here, it's as though he never left but, at the same time it was as though he had been gone forever. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two young boys walk over to the booth in front, acting all confident and arrogant as they approached the girl.

"Oh look Austin, it's the loser from school and shock! She's sat by herself" A boy teased.

"Look at you ugly! Who would think we'd see you outside your library, you nerd. She's such a freak Brad" the boy named Austin laughed.

"Leave me alone" The girl begged.

"What?! Your parents not here to help you?! Embarrassed to be seen with them?" Brad spat.

"Tsch yeah! You weirdo. You're going to be a loner all your life. Stupid bitch!"

"Yeah nice one Austin. You're a lil bitch"

"Are you really going to stand there and bully a girl who is about two years younger than you and is crying. Have you not got anything better to do?" Alec intervened as he stood up from the booth.

"Oh shit, he's a senior brad we shouldn't mess with him!" Austin exclaimed as he looked at brad.

"Pfft what's he going to do" Brad bounced with cockiness.

"Don't tempt me. I suggest you both apologise to this young lady immediately" Alec said, expressionless as he crossed his arms.

"We're so sorry!" Austin and brad cried.

"You need to apologise to her not me" Alec stated with no emotion.

"Sorry!" They exclaimed as the ran out of the diner. Alec released a sigh as he unfolded his arms and walked over to the crying young girl.

"Hey are you alright?" Alec asked sympathetically as he grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to the girl.

"I...um...*sniff*...yes thank you*sniff*" The girl stifled out.

"Do you know those boys?" Alec inquired as knelt down slightly.

"Uh-huh...they're 13...they go to my school. Why are you helping me?" The girl asked with watery blue eyes as she wiped her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I help you? It's the right thing to do and no one should be made to feel uncomfortable" Alec answered with a smile as he stood up.

"Thank you" She smiled back as Alec walked back over to his booth just as Joyce was bringing over his food.

"There you go! Enjoy" Joyce beamed as she dropped off the plate of goodness and coffee.

Alec just smiled like a mad man as he picked up his cutlery and dug into his plate full of bacon, hash browns, sausages, fried eggs, toast and a stack of pancakes. He never let himself go like this usually but, sometimes you just have to treat yourself and after the week he's had, Alec deserved it. Enjoy the little things. That was one of Alec's little motto's, well one he stole from a film but nonetheless he stood by it. Alec firmly believed that you had to give yourself something that you enjoyed or that made you happy and count it as something big in order to get by. Life is struggle, he knew that more than anyone. That was why he had to have these moments, in order to keep him sane. The plate and pancakes were finished in mere minutes as he leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his coffee. It's bitter taste waking him. It was then that he felt a presence near to him. He looked back down and saw a quizzical blonde sat opposite him with bright blue vibrant eyes staring at him. He looked at her with interest, unsure of what her next move would be.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" She asked politely.

"Of course not" Alec replied, still curious as to what was happening.

"Are you not having anything to eat?" Alec questioned. She simply shook her head.

"No, I don't have any money" She answered simply.

"Why did you come here?" Alec inquired with confusion.

"I wanted to get away from my family for a little while"

"All finished? My goodness, you must have been starving" Joyce interrupted as she picked up his empty plates.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked as she looked between the two.

"Whatever my friend here would like" Alec told as he looked at girl and smiled.

"What? Really?" She stuttered out.

"Of course. Choose anything you would like"

"Um could I have a plate of pancakes please?" The girl asked as she looked up at Joyce.

"Coming up, little lady"

"So tell me, do those boys do that regularly?" Alec asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Sometimes. I don't really know them that well but, they just like to pick on me because I'm different and I like to read in the library" She explained.

"Do you tell anyone, like your family or teachers?"

"Just my sister. But, I'm not bothered by them. It gets to me sometimes but then I think, I'll be the one doing well in school and making something of myself" She spoke.

"That's good to hear. Listen to me, I know how you feel. I used to be bullied too but, it's important to remember that you're a better person than they are and that you'll go on to do great things. Unfortunately you've got to get through school first" Alec advised.

"Thank you and thank you for the food" She grinned as Joyce came back over with her plate of pancakes.

"I just thought, I didn't catch your name?" Alec remembered.

"It's Lynn. Lynn marsh"

* * *

Kate stood and looked at herself in the mirror of her room. Discomfort and angst washing over her as she looked herself up and down. Her mother insisted that she dress well for tonight and to wear her hair down, something she has never enjoyed doing. She wore a simple white flared dress that ended at her thighs alongside a brown leather belt, cream cardigan with long sleeves and a pair of white slip ons. Her signature golden cross hung round her neck as she looked at herself. Loathing the face that looked back. She walked back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing her phone from her side. She had a message from Alec/

 **Alec** \- Hey Kate, just to let you know I've set off and I'll be at yours soon. Hope you're okay? Everything will be alright tonight, I promise x

She sighed as she put down her phone on her bed. She was so nervous about tonight. Not just because of her parents but, also because Alec was here. She had expectations to live up to on both sides and people to impress. Kate was undoubtedly really happy that Alec was coming and that she got to spend time with him, but she was a little apprehensive about him seeing her with her hair down and herself with her parents. All Kate hoped, was that things ran smoothly tonight.

"Kate honey, will you come down and give your sisters a hand with the table?" A voice shouted from downstairs.

"Coming father!" Kate answered back as she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

As Kate walked into the dining room, she was shocked at it's appearance. Normally quite bare and often unused it looked spectacular. The huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space in the lit room, a green and gold tablecloth lined across the middle. Two tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the centre of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped. Her two sisters Lynn and Suzie made work on setting the table, preparing the silver cutlery, wine glasses and napkins as she could smell her mothers cooking from in the kitchen. Kate made work on the napkins with Lynn, smiling as she helped her little sister who also gave her a smile back. It was then that she heard a faint knock at the door and heard her phone vibrate in her cardigan pocket. Placing the napkins down, Kate walked over to the door and opened it to see Alec with a shy smile on his blushing face and two bouquets of flowers in his hand. When he saw Kate his mouth and jaw dropped to the floor. He knew he shouldn't have but, he couldn't help himself. She looked beautiful. Kate had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her eyes usually a darker shade of blue, were bright and full of vibrancy. Her pale skin was completely flawless. Alec doubted she used any expensive products or spend numerous hours dolling himself up, that really wasn't her. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that is why her eyes glowed so, it was her inner beauty that softened her features. When she smiled and laughed Alec couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that he too were someone.

"Hey Alec" Kate welcomed with a blush as she saw Alec staring.

"K-kate you look...beautiful. Not that you don't normally! But, just...you look amazing...and erm...it's nice to see you with your hair down. It really suits you" Alec stammered as he rubbed the back of his head. She just smiled at him coyly, unsure of what to say.

"I erm...got you these" Alec said as he handed Kate a bouquet of pink roses.

"Alec! These are gorgeous, you didn't need to get me anything. Thank you" Kate beamed as she looked over the flowers.

"You're welcome Kate. I got some for your mom too. Does she like these?" Alec asked.

"They're perfect. My mom loves lilies Alec! Good choice" Kate reassured.

"Phew! That's a relief" Alec exhaled with relief.

Kate looked Alec over as he laughed awkwardly. She could tell he was out of his depth and was obviously feeling very anxious about tonight. He was stumbling over his words and could barely look her in the eyes. She felt bad about inviting him, especially with knowing that he has quite bad anxiety and isn't good at these type of situations. Kate had to say it was hard not be impressed and attracted to Alec tonight as he stood in front of her with a white shirt, grey tie and grey trousers. He looked positively handsome. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Defined cheekbones and jaw. Deep blue gorgeous eyes. His nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away and cute. It didn't help that he was so modest with it. But, it was the person inside she enjoyed the most. He was unlike any other guy she had met before, he didn't care for girls, glamour and fame. Alec never felt the need to impress others or be in the limelight.

"Shall we head in?" Kate spoke up as the young man climbed up the steps and followed the girl into the house.

As the two walked in, Alec saw a smartly dressed man and woman stood looking at him proudly as they rested their hands on their daughters shoulders. Alec had to say, he was quite shocked to see Kate's parents smiling at him, considering what Kate had told him. He believed every word she had said about them and just wondered how they would be tonight.

"Hello, you must be Alec, welcome to our home" Kate's dad welcomed.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all. Kate has told lots about you. Thank you for inviting me tonight" Alec responded as he went over and shook her dads hand, before turning to look at Kate's mom and hand her the flowers.

"Oh my, lilies. These are my favourites! Thank you" She thanked, it seemed genuine.

"And i believe we met earlier" Alec smiled as he looked down to a laughing Lynn. The rest of her family, including Kate, were slightly dumbfounded how the two knew each other already.

"Lynn. When did you meet Alec?" Her mother inquired with curiosity.

"I met Alec earlier today in the Two Whales. Some boys from my school were being mean and Alec stuck up for me and bought me some breakfast. I didn't know that you were Alec though" Lynn explained with a giggle.

"That's very thoughtful of you Alec. Thank you for looking after our daughter" Kate's father appreciated.

"Why don't we sit down and the table, Richard are you okay to plate up?" Kate's mom said to her husband.

"Of course. Take a seat Alec" Richard answered as he ushered Kate and Alec to the table.

Alec followed Kate over to one side of the table and pushed her in as she sat down on her chair, emitting a smile from Kate and a glance from her mother. Taking his place next to her, he felt a wave of discomfort wash over him as he sat down and looked around the table.

"So Alec, Kate tells me that you moved here recently from Wisconsin" Her mother stated.

"Yeah, I moved from Wisconsin last Monday. I was actually born here in Arcadia Bay but, I moved to Wisconsin when I was about 14" Alec answered nervously.

"Oh, why was that?" She persisted.

"Me and Grandma decided to have a fresh start elsewhere. We both needed a change of scenery" Alec replied.

"What about your parents?" She inquired.

"Mother" Kate spoke up, aware of the increasing anxiety Alec was emitting.

"It's okay Kate" Alec reassured as she gave him a concerned and worried face.

"My parents passed away in a car accident when I was younger and then my granddad passed when i was 14. That's why me and my Grandma moved" Alec informed.

"Oh...I'm sorry to here about that...it must have been hard for you" She commented with an almost sincere expression.

"Here we go. I hope you enjoy chicken dinner Alec" Richard beamed as he brought in the plates of food.

"Wow this looks amazing. Thank you for making this Mrs Marsh" Alec spoke.

"Kate would you like to say grace?" Her mother asked with a strange expression which Alec couldn't distinguish.

"Alec are you religious?" Richard interrupted with interest.

"Um...yes but, i don't really practice anymore. I guess i kind of lost my faith. I still respect it's principles" Alec explained.

"Ah a shame, if you ever did feel like practising again. You are more than welcome to join us every Sunday for church, I am a preacher there" Kate's dad offered.

"Richard!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Let's allow Kate to say grace please, the food will get cold" She added.

"Dear Lord. For the meal we are about to eat, for those that made it possible, and for those with whom we are about to share it, we are thankful. Amen" Kate spoke with her hands clasped tightly before everyone starting tucking in to their food. Alec just ate slowly and quietly, he didn't want to attract any more attention and cause himself to feel any more self-conscious than he was. He just stared at his plate. Alec could see Kate glancing at him with concern.

"Do tell me Alec. How did you and Kate meet?" Richard questioned.

"Well I also study art at Blackwell, so me and Kate are in the same class. I was also quite interested by the groups which she runs at the school such as the 'Mealz in Wheelz' group. We sit next to each other in class, so we kind of just got talking" Alec explained.

"I was pretty impressed with her work within religion actually. Kate's bible group and campaigns are well received" Alec added with a smile.

"Bible group? I didn't know you ran one Kate. I'm proud honey" Richard praised.

"Thanks dad" Kate blushed.

"Yeah Kate, does lots of great work around school and is very much extra-curricular with leading groups and helping teachers with preparation for lessons. I wish i was as organised and proactive" Alec admired.

"What exactly is it about Kate that made you friends? I know that some people aren't as accepting of our Christian beliefs" Her father perused. That put Alec on the spot. It's not as though he could say to them, oh well it's probably because I love her.

 _'Woah wait Alec, love?'_ He thought to himself as his mind raced.

"I think me and Kate are very much similar, making us just click instantly. She's very friendly, caring, intelligent, selfless, compassionate and funny so it's easy to becomes friends with someone like Kate. I just feel natural when i'm with her, unlike with others at school. You have an amazing daughter Mr Marsh, she's well loved by everyone at school. You should be proud, both of you for raising someone so wonderful" Alec answered truthfully, trying to fend of his blush and Kate's shocked gaze.

"We are very proud of our Kate. I'm glad to hear you say so many positives about her Alec" Richard thanked.

"So what about parties hmmm? Have you been drinking or seeing people?" Her mum snapped suddenly. Alec nearly choked on his fork.

"No. I don't go to any or drink mom" Kate answered quietly.

"Lying again are you Kate?!" Her mother exclaimed. Lynn and Suzie kept their heads down as they ate, clearly feeling the same as Alec.

"Mother please" Kate begged, embarrassment and discomfort taking over.

"Don't mother please me Kate! Stop lying to us. Tell me Alec. Our daughter is a harlet isn't she?" She continued.

"M-mom" Kate stuttered out. She felt like she couldn't hold her walls any more as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She felt a soft hand grab hers underneath the table as a thumb began to rub circles into her the back of her hand as Alec stared off at her mum.

"With all due respect Mrs Marsh, i think it's harsh to make such assumptions when you don't see Kate at school. She is incredibly mature and doesn't lessen herself with the likes of drinking, taking drugs or seeing people etc. There isn't any parties going on at Blackwell, unless you're part of this club. Kate's like me in the fact of just reading or drawing for fun. Her work is incredible, Mr Jefferson rates her art highly. I wish my portraits were as good as hers" Alec intervened.

"That's good to hear, isn't it dear?" Richard supported.

"Indeed" She said bluntly as she continued eating.

"Alec, i have a favour i would like to ask you?" Richard spoke up.

"Yes?" Alec inquired.

"After this meal, are you okay to take Kate back to Blackwell with her things? Only I've had a glass of wine and Elizabeth doesn't drive" Richard asked.

"Of course I can, if that's okay with Kate?" Alec agreed as he looked over at the girl who held her head down and simply nodded yes.

The rest of the meal was quiet as people finished off the last of the dinner and began emptying their glasses either of wine or water. Kate's mum stood up and briskly grabbed up everyone's plates before storming into the kitchen. Richard could only look at the girls and boy in front of him. He did feel sorry for Kate and knew that his wife gave her a hard time. But, it was difficult for him to intervene when she had her mind set on something. He looked at his two younger daughters.

"Lynn, Suzie. Can you start clearing the table? I'm going to help your mother in the kitchen. Kate, why don't you take Alec for a walk around our garden" Richard stated as Kate stood up and walked outside with Alec following closely behind.

Walking into the garden the crimson sky from before had now turned the dark of night as the moon shone brightly above, alongside it's twinkling companions. Kate's garden was beautiful during the day but, at night? It was something else entirely. The cobbled path was lined with lights which illuminated the way towards the patio as Kate took a seat on a wooden bench which had it's back to a large fence with flowers growing in between it's gaps. In front of her was a water feature which emitted slow and delicate trickles as it fell from one part to the other. Alec looked over at Kate, who's expression was unreadable, no doubt unsure of what to do with her mixed emotions after her mothers blow out. He understood what Kate meant now. Her mother, Elizabeth. Just seemed to pick faults wherever she could, regardless of the praise and positives that Kate achieved day in and day out. He couldn't understand how her mother didn't see what she was doing to Kate. How much this hurt her. How much pain and disappointment she caused her to feel. How she caused Kate so much doubt in herself. He didn't know what it was about Kate, but she attracts disaster wherever she goes, even though she tries her hardest to be a good person and think of others. She's the most soft and abiding person Alec knew. So gentle and delicate, that she could never harm a fly. But, Alec believes that her problem is that she so selfless that people take advantage of it. She just wants to care for people, rescue them and love them. It was what he loved about her. Her passionate and caring spirit. Alec sat down beside her and watched as she never once lifted her head from the ground. Alec turned his body slightly to face her as he reached his hands to grab her own and held them on his lap. Kate looked up at him with curious and watered eyes as Alec gave her a weak smile.

"Kate listen to me, really listen to me. You are an amazing and beautiful person, i don't care what your parents think, i don't care what people at school think or anyone else for that matter. You are an incredible and wonderful person Kate and I've never met anyone like you before. I wish i could show or tell you how amazing of a person you are and get you to believe it!" Alec motivated as he shook her hands with determination, to get his point across.

"I just wish i could show you" He said a little softer as he released one of her hands and reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"You should wear your hair down more often. It suits you" He smiled as she giggled slightly with tears in her eyes, before everything came crashing down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. Kate buried her face into his chest as Alec wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on to his lap, holding her close afraid she would break. He was warm despite the chill of night and his tight grasp and muscular arms told her that she was safe with him. He was so warm that Kate breath felt cold against his chest. She longed for more of him as she shifted her arms from his neck to his shirt and grabbed it pulling him towards her more. Kate wished that she wasn't this selfish, stealing his warmth, his compassion, his safety. She just felt at ease in his arms, like he could save and protect her from anything and everything.

"Hey i wanted to ask something...i've been meaning to for a while...and now might not be the best time but, erm i was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something on Tuesday night? I-it's fine if not, you know if you're busy or...just don't want to go" Alec mumbled with his chin on her head.

"No Alec. I'd love that, thank you" She whispered into his shirt.

They didn't know how long they were sat like for, for them it felt like they had stopped time and were in an infinite loop as they held each other close. It wasn't until Alec felt a slight tap on his shoulder that he was brought out of his moment. Lifting his head off of Kate's, he turned to look and see the culprit to see a young blonde girl with a smile on her face.

"Alec, my dad says that he's brought down all of Kate's things to pack into your car when you're ready" She stated brightly as Kate sat up in shock from the sound of her sisters voice. Kate stood up quickly and began brushing down her dress and coughing awkwardly as she stepped away from Alec and over to Lynn.

"Ahem. Shall we?" Kate asked referencing to his car.

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

"Bye Katie. Hope to see you again soon. Miss you already" Lynn exclaimed as she hugged her older sister tightly.

"See you soon Kate, do us proud like normal" Suzie added as she too hugged Kate. The two young girls then turned and ran over to Alec, colliding with him as they squeezed his legs and stomach.

"You too Alec. Come back soon, look after Kate" Lynn cheered.

"Nice to meet you. See you hopefully" Suzie commented. With that the two girls ran back over to their parents who were stood in their porch-way, waving at Kate and Alec as they got into the car and drove off. The journey was quiet as they first set off, with Alec's CD playing music quietly in the background as he concentrated on the road.

"Thank you for tonight Alec. I really appreciate you coming and being there" Kate spoke up.

"It was pleasure Kate. It was good to meet your family" Alec replied.

"Even my mother?" She questioned as she looked up at him. Alec's face turned almost jaw as he bit his cheeks, unsure of what to say or how to say without being offensive.

"Your mom is...nice...when she chooses to be. I can see she means well but, I can't believe she would be like that at the table. I'm sorry Kate but, it was hard not to say anything" Alec answered truthfully.

"Yeah, it's one thing making a scene but, my mom is a professional when it comes to public embarrassment. I have to admit, I'm pretty shocked at how forward she was at the table too. Thanks for sticking up for me and Alec...I'm sorry she asked you all of those personal questions...about your family" Kate commented.

"It's okay Kate, I'm used to being asked about it now. It's fine" Alec replied.

"It's not though. All week people having been prying about your past and it's not fair Alec" Kate argued.

"I agree, i didn't exactly plan on people finding out like this or so soon for the matter but, it's out now and there's nothing i can do. Your mom just asked a question that any parent would for conversation. Besides, i could probably get used to talking about my parents more" Alec stated.

"What were they like your parents? If you don't mind me asking. Well what you can remember of them at such a young age?" Kate inquisited.

"Well my dad was a police officer and my mom was a nurse. It was how they met actually. My dad got injured in duty and my mom was his named nurse in hospital and it all started from there. You would think with my dad being a police officer, that he would have been strict and get up and go all the time but, he wasn't. Even from a young age my dad inspired me, he loved his job and he loved us, keeping both in a perfect balance. He was encouraging, caring and funny. I remember that he would always play pranks on me and my mom and do stupid things all the time. He was a big kid haha" Alec laughed as he continued looking out to the road, Kate giggling along with him.

"As for my mom? She was everything a kid could want. She was beautiful, inside and out. My mom had this amazing aura about her, as though she could achieve anything. She was always driven and passionate, wanting the best for me and my dad. It was hard sometimes, not seeing her. With her job being a nurse, she worked long hours and numerous shifts a week. Yet, despite it all, she would come in from working 13 hours and pick me up, running me around the room on her shoulders before putting me into bed and reading me a story. My mom was just so loving, she had so much to give to the world. They-they both did" Alec ended as his emotions were beginning to rise. Kate picked up on this.

"My mom had this amazing quote she used to say to me when i was young and i want you to take it on too. She said that 'Life is 10% what happens to us and 90% how we react to it'. And she's right. My parents are dead, that fact is undeniable. But, i want to react to it and make them proud of me. Accomplish everything i ever wanted" Alec spoke up.

"That's a beautiful quote. Your parents sound like they were great people. I wish I could have met them" Kate commented.

"They were. Which is why i can't sit around and sulk, being all bitter about everything. They would both scold me, if i did" Alec chuckled as he rubbed the pack of his head.

"We're here. I'll help you move your stuff back into your room" Alec said as he turned off the engine and started picking up Kate's things from the trunk.

"You don't need to. You've already done so much" Kate shunned with a laugh.

"Well i'm going that way anyway Kate. I met as well haha"

"A good point" Kate gave up defeat.

Dropping her things into her room. Alec had to say he was quite surprised by the look of it. He didn't quite know what he expected it to look like but, it wasn't that. It was simple and Kate had a small pile of plates, bowls and cups over in the corner. He tried not to pay close attention to it so that Kate would see but, he couldn't wonder why she ate in her room by herself. Over by her wardrobe was a dresser which had a large cage on and a black and white rabbit inside that was currently fast asleep. Her walls were pretty much bare, besides photos or references to Christianity such as a wooden cross and picture of Jesus Christ.

"Sorry my room is a bit of a mess. I didn't have to time to sort it before leaving on Friday" Kate apologised in embarrassment as she dropped her things onto the nearby couch, turning on a small lamp nearby.

"Your room is fine. Who's this little guy?" Alec cooed as he knelt down to inspect the sleeping rabbit.

"That's my bunny...i mean rabbit, Alice. Max looks after her when i go home" Kate explained.

"Aww she's cute" Alec stated out loud as Kate began putting things back into place, smiling at Alec's comment.

"Take a seat if you'd like" Kate ushered as Alec placed himself on the end of her bed.

"Your room is nice. Huh? What's this" Alec stopped as he felt something underneath him. Sitting up, Alec pulled out a small brown leather bound book and cusped it in his hands.

"Oh my, that's my diary!" Kate exclaimed as she ran over to Alec.

"Here" Alec said as he handed it to her.

"What? You're not going to read through it?" Kate asked astonishingly as he took the book from his hands.

"Why would I? That's all your personal feelings and thoughts. Who am i to read them" Alec answered almost shocked by her response as she took a seat next to him.

"Thanks" She said simply as placed the book underneath her pillow. There was a long pause of silence between the two of them as they sat on her bed before Kate spoke up.

"I've been thinking about my faith recently...whether i want to continue practising" Kate stated plainly. Alec just looked at her in curiosity.

"What? I thought you loved your religion?" Alec questioned.

"I do. Really I do. But, there's so many restrictions and rules which you have to follow, especially in my family. I love God and Jesus Christ's teachings...yet...I want to be a normal teenager" Kate explained.

"What do you mean 'normal teenager'?"

"Oh come on Alec, you know what I mean. Sometimes i just want to let loose. Go to parties. Get drunk. Make stupid decisions. It's hard not to think about these things when people ridicule you for being a virgin who abstains from anything that provides people with a release and fun" Kate continued.

"Kate. Things like that...shouldn't bother you. You are who you want to be. It's nothing to be ashamed of" Alec insisted.

"That's easy for you to say Alec! You can drink, go to parties, get drunk, take drugs and sleep with whoever you want. Victoria is clearly interested. Being one of the only Virgins in school sucks, especially when everyone knows you will be till you get married" Kate dismissed.

"I can do all of those things Kate but, I choose not to. I know exactly how you feel. And Victoria? Why would I be interested in that pompous, pretentious, stuck up brat. I know goldfishes which have more personality than her" Alec admitted.

"How do you know how i feel Alec?" Kate questioned with a slight tinge of anger and annoyance.

"I'm a Virgin too but, I don't care" Alec said simply.

"Y-you are? I thought that-that...I didn't think that you were. Why?" Was all Kate was able to manage out.

"Yup. Why? I guess I don't like the idea of losing it to a complete stranger or someone who doesn't really care about me. Your first time is meant to be something special, with someone who you love and someone who loves you. Not just a buck and chuck"

"So do you believe in abstaining then?" Kate inquired.

"I guess. If the person I was with wanted to abstain until marriage then I would too. I don't care for such things" Alec replied.

"Don't get so bothered by it Kate. One day you'll meet an amazing guy, who cares about you and treats you the way you deserve. You won't find it difficult to find someone, any guy in his right mind would want you as his girlfriend" Alec added with a sincere smile.

 _'Like you Alec, you big idiot. Tell her. Tell her now!'_ His internal self pressured.

"Um...Kate?" He started.

"Yes Alec?" She responded, looking at him quizzically.

"I um...I just wanted to tell you that...that-that...thank you for inviting me tonight"

' _IDIOT!'_ He shouted at himself. Kate looked at Alec strangely and shifted her gaze when he replied, she almost looked disappointed?

 _'No why would Kate be disappointed?'_ He questioned himself as he felt as sudden touch on his shoulder.

He looked down to see that Kate had rested her head on his shoulder and had her eyes closed. It took him a while for him to process what was happening cognitively before he responded by leaning his own head on top of hers.

"Can you stay here a little while longer?" She asked, not moving.

"Of course i will Kate. Of course i will. But, i need you to answer me something first" Alec said.

"What's that?" She questioned curiously.

"Would you mind telling me what that is on your left wrist?" He said simply. She lifted her head up immediately and looked at him with horror on her face. He just looked at her plainly as he grabbed her hand and pulled up the sleeve of her cardigan to see a bandage strapped across her wrist. She kept her head down as began unwrapping it.

"When did you do it?" He inquired.

"This morning"

"What with?"

"A broken piece of mirror"

"Why?" He questioned as his voice wavered. Kate looked up at him and saw that his eyes were wet and a bright blue as he tried to hide his disappointment and worry as unpeeled the last part of the bandage.

"I-i don't know why...i was just fed up of mom saying horrible and hurtful things to me" She forced out. Her own voice wavering.

"Have you got a first aid box?"

"Under my bed" Kate replied as Alec slid off the bed and searched underneath into the darkness, grasping a plastic box and pulling it out.

He made swift work in cleaning up the wounds. Most weren't too bad, with the majority being superficial cuts however, there were some that were quite deep and near her veins as he began wiping the bloodied areas. She winced slightly at the cold touch of the cloth and the antiseptic that came with it as Alec began applying cream and steristrips. He held up her wrist and kissed her wounds gently before looking at her with a serious expression.

"Kate. Promise me, promise me you won't do this again" He ordered as tears fell from his own eyes. He turned his head quickly, using his free hand to dry his face before Kate saw and grabbed a fresh bandage.

"I'm sorry" She cried out.

"Please Kate. Promise me?" He begged.

"I-i promise"

* * *

 **Well there you go, Chapter 9. Not too happy with this chapter but, i hope to improve for the next one when i have more time to spend on it. Please follow, favourite and review, your feedback is great and lets me know how i'm doing. See you's in the next one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, hope you're all okay? Thank you for everyone who continues to review, it's really helpful and keeps me going when i have mental blocks of what to write. I've got good ideas for the next two chapters, so i'm hoping to get them wrote up soon for you. Anyway here is chapter ten :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange**

* * *

Kate stirred slightly, as she to began wake up and become conscious of the daylight, her eyelashes fluttering slightly like small butterflies as she sat up. Something was different this morning. Particularly her room but, she couldn't guess what it was. She was still half asleep as she lifted her hands to her face and began rubbing her eyes. She winced slightly as she caught her wrist on her face and looked down to see the damage. Kate must have rubbed it in her sleep as the bandage was loose and dirty as dried blood stained the fabric. It was then that she noticed she wasn't in the clothes she was in last night as panic. In fact when did she go to bed. Panic ensued Kate as she threw back her duvet covers and looked down at her body. She was in her pyjamas but, how? Kate's gaze followed around the room, trying to detect or notice any abnormalities. That was when her light blue eyes landed on a body lying on her couch. It was Alec, fast asleep in his clothes from last night minus the tie. He looked peaceful as he slept with his mouth slightly agape, a small noise of deep breathing escaping his lips. He had one hand across his chest and another behind his head as he lay across her couch, his legs and feet sticking up at the arm of the couch. Should would have thought it cute, was she not still unsure and worried about how she got into bed and how she was now in her pyjamas.

 _'Alec wouldn't have undressed me, would he? He's not that type of guy. But, how am i in these clothes? I'm so confused, Alec wouldn't have...surely'_ Kate thought to herself as she heard a faint knock at the door.

"H-hello?" Kate answered trying to not to shout. The door open slightly, before tall figure walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Dana turned around and stared at Alec who was still snoring lightly in the background, as she shook her and started to laugh.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling?" Dana inquired as she sat down next to Kate on her bed.

"I-I don't know. Dana I'm so confused! How did I end up in my bed? How have i got my pyjamas on? And why is Alec asleep on my couch? Oh Dana. Please tell me, i didn't do anything with Alec" Kate voiced with confusion.

"Easy Kate. Easy. Alec dropped you off last night after the meal with your parents and helped you bring your things into here. After that you talked for a while until you fell asleep on Alec and he moved you into your bed properly, before coming to see me and ask if I would change you into your jammies. Nothing happened to you and Alec waited outside until i was done. He must have stayed to check on you and fell asleep himself" Dana explained.

"Oh...okay I feel better now. I just woke up and I was really muddled on how everything had happened. I don't even remember falling asleep" Kate remarked.

"Yeah ahah, I don't blame you. Alec said you were pretty tired and it had been a long day. I hope your wrist gets better" Dana commented.

"What?" Kate said with astonishment and horror, as she held up her wrist.

"Your wrist? I saw it when i was putting your pyjamas on. Alec said you'd fallen through a loose patio door, sounds painful. How is it feeling now?" Dana questioned.

"Oh..oh yeah...the door. It's not too bad, it just hurts when I catch it on things. I'll be okay though" Kate answered as she held her wrist.

"Kate, can i ask you something?" Dana inquired.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How are things with you? Like I mean here at school and at home and Alec" Dana added.

"They could be better I guess but...I-I...I'm just trying to take each day as it comes. Things at school have been better, especially since Alec has been here. It's only Victoria who proceeds to be a problem for me and my parents too..." Kate informed.

"He sure has helped you a lot. Alec seems to be one of a kind, such a strange boy haha" Dana laughed.

"I appreciate everything he's done for me but...there's one thing i don't understand" Kate started.

"What's that?"

"Why does he do it" Kate answered.

"Well it's because he cares...like all of us. Alec knows how you feel, well to a certain extent. But, he knows how to overcome hardships and bullying and i think he just sympathises with you. Not in a bad way, like that's all he feels and thinks about you. That's not the case at all. Alec enjoys your company and spending time with you, i think you genuinely make him happy Kate. He'd do the same for us all but, deep down he really cares about you" Dana informed.

"Hmmm. How's things with you then Dana?" Kate dodged.

"Erm you know, dilly dally shilly shally. Just whatever comes my way. Things are average and pretty boring in my life haha" Dana responded.

It was then that the two girls heard a small stir to their right and looked over to see Alec moving about on the couch, eyes beginning to open. He was in a complete daze. It took him several seconds to even open his eyes properly as he readjusted to the light shining through Kate's window as he scrunched his nose and knitted his eyebrows.

"You look like a child" Dana spoke up as she giggled at the boys expression.

Alec jolted slightly as he heard her voice and quickly sat upright and looked around the room, to see two girls staring at him. It was then that realisation hit Alec, that he wasn't in his own bed or even in his own room. He was lying down on Kate's couch. Looking down he saw that he was still in last nights clothes and he even still had his shoes on as they hung off the end. He didn't respond, still to out of it to respond or even attempt cognitive function. Taking it slow, he moved his body carefully so that he was sat on the edge of the couch with his feet touching the floor, as he lifted his hands to his face and held it. Dana and Kate could only watch on in amusement as the boy took so long to respond to anything. Alec was normally a bright and early person, constantly feeling wide awake. But, today was a different matter as he ran his hands through his hair and finally looked up directly at the girls. He felt like he'd been hit with a brick, a brick laced in fatigue.

"Morning" Alec said simply, his voice extremely husky from his sleep.

"Good morning indeed Alec. You know it's 8am right? As in, we start class in an hour?" Dana reminded with amusement.

"I know now. Ugh, I feel awful. Sorry Kate, for intruding. I didn't intend to sleep on your couch. I must have been tired" Alec replied.

"It's okay, thank you for getting me to bed and getting Dana to help. And for yesterday of course" Kate spoke.

Alec just simply wafted his hand and shook his head. Still clearly incapable of stringing multiple sentences together as he slowly stood up and balanced himself on his feet. He lifted up his arms into the air and stretched out his limbs, as his arms, back and neck all cracked with both tension and relief.

"Jeez Alec! That doesn't sound good. I'm no doctor but, I'm pretty sure your spine isn't meant to crack like that" Dana explained with shock and disgust.

"Are you okay Alec?" Kate asked with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I think this week's escapades have finally caught up with me. I think…I'm going to take it easy today" Alec answered as he sat back down and leaned his head back. The two girls looked at each other with slight worry before turning to look at the young man again.

"Well I'm going to head off. Trevor wants me to meet him about something. Hope you both feel okay and I'll see you in class?" Dana informed as she stood up.

"See you later" Kate spoke.

Alec just simply waved from his position, not moving his head to look at her as the girl left through the door. He didn't know what was wrong with him today, he had only been awake five minutes and already he could think of nothing more than going to bed. He had horrible dreams last night, not like normal, where they would be about his family or other life events. It was as though he had a premonition. His dream was so vivid, like it was chunks of a puzzle but he couldn't put it together. All he knows is that he saw Kate crying and that he was bleeding. Alec felt physically and mentally run down, it was as though everything that had happened to him this week had finally hit him and dawned on him. His quarrel and fight with Nathan, getting punched and kicked, Victoria coming onto him, getting drugged, meeting Kate's family, seeing a therapist. He felt so involved in everything and that he was center of attention. He hated it. He was becoming too involved, top immersed in everything. And getting too close to Kate. He didn't admit it to Dana yesterday as he couldn't even admit it to himself but, Alec had an issue with becoming close to people. Ever since his parents and grandparents died, he was scared of becoming close to other people, as though he was a curse. In Alec's life, anyone he ever cared about or loved had died and he felt as though it was life mocking him and telling him he was going to be alone for ever. It was as though he was a superhero. Never grow attached, as your enemies will use your weakness. At that moment, that's exactly how he felt with Kate. It had only been one whole week and already he was attached to Kate. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he did truly care about her but, he didn't want her to get hurt. Knowing Alec was a dangerous game. The last thing he wanted was seeing Kate get hurt.

"Alec?" Kate questioned. That brought him out of it as he moved his head back down towards her, as she looked at him with worried blue eyes.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I said are you okay? You don't look too good?" Kate repeated as she walked over to him and sat beside him. He felt his cheeks redden as he noticed her in her pyjamas. Kate leaned a hand up to Alec's face and held the back of it on his forehead for about ten seconds, before pulling it away.

"You feel quite warm. Are you sure you're okay?" Kate inquisted.

"Y-yeah. I'm just tired is all. Nothing to worry about" Alec lied as he attempted a fake grin. But, it didn't work and Kate picked up on it.

"Something is up Alec and you better tell me" Kate instructed as she crossed her arms and had an angry pout on her face. She looked cute.

' _No stop it Alec'_

"Kate honestly, if I knew what was up I'd tell you but, I don't. I just feel pretty run down and tired . I'm going to go for a shower and get ready for class" Alec told as he stood up from her couch and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later okay. Remember what I said last night" He spoke as he gestured towards her wrist.

"I promise" Kate responded.

"See you" Alec said as he left through her door.

Kate sighed as she heard the door kick and footsteps walk through the corridor. She just didn't know what was up with him. It was almost as though he was avoiding her or scared of her. He kept ignoring her gaze, flinching with each touch and seemed like he couldn't wait to leave. Maybe he was right and that he was just tired. She knew as well as anyone how hard of a week he'd had, especially for your first week at a new place. Everyday had been busy and something had happened, it's no wonder it had only just caught up to him now. She couldn't help but feel a burden to him. Alec had enough on his plate and now he had hers too. Kate felt awful. Standing up from the couch, Kate made her way over to her desk and grabbed her anti-depressants, swallowing them with some water. It was whilst she was doing this, that Kate's thoughts turned to tomorrow. Her and Alec's date. Well...she didn't want to class it as a date in front of him but, inside she was doing flips and wondered what they would do tomorrow.

 _'Maybe I should ask Alec what we're doing tomorrow. I wonder if we'll go to a nice restaurant? Hmm if we do then I can take him shopping so we can get nice clothes and cheer him up'_ Kate thought to herself with a new found motivation. Going over to her wardrobe, Kate pulled out her wash-bag and some clothes, before leaving the room to go shower.

* * *

Walking along the corridor, Kate felt pretty good about herself. Unlike yesterday or on Saturday. She felt happy and couldn't help a smile form across her lips as she passed by other students. She wore her cardigan longer today, hiding her wrist from others. Sure she could go through with Alec's made up story about falling through the patio door but, not everyone is as gullible as Dana. No offence to her but, despite her intelligence, the brunette lacked common sense. Carrying her books and notepad, Kate entered into the classroom to see that there was only herself, Stella, Daniel and Hayden in the class. Kate almost jumped when she realised that Alec was also in the room, sat at his desk with his grey hood up and had his head resting on his backpack. Placing her things down onto the table, Kate turned and came up behind Alec, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Alec. Alec!" She spoke. Alec mumbled something slightly and looked as though he was going to respond, until he buried his face deeper into the bag.

"I hope you're not ignoring me" She laughed slightly.

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask what we're doing tomorrow. You know...when we hang out" Kate informed.

"Booked us a table at a restaurant and then at the cinema" Alec murmured.

"Where at?" She questioned with excitement. A hand came up from underneath his bag as he held it with five fingers showing prominently.

"Give me five more Kate" He said huskily from his bag.

"Okay sleeping beauty but, I'll have to wake you up when Mr Jefferson enter" Kate teased and Alec simply turned his hand into a thumbs up, before returning it back under his bag. Kate could only shake her head in amusement and disbelief before she walked over to go and talk to Stella. It had been a while.

"Hey Stella" Kate beamed.

"Hey Kate, good to see you. It's been a while. How've you been?" Stella returned.

"Not bad thank you, just trying to get through. Sorry I've been so distant but last week was pretty hectic" Kate apologised.

"It's fine. You've been...distracted by the new eye candy I see" Stella smirked as Kate turned around to see a sleeping Alec.

"What?" Was all Kate could stammer out.

"You heard me. I'm proud Kate" Stella grinned.

"And rumour has it. The two of you have a little date tomorrow" A voice interjected. A girl with purple hair joined the two girls as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Alyssa"

"Long time no see Kate. You've been...busy" Alyssa joined in with a devilish smile.

"Not you as well. Me and Alec are just friends and we thought it would be nice to unwind outside of school" Kate explained.

"Uh-huh. So what are you's doing on your date tomorrow?" Alyssa inquired.

"Shh keep your voices down! And it's not a date okay, we're friends. Alec said we're going to a restaurant and to see a movie" Kate enlightened.

"Excellent. Well i have an idea that'll make you...more than friends" Alyssa smirked as she stood up from the table and walked over to Kate, whispering in ear.

"Alyssa no! I can't do that" Kate exclaimed with embarrassment. It's a wonder Alec hadn't woke up.

"Oh come on Kate, it's nothing bad" Stella commented.

"Exactly. Just enough to get his interest. You don't have to do anything" Alyssa agreed.

"I-I I dunno" Kate sighed.

"Look it's nothing. Plus it gives you an idea about him and where you stand" Stella added.

"And maybe will get him to make a move" Alyssa grinned.

"You two are unbelievable" Kate gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah but, we're also your best friends who give you great advice. Just go for it! What have you got to lose?" Stella replied.

"Everything. My dignity. Self-respect. Also I have marks there from….." Kate answered.

"Just go for it Kate"

It was then that Victoria entered the room with Taylor, shooting Kate the dirtiest look before walking over to Alec. Kate only hoped Alec could cope with her advances when he was like this.

"Hey Alecccc. I didn't see you after you left, where did you go? I wasn't finished with your present" Victoria purred. Alec could only groan, both in disgust and fatigue. He simply raised his head slightly and looked at Victoria with a dead pan expression.

"What do you want Victoria?" Alec sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Oh don't be like that Alec. I thought we were getting along just fine on Friday. Really acquainted" She flirted.

"Seriously Victoria, I'm not in the mood for this. What is it?" Alec asked with frustration and growing anger.

"Aww Alec, you're sooo cute when your mad. I like this side to you" She persisted. Alec just groaned as he pulled his hood further over his face and returned his face to hid bag as he looked towards the window.

"You're no fun at all. I guess I'll have to continue your present another time" Victoria winked as she walked away from Alec and made her way over to her desk. Kate, Alyssa and Stella just watched on as the scene unfolded.

"What do you think she meant by 'continue giving you your present'?" Stella whispered to the girls.

"Well from what I heard, Victoria was all over Alec on Friday night and wouldn't leave him alone. Logan couldn't believe he rejected her or something" Alyssa commented.

"Gosh she's such a tramp. I'm glad Alec has class. Clearly saving himself for you Kate" Stella grinned as Alyssa laughed.

"Bye guys" Kate finished as she walked away from the group and sat down at her desk.

She couldn't help but look over towards Alec, well he was actually more of a lump of hoodie that sat in front of her. Even though she heard that he didn't do anything with Victoria, she couldn't help feel upset, disappointed and jealous. Kate knew that her and Alec couldn't ever be anything. How could they, with her family and all the restrictions. Kate was aware and remembered what Dana said, just because she was religious didn't mean she couldn't have a boyfriend. Which was true but, Kate didn't want to disappoint Alec. They wouldn't be able to have sex and she didn't know how she felt on the other activities which build up to it. Alec is a caring and patient guy but, Kate had no idea how long that would last. If they were with each other for a while, would he wait till marriage, would she still practice her religion, so many unanswered questions. She shook her mind of such thoughts as they returned to back to Victoria. She didn't understand why Alec wasn't attracted to Victoria. It's clear that any other guy in the school would jump at the chance with Victoria and definitely wouldn't reject her advances, especially when intoxicated. Victoria was pretty, tall, skinny, rich, smart and popular. Everything she wasn't.

"You're very quiet over there" A voice mumbled as Kate looked up to see the culprit. Alec was staring at her out of the corner his eyes as he turned to face her, still with his hood. He did look tired and run down.

"Penny for your thoughts" He spoke.

"Only if you share yours" Kate backfired,

"Ouch. Touche, miss Marsh" Alec chuckled.

"I was wondering however, if you would mind telling me this time. Where are we going tomorrow?" Kate inquired.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you. We're going to Warrenton, a city up North, well it's just before it. It's not too far, just about a 30-35 minute drive. I've booked us into this bistro/restaurant that's on the coast for 18:30 and then at a drive-in to see either Warm bodies, Safe Haven or the Great Gatsby" Alec explained.

"Alec! You didn't need to go to those lengths, that's going to cost you loads of money" Kate exclaimed.

"It's fine Kate, don't worry about money. I worked a lot whilst I was in Wisconsin, so I have some saved up. Besides, I think we both deserve the best" Alec grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You're such a dork. Well that leads me onto something else I was going to ask you. Tonight, me and you are going shopping for some nice clothes and maybe a bite to eat, my treat. No buts!" Kate insisted.

"That was hardly a question but, it sounds good. Although you're not paying for my things" Alec told.

"Hey! I said no buts" Kate reminded.

"And I said you're not paying" Alec fought back with a cheeky grin.

"Okay class, let's get settled and take our seats" Mr Jefferson interrupted as he entered the room. Alec just smirked a victory smile before turning onto his side to look at Mr Jefferson. Kate couldn't help but cross her arms and laugh.

Mr Jefferson looked quite rough and dishevelled as he stood behind his desk and clutched his coffee. His beard and hair, both normally well groomed, appeared wild and disarranged. His shirt was untucked and hung loose, with one button undone and a slight coffee stain to his usual pearly white shirt.

"Today I want you to do group work. So Daniel and Stella, Hayden and Nathan, Victoria and Taylor, Max and Dana, Alec and Kate. Oh sorry Alyssa, you can join Daniel and Stella. I want you to plan this week to create a piece of artwork which encompasses childhood and childhood innocence. Present it in any way you want for Friday. Begin" Mr Jefferson explained before quickly leaving the room again. Alec just raised a quizzical eyebrow as he propped his head up with his elbow. He felt a presence sit down next him and smiled as he saw Kate look over at him.

"Hey partner" Kate played.

"Howdy"

"Mr Jefferson looks and sounds quite off today. Did you notice?" Kate asked as began placing her drawing pad and pencils onto the table.

"Yeah, looks as though he's either had rough night or he's in a rush" Alec commented.

"Hmm very unlike him. So, what are we going to do for our art collaboration?" Kate inquired as she too held her head up with her elbow.

"I guess we do a canvas, incorporating my graffiti or calligraphy with your amazing drawing skills" Alec suggested.

"That sounds good. Now we need ideas for what we're going to do. So the theme is childhood and childhood innocence sooooo" Kate spoke.

"What about a tree, a large beautiful blossom tree with two children swinging from it. Overlooking a city landscape. They're innocent to thoughts of how amazing city life will be, unaware of the controversy that occurs inside it such as crime, drugs, sleeze and homelessness" Alec thought.

"Wow Alec that sounds incredible, you just came up with it on the spot?" Kate asked with bewilderment and excitement.

"I was just looking out of the window and thought how we always sought to make something of ourselves and work hard but, we have to sacrifice freedom, expression and enjoyment of small things. None of us take much time anymore to enjoy natural beauty" Alec informed.

"You really think about things in great detail don't you?" Kate stated.

"I just like to appreciate the nice parts of life, sometimes we get so caught up in ugliness of the world"

"No I hear that. So you could maybe do the blossom tree and city landscape in graffiti and I do the children and other decorations." Kate agreed.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get doodling it out first so we have an idea of how things will look" Alec suggested as the two began to collaborate over the piece of paper.

Kate was glad that Alec seemed to have perked up, maybe he was being truthful when he said he was tired. He definitely did look it, not in a horrible way but, his eyes didn't have its usual sparkle and his smile was more forced than normal. She couldn't help but think about all the physical and mental stress he was under and was only just able to visibly notice small white scars on his face from where he was hit only a week ago. Since then he had been in more fights with Nathan and was admitted to hospital feeling ill on Friday. It's hard to believe that he was standing. Kate looked over at Alyssa and Stella, who were engaged in conversation with Daniel. She thought about what they suggested she does when her and Alec go shopping. It would test him and their trust. Sure they wanted it to be a flirtatious gain but, Kate couldn't help but think that maybe this was a time to open up more to him, depending on his actions. She only hoped he wouldn't freak or change.

* * *

Driving in the car, Alec had one arm dangling out the window and the other one grasping the steering wheel as he made his way along the road, concentrating on the view ahead and the directions he was receiving from Kate. He didn't even realise that Arcadia Bay had any shops but, apparently during Alec's absence, Kate said that the Prescott's (shock) had built their own mini shopping centre just on the outskirts of town. It wasn't anything spectacular but, for a small town like Arcadia it was probably a blessing for the people here. It meant less trips to Portland anyway. It was nice driving along in the car, the sun still vibrant and hot. Alec ditched his hoodie and threw it into the back as he wore a simple navy V-neck tee and his black jeans. Pulling into the car park, Kate acted like a little school girl as she clutched her bag and jogged over to the entrance. Alec could only laugh in amusement at the girls antics, it was nice to see her lose a bit of that maturity and responsibility. He couldn't complain really, as he knew himself that he needed to let loose more too. When you become an adult, all the fun just gets sucked away from you as you live up to the expectations and rules of society. It sucked. Catching up to Kate, he couldn't help but be impressed by the shops. It had pretty much everything you needed in one place. A food section over in the corner, clothes shops, gadget shops, home decoration shops, sweet shops, DVD's, games and cd shops and many others. Alec felt a soft hand grip his as Kate started pulling him towards the nearby escalator. She never let go once as the two of them reached the top and entered into what could only be described as an expensive and very glamorous shop. She still pulled him along as they weaved in and out of clothes hangers and model figures that stood high on their podiums, before she stopped at a clothes rail.

"Oh wow, these dresses are beautiful" She awed as she started pulling out different dresses and admiring them. She picked up a long royal blue dress which tucked in at the middle before flowering out again. Holding it against herself, she turned around to face Alec.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks nice!" Alec simply replied, he knew nothing about clothes or fashion.

"It looks nice? Oh Alec, you're such a boy" Kate laughed as she continued to look at the dress.

"What? It does. Besides you would look amazing in anything you put on Kate" Alec retorted before realisation of what he said had kicked in as large blush encompassed his face. He swiftly turned around before Kate could look at his expression.

"Thanks…Alec" Kate appreciate with a blush of her own as she took the dress in her hand.

"Come on. We need to find you something to wear now" Kate humoured as she began dragging him by his hand again.

The shop was a whirl of colours and fabrics as they made their way past numerous other customers and more railings. It was only after looking at a model figure, that Alec realised that they were now in the men's section as Kate's pace slowed down and she began to inspect each railing with a detectives gaze.

"I would like to point out that I don't do this usually. Shopping isn't entirely my thing but, a special occasion is a special occasion and I googled this restaurant you're taking us to and it's looks very very fancy. I don't even want to assume how much you spent on it" Kate commented.

"Well I'm glad you're not asking because I wasn't going to tell you" Alec teased.

"Har har. Here what about this?" Kate suggested as she held up a tweed jacket.

"I don't know what to tell you" Alec laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned.

"I just wear clothes, I don't really think about what I'm putting on or whether I suit it" Alec admitted as he held his hands up.

"Are you kidding? You always look stylish and up-to-date with modern clothes. Well I think you'll look good in it and that you should wear a white shirt, black pants and brown loafers" Kate said.

"That sounds more like an order as opposed to a request" Alec responded with a grin.

"Oh shut up" Kate fought back as she threw the jacket at him with a smirk. She lifted up her own dress and began to inspect it, before holding it out to Alec expectantly.

"This again? Don't ask me, I don't know" Alec defended.

"Ugh, that's why I'll have to teach you" Kate sighed in defeat as she pulled him into a nearby dressing room.

The room was fairly small and quite dark for somewhere which people came to admire themselves or try on clothes. As they entered the room there was a mirror on the far side which was long and narrow, allowing you to see your whole body. Kate quickly shut the door behind her and clicked on the lock. Alec's heart beat was going into overdrive as he stared at Kate with apprehensive and questionable eyes. It was at times like these that he was glad he had tablets to regulate his heart or he feared he would have had a cardiac arrest by now.

"K-kate what are you doing?" Alec stammered as took off her cardigan.

"Like I said before, teaching you" Kate replied as she grabbed the end of her white blouse and pulled it over her head. Alec's eyes dilated as he quickly turned around and scrunched his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't believe what was happening, Kate of all people. His mind ran wild with thoughts and he began to question her next move.

He heard a small soft laugh from behind him. "What are you doing? You don't have to do that" Kate spoke.

Alec didn't respond and remained frozen on the spot as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. The two of them were alone, in a locked cubicle changing room and the outside world was beginning to fade out as he heard his own shallow breathing. He shivered when he felt a cold gentle hand being placed on his shoulder and nearly died when he felt her chest press up against his back.

"K-kate?" Alec stuttered out.

"Do you trust me Alec?" Kate asked as she whispered into his ear. The right side of face tingling with the vibrations of her voice and the warmth of her breath.

Alec anxiety was through the roof as he felt his own hands begin to shake and his voice strained to speak. He nodded his head carefully and slowly before saying "Yes"

"Good. Because I trust you" Kate spoke.

"Now, turn around" She instructed.

Reluctance and uncertainty sat in as Alec's legs failed to move. He was so confused. Was this a test? Something genuine? Or a move? He felt Kate's hand trail down from his shoulder and grab his own hand, as she began to pull him round. As he turned, Alec kept his gaze fixated on her face, staring deep into her light blue eyes as he tried to compose himself and control his bright red blush. He was well aware that underneath that face was her chest, her body. Kate in a bra. He respected Kate and didn't want to think about her in that way. Kate held his own gaze as she moved his hand onto the small of her back. Alec jumped at first as he felt the touch of her naked skin but, his nerves and fears soon disappeared and were replaced by confusion and interest, as his hands and fingers traced over the raised lines on her warm skin. There were numerous bumpy lines, some short and rigid but others, long and smooth.

"Wha-

"This is why I care about you and trust you. Why I appreciate you standing up for me" Kate explained plainly, her voice devoid of emotion. Alec didn't even acknowledge how close they were, as he concentrated only on her voice and the amount of raised lines on her back as he continued to trace her skin, feeling bumps as well as the lines.

"This is why I feel so natural with you, why I feel safe. Why I'm glad to have met someone like you" She continued.

"A-alec? I hate to be a burden but…p-please don't let anyone hurt me?" Kate asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I-I need you Alec. Otherwise this will happen again, because I'm too weak" She sniffled.

"Kate? I-I don't understand, what happened?" Alec commented, unsure of what to say or what was going on.

"Please. Just don't ask questions Alec. Just promise me you'll help me? I've given up on myself and I am so lucky to have a friend like you" Kate cried as more tears began to fall.

"I-I…of course Kate. I've said it before that I would" Alec answered with worry, his own voice wavering. This was becoming all too much, too much. They were close, too close. The walls felt like they were closing in. His chest felt tight and his lungs felt empty of oxygen as he removed his hand from her back and stepped back.

"Now, get out so I can try this dress on" Kate sniffed as she tried to stifle a laugh.

That was the only order Alec could agree with straight away as he darted out of the room quickly and walked over to a nearby bench. He hunched over, trying to regulate his breathing, a panic attack was immanent and Alec was doing everything he could to calm himself down. His thoughts and mind were running wild, as the memory of her lacerated and bumpy skin stuck to his fingers. The touch still seemingly there. Red flag, red flag, was Alec could think. He wanted to question her about it. Desperately wanted to know who did that to her. Who hurt Kate that badly that this is how she was now. A shell of her old self. He could see why in some sense why Kate was the way she was. What with her family, her religion, being bullied and now this. Alec had never seen Kate look so scared, so fragile before. Who did this to her? So badly that she had to beg him to keep her safe. He knew that this wasn't the sole and only reason Kate was friends with him. Kate wasn't like that. But, all of her fears and insecurities had all burst at the seams and she acknowledged just how hard Alec fought for her. Someone had hurt her, damaged her and abused her. His thoughts and breathing were interrupted when Kate left the room, clutching at her bag and dress, as she forced a smile.

"Do you not want to try your clothes on?" Kate asked as she gestured towards the tweed jacket he grabbed so tightly.

"N-no, I trust your judgement Kate. It looks nice and is the right size. If not I'll just return it at a later point" Alec answered, struggling to look her in the eyes.

"Well come on. Let's go pay for these and grab something to eat, my treat remember" Kate advised.

Alec just simply nodded as he stood up from the bench and began walking alongside the girl. She seemed somewhat more smaller than before. Whether that was physically or emotionally, Alec couldn't pinpoint. As they walked along the aisles of the shop, their hands kept brushing past each other and all Alec could think of was abuse, abuse, abuse. He didn't want to argue with Kate as they approached the counter and simply handed the jacket over to her. He was slightly relieved when he saw the price come up on the screen and was glad that it was reasonably cheap for such a nice jacket. Paying for their things, the two of them made their way into the food court, taking a seat in a booth.

"I feeling a hotdog with fries. How about you?" Kate spoke up.

"Err yeah…sure I'll have the same" Was all he could manage. He didn't like this. The uncertainty and tension that was in the air. It felt as though it hadn't been sorted, hadn't been dealt with properly. The not knowing, was eating him up alive. Abuse, abuse, abuse.

"Okay, I'll go and get them" Kate offered as she walked over to the counter. Alec couldn't only watch her move. Staring at her back, as though he had X-ray goggles. All he could envision were the scars and bruises that buried deep within her skin and the scars that buried deep within her heart and mind. He didn't know what he felt at the moment, anger, resentment, frustration, sympathy, regret? He felt like a ticking time bomb that was about explode. Alec wasn't normally so immersed in what others were doing or one for gossip but, he needed to know. He needed his questions answered.

"There you go! It's not a Michelin star meal but, I hope it's enough" Kate smiled as she passed him a tray carrying a large hotdog, basket of fries and a large cup of soda.

 _'Why isn't she reacting? How is she okay after what she just told me?'_ Alec thought to himself.

He was hesitant at first as Kate began to delve into her dinner she had almost ate half the hotdog before he had even picked up a fry. He just stared at the food as his mind continued to delve in thoughts and emotion.

"You know, staring at food won't make it appear in your stomach" Kate interrupted as Alec looked up at her in shock and embarrassment.

"S-sorry" Alec mumbled as he began picking and eating as his fries.

"You're thinking about what I told you, aren't you?" Kate spoke up as she took a sip from her drink.

"I-I uh…it's not something you just forget Kate" Alec replied.

"I just have so many questions. But, I know it's not my place to ask. It-it just really bothers and angers me that someone did that to you. I just wish I could have been there somehow and stopped it" Alec continued with gritted teeth as he tightened both of his fists. He felt two small hands cusps his left fist and began to stroke his skin. He looked up and saw Kate with a genuine smile on her face.

"I really appreciate it Alec. I know that had you been there that…that it wouldn't have happened" Kate reassured. Alec just held his head down. What he had been told was a bitter pill to swallow.

"He was my boyfriend" Kate spoke. Alec's head and eyes shot up as they locked with her own.

"Well sort of. He was nice at first you know. No cause for alarm. Handsome, smart, funny and friendly, anything a fifteen year old would want. I was young and stupid. I thought he would be okay with being religious and abstaining but…but…he wasn't. He got angry when I refused to do anything…he would belittle me and hit me and….

"Kate. It's okay, you don't have to tell me. It's fine, honestly" Alec interjected as he placed his right hand on top of hers.

"I know…I-I just…I just don't want it to happen again" Kate stated.

"It won't happen Kate" Alec reassured.

"But, it will. Because I'm weak, foolish and naïve. There's been so many times where I've met people who I thought were genuinely interested in me but, they weren't. That's-that's why I snapped at you like I did on Monday. I'm sorry. I just got so scared" Kate admitted.

"That's not true Kate. You've matured and moved on greatly since then! You're strong, independent, intelligent and don't need no man" Alec laughed as he did an impersonation. Kate couldn't help but giggle at him trying to be ghetto.

"But, seriously Kate. I mean it. You are strong and you're brave to have dealt with what happened alone. Like I said before Kate, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" Alec comforted.

"Thank you" Kate smiled as she let go of Alec's hand. "Come on, we'd better eat up before all of this goes cold" Kate laughed as they both began to tuck back into their food.

* * *

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his suit as he looked at what he would be wearing tomorrow night. He looked smart. He decided to go with Kate's suggestion of wearing his tweed jacket, with a white dress shirt, black trousers and brown leather loafers. For once he felt pretty confident himself as he started taking off his clothes and hanging them up in preparation for tomorrow. It was going to be a slight rush with class finishing at 4pm tomorrow and then needing to shower and get ready and then drive up to Warrenton. Sure it was only a half hour drive but, it was going to be a push. Especially if something was to go wrong like, his outfit ripping, being stuck in traffic, his car breaking down or any other occurrences which seem to be common in school. It wouldn't surprise him if he was involved in a car chance with Nathan down the highway. In Arcadia Bay, you couldn't rule out all strange manifestations. Alec opted to wear only his grey pyjama bottoms tonight, due to the air being more humid than normal. Usually on a night, the air would turn cool and have a sharp nip to it but, today was different and Alec couldn't cool himself down as he began to wedge his window open. It was still fairly early into the night, with his bedside alarm clock reading 22:15pm. Alec decided he might go outside for a while, maybe he would cool down if he was outside. Grabbing a black hoodie, he threw it over his head and slipped on his vans before going outside.

It was calm and cool in the direct night air as Alec wandered over to a nearby bench and sat down, embracing the darkness and sharp breeze. He pulled out a book he had been reading called 'The Lost Horizon' by James Hilton. It was a book about a group of men who accidentally stumble onto the scared and mythical land known as Shangri-La. It was good so far but, Alec was struggling to get into it due to the fact that the book was wrote in 1933, meaning that the English was very different to what they speak now. It was an interesting concept to Alec, the men who find the land of Shangri-La were all soldiers or war veterans. They cause war on the ground and now tempt to desecrate the holy land with death in the skies. It was deep and metaphorical.

"That's a good book" A voice spoke. Alec jumped at the sound of the voice and was even more startled when he realised that someone was sat down next to him. He never even noticed or felt their presence.

"Oh I'm glad to hear it. I'm struggling to get into though with the English being incredibly old" Alec replied trying to compose himself.

"It's worth it in the end. You get used to the language once you progress the first couple of chapters" The man continued. He was strange looking and Alec felt bad about admitting that. He had short black and receding hair that was starting to grey. His hair being noticeably thicker on the top and short at the sides. His were a dark brown from what Alec could tell but, it was hard to see due to the fact that the gentleman wore tinted glasses. The man had a beard and goatee to complete off his look.

"Sorry for startling you. My name is Samuel and I am the caretaker here at Blackwell. You must be Alec?" Samuel introduced.

"Uh…yes. How did you know?" Alec questioned.

"Samuel sees and knows everyone here. I have also heard many tales about you" Samuel explained.

"I see. How long have you been working here for?"

"Samuel has never worked. Samuel does what he loves to do and Principal Wells rewards Samuel with money and a bed" He informed.

"Samuel must admit something to you Alec" Samuel added.

"Oh, what's that?" Alec asked with curiosity.

"Samuel is the reason Alec got hurt" He answered. Alec was confused, what exactly did Samuel mean. Alec hadn't never seen or met the man before, so how was he supposed to have caused him harm.

"How did you get me hurt Samuel?" Alec inquired with growing concern.

"Samuel was told that Alec was a bad man and that if Samuel didn't help the man, then Samuel would get hurt"

"What man Samuel?"

"Nathan Prescott. He told Samuel that he must keep tabs on you and tell him where you are at all times" Samuel responded.

"Nathan Prescott? Wait? You told him that I was outside here by myself last week, when I was attacked by those men?" Alec pieced together.

"Samuel is very sorry Alec. Samuel did not know that Alec was a good man, until he heard about you from the far and wide. Samuel did not want to be hurt from Mr Nathan again" Samuel whimpered.

"No…er…Samuel…that's…thank you for telling me. Don't worry about what happened. Look…I need to go Samuel…but it was nice to meet you" Alec stumbled as he stood up from the bench and began to head inside.

"And Samuel? Don't let Nathan bully you. One day he'll get what's coming to him" Alec spoke as he headed inside the building.

 _'That son of a bitch'_

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it wasn't as long as previous chapters but, it felt wrong to write more after Kate's revelations. Anyway please follow, favourite and review, and i'll see you in the next one :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hope you're all well? I had planned on getting this done a lot earlier this week but, i've found myself falling asleep at stupid times like 20:30pm and i don't get much time to write during the day when i'm at uni. Anyway here is Chapter Eleven, I am aiming to submit the Chapter twelve by Sunday night, if not Monday as i'm free this weekend. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

 **P.S Thank you for the reviews and hello to all the new people following my story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange**

* * *

Alec woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping off in the distance as his eyes began to open to the light of the room. He almost fell to the floor when he realised that he hadn't fallen asleep in his bed but instead, had fallen asleep at his desk as he regained his balance on his chair. Standing up and regaining some composure, Alec made his way over to the window and began to open the blinds as he saw the sky coloured with grey and black clouds. Without opening the window, Alec could feel the cold chill that was in the air as the hairs on his arms began to raise.

 _' Hmm that's not a good sign. I hope it's okay for later on when me and Kate go up to Warrenton. I'll pack some coats and umbrellas just in case'_ Alec thought to himself as he made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out his washbag. His hands ventured over various clothes before Alec picked out a thin blue jumper and black jeans. He needed to dress appropriately to the weather today. Grabbing his things, Alec headed out of the door and along to the showers. There were more up and about this morning. Usually he was the first up but, today there were people talking in the corridor and music playing from different rooms as he past by Warren.

"Hey man, how's it going? Get your project done?" Alec spoke up.

"Alec, hey! I'm pretty good thanks. Saturday was friggin awesome, we have definitely got to do it again. Maybe this Saturday? Yeah it kind of turned into a mess and then me and Max just played games until late. How are you?" Warren informed.

"Haha yeah I'm not bad. Saturday was good. I see no problem with doing it again, so long as nothing goes wrong this week. I can cross my fingers. Or is that just how you planned it to happen?" Alec smirked.

"Maybe...maybe not. I don't know what to do. I've tried laying hints but, Max just doesn't seem to get it or notice. Do you think she likes someone else?" Warren asked.

"No of course she doesn't. I think Max is just a very independent person anyway that she just genuinely hasn't noticed. She always has her mind on something else or is off daydreaming" Alec explained.

"Yeah you're right. I just wish she'd notice me" Warren sighed.

"Hey, she does notice you. Just not like that yet. Just keep it slow and ask her out sometime" Alec reassured.

"Hmm yeah, I guess time will tell. There is a planet of the apes marathon on soon. Maybe I should ask her to that?" Warren suggested.

"That's sounds great. You should definitley do that Warren, just do it when the time is right though" Alec agreed.

"I will! Thanks Alec. Anyway I'll let you get showered. See you later" Warren thanked as he walked away.

"Later"

Alec continued his journey to the shower, walking into the room and placing his things down onto the sink bench. He looked at himself and noticed that he still had bags under his eyes. His sleeping wasn't improving much. In fact, he felt like it was getting worse. It wasn't a case of not getting off to sleep but, rather a case of waking up repetitively throughout night and then waking early. It was beginning to take a toll as he stifled a large yawn before grabbing his clothes and towel and heading into the shower. Usually Alec would love a long steaming hot shower but, today he need his muscles and himself to be awake and alert as he turned on the cold tap. His muscles stiffen as the sharp touch of frost laced his skin. He winced at first, the cold being almost unbearable until his body became used to the temperature and he soon found himself attentive. Washing away the last of his shower gel and shampoo, Alec dried himself down as he began pulling on his jumper and jeans. He definitely felt better being wrapped up in warm clothes as he pulled down the sleeves of his jumper. Pulling back the curtain, Alec made his way over to the sink and began brushing his teeth. Alec noticed that he looked slightly more awake now that the cold had stirred his muscles and joints. His face appeared brighter and more full of life.

"Well well well, look who it is" A voice spoke sarcastically. Alec didn't even turn to look as he continued to back away his things into the washbag.

"What do you want Nathan?" Alec spat.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to say that it's nice, you know, seeing you with Kate. You seem to be good friends" Nathan continued.

"What are you getting at?" Alec inquired as he turned to face the boy.

"There is just something so interesting about Kate. I don't know what it is but, I just want to fuck her you know?" Nathan smirked as Alec gritted his teeth.

"It's funny. I could have any girl I want in this school at the click of my fingers but, Kate...i think it's because she's just so pure and innocent. I want it" Nathan commented. Alec had his fists tight as he fought back any urge to punch him.

"I think she could change me, if she gave me the chance. In fact I might ask her out" Nathan grinned.

"Kate's so vulnerable and fragile. A little bit of niceness here and suave there and she'll be riding my dick like there's no tomorrow"

"That's what your trying to do aren't you?" Nathan smirked as Alec tried to calm himself down.

"I'm just going to wait until she let's her guard down and pow!"

"I can just imagine the taste of her. Her little tight-

"Don't you fucking dare!" Alec shouted as he grabbed Nathan by his neck and held him against the wall.

"If you even so much lay a finger on her, you're a dead man" Alec continued as Nathan began struggling under his grip.

"Alec stop!" A young boy exclaimed. It was Warren.

"Kate doesn't like you or want anything to do with you. You're a spineless, arrogant coward" Alec insulted as he dropped Nathan to the floor. Warren breathed a sigh of relief as Nathan slopped to the floor before someone barged passed him.

"You can do whatever you want to me but, if i find out that you've hurt Kate...

"Get the fuck off of him!" The gruff voice barked as Alec felt a solid fist come into contact with his stomach. Alec dropped to the floor as Logan helped Nathan up as the angered boy began brushing off his clothes.

"You son of a bitch!" Nathan seethed as he punched Alec in the face. Alec recoiled at the impact of the Nathan's knuckles with his nose. It hurt like hell, but Alec knew himself that fortuantley it wasn't broken. The nose is a very sensitive area.

"Let's go Nathan. I'm not bailing you out of more shit" Logan warned as he dragged Nathan out of the bathroom, barging past Warren once again. Warren turned to watch them leave, before running over to Alec and helping him to his feet.

"Holy guacamole! Are you alright?" Warren asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. That asshole! He really grates on me" Alec shouted as he balanced himself.

"Woah Alec, your nose" Warren gasped as Alec turned to look at the mirror. Blood was trickling down from his nose and covering his lips and neck as he started to wipe some of it up.

"Would you pass me some tissues please?" Alec asked as he clutched his nose and held his head back slightly. Warren simply nodded before running out of the shower-room and into the toilets as he came back clutching numerous pieces of toilet roll.

"Is this okay?"

"That's great, thank you" Alec appreciated as he began to place handfuls of tissue to his nose.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Alec? Damn! You and Nathan are intense. I genuinely think you guys would kill each other if you could" Warren stated as he ran and hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah, i've had worse. Just my ribs which are hurting the most. I think i would too. Especially if he keeps making comments about Kate" Alec informed.

"About Kate? Is that why it kicked off? What did he say?" Warren inquired.

"He was talking about her in disgusting ways. Practically saying he wanted to use and abuse her because of how innocent she is and then going into details about...

"Nevermind. I'm just sick of him saying shit and being an arrogant little brat" Alec commented.

"Just ignore him. I know it's hard but, he wants a reaction out of you Alec and you're better than that" Warren reassured.

"I just hope he's going to get what's coming to him one day" Alec spoke with no emotion.

"Come on. Let's go get our things and head towards class" Warren reminded as he led Alec out of the room as he continued to clutch his nose.

* * *

Kate sat in her chair, doodling out the two characters her and Alec had chosen for their project. She wanted to make sure that she drew out as many possible ideas for them and for the two of them to decide which one was best. She loved doodling and drawing cute little pictures such as children or animals. They really took her back to her childhood as she would lie on the floor watching Disney films and draw in her colouring book. They were much simpler and happier times. She swung her legs under her chair and hummed as she continued drawing, she was in such a good mood. Kate could barely contain her excitement and joy at going out with Alec tonight, not that she would let on how giddy she was about it. It would be nice, for the two of them to get away from Arcadia and act like adults. Her parents didn't have to know as Kate would be sleeping at Blackwell meaning they could stay out however long they wanted. She couldn't wait to wear her dress. Kate never got invited or given the opportunities to doll herself up, so today was special. Of course, Kate was nervous. Incredibly so. She was going for a posh meal with a guy she thinks she has a crush on. It was strange. Kate wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Alec but, she knew that she felt happy, relaxed and at ease when he was around. Kate then looked over across the room and saw Nathan looking at her with a creepy and smug smile as he swung back on his chair. In most cases, when people are caught out staring, they would look away in embarrassment and try to play it cool. Not Nathan. He just continued to look at her, staring her up and down, before looking back into her eyes. She felt disgusted as she averted her gaze to the door. Just as discomfort and apprehension began fueling through her body, the boy she thought fondly of walked into the room. He seemed quite off as he came into class. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly but, he gave off some tension. Kate noticed Alec look over at Nathan as he made his way over to his desk and the two were at a deadlock with cold harsh stares. Something was definitely up with them. Alec turned away and sat down next to the girl, trying his hardest to shine a genuine smile. But, Kate noticed it.

"Good morning Alec. How are you? You seem quite on edge" Kate questioned with interest and curiosity.

"Morning Kate. Yeah i'm not too bad, just bad sleep again. I'll be much happier when the bell for 4pm goes off. Anyway, how are you?" Alec replied.

"I'm really good. I'm looking forward to tonight. It'll be nice to chill out and have some amazing food" Kate giggled slightly.

"Haha definitely. We will eat till our hearts content. Anyway, how is this project getting on?" Alec inquired as he looked over towards Kate's work.

"Ahh well, I've been doodling ideas of what the boy and girl could look like. I've done different ones and i was wondering which one you thought would go with it best?" Kate explained.

"Wow, Kate. These are all really amazing. I think you should pick, you designed them all. Which one would you like to see sat on the swings?" Alec smiled.

"T-thank you" Kate blushed.

"I think I like this one" Kate said as she pointed down towards the paper.

"Great, we'll use that one. If you want to finish up on the doodles, start drawing out the scenery around the kids and i'll start sketching out the design for the blossom tree and city landscape" Alec suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Kate beamed as the two began getting to work.

They both sat there in their element. Two hands working quickly and effectively as they glided across the paper. This was so natural to them both. Their passion, their love. Sometimes Art could be difficult when you learn it in a form that you aren't used to. But, getting the opportunity to incorporate your own style, your own element, it was an amazing feeling. Especially when you can see what you're creating. Kate glanced over towards Alec, who was working hastily as his pencil flicked up and down the paper. She thought him rather cute when he was like this, concentrating on the work in front of him, a shy part of his tongue sticking out to the side. Her eyes fell from his face down to his hand, which is when her giddy thoughts about him turned to concern.

"Alec! Is that blood? Are you alright?!" Kate exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and inspected his arm.

"Oh that? I had a nosebleed this morning. It must be off when i tried clearing it up" Alec answered, glancing over at Nathan with disgust. He didn't realise but, Kate noticed.

"A nosebleed? And how was that caused?" Kate pursued.

"I slipped when i was in the shower this morning. I just banged it on the side of the cubicle" Alec lied.

"Uh-huh. So it had nothing to do with Nathan?" Kate persisted.

"Nathan? Why would it have anything to do with him?" Alec avoided.

"I'm not stupid Alec. I saw the way you both glared at each other when you came in here and how you just looked at him just know, when i mentioned what happened" Kate said sternly.

"I-I uh...ah you're too good Kate" Alec sighed as he gave up and leaned back in his chair.

"Sooo. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kate nudged as she elbowed him slightly with a chuckle. Alec winced.

"Ahhh, don't touch my ribs, they're very sensitive at the moment" Alec warned with a laugh.

"What? Did you's get in a full blown fight again?" Kate questioned with her arms crossed.

"Not exactly"

"Alec"

"It was just a scuffle. Logan intervened and took Nathan away and Warren helped me out" Alec explained.

"A scuffle that led to you having a nosebleed and your ribs hurting?"

"Look, Nathan was saying things that i didn't agree with and was being disgusting and...graphic. I lost my cool and pinned him against the wall. Logan came along and hit me in the stomach and then Nathan got his revenge and punched me in the face whilst i was on the floor. There, is that what you wanted" Alec replied.

"What did he say to you to get you angry? Did he mention about your...parents again?" Kate inquisited.

"No he didn't mention that. It's fine Kate. Let's just move on and carry on working" Alec brushed off.

"What did he say Alec?"

"Nothing"

"What did he say that you can't tell me?"

"Kate, let's just leave it...please" Alec begged. He did not want to tell her.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me" Kate stated.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just...difficult"

"Try me"

"Kate seriously, if i tell you...you'll feel sick and angry and i don't even know what else. I don't want to ruin your morning" Alec explained.

"Just tell me who it's about then?"

"..."

"Alec, please?" Kate begged as she grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with worry and concern.

 _'You're going to have to tell her now. Oh man'_ Alec said to himself with frustration.

"I didn't want to tell you what he said because...because...it was about you" Alec mumbled as he turned away from her.

"About me? What did he say?" Kate whispered.

"I really don't think we should have this conversation here" Alec commented with a glance over to the group opposite them.

"Surely it's not that bad?" Kate asked rhetorically.

"I wouldn't have got into a fight if it wasn't" Alec reminded.

Kate just fell silent. Alec was right. As much as she wanted to know what Nathan said about her, it was probably bet off her not knowing. Especially since Alec got into a fight with him over it and can't even repeat what he said. She dreaded to think but, could almost imagine what it was to do with. It was disgusting and creepy to even picture that Nathan, of all people, thought something like that about her. It was definitely an unnerving and unsettling thought and Kate couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't think about it. I know it's easy saying that but, don't. You really are better off not knowing. I wish i didn't. It makes me so angry" Alec spoke up as his tighten his fists again.

"I know it's not a relief but, just think they are only comments. That's all they'll ever be. We need to look forward to tonight. This is our time. No Nathan, no Blackwell, no Arcadia Bay. You deserve this Kate" Alec voiced as he looked over to her.

"Yeah you're right. Come on, let's get the design finished today and we can start getting to work on it tomorrow" Kate enthused.

"That's the spirit" Alec cheered as the two laughed.

"Um...Kate?" Alec mumbled out.

"Yes?"

"Not that i'm telling you what to do and by all means tell me to jog on if i offend you but...I think you should wear your hair down tonight. You look really nice when it's down" Alec mentioned. Kate just looked at him in shock and awe.

"N-Not that you don't normally of course! Just...er...you really suit it...and with the dress you picked out...you'll look amazing. Y-you know what...forget i ever said anything...i'm just babbling. I need to sleep more...just ignore me" Alec stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and cough nervously before looking outside the window.

Kate didn't say anything, she just laughed internally at the boys antics. He was so adorable when he was nervous and anxious. It seemed pretty mean but, she loved watching him squirm and try and talk his way out of things. He didn't offend her at all. In fact, Kate really appreciated hearing that. She was so self-conscious about wearing her hair down. It just seemed so boring and lifeless in comparison to other girls like Taylor, Alyssa, Brooke and Dana. She always assumed she'd be ridiculed by other students, particularly Victoria. That was the last thing she wanted. She just hated how her ears stuck out slightly when her hair was down. She looked stupid. But...if Alec liked her with her hair down, then she'd do it. Well at least tonight. He had commented on it before, when he came for dinner at her parents. So she knew he was being sincere about it. She smiled at him as he continued to avert her gaze and carry on drawing nonchalantly.

 _'Such a strange boy'_ She mused.

* * *

 **Kate POV**

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day as many of my classmates filed out of the classroom, Alec included as he looked at me with a knowing smile before leaving. We had been quite productive today. We had managed to sketch out exactly what we were going to draw and made sure we knew which layers would be placed on first. Since Alec was using spray paint for his graffiti city landscape and blossom tree, it was important that Alec did his work first and that anything i needed to do or add would be drawn over the top once it had dried. Then there was the matter of sorting out the presentation to accompany it. Mr Jefferson was going to go into more detail about what we needed to talk about whilst presenting our piece on Thursday once the picture had been done. It was only to be a quick five minute presentation but, it still put me on edge. I hated class speaking, especially with the people who were in my class such as Victoria, Taylor and Nathan. I wouldn't put it past them to sabotage our presentation in some way or to publicly embarrass me in front of everyone. Thinking about those three, reminded me about Alec before. I knew from the moment he walked into the room that something had happened to him and I could have guessed what that was when i saw Alec and Nathan throwing daggers at each other. I felt bad that this was the way these two were always going to be. Since day one, they had been at each others throats and numerous fights since then. It's hard to believe that all of these things and events had happened in the space of a week and I've even shocked myself with how close me and Alec have got in that time. It's weird, like were we ever strangers? I'm not sure we were. That day I first saw Alec there was something about him that drew me in, even then, although I didn't know what. I wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong bond with someone. It was like we were destined to meet and become friends. I suppose part of the reason we got to know each other so quick was through fault of my own, although that fault has paid off. I don't get a lot of attention or compassion from people not even my own family. So when Alec came in and was being friendly and sticking up for me, i knew it was sincere. He makes me feel safe and cared about. I don't know, i guess i just latch to those qualities of his. I feel like i can be myself and for once i'm genuinely happy. My only worry is that this won't last. That something will get in the way, whether thats my parents, Nathan, Victoria, Blackwell academy, unfortunate events or Alec's mentality. I did worry each day that all of this was too much for Alec. The reason he moved back here was because of the issues in Wisconsin and because he wanted a fresh start. He definitely hadn't got that.

"Kate!" A voice interrupted my thoughts as i looked up to see the familiar duo.

"Hey Max, hey Warren. How are you?" I asked.

"We're good thanks. We were just wondering if you wanted to get a quick tea and catch up. Just here in the cafeteria. You need to tell me some details" Max teased.

 _'So Alec told Warren? That little-_

"Yeah sorry Kate. Alec kind of let it slip about you's going out tonight and then i accidentally told Max" Warren apologised.

"How dare you not tell me that you were going on a date! With someone we know" Max exclaimed with a smirk.

"It's not a date. We just wanted to get out of Arcadia for a little while" I explained.

"Sure. So what are you doing on this date?" Max inquired.

"We're going up to Warrenton for a meal and then a drive-in cinema" I informed. Max could be soo noisy sometimes, considering she's quiet. I love her though!

"Sounds nice. Well i hope you have a good time. You definiltey got time for a quick brew?" Max reminded.

"Yeah of course. I haven't spoke to you both since Saturday, so it'll be nice" I reassured.

"Rock on Katie! Let's go girlies" Warren cheered as me and Max laughed at his antics.

* * *

Alec stood in front of the mirror, looking at his outfit. Why was he so nervous? It was just Kate. He needed to stop acting like something was going on between them, for both himself and Kate. He didn't want to give her false signals, yet why did he want her to know so badly.

 _'Because you actually care about her, you idiot. Just tell her'_

 _'I can't tell her. Kate deserves better than me. I-I can't get close to her. What if?'_

 _'You're thinking the worst again. Just let yourself live a little'_

 _'How can I live a little when I've got that playing on my mind. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have asked her out on this. Especially going as far out as I have, I'm way in over my head. I thought I was going to play it cool, it's been one week Alec'_

 _'Maybe it was fate?'_

 _'Shut up! I don't believe in that. Come Alec, let's not think about it and just have a good time'_ He warned himself.

This was a problem with Alec. He spent far too much time over-analysing everything. It was just something that he'd picked up. Being alone for a while, you tend to pick these things up. Alec had always been an outcast as much as he tried to consider himself as friendly and open, for some reason he only found friendship in a few people. When you're an outcast you spend a lot of time looking from the outside in and watching what others where doing and comparing it to yourself. Alec seemed to act like every other normal student at schools but, for whatever reason he was always shunned by others. Alec turned around from the mirror and and walked over to his desk, picking up a picture frame which contained a photo of him as a little boy with his parents. He smiled as he looked at how happy he was as he sat on top of his dads shoulders and his mom was stood to the side panicking. He wondered whether things would be different if they were still here. Would he be the same person he is now. Would he still live here in Arcadia. Would he have ever met Kate. He heard a faint knock at the door.

"Come in" Alec called out as he place the frame back down on the desk. He heard the door open and turned around to see the owner of the voice, his jaw nearly dropping as he did so.

Kate was stood in the doorway, smiling with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Alec was at a loss for words. She looked amazing but, no words could describe how she looked. The word beautiful has lost it's meaning, the term has been overused over and over again that it was just a recycled compliment. Kate was worth much more than that. Kate was captivating, ravishing and enthralling. Everything she said or did, lured Alec in with interest and happiness. Kate never bothered with heavy make up and doing her hair up, which was fine by Alec. She looked great without it. It was a wonder how someone could look so natural and yet be so radiant and flawless as she stood there in her royal blue dress with her hair down.

"Are you ready to go?" Kate interrupted.

"Y-yeah. Kate...you look...erm...just wow" Was all Alec was able to manage out as she giggled slightly.

"Thank you. You look very dapper yourself. I knew the tweed jacket would look good" Kate admired as she walked in a little bit more.

"Thanks. I just need to finish up on my laptop and then we can head off" Alec informed as he sat down at his desk. Kate said down on the edge of his bed and began looking around his room.

"This looks sooo different to when i was last here. It looks nice and cool in here. Are those your own paintings?" Kate said with amazement as she looked at his graffiti work.

"Haha yeah, that's my work. Not my best as it had been a while. I just decided to do the place up a bit, i thought it i'd make it a more relaxed environment. I hoped it would help me sleep better but, never mind" Alec laughed as he began clicking through webpages.

"What are you doing?" Kate inquired with interest as she swung her legs under his bed.

"Just applying for jobs. I need something to do with all this spare time" Alec explained.

"Oooh what kind of job?"

"Just whatever is available. I'm not fussy, money is money. Although i'd prefer something like waiting on tables" Alec commented.

"Really? It's pretty low pay" Kate stated.

"Yeah. I think it's character building. Besides it's what i used to do before in Wisconsin" Alec replied.

"Fair enough"

"Okay...there we go. Right, let's get going" Alec spoke as he stood up and stretched.

"So just how fancy is this fancy restaurant?" Kate asked as Alec began to grab his things.

"Umm...I honestly couldn't tell you. My grandma used to talk about it and go there all nice and dressed up, so i suppose it's reasonably nice" Alec informed as he found his wallet.

"Hopefully it's not just lobster thermidor or caviar haha" Alec joked as the two made his way out of his room.

"Ugh, i hope you're right. I can't stand seafood" Kate exclaimed with a disgusted face.

"That makes two of us. Worst comes to worst, we can just go through a drive through in our snazzy clothes" Alec laughed.

"We'll show them all up. But, lets hope it doesn't come to that. This place sounds nice and i don't want it to be a waste of your money, which you still haven't told me about" Kate lectured.

"My lips are sealed" Alec answered as he faked zipping his mouth.

"Hardy har. Come on let's get going" Kate beamed as she started pushing the boy out the building.

* * *

 **Kate POV**

Driving along the coast was wonderful. Especially with all the swirls of colour that encompassed the horizon. I leaned back into my seat and continued to watch the scenery appear and then disappear behind buildings, trees, houses and everything else that was part of the road. I had never been far from Arcadia and had never left the state of Oregon since i was born. My family's idea of a holiday was a hostel in Portland and that was only if there was some Christian conference event. I did enjoy visiting Portland and experiencing city life but, if there is one thing i'm sure i want to do in my life it's to travel. So going on this road trips with Alec were amazing. I'd never been North, only South and East. Max tells me a lot about her time in Seattle and how great it was there. I've heard from many people how wonderful Seattle is, especially for art and i can't help but envy them. I love my family but, i would love to get inspiration by travelling around the world. I'd love to visit cities like New York, Vancouver, San Francisco and then countries like England, India, Nepal, France, Italy, china, Brazil, Austria and Turkey. India was definitely on the top of my list. The colours, the vibrancy, the food, the smells and wildlife. I've dreamed of nothing more than riding an elephant. I was really interested in the spirituality and Buddhism. I'd never admit that to my parents, especially my mother. But, i believe all aspects of religion should be explore and experienced. The more i think about it, the more i question my religion and beliefs. My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a dolphin leaping in and out of the water. It was mesmerising. I couldn't help but, be jealous of the marine mammal. So free to go wherever it wanted and do whatever it wanted. I sighed in both blissful content and frustration as i turned to look at the boy next to me. He had to take his jacket off as soon as we got into the car. Despite the graying clouds and signs of rain, his car was like a furnace and the further North we went the more we escaped its clutches.

"How much further Alec?" I asked with curiosity. I wasn't bored or impatient but, rather interested in how far we were from this town.

"Hmm we're about 6-8 minutes away. I quite shocked at how quick we've come through. It's only 18:02" Alec answered.

"What time was the meal again?" I spoke.

"18:30. I guess I can see if we can get seated earlier, it's not exactly that much earlier and Warrenton isn't that busy of a place" Alec informed.

There was just something so cute about him when he was thinking. That look of concentration he had on his face, his eyes fixated and his jaw moving slightly as he pondered things across his mind. Alec definitely thought about things a lot, you could tell. Whenever she looked at anyone else in class, the face was as vacant as a ghosts. They were in their own world and day dreams.

"Um...thanks for coming tonight. I hope you didn't feel pressured into this" A voice interrupted. I turned to see Alec looking at me with a coy face as he waited for the lights to change.

"Of course I didn't Alec. I'm really glad you invited me. After...after this weekend, it was much needed" I replied.

"Yeah, i hear that. Arcadia has changed since i was last here. I don't remember there being this much drama" He chuckled. Alec was right. Since his arrival things had definitely started to spring into action. The whole business between him and Nathan didn't help, i can't feel like i'm to blame for all of that. If Alec hadn't got involved with Nathan on the first day then he wouldn't have had all of the backlash that he had received this week. In fact, Alec hasn't told me a lot about what happened at the party.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened on Friday night? I heard there was a spot of drama there" I questioned. I saw him stiffen up slightly and i knew he would be thinking of ways to either talk his way out of it or hide parts of the truth.

"It's my own fault really. I said to myself that i wasn't going to drink as i haven't since...since Wisconsin. But, everything was just so insane and Kurt and my teammates were offering bottles left, right and centre, that it was hard to say no. Kurt was already drunk when i met up with him and i think everyone else inside was too by the time me and Warren went" He explained.

"So what happened with Victoria?" I persisted.

"...She was drunk. Really, really drunk and was flirting with me but, i just told her no and that i was enjoying my night with the guys. I don't like Victoria like that and it was annoying me about how much she kept persisting. I just ended up leaving in the end as i didn't feel too good" Alec answered. It seemed genuine.

"I don't get it. How you don't like Victoria. Every guy in school fancies her, even the ones who hate her. I bet you shocked people when you rejected her" I spoke.

"Ouch. Rejected seems a harsh term but, i guess i did. I don't understand what is meant to be attractive about her. Maybe she would appear attractive if she had a personality. To be fair, as much as i dislike Victoria i think i would have got into an argument with anyone who tried it on with her. Victoria was in a right state and anyone who tried it on with her, would be taking advantage" Alec continued.

"Some guys would have still" I stated.

"Yeah i know. It's disgusting. Anyway let's not talk about it and enjoy our night as we're here" Alec intervened. You got lucky there Mr Taylor. He always does this. He can never tell the whole story through and will look at changing the subject. But, i guess he is right. What is the point in dwelling on things that happened in the past, it's not healthy. With everything that's happened to Alec, i guess i can understand why he doesn't like bringing things up. I looked outside the car window and my mouth fell agape as we pulled up into the car park. The restaurant was incredible. It was a long building with multiple windows adorned with flowers and red and white hood awnings draping over parts of the glass. There was doorman outside in a burgundy outfit who was opening the doors for couples, businessman and families that ventured inside.

"The inside is better" Alec spoke up as he got out of the car and made his way round to my side, opening the door for me.

"Shall we madame?" Alec asked with a posh accent as he held one hand behind his back and offered the other. I tried my hardest not to laugh and went along with the impression.

"Why thank you kind sir" I replied as i took his hand and he closed the door behind us

* * *

Entering inside the restaurant Kate was amazed by the decorations and features that the large room had. There was numerous tables, most sitting twos or fours but in the corners where large booths which sat parties of 6-8 people. In front of Kate was a large water fountain which had statues of Gods or angels in the centre, watering gushing from their hands.

"Can I help you?" A voice sounded as a tall man in a suit approached them both.

"Hello, my i've booked a table under Taylor for 18:30. I'm aware we're quite early" Alec spoke up as the older man inspected the two as though they were homeless.

"That will not be a problem sir. Allow me to take you to your seats Mr Taylor" The man cheered up when he realised they were paying customers.

Alec and Kate followed the waiter as they weaved in and out of tables and other patrons until they reached their table. It was a simple table for two which was at the back of the restaurant and was situated next to a window so they could see the bay. If they carried on further they would reach long island. It was wonderful.

"Please take a seat" The man ushered as he tucked Kate under the table.

"Here are your menu's. I will be back over in 5-10 minutes to take your orders"

"He seemed...nice" Alec commented as the man walked away. Kate could only giggle.

"He's not acquainted with our type. Although he seemed quite shocked that we had a reservation. It makes me question even more, how much you paid for this" Kate teased.

"I'm not repeating myself. Now remember, order whatever you want. Price does not matter but, they don't have them on the menu anyway so it's a win for me" Alec told sternly as he handed Kate the menu.

"You're no fun" Kate pouted as she took it from his hand.

The two fell into silence as their eyes scanned the list of food and drinks. Like they expected there was seafood dishes on the menu but, thankfully there was a variety of meals that were suitable to everyone's taste. Alec nearly drooled when he saw a chicken and bacon pasta bake, smothered in cheese. That was definitely up his street. But, they were in a fancy restaurant and he didn't want to show Kate up.

"You look...confused. Is everything alright?" Kate asked with concern.

"Yeah i'm fine thank you. Just not sure what to get. I know i shouldn't be bothered but, i don't want to seem...

"Underprivileged?"

"Kind of"

"What were you going to order?"

"Pasta" Alec replied sheepishly.

"That's fine i'm getting the hunters chicken. That's hardly upper class" Kate reassured.

"I guess"

"Live a little" Kate ordered with a waiter returned back to the table with a notepad at the ready as he stood reeking of arrgoance and snobbery.

"May i take your order?"

"Can i have the chicken and bacon pasta bake and a hunters chicken for mains please. For drinks I'll have a glass of water please, Kate?" Alec ordered.

"Water too please"

"Thank you" The waiter replied emotionlessly as he entered the kitchen.

Alec watched Kate with interest as she sat looking around the restaurant, glancing at couples and rowdy businessman. He could tell that just like her, they were out of their depth here. Alec thought it would be nice, having such a nice meal but, was beginning to regret it. What if Kate thought i was a snob or liked showing off my money. What if she hated things like this and was just being polite. Alec had to admit to himself that he had pushed the boat out and for what reason he didn't know. Considering they only just met over a week ago, this seemed too much and too forward. His anxiety subsided as an amused expression formed its way onto his face and his raised an eyebrow at the girl. Kate was fidgeting, adjusting the strap of her dress and fiddling with her hair slightly as she struggled to know where to place her hands. She looked up at him, take aback slightly by him laughing to himself as he watched the girl.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're just so...ahem never mind" Alec mumbled as he realised what he was about to say.

"Just so what?"

"Nothing"

"Just so what Alec?"

"Funny" Alec diverted as he took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"You're so stubborn you know" Kate stated with a small smirk at the boy.

"How am I stubborn?" Alec questioned.

"You never tell me what you're thinking or talk openly about things" Kate continued.

"I don't see the point in telling you my sob stories. I don't want to depress you aha" Alec answered nervously.

"Besides i think everyone knows enough about me now" Alec commented.

"I don't know the real you though" Kate responded. Alec was surprised by Kate's comment.

"I-I...I don't know what to tell you"

"I want to know the real Alec Taylor. Not the one who can be angry and bitter at the world, not the one who fights with Nathan Prescott, not the one who went through family hardships. I want to speak to the real one, the one i met just over a week ago. I want to know what you want to be, what you want in life, your goals, your aspiration" Kate enthused. Alec just looked at her with a vacant stare. She had a point but, Alec's problem was that he hadn't ever really thought about it that much. He thought about the present, nothing more, nothing less. He had forced himself into that mindset for the safety of his own mental health. He had put up barriers and this exterior for so long, that he forgot who he really was and what he wanted. Alec looked at Kate almost sadly, as his eyes told her that even he did know the answers.

"You haven't thought about it?" Kate queried.

"I've gone most of my life, trying not to think about the past or the future. I just always try to get through today" Alec answered disappointingly.

"Okay then...how about a game of 21 questions?" Kate suggested with a tinge of excitement as she leaned forward onto the table.

"I'm probably going to regret this but...okay" Alec sighed in defeat.

"Okay question 1. Do you want to live in Arcadia Bay for the rest of your life?"

"Not for the rest of my life. I want to travel and then maybe when i'm old, i'll retire back in my hometown"

"Do you want to get married?"

"I guess so"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"Two, maybe three"

"Do you enjoy living in Arcadia Bay?"

"I guess so. It's better than Wisconsin. I'll be happier when i get settled more"

"Would you go back to Wisconsin?"

"To visit yes. To live? I'm not sure"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Why is that?"

"I guess, I've just always just been looking for the one"

"What is the one?"

"I don't know. Someone who makes me laugh, makes me smile. Someone who cares and gives me times to get over my insecurities. I don't really know what she looks like but, i think i'd know it when i see it"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to travel?"

"Yes"

"If money wasn't an issue what job would you pursue?"

"I'm not sure. A writer?"

"What job do you want to pursue?"

"I don't know. I enjoy art but, i don't think i want a career in it"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes"

"Do you regret stop practicing as a christian?"

"No"

"Would you ever practice again?"

"Hard to say"

"Would you join another religion?"

"I'm not sure"

"Do you find any girls attractive?

"Yes"

"Do you like someone right now?"

"Erm..that's hard to say"

"Do they attend our school?"

"Yes"

"Do i know them?"

"Yes"

"Will you ask them out?"

"Your 21 questions are up" Alec quickly interjected.

"But...

"Your meals sir and madame" The waiter interrupted. Alec breathed a sigh of relief as the moustached man set down Kate's chicken and then moved over to Alec and set down his pasta, before bringing over a large pitcher of ice cold water with lemon. The food looked magnificent and was a sizable portion. Alec was beginning to believe that he would't want a dessert after all of this and instead would need someone to roll him out to his car.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't get any appetizers" Alec spoke up in awe as he looked at where to start.

"Definitely a good call. I'll be lucky to eat any popcorn or other snacks at the movies. These portions are huge" Kate exclaimed also.

The two began to delve into their meals, mouths watering at the first taste of the food as their taste-buds danced across their tongues. Alec was wondering whether all of this was going to be worth the price-tag but, this meal had definitely shut him up and was well worth paying for. No wonder his grandparents came here all of the time. Besides the snobbish waiter, the restaurant was incredible. It wasn't too often that Kate ate meat but, she was really happy with her choice of food. Normally she'd go for vegetarian options, not that she was vegetarian but, she tried to give a little bit good into the world by not consuming poor little animals. Her guilt subsided, the second she cut into the chicken and began chewing. She was glad that it the restaurant lived up to its expectations, not her own but, she wanted it to be good for Alec's sake. Kate was still worried and felt bad about him paying for this but, at least it was worth whatever amount he payed. Finishing up the last piece, Kate placed her cutlery onto the plate and sank back into her seat, allowing the feeling of gluttony to take over. Kate smiled when she saw Alec had already finished and was in the same position as her, laughing.

"What?" Kate giggled.

"Us. We are such lards haha" Alec chuckled as he clutched his stomach.

"Ha yeah. That was delicious. Thank you for bringing us here Alec" Kate thanked.

"You're welcome. Let's just hope i can drive us back home after the movie" Alec said as he took a large drink of water.

"Are sir and madame finished?" The waiter returned.

"Yes thank you. That was wonderful" Alec responded.

"May I get you any desserts?" Alec and Kate just looked at each other with a knowing expression as they both shook their heads.

"No that's quite alright thank you. Could i just have the bill please, when you're ready?" Alec asked.

"Of course sir" The waiter answered as he picked up the empty plates and returned to the kitchen.

"Sir? I could get used to that" Alec yawned as he stretched out his arms.

"Haha well I will start calling you that Mr Taylor" Kate smirked.

"I thought you had already paid for the meal anyway?" Kate remembered.

"No that was just a booking reservation fee" Alec explained.

"What?! How much was that?" Kate exclaimed. Alec just simply touched his nose.

"I dislike you sometimes" Kate commented bluntly.

"Ouch, thanks a lot Kate" Alec mocked with fake hurt.

"Your bill sir" The waiter interrupted. Alec looked at Kate, who was already staring at him with eager and playful eyes as they both glanced at the bill in the middle of the table. Alec pretty much leaped forward and grabbed the printed paper just before Kate's grasp fell onto it.

"No fair!" Kate pouted as she crossed her arms. Alec just simply stuck his tongue out at her as he looked over the paper. He wasn't going to lie, his eyes nearly fell back into his head when he saw the total and that was just for two main meals and water. But, he had the money so it wasn't going to be the issue as he pulled out notes from his wallet, including a nice hefty tip despite the poor service. Alec knew what it was like being a waiter and how tips are essentially your main income. Alec could see Kate moving her head from side to side trying to see how much money he was putting onto the tray. He simply moved it away from her and held it against his chest as the waiter came back over.

"Thank you, keep the change" Alec stated as he stood up from his chair.

"I will. Thank you sir. Have a wonderful night" The waiter exclaimed as his eye widened at the tip he was recieving.

Alec walked over to Kate and helped pull her chair out before offering her a hand up. She couldn't decline, she definitely needed it after that meal. Kate was pretty happy that they would spend the next two hours or so sat back in his car, watching a giant screen.

* * *

Pulling into the ticket office, Alec and Kate had decided to see the movie 'Warm bodies' which was a romcom about a zombie who could develop feelings and emotions. It didn't seem intense like the other options, sure they would have been good films to watch but, both of them weren't in the mood for intense drama and suspense. Especially something like the Great Gatsby. They needed some lighthearted and good humour to accompany their night, the theme of zombies also got Alec riled up as he was a sucker for horrors or horror type films. Once Alec had paid for their tickets, he followed the conductors directions to the correct screening and was able to get a really good spot right at the front of screen. It was fairly quiet but, that was probably due to the fact that it was only Tuesday night and other people would have gone for the more dramatic movies. Alec turned off the engine and pressed the latch underneath his seat so that the chair moved backwards, giving him more leg room.

"Lazy bum" Kate taunted before she too copied Alec and did the same.

"What was that?" Alec grinned.

"Oh shush" Kate told off as she opened up the car door.

"Where are you going? I was only joking" Alec said hastily as he sat up, confused by the girls actions.

"Relax, i'm going to go and grab us some snacks. No arguments" Kate warned as she jogged off.

 _'Dang it Kate. I said i would pay for all of this._ _Okay Alec we need a pep talk whilst she's gone. How are we going to play this?'_

 _'What do you mean how are we going to place this?'_

 _'Are we going to do the ol' yawn and stretch over to her shoulder?'_

 _'What? No i said before we left, i need to keep my cool with Kate and not make any advances. I already nearly slipped up in the restaurant before when she asked me if i liked anyone. Kate deserves better than me and doesn't even feel the same way about me that i do. There's no point. I'm just being stupid as it's the first time i've being really close with a girl. Just calm it Alec'_

"Hey i got us a large sweet popcorn, a large salt popcorn and two large cokes. But, they sell pretzels, hot-dogs, burgers and fries if you wanted anything else?" Kate intervened as she started climbing back into his jeep.

"No Kate that's great thank you. You've bought enough but, good choices" Alec appreciated as he helped her sit the food and drinks into various holders in his car.

They both settled back into their chairs as they prepared for the film to start. Their arms just grazing past each other as they sat close. They were quite early for the movies, it wasn't due to start till 20:00 and it was only 19:50. Alec sat back with his hands behind his head as he looked out to the big screen. He could hear other cars pulling up next to him or behind him, the happy chatter of couples and families in the distance as they munched their popcorn. In moments his muscles sank into the cushion. With soda to his right and the family sized popcorn on his left all was right with his world. Nothing could go wrong now. The ritual had been perfect, all he had to do now was sit tight and wait for the screen to play the movie. It was then that Alec heard movement next to him as he lowered his hands down to his sides. Before he could look, he felt a weight on both his shoulder and hand. Looking down, Alec saw that Kate's head was resting on his shoulder and she had a whole of his hand.

"You're a good person Alec" Kate spoke up quietly. He was taken aback by this, unsure of how to respond and where such a comment would have come from all of sudden.

"Huh?" Was all that could escape his lips. He had no idea what to say or what was happening.

"Before when i said i wanted to know the real you? I want you to know who i think the real Alec Taylor is" Kate whispered as she hugged his arm.

"I think that you're a kind, caring, considerate and a goodhearted person. You're funny, you're intelligent, selfless, compassionate and friendly. You take time to sit and listen to peoples stories. You don't judge people. You respect everyone's opinion and you're not afraid to stand up to whats right. I know there a many things that you're uncertain of in your life and i know how much you question yourself as a person. But, let me tell you this. I know for a fact that your parents and family are so so proud of the man you've become. Despite the hardships, cruelty and difficulties, you've still come out strong and have more human morals than anyone else i know. I know there are many things in this world that we're unsure of and somethings we will never know but, know this. You're a good person Alec. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Kate complimented.

Alec was completed baffled and perplexed from Kate just said. It seemed to have come from no where yet, since dinner, it must have been playing on her mind. He didn't know how to respond, whether to say thank you or to say something nice back. He words got to him. For the first time in his life Alec had been complimented. Someone saw right through that witty and sarcastic exterior, saw past his mistakes and looked at the real him, the one he had forgotten. For so long, he had tried to remain emotionless to both situations and people. Not wanting to get hurt again or being disappointed. That's why the more time he spent with Kate, the more he thought about the future. He had always forced himself to focus on the present, not looking back or looking forward. Yet, when he was with Kate he was happy and content. He didn't know what to say to Kate and hoped that actions would speak louder than words as he rested his chin on top of hers and held her hand tightly, waiting for the film to start.

* * *

 **This chapter didn't pan out how i planned it to but, i hope you guys like this version. Sometimes i feel like i jump too much between character and place but, i just want to give you guys insight to whats happening with people at different times of the day. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed Chapter Eleven and please do review, favourite or follow as it lets me know how I'm doing :) See you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, hope you're all well. Apologies for the lateness, my stupid laptop had other ideas and would only give me a blue screen. Fortunately my work stayed safe haha. Getting closer and closer to the night where Kate went to the Vortex party. It's going to be a long chapter I feel but, also a good one! (I hope) Anyway thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Here is Chapter Twelve, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange.**

 **WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES**

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of thumping and banging on her door as she sat upright in her bed. This was strange for Kate. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it read 07:14am. This was early. Kate had no idea of who could be at the door. Anyone who would come into her room wouldn't knock at this time and certainly wouldn't knock like that. She ran possibilities and potential people that could be at her door, which consisted of Max, Dana, Alyssa, Stella and potentially Alec. If it was any of them however, they would have text Kate or even rang her if it was an emergency, so the fact that someone was banging on her door startled her. Placing her feet onto the floor, Kate made her way over to the door slowly as the pounding proceeded to ring throughout the room. She was trying not to assume the worst as a shaky hand connected with the handle and her other with the lock. Kate closed her eyes and took in a large deep breath as she opened up the door. Before Kate could even identify the person, she was pushed out of the way as the culprit made their way into the room. Kate's nose being filled with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that" The blonde girl spat as she stumbled along the floor.

"Victoria!?" Kate questioned with confusion.

"You think you're so friggin cool and popular now that Knight Alec has come along don't you?" She slurred.

"Victoria i don't know what you're talking about. Are you okay? You're drunk" Kate asked with anxiety and concern.

"Oh don't play the fucking innocent card Kate! Alec can't always be there to protect you from everything. He can stop Nathan but, he can't stop me. He'll warm up to me, i know he will" Victoria ranted.

"I-i-

"You're nothing special Kate **_Beverley_** Marsh. Alec is just friends with you because he feels sorry for you okay? He doesn't care about you or like you, he just puts up with you because he feels bad"

"You're not making any sense. Where has this come from?" Kate pried.

"I can see the way you look at him you know? Let me tell you something, he doesn't feel the same way. I mean who would. Look at you Kate, you're pathetic" Victoria fired as she tripped over her own feet. Kate's heart shattered at those words as she thought about what to say.

"You're a loser, no one likes you. You're a stuck up Jesus freak, a prude, a snob. Why would anyone be attracted to you, you're ugly! Pale, frigid! The list goes on Kate!"

"Alec deserves a girl like me. He wanted me on Friday, wanted me so badly! He just pretended he didn't because people were around and to play hard to get. You need to back the fuck off!" Victoria shouted as she tumbled towards Kate and held her by her chin.

"You're going to be alone all of your pathetic little life and die alone. There is no fucking God and no hope for the likes of you. Go kill yourself bitch!" Victoria exclaimed as she slapped Kate across the face and stormed out of the room, slamming Kate's door behind her as she floundered in her heels.

Kate stood still facing the door, one hand gently placed on her red cheek. Shaky fingers run through her messy hair as she can feel a build up of emotion and tension rise with her. Kate bites down onto her own lip trying to keep the tears at bay but, it only made it worse as the pain from her lip added to the liquid building up on her waterline. Kate knows herself that she shouldn't let Victoria's words get to her. Victoria was a stuck-up, selfish bitch and to make matters worse she was drunk. Surely she didn't mean that, did she? Kate's heart beat was running fast and she questioned how long she would continue to stand there and feel numb. As if on cue, tears starting rolling down her porcelain face and whimpers started to escape her mouth as she fell to her knees, hands clinging to her face.

 _'Victoria is right isn't she? I am pathetic and a loser. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. Who am I kidding. Alec doesn't like me and he never will, he's just being nice because he feels sorry for me...I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself!'_ Kate screamed at herself as she stood up with anger and despair and began tearing posters off her walls and throwing all of her things of her desk. Right now, Kate was completely erratic. She felt so many emotions that she didn't know how to feel or which one to feel more of but, her anger shone through like lava in a volcano waiting to explode. Her tears turned into warm beads of hatred and rage as Kate rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out clothes and a wash bag before she left her room and headed to the showers. Anger consumed her as her veins and blood turned black with self-hatred and loathing. Kate turned on the shower, making sure it was hot enough before stepping underneath and camouflaging her own tears with the dripping water from the shower. It was then that a promise was broken. One which she made with a boy she cared deeply about, as she pulled out a broken razor blade and began striking across the bare skin of her thigh. She winced with every contact that was made and only stopped when there was no more room on the tops of her thighs and tops of her arms. Despite Kate's anger and frustration, she wasn't stupid. Sure the cuts were deep but, she made sure that they wouldn't be visible to her peers. With the final cut came out Kate's final sigh and tension, as the girl leaned her back against the shower wall and slide down to her feet. Kate crawled into a ball and clutched at her legs as her sobs began slow and quiet muffles. The blood from her body, mixing with the water as it began to funnel down the drain. Kate had never felt so alone in all her life, even Alec couldn't cheer her up now. Although that's the last past person she wanted to see. It's heavy' was the only way she could define it. She had to carry it around even though she never wanted to. It was always over her, casting its shadow on her life. It was hung by a thin thread, too fragile to hold something so heavy. Most of the time she didn't know what caused the thread to finally break releasing the weight on her. It fell too fast, and before she could run she'd be pinned down. It crushed her ribs, made it hard for her to breathe. She tried to scream; a cry for help was of no use. No one else could see it, the weight that had been slowly crushing her to death. Kate heard footsteps enter into the room and quickly tried to compose herself and stifle her cries slightly as she wiped her face of the tears.

"Kate?" A voice called out. Kate recognised it instantly.

"Max?" Kate answered.

"Kate, are you alright? I heard alot of ruckus from your room and crying" Max questioned. Kate was glad that Max couldn't see her face right now as she would know that Kate was lying.

"Yeah i'm fine. I tripped over my bag and landed on the desk, so i yelped a little" Kate lied.

"Oh okay. Just i could have sworn i heard Victoria" Max added.

"I saw her earlier and she's drunk. Probably locked herself out of her room" Kate bluffed.

"Yeah sounds about right. Hey, are you still up for getting tea later?" Max asked.

"Erm...no I've got alot of work to do and i'm not feeling 100%. Maybe next week?" Kate replied.

"Sure no problem...well i'll let you get to it. See you in class" Max said.

"See you"

Kate listened and heard the small footsteps become more faint until nothing could be heard but the shower and her own shallow breathing. She sat there for a while, still as she watched the blood drip down her arms and legs. Uncaring and unemotional. She leaned her head back and faced up towards the shower, letting the warm water pour onto her face.

"Why" She spoke out loud.

"Why, why, why?! I devote my everything to you. I'm loyal, i'm loving, i follow your teachings. Then why do you do this to me? Why God! Tell me why?! This isn't fair, this isn't...I hate you! I hate you, i hate you, i hate you! And i hate myself! Look at me i'm pathetic...Victoria is right...I don't deserve to be here" Kate exclaimed.

"I-I wish...i wish i was dead"

* * *

Alec was already making a head start in the classroom, humming to himself as drew and cut out his stencils that he would be using in their work. He had just finished designing the cityscape stencil and was beginning work on the blossom tree but, was unsure whether to use a stencil or do it hands-free and hope he didn't mess it up. He knew himself that he was capable of doing it by hand but, he wasn't sure what Kate would think. Alec dropped his pencil and sat back, leaning in his chair as he folded his hands behind his head. It was fairly nice today, the sun was out but, it still had that strong autumn breeze as Alec snuggled into his checkered shirt. He looked around the room and saw that he was the only one present. It was only 8:30am so class didn't start for another thirty minutes but, he didn't sleep well again last night and opted to go for a jog along the beach this morning. It had been the first time he had done any strenuous exercise since the incident last Friday. He had to admit that it was huge struggle and that his jog didn't last very long but, it was a start and he hoped to get back into his normal routine. He noticed Max enter into the classroom and shot her a smile as she took a seat opposite him.

"Morning Max, you're here early" Alec beamed.

"Hey Alec, i could say the same about you. Busy with your work?" Max gestured.

"Yeah i thought I'd get a head start so that Kate didn't have as much work to do and so that we could just chill out later today or something. Better to get it over and done quicker" Alec explained.

"Yeah I hear that. Can i ask you something Alec?" Max opened up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Kate actually. Was everything alright last night at the movies and the film?" Max asked.

"Yeah everything was fine. We both really enjoyed it. Why? Has something happened?" Alec responded with a slight tinge of worry.

"I don't know, she just seemed off this morning in the dormitories. There was something weird happening in her room" Max informed.

"I've probably said too much" Max commented.

"What do you mean something weird happening in her room?" Alec questioned with concern but, was that also jealously too.

"It sounded as though there was a fight going on in there and I heard Victoria shouting and banging on doors. When i asked Kate about it, she just said that she fell over" Max responded. Alec just sat back in his chair and held a hand to his mouth as he began thinking possibilities through.

"I couldn't tell you whether she was telling the truth or not as she was in the shower. So that's why i asked you about yesterday. It could be nothing" Max spoke up.

"No, thanks for telling me Max. I'll keep this on the down low for now and see how she is today" Alec thanked.

"Thanks Alec, just keep an eye on her for me will you. I'll see you later, I'm going to meet Warren" Max waved as she stood up from her chair.

"Later" Alec said as he watched the brunette teen leave the room.

Alec sat at his desk unsure of how to process what he was just told. Kate seemed fine last night, sure there was the slight weirdness of the 21 questions game and then when she brought up about what type of person he was but other than that, it was a really fun and enjoyable night. It was nice for Alec to get out and socialise with people. He never really got to do it in Wisconsin as Alec wasn't that close to people or he would reject invites from those he did know. He wasn't in the best of places at that point to want to socialise. But, here in Blackwell he felt like he could be himself. Sure it had been a rocky start but he had made some great friends in his first week alone. So why was he so close to Kate after a week. His thoughts returned to that of Kate. He hoped that she was okay and coping. From the sounds of things, it wouldn't surprise him if Victoria had caused some problems for her. It was then that Alec decided to buy them both a cup of tea, in preparation for the start of class as he stood up from his desk. To be honest he could use one for himself. He really did need to sort out his sleep.

Returning back into class, he found that he was still the only student present. It was mid-week, meaning the efforts of peers were closing down to a minimum as that Friday feeling began taking over them all once again. He for one did not care for Friday feelings any more, not after last week. He wondered how the police were doing in their search to find the assailant or assailants that drugged him. It was weird that he wasn't more frightened or concerned about what happened to him but, Alec had reached that point of his life where nothing shocked him anymore. Anything was possible with Alec...life is well...strange. It was at this point that Kate walked into the classroom looking slightly worse for wear but, she wore a smile as she walked over to Alec and sat down next to him. Alec knew as well as Kate did, when they were both fake smiling and Kate was doing that right now.

"Morning. You're here early" Kate spoke as she started taking out her equipment.

"Morning Kate. Yeah i figured i'd get started and then maybe we could get an early finish. Or at least lower the workload. Oh i got this for you, i figured we could both use one today" Alec informed as he handed Kate the polyester cup.

"Thanks Alec, you shouldn't have" Kate spoke up as she took a small sip of the hot liquid before looking at the desk. Alec opted not to force the issue but, Max was right. Kate did seem off.

"So I made work on the cityscape design and created some stencils to spray paint over. I just can't decide whether to do a stencil of the blossom tree or free spray it" Alec commented as he passed her the designs.

"Wow you've put some work into these. If you think you can free spray then go for it, i trust your judgement. I haven't the first clue about spray painting or graffiti" Kate replied as she took another sip of tea. Silence ensuing again.

"Okay i'll get started and do the cityscape first. Here you'll need this" Alec explained as he handed Kate a small white mask. She looked at him quizzically.

"For the fumes and smell" Alec simply responded.

Alec shook the first black spray can in his hand before a quiet hiss of the can was emitted as Alec sprayed a black line across the paper, it was somewhat comforting. The shrill metal clacking as he shook it only emphasised the feeling and a smirk twisted his lips as he got into the zone, picking up the next colour. His hands worked quick, moving up and down the paper and moving towards different colours as he moved the stencils back and forth. Black, grey, yellow and blue colours came before his light blue eyes as he formed his landscape of the city. He stood back from the desk, taking his make off slightly as he looked at his handiwork. Alec stared at it quizzically unsure as to whether he liked it or not. That was the thing with graffiti and spray paint, once you mess up its pretty hard to save. Kate looked between Alec and his work. She wasn't an expert on graffiti art but from what she saw on that paper, it looked amazing and she couldn't believe just how quickly he had created a masterpiece. She held her hand up to her face and pulled down the mask slightly as she looked up towards Alec.

"I can't believe you're contemplating it. That's absolutely amazing and considering you did that in about a minute and produced something like that...just wow" Kate enthused as she pulled the picture closer to her.

"I wish I could produce stuff like that" she spoke out loud.

"Here I'll show you" Alec stated with a smile as he grabbed a blank piece of paper and moved round to Kate.

Alec pulled his mask back over his mouth and gestured for Kate to do the same as he placed a black spray can into her hand. He then placed his hand over the top of hers and shook the metallic item, before guiding it across the paper. Kate jumped slightly with touch of Alec's hand on hers and his chest touching her back. The proximity close as Alec moved her hand and arm rhythmically in time with his. Blush forming on her face, Kate watched on in astonishment and amazement as the paint started to form into a outline as Alec swapped the colours over. It was when let go of her hand that she realised that it was done and began to look at what 'she' has created. She instantly recognised it as one of banksy's pieces. A little girl letting go of a balloon. Kate couldn't believe what they had created in such a short space of time. Alec just took his mask off and laughed at her expression.

"It seems complicated but, when you know how to do it, it's pretty simple. It's all about structure and layering. Knowing where to start off and where to end or add" Alec explained.

"It's incredible. Thank you for letting me have a go...well even though it was you doing it" Kate spoke.

"Nonsense. You didn't even notice but about half way through it was you who was moving me" Alec smiled as he sat back down, taking a large gulp of his tea. Kate simply smiled and joined in back at the desk as she took her seat next him. The school bell ringing signalling the start of class.

* * *

The lunchbell rang and Alec made his way over to the councillors office. It had been a while since he had seen Sam and he had strangely missed her. You could tell that she was still learning herself and that she didn't have all the answers that he sought but, she gave it a good go and had a great sense of humour like him. Sam was like a friend but a professional friend that had the skills to help him. Walking into the room Alec saw Sam sat behind her desk, writing down in her notes as the young woman raised her head to look at him. She smiled when she saw him and sat up from her chair.

"Hello Alec, it's nice to see you finally. How have things been?" Sam asked considerately.

"Hey Sam. Erm...not bad I guess but, some things have happened since we last met" Alec admitted sheepishly.

"So I've heard. I want to apologise Alec for what happened on Friday. I feel like that could have avoided had I locked the files up properly. So for that I do apologise" Sam explained.

"That's absurd, you couldn't have known that someone would break into the records. Especially not a student. What's happened has happened and I'm just wanting to move on from it all" Alec stated.

"Still that was the last thing you needed. Please take a seat Alec" Sam ushered as she pulled a chair over to the couch.

"How was Portland?" Alec inquired, remembering the reason he hadn't seen his councillor.

"Oh yes, it was quite insightful but also quite boring if I'm honest. Not how i planned spending my weekend but, never mind" Sam answered as Alec began to get comfy on the couch.

"So tell me, how have things been and how was your weekend?" Sam questioned as she held her pen at the ready.

"It's all been a large whirlwind of events really. It seems like one day things are fine and then the next is bad, followed by another good day and followed by a bad. There just doesn't seem to be any consistency in my life at the moment if i'm honest" Alec spoke.

"You say good days and bad days? What happened on each of those exactly and why did they make you feel the way you did?"

"Well my Friday went from low to high to low. Obviously there was the incident with Nathan where he decided to publicly announce my past history and personal information to every student and faculty member in school pretty much. I was so angry and I had to stop myself from doing something stupid" Alec explained.

"What do you mean 'do something stupid'?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing like that! I just meant acting out, you know hitting him. I just don't think I would have stopped hitting him...I try not to let him bother me but, it's hard. Nathan know's exactly how to push my buttons and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Nothing get's done here Sam! The amount of bullying, drinking, drugs and fighting that gets brushed under the rug. I understand that 'daddy' pays for everything here but, that doesn't mean he should be exempt from punishment" Alec argued.

"And I completely agree with you. Unfortunately there is a triangle of hierarchy at this school and I'm low on the pecking order. So a lot of things which i report or say to Principal Wells goes unnoticed. If you mention this however, I'll deny I ever told you that" Sam smiled.

"Haha my lips are sealed Sam" Alec reassured. He loved Sam's humour and that she wasn't afraid to be honest, even if it was about her colleagues or other students. It was refreshing.

"Anyway continue on with the your weekend" Sam urged.

"Well after all of that. I had class in the afternoon which went alright I guess, just received lots of looks from people. Then I played in the semi-final of the soccer game and we won. I was so relieved and happy. At that point, i had completely forgotten what had happened in the morning. I was elated but, at the same time i felt weird and numb. Like my emotions were all over the place. I got invited to a Vortex Party, which everyone seems to talk about. Both good and bad. I wasn't going to go at first but, when i sat in my room and played out the days events, I got a sudden wave of spontaneity and decided to go. I definitely regretted that. I wasn't even there for an hour before stuff started to happen and I realised that i was completely out of my comfort zone. So i left" Alec informed, not daring to tell Sam about the drug incident. The last thing he needed was more people prying into what happened and more information being leaked to everyone.

"And Saturday?"

"Saturday was a good day all round. I went to the beach with a couple of friends i've made here and spent the afternoon and night there. It was nice to unwind and be away from the watchful and judging eyes of Blackwell Academy"

"So who are your friends you went with?"

"It was just me, Max, Warren and Kate. I've made good friends with them since i started last week. They're great people" Alec admired.

"That's good to hear Alec. I'm glad you're hanging around with a good crowd. What did you do at the beach?"

"We just hung out and had a BBQ whilst messing around in the sea and building sandcastles. It was nice to be like a normal kid. After that it was just me and Kate, so we opted to make a large camp-fire and stargaze"

"What do you think about Kate? She's a lovely girl isn't she?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah Kate's amazing. I've never met anyone like her before. I'm glad I've met her" Alec smiled.

"So are you fond of Kate?" Sam asked with slight smirk, trying her best to conceal it.

"What are you getting at?" Alec responded with a raised brow.

"Nothing, nothing. So what about Sunday and today?" Sam averted.

"Sunday was okay too I guess. I was invited to meet Kate's family so I had dinner there on the night. And then today is not going bad so far. I just feel really weird at the moment. I'm confused as to what I'm meant to be feeling most of the time. Sometimes despite being surrounded by so many people, I can't help but feel this vast emptiness inside of me. I know that I should react to things more but, I just can't. It's like I'm void of feeling anything, my happiness and sadness are just temporary." Alec brought up as he pondered his own thoughts.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since my grandfather died"

"I think it's important for you to consider what you want and aspire to be in life Alec. I know that you spend a lot of time trying to think about the present, instead of the past and future. But, i think it's important that you start consider these things and value what makes you happy. These can be little things such as it being a sunny day, eating a nice meal or someone saying good morning. You clearly seem your happiness with Kate and your friends. I think they can help you discover yourself" Sam suggested.

"Yeah you're right. It's still too early to assume things will change quickly. I know I need to start thinking about the future more and stop putting it off. I-I just...never mind. Thanks for the session today Sam. I'll see you the same time tomorrow" Alec said as he quickly stood up.

"A-Alec-

"See you later"

* * *

Kate sat in the art classroom waiting to get started. She still felt weird from this morning and was trying her hardest to keep things together. She didn't need to draw any more unwanted attention to herself by leaving class or taking the day off. It would definitely seem suspicious, especially since Max questioned her this morning. Kate knew that Alec was onto her, he was always like that. He had great attentive and observational skills, he could pick up a fly being the same room as twenty Ferrari's. Kate appreciated Alec's concern and worry but, she didn't want him knowing. Plus, she still felt strange around him this morning. Victoria's words hallowing through her with each smile or breath Alec took. She didn't want to believe what Victoria said and knew that the girl was nothing more than drama queen and a bully but, there was some thought to some of the things that she said. Was Alec only friends with her because he felt sorry for her. He did stick up for her all of the time and pretty much had Nathan off her back. But, was that done in friendship or pity. It was always her harassing him for help, whether it was Nathan, Victoria or her parents. He had always been there yet, did Alec want to be there or felt obliged. Kate's head was racked with condescending and conflicting thoughts, not in a great mind sight to be coping with all of this. Currently, she felt like a walking piece of glass, very fragile and ready to smash. This was all beginning to become to much for her now. Problem after problem, was it so difficult to have a little bit of happiness once in a while. She sighed as she doodled on her notepad. Most days she didn't even know what she was drawing, her hand would just tale over and copy what was going on in her mind until it was done. It had been in a lot of dark places recently and Kate didn't even recognise her paper anymore. Usually it was full of colourful and cute drawings of animals or silly things however, lately it was dull scribbles and references to things she didn't want to talk about.

"Kate?" A voice called out, disrupting her from her destructive thoughts. She looked up expecting it to be Alec but, it turned out to be the last person she expected.

"Nathan? What do you want?" Kate asked coldly as looked away from the blonde haired boy. It put her on edge knowing they were the only two in the classroom.

"Ouch. I just wanted to say hello" Nathan chuckled as he held his hands up in defence.

"You never say hello to me. Why now?"

"I've never had the chance" Nathan answered as he sat in Alec's seat.

"You've had plenty of chances Nathan and instead you decided to insult me and embarrass me in front of the class" Kate replied bluntly.

"I am aware of that and that's why I came over here, to say sorry" Nathan explained. Those words peaked her interest as she unfolded her arms and looked at the boy with uncertainty and curiosity.

"You're here to say sorry?" Kate questioned, unsure as to whether she heard him correctly.

"Yes. Look Kate, I'm well aware I've given you a hard time and that i play up to the people around me but, I think you're really awesome. I know as much as anyone I've been an asshole but, if you give me the chance then I promise you won't regret it" Nathan apologised.

"Give you the chance to what?"

"Be friends and to ask you out on a date?" Nathan replied calmly. She studied his face and didn't note any signs of him lying or joking. She was really shocked.

"I just think you're a really pretty girl and I'd let to get to know you better" He continued.

"Nathan I-I...don't know what to say" Kate stuttered. She hadn't been expecting that response and found herself blushing at the compliment.

"Say yes" He added.

All of this was so surreal. Nathan of all people, asking her out. She didn't understand it. Ever since Kate started at Blackwell, Nathan and his cronies had pretty much been lynching for her and doing anything to make her feel insecure. Victoria would make jibes at her looks and religion, whereas Nathan would be vulgar and vile. He had a habit of setting her up to knock her down, like he did last Monday. Nathan saying that he understood Kate and her choices as to why she abstained from sex,drugs and alcohol. Only for him to knock her whilst she was down. Then there was the whole issue about Alec. Nathan had gone out of his way and beyond to make Alec's life a misery. He had set gangs on him, caused fights with him and publicly humiliated Alec by sharing all of his personal details and past. This was destroying Kate. She needed to know whether this was a ruse or a set-up. Why would Nathan be attracted to her? It's well known throughout school that he's slept with well over ten girls, Victoria included and on multiple occasions. Why not them? Why not anyone else? None of this made sense.

"No, Nathan. I can't. There's too much history and stuff thats happened between us. I don't trust you" Kate answered.

"Oh, well that's fine then...I guess. Well can we at least be friends?" Nathan asked. Kate looked at him quizzically.

"Look Kate, I know it doesn't seem like it but, I really care about you and I respect you a lot. I would never do anything to hurt you"

It was in that moment that Alec walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nathan with Kate. His hands turning into tight fists as he used all the willpower in the world to not tackle him out the window. Instead he took a large breath through his nostrils and breathed out of his mouth before walking over two them. Kate saw Alec coming over and instantly knew that there could be some trouble here. Nathan saw her look and followed it to Alec's face, a smirk forming on Nathan's lips as he stood up.

"Alec, just the person I wanted to talk to" Nathan beamed. But, Alec saw straight through all that bullshit.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I've been with you since you started. I know how it sounds but, i really want to sort things out between us. Like me and Kate just have" Nathan informed. Alec just looked from Nathan over to Kate and saw her shy away from his gaze.

"Don't give me that bullshit Prescott. What's your aim? What have you said to Kate?" Alec said with his voice rising significantly.

"Woah, I don't want to start anything Alec. I have no aim. I just wanted to apologise to you and Kate" Nathan replied with falseness. Alec was about to lose it as he walked over to Nathan and stared him straight in the face.

"I warned you that-

"Boys. I hope we're not fighting again are we? I'd rather not send you both to the Principals office and I know he'd rather not deal with it. So i suggest you both take your seats" Mr Jefferson intervened.

The two boys looked from Mr Jefferson back to each other as hatred and anger ensued the room. Nathan moved first, grabbing his things from Alec's desk before barging past him. Not before whispering something into his ear.

"Game, set and match Alec"

Alec just took his seat down next to Kate and refused to react on his comment. He didn't like this, not one bit. Now he feared that he had corrupted Kate. Luring her into thinking that he was being genuine before striking. The things he said the other day, still echoing inside his head as his anger became more fuelled. He would not let him do anything to Kate he swore it.

The class bell rang and numerous familiar faces began to enter the room as they took their seats with their partners and continued their work from this morning. There was still a large bit of work for Kate and Alec to do as they were unable to add anything more to the picture until the spray paint of the city and blossom tree had fully dried. By now it should be, meaning that they could continue with adding the last details to the work. Most of that however, was down to Kate. She already started to make work on the girl and boy as she allowed her hands to make the magic. Alec could only watch on in amazement. Her work was amazing. You would think with something like doodles and cartoons, that it would be easy to do but, not when you saw the skill of Kate. She was in her element and all he could do is sit back. He was glad of that too, because right now he couldn't take his mind off of Nathan and Kate. He knew Kate was strong and could hold her own but, when she was like this, it was like having putty in your hand.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Alec spoke up. She didn't look up from her work as she responded.

"Sure"

"What did Nathan say to you?"

"What does it matter Alec?" Kate replied, annoyance in her voice. She couldn't deal with this, not today.

"It matters to me Kate. I don't want to see you get hurt" Alec commented, growing frustrated at the girl.

"Well it shouldn't matter to you because it has nothing to do with you Alec. Stop getting involved in everything, I can handle myself"

"Sorry that I don't want to see you get hurt" Alec gave up as he threw his hands in the air.

"Who says that I'm going to get hurt. You're not my bodyguard you know, you need to stop acting like it" Kate stated.

"You're really going to believe what Nathan said to you? About him being sorry? He wouldn't know sorry if it hit him in the face. He's trying to take advantage of you Kate" Alec argued. The two were really getting at it now as surrounding students couldn't help but listen in.

"Like I said before, I can make my own decisions and look after myself. Why do you have to protect me? Do you feel sorry for me, is that it? You pity me?" Kate exclaimed.

"No I don't pity you. I'm just trying to look out for you Kate, like a friend should"

"A real friend wouldn't patronise me and belittle me!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry that I care Kate, really"

"Go ahead Kate. Do what you want. Make friends with Nathan. In fact, why don't you make friends with Victoria too? All of the people who were mean to you and shout at you" Alec said sarcastically.

"Don't be so stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being realistic Kate. Those people aren't your friends and never will be. I just want what's best for you"

"What's best for me or best for you?"

"Don't be absurd. Why can't you tell me what he said? Why can't you tell me what happened this morning? Because something clearly happened" Alec remarked.

"I said it has nothing to do with you, so just DROP IT!" Kate shouted as she slapped her hand across Alec's face. A resounding clap echoing throughout the room as everyone including Nathan and Victoria turned to look.

Kate just grabbed her things from her desk and stormed out of the classroom as Alec sat in his chair, holding his left cheek.

Just what had happened.

* * *

Alec walked into his room with a towel draped round his neck as he entered his room. He was feeling pretty good and was trying not to think about the days earlier events as he sat down at his desk. He felt rejuvenated after having his shower, normally he would have them in the mornings to wake him up but today he really need something to chill him out. He sat in his chair only in a pair of grey jogging bottoms, allowing the upper half of his body to dry naturally in the cool night air. It was currently just past 21:30pm and Alec was in no need of sleep once again. He wanted to see whether any more jobs had become available or if any had got back to his applications. Opening up his laptop Alec saw that he had several emails, some saying that his application had been unsuccessful and others saying to get back to him in several months time. Most places needed seasonal staff, such as working Christmas or Easter as that's when they were most busy. Alec kept scrolling through until he landed on one which said application successful. He couldn't believe it and quickly clicked onto the email, waiting for the information to load.

 _'Dear Mr Taylor, I am responding to tell you that your application to be a waiter has been successful and that we would be delighted to have someone with your experience to be part of our team. We can offer you a trial shift for this Friday night 5pm till close. Please contact us and let us know whether suits your availability. We look forward to hearing from you'_

Alec leaned back in his chair, shock and amazement washing over him as he re-read the words on the screen before him. He had a job. A job that he wanted. The place he applied for was a nice little restaurant in town, it catered to about 50 people at most and was quite modern in comparison to the rest of the area. Arcadia was a beautiful place but, it was very much a traditional town and kept to it's reputation. Alec swung on his seat, closing his eyes as he let the sound of the wind and crickets fill his ears instead of the ticking of clocks. He thought about this week and how crazy it had been. He was a fool to think that things would change so quickly, what was he expecting. Moving back somewhere on your own with no support. Only time would tell whether he made the right decision or not but, at the moment he was okay. Things weren't drastically bad. Sure incidents and accidents had happened. But, this was the first time he felt like he had been accepted and made true friends. Max, Kate, Warren, Daniel, Dana, Kurt, Laura and others he had come across and spoke well with. He could only wonder what his parents thought of everything, the decisions he made and the path he took. Would they be proud, be happy, be supportive.

It was then that Alec jolted up as he heard his bedroom door fling open. He swivelled quickly in his seat and looked towards the doorway, trying to see who the culprit was. It was Kate. Alec felt a wave of concern and uncertainty build up inside him as he watched Kate lean on the door-frame, a smile embedded on her face.

"Kate" Alec spoke up.

"Aleccccccc! I've been looking for you for ages!" Kate exclaimed with a small laugh towards the end.

"Kate are you okay?" Alec asked with worry.

"I'm superb...I'm fantastic...I'm on top of the world!" She squealed as she began dancing around in circles. She was a giddy child as she skipped over towards Alec, tripping over her own feet in the process. Alec knelt down to help her.

"Yeah you definitely seem great Kate" Alec remarked as he took in her appearance. She wasn't as neat and tidy as she usually looked. Kate wasn't a vain girl, not in the slightest but, you could tell she took great pride in the way she looked and appeared. Her hair, normally tied up into a perfect cinnamon bun. Her clothes normally ironed and crease free and her make-up and face looking flawless and natural. Kate didn't look like that right now as mascara was smudged into her cheeks, strands of hair leaped out wildly and her clothes were wrinkled and stained. Where had she been? He lifted her up to the floor and held her by the shoulders until she was able to stand without wobbling. Kate just giggled as she grabbed Alec's hand.

"You're sooo cute Alec. Especially when you blush" Kate teased. Alec looked behind her and noticed an empty bottle of red wine over by the door as he walked over to pick it up, shutting the door as he did so.

"And you're drunk Kate" Alec explained as he held up the empty bottle to her face.

"Shhhhhhhhh" She tried to whisper but, it only came out louder.

"I don't drink Alec. I don't drink ever. I'm not allowed" She continued as she toppled all over.

"Uh-huh. Maybe you should sit down Kate?"

"Maybe _you_ should sit down Alec" She counteracted with a giggle. Alec just sighed and sat down on the bed anyway. What was going on?

"Why did you drink Kate?" Alec questioned. Trying to figure out why she had done this. It was out of behaviour for Kate.

"Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to be happy. Who knows?!" Kate shouted as she fell back onto the bed, Alec catching her to make sure she didn't miss or bang her head.

"Are you happy Alec? Are you having fun?"

"Sure I'm having a great time Kate" Alec replied sarcastically, although it didn't seem like she picked up on it.

"Good. You never seem happy or look like you're enjoying yourself" Kate stated bluntly, unaware of the harshness in her voice.

"I guess that's because I'm not sometimes" Alec responded.

"Kate can i ask you something?"

"Ask awayyyyyyyy!"

"Did Victoria say something to you this morning?"

"Ooooo, now that would telling Mr Taylor! Do I get something in return for answering?" Kate inquired with a wide grin.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm I don't know. There are many things" Kate giggled.

"Okay...can you just answer the question Kate?"

"Oh you're no fun Alec! Why you got to be Mr serious all the time" Kate commented as she pushed Alec's cheeks together.

"Kate please" Alec begged. Kate looked at his face and saw the sincerity and concern in his eyes.

"Oh alright but, quit the puppy dog eyes! Victoria said some things to be this morning, big deal. Everything she said was true anyway" Kate answered.

"What did she say?" Alec asked.

"The truth. That I'm pathetic and weak. That I'll be alone forever"

"Kate that isn't true at all!" Alec argued as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't believe what people say about you, especially the likes of Victoria. Her and Nathan are horrible people" Alec warned.

"They're both misunderstood just like me. Besides Nathan asked me out" Kate slurred.

"What?" Alec spoke with shock and anger in his voice.

"What did you say?"

"I said no of course. I can't have boyfriends, not with my family"

"Kate i want you to stay away from Nathan. He's not a good person at all. The things he said about you the other day. I'm scared he'd do something"

"No Nathan loooooves me" She grinned. "He said so, he would never hurt me"

"Right"

"Do _you_ love me?" Kate questioned, sounding very serious.

"What?" Alec replied with a startle. Feeling a blush rise to his face.

Kate struggled to stand up right as she stumbled her way over to Alec. Standing very close to the boy as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I see the way you look at me"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kate, you're drunk"

"You do" Kate whispered. "I know you do" She continued as she straddled Alec's lap.

Alec's blush was mad now as the girl he thought fondly of was currently sat on top of his knees and legs looking at him with intoxicated eyes. He flinched as he felt her cold hands rub down his chest and stomach as Kate felt each one of his muscles before moving them along to his arms. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't in the school survival guide.

"You're so good looking Alec. I've wanted to touch your muscles for so long" Kate slurred with a slight giggle as squeezed down on his biceps.

"Kate-

"Shhh. Let me just enjoy myself Alec" Kate whined as she placed a small delicate finger to his lips. She moved her hand to his left cheek and held it as she rubbed her thumb across his face.

"I'm so sorry I slapped you today. I'm such a bitch. But, that's just me aha" Kate laughed as Alec could smell the wine on her breath as she got closer to him.

It was then that Kate grabbed Alec's hands and placed them both onto her thighs as Alec jumped with the feel of her smooth skin. Although it didn't stay smooth for long. He knew himself that he shouldn't even look down there, so he didn't but, curiosity took over as he felt slightly further up. Making sure not to go too far. He felt all all of the raised lines on her thigh, knowing instantly what they were and how they were caused. Alec lifted his head up to look at Kate and saw that she was already staring at him with watery eyes. She lifted her own hands up to his chest and looked over his face.

"Why are you so nice Alec? It doesn't make any sense. I don't deserve your attention or your kindness. I don't deserve anything at all. You're such a good person Alec" Kate whispered into his ear.

She was close, really really close. In a swift motion, Kate moved her hands to his cheeks and leant her head down, capturing Alec's lips as he felt his resistance melt away. Her lips were so plump and soft. For so long he could only ever hope that this would happen to him, dreaming about him and Kate being with each other. He kissed her back as he moved his hands up to her hips and pulled her in closer. Kate whimpered into his mouth when she felt his firm hands wrap around her waist. Their mouths moved in perfect rhythm as all of those pent up feelings and emotions came out. They had both wanted this for so long and it was bliss. Kate pulled Alec even closer to her as she grabbed his neck and shoulders, holding them tightly as she straddled him more. Kate eventually broke away for air, as she looked at him with fire in her eyes. Alec shuddered as he felt her hot breath on his neck as she panted slightly. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Kate then swooped down again towards his neck as she planted hot kisses on his tanned skin, making her way downwards.

"K-Kate" Alec squirmed. This was wrong, he couldn't do this. Kate was drunk. This was completely out of her behaviour. She didn't mean to do this and he wouldn't take advantage.

"Kate...we need to stop" Alec tried again as her kisses made their way down to his chest. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, continuing her trail downwards.

"I don't want to" She replied in between each bite.

"Ahh...Kate no, we have to" Alec winced. Her hands slid down from his chest to his abdomen as she sat back for a moment, looking Alec straight in the face. Alec studied her and was growing concerned when she had mischievous look on her face as her lips formed into a smirk. Her hands moved further down as her fingertips stopped at the hilt of Alec's bottoms.

"Kate, no! I can't do this!" Alec warned as he grabbed her hands in his own grip. She looked at him with confusion as she sat back onto her feet. Looking the boy up and down.

"You don't want me do you?" Kate spoke quietly and without emotion.

"That's...that's not true Kate. Just not like this" Alec whispered as he sat up to look at the girl sat on his legs. Her shoulders slumped backwards as she head fell slightly. Alec saw a tear roll down her face as it dropped off the end of her chin and onto Alec's stomach. He felt awful.

"Nobody wants me. Victoria is right. No one will ever want me" Kate whimpered.

"Hey!" Alec shouted as he reached up for her face and forced her to look at him. "That's not true at all Kate"

Kate just snivelled as she fought back the tears and sadness that built up inside of her. She didn't respond.

"Come on Kate, you've got to understand. We can't. It's not that I don't want you, I just...Kate. You're so drunk Kate, so drunk. This...this isn't like you. I know you and you wouldn't want this. Do you understand Kate? You're drunk...we can't...I can't..."

"I respect to you too much Kate. You'll be glad I did this. I care about you sooo much more than you know" Alec commented.

Alec wasn't sure if she understood and was even paying any attention to anything he said. She just fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He felt as though had just shot someone or told them that a family member had died. Alec felt awful as he held the girl he loved tightly as she wept. He killed him seeing her like this, unhappy, self-loathing and drunk. It wasn't the Kate he met just over a week ago and he hated that he couldn't do anything more. Alec just wanted to shake her until she realised how beautiful and amazing she was. But, not now. Not like this. The crying went on for what felt like an entirety. Alec had no idea of what time it was and how long they had been sat like this but, he didn't care. Alec would stay like this for as long as she needed. Her weeping had seized up and all Alec could hear was the occasional hiccup as she breathed onto his back. Alec just rocked her slightly in his arms and occasionally tucked a stray hair behind her ears. She was so wonderful and pretty, why couldn't she see it.

Alec noticed that it had been a while since he heard anything and moved her slightly up by her shoulders as he stared at the girls face. She was fast asleep. Alec just sighed slightly, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The taste of her lips and wine still present. He grabbed her, placing one arm under her legs and another on her back as he lifted her up and began to place her into his bed. She didn't even react to him moving her as she snuggled into his pillow without batting an eyelid. Alec just simply pulled the covers over her and tucked her in as he watched her settle. She looked so peaceful and calm when she was sleep. Unaware of everything going on around her and the thoughts that plagued her mind. Alec wished he could see inside her head and know what she thought about herself, about him, about everything. The way she acted before, seemed like she reciprocated Alec's feelings. But, Kate was drunk.

 _'She doesn't like you Alec. She was drunk, in need of a friend'_ Alec scolded himself.

He gave on last glance over to Kate, before he dropped down into his beanbag and leaned his head back. The things she had said and come out with, the comments people make about her. Nathan, Victoria, he wanted it all to stop. Why could they not see what they were doing to her? Why can't they understand how that would feel? Why Kate?

Alec needed to sleep and for once, just for once, he wanted to pretend everything was okay.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I loved writing the ending of this chapter, it was just so much fun and cute to see Alec and Kate show some signs of affection. Anyway please review, favourite and/or follow and I'll see you in the next one :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I can only apologise so much about how sorry I am about the lateness of this chapter. My life has been pretty...well hectic to say the least and I've been struggling to cope with aspects of it, so I had to commit my time elsewhere. Anyway I'm currently on a two week break from university so I now have time and head space to get back into writing and shipping some Alec and Kate love haha! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange.**

 **P.S. A special thank you to MaxneverMaxine for their prompts and support**

* * *

Her head was pounding as though someone had hit her with a car. She didn't even want to open her eyes but, she knew she needed to. She was warm and snuggled as she felt the covers wrapped round her. Kate was actually quite surprised that she had even made it back into bed after what she drank. She had no idea what overcame her last night and her heart panged with guilt as she replayed yesterdays events. It was wrong of her to react like she did and she felt awful about what she did to Alec. Slapping him in front of everyone in class. All he was trying to do was look out for her. Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as realisation dawned on her, the memories of last night, going to Alec's room. Kate opened up her bloodshot eyes quickly and sat upright, realising that she wasn't in her own room and that she was in fact in Alec's bed. She panicked and threw the covers off her body, ignoring the thumping from inside her head. She was fully clothed. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She was trying to piece together what she did last night as she looked around the room, spotting Alec fast asleep on his bean bag.

 _'H-he didn't take advantage of me. Not that he would but...oh my goodness what have I done. It's all coming back to me now! I was all over him last night...I tried to-to...what have I done? I'm such an idiot! I've ruined everything between us. He must hate me. Why am I such a big fuck up?! I can't do anything right, I'm an embarrassment. I'm so glad he stopped me, I don't know what i would have done if he hadn't. I'm lucky it was Alec, not that he'd want me anyway'_ Kate argued with herself.

She shuffled herself towards the end of the bed and sat holding her head in her hands. Kate couldn't believe what had happened. She just messed things up more and more. There was definitely some truth in what Victoria said, she was pathetic. So pathetic, that cried to herself in her room for over two hours and continued to cut her legs. Some strikes going back over old scars, re-opening them. So pathetic that she slapped the guy she had feelings for across the face and took her anger and frustrations out him. So pathetic, that she put him into an uncomfortable position and tried to sleep with him. If her parent's could see her now, she would be abandoned and ridiculed. She would be made to drop out of Blackwell and be home schooled. Made to attend church everyday to have her sins abolished. She had betrayed her family, her God and more importantly, herself. For as long as she could remember Kate had loved going to church and loved the feeling of having God by her side, living up to his expectations and basking in his glory. But, more and more recently, her eyes were beginning to open to the truth and reality of life and that maybe she had be living such a sheltered and oblivious life. There were so many restrictions, so many rules, was it all worth it? She had pledged her love and loyalty to God yet, she received nothing in return. Just the constant misery and abuse that she received from her own family and students here in Blackwell. Kate felt like she about to breakdown, she thought last night would be it. A large spontaneous malfunction that would help her vent every feeling of anger, disappointment, depression and frustrations. Yet now, she felt even worse and wondered how long it would be until she truly just gave up. Kate looked up towards Alec, watching him sleep peacefully for once.

 _'I'm not surprised. Who knows what time I had him up till and all of stress I've put on him. It's no wonder that he's tired'_ Kate thought as she watched his chest rise and fall. She looked over at his cheek and saw that it was still slightly red from where she slapped him yesterday. She felt awful. She hit him so hard, there was malice and intent in what she did. Kate wanted to hit him so hard, wanted all of her frustration and anger to come out. But, as soon as she did, the anger was replaced with guilt and horror. She should never have took it out on him, not after all he has done for her. Kate looked over to the side, noticing the alarm clock sat on Alec's side table. It was still very much early and no one would even be up yet. She was shocked Alec wasn't. She glanced over towards his desk and saw the picture frame that sat on the end. The photo inside was very much old and clearly worn out, with fold marks and tears in the corners. He was so young there. Couldn't be anything older than four years old as he sat happily laughing whilst on top of his dad's shoulders. Kate felt selfish. Here she was feeling sorry for herself and hating her family but, at least she had one. As much as Kate hated the way her family treated her, especially her mom and Auntie, she didn't know what she would do if it was her parents who were dead. The thing is, Alec didn't even have any family left and hadn't for nearly two years. He was just as alone as she felt inside. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Alec stir in the bean bag as his light blue eyes began to slowly flutter open. It took him a while to gain actual consciousness as he sat for several seconds just blinking his eyes and staring at the ceiling, before he finally turned his head slightly and looked at Kate sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her, soaking in her appearance and facial expression, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head. She was probably just as confused as he was. The last thing she needed was him asking about what happened last night. He learned that lesson yesterday.

"Kate" He spoke up, his voice husky from just waking up.

"I'm sorry" He apologised as the girl looked at him in surprise and shock.

"What have you got to be sorry for? I'm the one who needs to apologise" Kate argued.

"Because of how i was yesterday. I should have just respected your wishes to keep things private and not pry into your personal life. I need to stop treating you like a child. You're an eighteen year girl who can make decisions for herself. I shouldn't have pushed you and try to intervene. I'm sorry" Alec explained.

"No Alec, it was my fault. You were only trying to help and look out for me. I was just angry and frustrated yesterday and everything got to me. Not that it's an excuse for how I behaved. I can't even begin to apologise enough for slapping you in front of everyone, that was so uncalled for and unfair. And also everything that happened last night..." Kate spoke, mumbling off towards the end.

"Look don't worry about what happened last night okay. You were drunk and things like that happen. It's nothing to be ashamed of and I'm not bothered by it, I know you didn't mean it. I think we've both just got wound up with everything that has happened recently" Alec reassured.

"I-I don't even know what to say to you Alec. I just can't believe what i did. Some parts are still hazy and I'd rather not know things that I said or tried to do. I remember enough to know that what I did was unacceptable. I um...thank you for not...you know...stopping me and not...

"Kate it's fine. I know it's easy for me to say that but, I can't stress enough that you don't need to apologise. Of course I wouldn't have done...anything...I respect you a lot Kate and our friendship" Alec spoke as he stood up and sat down next to her.

"Still. I just don't know what is going on inside of my head at the minute Alec. I feel like I'm a shell of my old self. Recently, everything has been getting to me. Even small things feel like a massive blow" Kate admitted.

"I can't say I know how you feel Kate, because I don't. But, you're in every right mind to feel the way you do. Of course small things will bother you, if you have so many things going on at the same time, it's only natural that you'll lose your cool. I've done it many times, even in this week. We're only human Kate, meaning we make mistakes and that we get angry and we get sad. The important thing is to not let it consume you. I'm not going to sit here and say things will get better. But, I'm going to say try to focus on the positive things okay. We've nearly finished our project, it's Friday tomorrow, the weekend is nearly here so you can do what you want. Just focus on the small things, as little as they may be. That's what I do anyway and it works...well sometimes but, it's worth a shot" Alec calmed.

"Thanks Alec that means a-

Kate's face went queasy and her cheeks started to puff out slightly. Alec noticed what was happening straight away and quickly grabbed his metallic bin and placed it onto Kate's lap. As if of cue, Kate threw up into the bin, clutching at the sides desperately as her body got rid of all the toxins and alcohol in her body. Alec simply grabbed her hair and held it back out of her face whilst his other hand rubbed her back. He hated being sick. There was nothing worse than your body rejecting any contents you consumed. It was that feeling of it coming up your throat and knowing there was nothing you could do about it. Alec knew she would be embarrassed. Who wouldn't when you're throwing up the whole contents of a wine bottle in front of your friend and also stinking their room out. Not that he minded. He was just glad she was safe. He dread to think what would have happened if she had stumbled into someone else's room or if she was alone in her own room. Kate might have choked in her sleep or done something stupid. Alec noticed that she already had after last night, when he felt all of the cuts on her thigh, there were so many. He tried not to blush at the thought of touching her thighs and how soft they were. Now was not the time, he needed to help her get back on her feet. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it read 06:11am. Still plenty of time to get her patched up and sober.

"I'm so sorry" Kate panted as her head was inside the bin.

"You need to stop apologising so much, we talked about this" Alec laughed. It wasn't really the time but, he knew it would ease her discomfort.

"I'm such a mess" She whined.

"Right now? Yeah. But, you're our mess" Alec chuckled as he nudged her slightly.

"Thanks a lot" Kate laughed slightly. Alec looked at her face and saw that there was some more colour to her face. He stood up and made his way over to his desk, grabbing a box of tissues and a water bottle which he had to the side. He walked over to her and passed Kate the essentials as she raised her head out the bin, graciously accepting the tissues and water as Alec took the bin out of her hands.

"Do you think there's anything left?" Alec asked as he looked at the girl.

"N-no I don't think so. Alec I'm so-

"Ah ah ah. We're not using that word. Look I'm going to empty this out, there's some spare clothes in my wardrobe if you want to get changed and i'll put the ones you've got on in the washing machine. Obviously if you want to shower than you can use it and i'll keep an eye out for anyone, although i doubt any of the guys will be up at this time. Then I'm sorting your legs out" Alec instructed. Kate looked at him in slight shock when he mentioned her legs.

"Yeah I noticed them and the ones at the top of your arms. I'm going to go shower myself, so i'll be back soon" Alec scolded as he left the room with the bin in hand.

Kate just watched him leave as she sat idly on the end of his bed. She wiped her mouth and face with the tissues before guzzling down the whole bottle of water, she had definitely needed that. Even after drinking the whole thing, she was still thirsty and took another bottle of water from his desk. She owed him one. In fact she owed him a lot. Kate decided to listen to Alec's words and get showered and dressed. She placed her feet onto the floor and steadied herself as she stood up. Kate was very shaky at first and looked like she was about to topple over before she regained her balance. Her head was pounding as she walked along his floor as she opened his wardrobe. Kate blushed slightly as thought about her wearing Alec's clothes, catching his scent in her nose. She pulled out a pair of black shorts, a grey hoodie and a towel, as she placed them down onto the bed. Kate found herself looking around his room, not for anything in particular but, just to take notice of his things. For a boy he was very clean and tidy. She made her way over to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. It made her feel ill at first as the cool breeze made its way round her body, she thought she was going to be sick again but she held it together.

"Well at least you're not throwing up in my room I guess" A voice spoke up as Kate turned around to see Alec laughing in the doorway. He was wearing a simple navy t-shirt and black jeans as he stood leaning on the door-frame with a large smile across his face. She couldn't help but, think how good he looked. Maybe she still had wine in her system.

"I just needed some fresh air. Umm...I'm going to go take a shower. Did you see anyone up and about?" Kate asked. Maybe she should just go to the girls showers.

"I didn't see or hear anyone. Most of the guys here don't normally get up until about 15 minutes before lesson. But, I'll wait outside the shower room until you're done if you want?" Alec suggested as he placed the newly cleaned bin down onto the floor.

"If you don't mind" Kate replied coyly.

"Of course not, come on" Alec urged as he led the girl out of his room.

He couldn't help but laugh at her as she tiptoed through the corridor and jumped at every noise that was made. She was so on edge. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if someone saw her, there were always girls getting brought back onto the dorm. Then again this was Kate and everyone knew her as the girl who abstained, so it would look weird. Alec's main worry was if Nathan was about or seen her. He didn't know why but, he just didn't want Nathan looking at Kate, especially since she's having a shower. It made him sick to his stomach to think what could or would have happened if it was Nathan's room that Kate stumbled upon. Kate would be a wreck and so would Nathan when he was done with him. But, thankfully it hadn't come to that.

"I'll wait just outside of here. I left some shampoo and things inside one of the showers. It's non-fragranced so you won't smell like a guy. Well that's if you want to use them, you don't have to obviously. Just give me a shout if you need anything or if i need to get a girl or something" Alec mumbled as Kate laughed at him softly. She thanked him before entering into the room.

Alec sat down onto the floor outside of the door and pulled out his phone. He still needed to reply to the restaurant which offered him a trial shift but, it was still too early to ring them yet. He leaned his head back onto the wall and sighed. Everything was crazy. Arcadia never used to be like this and even in Wisconsin Alec didn't have all of these problems. He felt like despite all of this, that there were more things to come. Call it intuition but, Alec couldn't see how things were going to let up any time soon. Victoria was clearly causing problems for Kate and Nathan was causing problems for him and Kate. It didn't exactly strike confidence in Alec after what Nathan said the other day and yesterday about Kate. Obviously he wanted to help her but, he couldn't be there for her 24/7. It's physically impossible, especially with Kate living in the girls dorm and then when she went home. He could only solve what was infront of him and he was still being quite wary of Kate. Last night was a huge mess and some of that being on his behalf when he kissed her back. He knew he shouldn't have done it but, he couldn't help it. The second her lips made contact with his own, it felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders as he sank into bliss. He cared about Kate and really really liked her, there was no denying that. But, they couldn't be together. He was a coward and he was scared. Whenever he got close to her, it was as though an alarm rang off inside his head telling him that she'll die. Like everyone else he's ever loved or cared about. The other thing was that it was Kate. She was so pure, so innocent, so kind. Why would a girl like her be with him. She deserved better, she deserved the best. Alec clicked onto his Facebook, hovering over the image of him and Kate by the beach last Saturday. The two of them looked so natural together, like a match made in heaven.

 _'No Alec. You need to stop getting your hopes and move on. This isn't healthy and this isn't healthy for Kate'_ Alec warned himself as he heard the shower turn off in the room. He heard the pitter patter of feet along the wet floor before feeling a presence behind him. He stood up from the floor and looked towards Kate to see if she looked and felt better but, all saw was Kate looking towards the ground with a disappointed expression on her face. He recognised that expression, that look and he knew instantly what she had done.

"Come on, let's get back to my room" Alec spoke as he headed back along the corridor.

Upon entering the room, Kate sat down on the edge of his bed, refusing to look up as Alec looked at her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He knew himself that the last thing anyone wanted after self-harming was a lecture. He walked over to his desk and opened up one of the drawers, pulling out a first aid kit. He always kept it with in case of emergencies or in case he started back down Kate's route of self harm. It also came in handy for soccer and would be sure to take it to training later. It was the final tomorrow and he needed to gear himself up. Alec knelt down at Kate's legs as she continued to stare towards the floor. He was quite nervous about patching up her thighs due to the close proximity. But, he brushed it aside as he rolled the end of the shorts up slightly, stopping at the top her leg and before he was too close. Kate didn't even flinch. There was a lot of blood surfacing her skin, fresh from the blade five minutes ago. He desperately wanted to say something but, he stopped himself as he began dabbing and wiping the cuts. Alec knew that it stung and that it stung a lot yet, Kate still didn't move or show any signs of pain. He continued on cleaning, wiping, applying anti-septic and then wrapping her thighs in bandages before starting onto her shoulders and arms. When it was all done, Kate simply stood up with a vacant expression, mouthed thank you and left his room. Not a word said as Alec still lay kneeling on the floor.

* * *

Alec jogged through the corridor with pace and determination as he looked down at his watch. Despite being up early, he was currently running late by ten minutes. After Kate left, Alec couldn't determine how long he had been sat there on the floor. It was all so messed up, really messed up. He had no idea what was going with Kate, she just seemed to get worse with each passing day. Her smiles had become a rare commodity and her interaction with him was becoming less. Alec wondered whether she had picked up on his signals, the fact that Alec didn't want to be so close. But, it was clearly more than that. She was like a zombie before, expressionless and emotionless. He just wished that he could cure her and make her the happy girl she was over a week ago. Alec couldn't help but think how her life had gone downhill since he had arrived here. All of his efforts to make her feel better and cared for, had actually caused the opposite and made her more centre of attention. Especially in regards to Victoria. It proved his theory. That Kate getting close to him was a bad thing. Alec was a curse and circle of negative entity which drew everything shitty in. Being friends with him was like being friends with someone who was being targeted by the government, you were just asking for trouble. He just needed to keep his distance but, at the same time let Kate know he was there and let her take her own time to open and come to him for help. He walked into the classroom and saw numerous heads turn around to face, a very stern one from Mr Jefferson in particular.

"Alec seeing as you're still new here, I'll let you off. But, there really isn't any excuse to being this late when your room is only five minutes away. Don't make this a regular occurrence" Mr Jefferson warned.

"Sorry sir" Alec apologised as he sat down next to Kate. She didn't look at him once.

"Right class. So as you know today is the last day to get your projects done. Realistically you should be finishing off your pictures this morning and concentrating on the presentation aspect this afternoon. Tomorrow morning you and your partner will present the piece and the rest of the class will offer thoughts. Some of you may be aware already but if not, tomorrow afternoon you will not be in class. This is because it's the boys soccer final and we ask that you all show your support and attend the game. It kicks off at 13:30pm and will be in the stadium" Mr Jefferson informed.

"So get busy" He added as everyone got back to their projects.

Alec turned his head around and looked over towards Kate who was staring down at the paper. She had already began her work on her part, drawing the outline of the two children. Even without colour the two kids looked adorable and cute which seemed like such a contrast to his city. The connotations of light and dark, evil and innocence. They go hand in hand. He couldn't help but wonder was she was thinking about, what was going on in her head. Alec was glad to see that she had attended class and had some form of motivation to do the work but, he couldn't help but feel awkward and though he should be doing something.

 _'Do i say something to her? I mean, if i do what do I even say to her. How can we have a conversation if she doesn't speak. It'll just make things more awkward if I say something to her and she ignores me'_ Alec thought as he studied the girls vacant face.

It was then that he felt it. That horrible sting and sharpness in his chest. This was not the time for him to be having heart palpitations, not here in front of everyone and not when he had soccer practice later on today. It was as though someone had pierced through his skin and his heart. He winced slightly as he held his chest, gritting his teeth as he waited for it to pass or hopefully pass. If it didn't stop in the next five minutes he was going to have to call 911 and that really was the last thing he needed. This happened from time to time, it was part of his heart condition but, it happened more regularly and repetitively when he was stressed or anxious as it triggered his heart rate off. This caught Kate's attention as she stopped drawing and looked at Alec with real concern as he continued to clutch his chest.

"Alec are you okay?" Kate asked. Her voice startling Alec as he turned to face the blonde.

"Y-yeah, I just get some palpitations from time to time. They're just really sharp...ah really really sharp aha" Alec tried to laugh off until he winced again.

"Do I need to get someone or call an ambulance?"

"No no no. I'll be fine, I just need to wait for it to pass" Alec reassured as he gritted his teeth.

Several minutes passed as Alec slowly lowered his arm and took in a long and slow deep breath. Kate watched on still, her phone in her hands with the two digits 9 1 on the screen as she waited for his response. Alec breathed out, feeling this aura of relief and relaxation when he realised the pain had stopped. Despite having this condition for years, it still scared Alec. He worried that it might not be heart palpitations but, actually the signs and symptoms of an early onset cardiac arrest. The medication he took, usually did the job and it was only about three times a week when Alec got pain in his chest, normally subsiding after a minute or so.

"Are you alright? Has the pain gone?" Kate spoke up.

"Yes thank you. It seems to have passed. Sorry to worry you" Alec apologised.

"Not at all. Just let me know if that happens again though" Kate warned.

"Your drawings are amazing Kate. They look so adorable" Alec changed the subject as he complimented the picture.

"Hmm? Oh thank you. I like to draw pictures of animals, cartoons and small little things" Kate admitted with a slight blush. He smiled. That was the Kate he liked to see.

"Our project seems to be coming along really well. I can't wait to see what it'll look like when it's done. And everyone else's for that matter" Alec commented.

"Yeah i'm excited to see the final piece and it'll be interesting to see how other people have interpretated it" Kate replied.

It was then that they fell back into silence as Kate continued on with her drawings. Alec couldn't complain he was glad that he had spoken to Kate and got her to talk, even if it was only for a few minutes. He'd take it, just allowing her to come to him when she wanted. Not forcing her to speak or make her uncomfortable. It was a start.

* * *

 **KATE POV**

The lunch-bell rang and I almost jumped with shock when i heard the noise. I was so immersed in my work that it completely took my surprise. This morning had gone so quick considering everything that had happened. I just didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. It was like i wasn't in control of my own body. As though i'm a ghost watching myself. This past few days had gotten to me and I'm not entirely sure as to why. I didn't how to think, how to feel. I just seem numb to any emotion. I still couldn't get over the horror of what i did last night, how I drank a whole bottle of wine, how I kissed Alec and how much I was all over him. Whilst in the shower, I remembered everything that I had said and done. How I had asked Alec if he loved me, how I had felt every individual muscle on his body, the taste of his lips, the taste of his skin, how upset I was when he rejected me and what he said after. It kind of gave me hope. When he said 'I do but, not like this'. Did that mean he liked me and did want me? Or was he just trying to comfort me and make me feel better? He did kiss me back at first. I'm so confused by everything, it's like i'm stuck in this giant vortex with no way out. Surrounded by strange thoughts and feelings. I can't help but feel like I'm falling for Alec more and more each day. When i see him my heart skips a beat and I feel myself becoming all giddy and tingly inside. I know one thing for certain. He makes me happy. Genuine happiness, something i feel like I've been missing for so long. When i'm with him i feel like i can be myself and i'm comfortable in his presence. I know i shouldn't wish for him but i do. But, despite my feelings I can't admit them to him. There is so much else going on inside my head, so much else going on around me. I feel like I'm reaching breaking point. I'm not myself anymore. Who even am I?

"Kate?" A voice spoke up. I looked up to see Max and Warren stood over me with confused and concerned glances.

"Oh hey guys" I replied, my voice cracking slightly.

"Are you coming to get some lunch?" Max reminded.

"Lunch? Oh right, yeah. Just give me a sec" I stated as I stood up and began packing my bag. I was miles away there. My thoughts consuming my mind like normal.

"Are you okay? You look really tired" Max commented.

"Yeah, i just didn't sleep very well last night" I answered. Some of it was the partial truth. They didn't seem to question it and they waited until i was done packing up my things.

They spoke a lot on the way to the cafeteria, whether some of it was directed to me, I wasn't sure as I kept my head down and fazed out of their conversations. My mind was just so occupied with thoughts. I don't even know why. Maybe I was due to come on soon, time of the month. No, that's not right. I only came off over a week ago. Everything had become overwhelming recently. It was like my mind and body couldn't take anything anymore, it refused to take in or hold anymore problems, thoughts, negativity, insults, comments. It had gone into shut down and me with it. I felt as though as wasn't in control of my body, that I was conscious of everything but I had no power to stop it or move my own body. It was like I was a ghost watching someone else in my body, making decisions. It wasn't right. I didn't feel like me anymore. My tablets clearly aren't working and I don't want to speak to anybody in case my family catches wind of it. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I only hoped that I would make it out.

* * *

Alec made his way out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind him as he walked away. It had been a good session with Sam today. He had decided that he was too harsh and too defensive with her yesterday and immediately apologised when he entered the room. If he was hiding things from Sam, then things were only going to get worse for him. So he decided to open up about everything, his thoughts and feelings, what happened on Friday night with Victoria and the drugging, what happened last night and how he felt about Kate. It was hard cramming it all into the session time but, Sam persevered and offered him an extra time to talk about it. He felt like a weight had been taken of his shoulders. Alec was extremely nervous and embarrassed when he was talking about Kate and what happened last night, it felt weird and unnatural to be talking about Kate like that. Speaking about her so openly. Kate needed this counselling more than he did. He didn't quite understand why she hadn't spoke to Sam before. Everything that was said was kept in confidence. Well unless you were Nathan Prescott and broke into private records. He didn't want to tell Sam everything about what was happening with Kate, as that was her own information and private life. Sam offered support and guidance on how to deal with and support Kate. She said that it was important not to force her into committing to something but, to remind her constantly that he was there for her and allow her to open up when she was comfortable.

"Heads up!" A voice shouted in the corridor as Alec looked up quickly and saw a ball swirling towards his face. He quickly parried it with his fist as he looked to see the culprit.

"Where the hell you been hiding huh?" A boy with a red bandanna laughed.

"Kurt? Jeez you nearly took my head off!" Alec warned.

"I was just checking your reactions" Kurt backfired.

"You're the goalkeeper, not me! Besides you're the one who has been hiding all week. I haven't seen you since you passed out drunk" Alec smirked.

"It was a good win alright, i wanted to let loose"

"You very nearly didn't even make it in the building" Alec chuckled. Kurt was one of a kind.

"I like to make entrance. Anyways, how are you? How's things been since Friday? You know...with the thing...Nathan" Kurt asked.

"Yeah not bad, just taking each day as it comes really. Looking forward to this game tomorrow!" Alec replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I hadn't heard from you in a while, so i was starting to get worried a little bit. You could have text me dickhead" Kurt scolded as he threw the ball at Alec.

"Hey, I've been busy alright" Alec defended as he caught the ball into his chest.

"Oh yeah. Busy with Kate?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Shut it. Yeah I have been but, it's complicated" Alec answered.

"Tsk. When is it not. What's been happening?"

"Too much. I'm just a bit worried about her if i'm honest. Have you noticed anything different about her, you know since she started?" Alec informed as he gestured for Kurt to walk with him to class.

"Shit really? Something happened in particularly? Not that I'm trying to pry, i'm just trying to piece things together. Kate has been more quiet and quite down lately. I mean Kate has always been quiet and kept to herself but, recently she just appears drained you know. I know that Nathan and Victoria give her a hard time and have done since they found about her being Christian and abstaining from sex etc. I don't see why though as Kate's always been really nice and friendly with people she's met" Kurt explained.

"Yeah. It's been a collective of things really. It's not really my place to tell you unfortunately. I just wish i could do more but, the more I do the worse things seem to become" Alec commented.

"Damn, sounds like you've got a lot on. I know it might seem like you're making things worse but, at least it shows that you care" Kurt reassured just as they were coming to the door of the art class. They both stopped in there tracks suspiciously when they heard Mr Jefferson speaking to someone.

"We can't mess this up this time. You need to be careful, do you hear me?" Mr Jefferson urged.

"I hear you. The job will get done and she won't know or remember a thing" A voice responded, it sounded familiar.

"Don't do anything before. My work needs to perfect. I don't care what happens after, just don't do something drastically stupid" Mr Jefferson warned. Alec had heard enough and quickly entered into the room. He saw are very startled Mr Jefferson and a nonchalant Nathan staring at him. Alec just walked past as though he hadn't listened in to part of their conversation and took at seat at his desk. Kurt followed in shortly after.

"I need to go and have my lunch now Nathan, we will talk about your project later on" Mr Jefferson quickly finished up as he left the classroom quickly. Nathan just turned around to look at Alec, smug and arrogance etched across his face.

"You're like a fucking disease aren't you Alec. Popping up out of nowhere" Nathan stated bluntly. Alec just ignored him.

"Kate looked hot this morning didn't she? Wearing that hoodie and pair shorts. I just wanted to rip them off and pin her against the wall" Nathan sneered.

"Why don't you fuck off Nathan, before I pin you against the wall and smash your arrogant face in" Kurt remarked with anger.

"Was I talking to you? Why don't you back off _Kurtis_ , this has nothing to do with you" Nathan retaliated.

"Don't try me Prescott. You know what happened the last time we got into a fight. Not going to go crying to daddy again are you?" Kurt mocked as he fake cried. That seemed to push a nerve, as Nathan's face turned into that of a demonic creature.

"You! Don't you dare bring my dad into this you piece of shit!" Nathan snapped.

"Why do you always have to start something Nathan?" Alec intervened with genuine curiosity as he stood up.

"Can't you just let things lie?"

"I don't let anything lie Alec. Especially when people don't know their place" Nathan jeered as he grabbed a fistful of Alec's shirt. He didn't even flinch as Alec stared at him plainly. Kate walked into the room and halted to a stop when she saw what was going on.

"What are you going to hit me now?" Alec asked calmly. Nathan just growled through gritted teeth.

"Nate. What the hell?! Chill man chill" A guy interrupted as he calmed Nathan down.

"Hayden. Will you please take Nathan out of here?" Kurt asked, relaxing himself.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Nathan shouted over to Kurt before he turned back to Alec.

"As for you...

"Nathan, this needs to stop. Let go of Alec!" Hayden instructed as he placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Come on" Hayden repeated. Nathan stared harshly at Alec before letting go of his shirt and pushing him away.

"Victoria is after you, let's go get some lunch Nate" Hayden informed.

"I'm coming" Nathan barked as he shook Hayden's hand off.

"This isn't over" Nathan stated as he pointed towards Alec before leaving the room with Hayden. Alec just sunk back down into his seat.

"What the fuck is his problem? He starts shit from nowhere. You didn't even say anything to the guy" Kurt spoke in disbelief as he fiddled with his bandanna. He then looked over at the slightly stunned and shocked Kate.

"Ummm, hey Kate. How are you doing?" Kurt spoke with embarrassment.

"What just happened?" Kate replied.

"Just Nathan being his usual dickhead self. Sorry for my language but, that boy has some issues" Kurt sighed with frustration.

"That's an understatement. I really don't understand what goes through his head sometimes. In fact. I don't want to know" Alec commented as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. He'll get his karma one day, I'm sure of it. Just make sure you don't succumb to him Alec" Kurt lectured.

"I know, I know. That's why I stayed out of it. My mind is just focused on finishing this project and training tonight" Alec spoke.

"Good man! Anyway I'll see you later on at training tonight. Usual place, usual time" Kurt said as he fist pounded with Alec.

"See you Kate, nice talking to you again" Kurt waved as he left the room with his football under his arm. Kate just watched the tanned boy leave before looking over towards Alec.

"Are you okay?" Kate questioned as she sat down into her seat and began unpacking her things.

"...Yeah I guess" Alec answered as he scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Kate considered as she reached a hand out to touch his cheek.

"No, of course not" Alec replied as he moved his face away from Kate. She looked at him with a face of hurt as she retracted back her hand. Alec couldn't help but feel guilty as he sighed once again with frustration.

"Sorry...I'm just...I don't know what his problem is" Alec explained.

"You know. I just feel like this isn't ever going to stop for me any time soon" Alec laughed nervously.

"It will. It has to. Just like everything." Kate spoke up. He understood the meaning of her words yet, somehow he felt a tinge of dark and negative thinking in Kate's word.

 _'Just like everything? Why does that feel so...so pessimistic. I feel like there was a deeper meaning to saying that'_ Alec thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess" Alec simply responded.

Alec looked over towards Kate as she fiddled with the rings on her thumbs. Alec could only assume that they were purity rings. She still seemed quite off. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle like the used to, in fact he hadn't seen it for a while. Even though he had only known Kate just over a week, he could see the deterioration in herself and her confidence. No doubt her parents and Victoria's doing. He wish he could just reassure her and tell her not to listen to what they say. That she's amazing and talented. She could be whoever she wants to be. He just wished he could get it through. Alec did ponder from time to time whether telling her about he truly felt would do her good. Letting her know exactly how much he cared about her and loved all aspects of her. It was the little things that he loved the most. The way she would tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear when she was drawing, how cute she looked when the end of her nose would go red, the sound of her laughter and giggles when she smiled at him and just the way she made him feel. He was mesmerised by her.

"Kate" Alec spoke up.

"Yes Alec?"

"Can I say something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way" Alec explained. She just looked at him with a puzzled expression before he continued.

"I can't say I know what's going on or how you feel all the time. I can't say how much the words people speak effect you and I can't say how you react to it. But...I just want you to know that, once all of this is over?...at least you can hold your head high and say that you were the best person you ever could be. You treated people the way you wanted to be. I don't you to doubt who you really are. I just want you to know that" Alec said as he mumbled off towards the end. Kate just stayed silent as Alec watched her ponder over his words. He knew in himself that it was awkward and out of the blue what he said but, he meant it. Just like Sam said, he needed to give her reminders of how great of a person she is.

"We should get on with preparing what we're going to say for the presentation" Kate stated as she picked up a pen. Alec accepted it. He didn't care if Kate didn't respond or ignored what he said. He was just glad she had heard it.

* * *

Kate made her way back into the girls dormitories, clutching her red bag at her side as she fiddled with her thumbs. She was ready to say goodbye to the end of this day. It had just been one thing after the other and her head was all over the place. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't switch off. Her mind was in overdrive and it needed to stop. Kate hated the way she was at the minute. She was horrible, miserable and negative all the time. She couldn't even speak to Alec. No matter how hard and mean she was to him, he always stood by her. She knew that her acting like this was making Alec worse. She could see the look of pain and hurt in his eyes ever time she rejected him and the way she left suddenly this morning. She knew it was wrong yet, she still couldn't help herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that she was walking into some one until hit straight into them, as the two came tumbling down to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" A voice exclaimed as Kate opened up her eyes and began to sit herself up. She looked over to a very angry and frustrated looking Taylor.

"Oh it's you. Aren't you going to apologise Jesus freak?" Taylor complained. Kate didn't know what to say.

"S-s sorry" Kate apologised as she stumbled up onto her feet. She quickly began pulling her skirt down as she noticed that her cuts and bandages might be showing. Luckily Taylor didn't notice as she brushed off the dirt and dust from her own skirt and jacket. Dana popped her head out the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Can't you do anything right? Victoria is right, you are pathetic and a loser. Now get out of my way freak" Taylor insulted as she barged past Kate with a 'humph'.

Kate struggled to keep her tears together. Every word taunted and insulted her, cutting through her like a knife. How many more times was she going to cry, how many more times was she going to have to put up with this, how long would it be until she couldn't put up with and what would she do to stop it. The thought worried her as her feelings and mind began turning more and more into negativity, pessimistic and dark ideas. It scared her. At this moment in time she felt as though she was capable of doing anything.

"Kate are you alright?" She heard the sweet delicate voice of Dana ask behind her. Kate cleared her throat as she composed herself.

"Yeah i'm fine. I'm just going to go to my room" Kate answered quickly before making her way over to her door.

"Kate turn around and look at me" Dana ordered as Kate came to a stop.

 _'What do i do? What do i do?! If i turn around Dana will notice my tears and then i'll never be on my own. But I can't just ignore her either or that'll raise more suspicions. Okay Kate, let's compose yourself. Just reassure her everything is fine and then you can go on with your business'_ Kate told herself as she quickly wiped away her tears and put on her best fake smile as she turned around to look at the concerned brunette.

"Sorry Dana, it's just been a long day, long week even" Kate spoke up.

"What did Taylor just say?" Dana piqued with interest as she studied Kate's face with seriousness.

"Nothing nice. Look I'm okay" Kate answered.

"I don't believe that for a second Kate. Not to intervene with your own personal life but...you've been a little bit off this week. What's going on?" Dana inquired as she folded her arms.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out for myself. I appreciate you're concern Dana and I know you're always there for me but, this is a battle i've got to figure out and win for myself. I'll see you tomorrow okay" Kate explained, emotionless as she unlocked her door and opened it.

"Kate wait-" The door shut firmly in front of her and Dana couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of worry and sympathy as she walked away back into her room.

On the otherside of that door Kate leaned against the oak wood, trying to keep it together as she gritted her teeth and felt the warmth of wet tears caress her cheek. How much longer was this going to go on for, how much longer could she cope with it. This depression was eating her alive and she didn't know why. This feeling of being an outcast, this feeling of being a nobody and nothing special. She had dealt with it for most of her life, since she was young she had accepted it. It started when she was about eight or nine, her mother and her aunt started becoming increasingly strict and orthodox when it came to anything Kate did. Whether it was school, friends or church. Even just greeting strangers or the mail-man was met with scolding eyes and tuts from the two women. It normally happened when she spoke to boys or men, they would treat Kate like she was a harlot yet the poor blonde was merely a child seeking admiration and praise for her selfless and considerate actions. It was there things began to take a slow spiral downwards and all of a sudden she was the golden girl anymore or the owner of a beautiful smile. For the first time in her life her positivity dwindled and it was then that she knew she would never be the same.

Kate cried more as she remembered those memories. Reminding herself of where this all began. Ten years this deterioration had been going on and it was now that her body and mind couldn't take anymore. It had endured enough heartache, it had endured enough ridicule, enough torment, enough disappointment, enough negativity. Her perseverance and patience had wavered finally after all these years. She was surprised it had lasted this long, yet here she was, breaking down, unable to withstand anymore. She moved away from the door and fell to her knees as she wept uncontrollably, no cutting was going to help her now. It would just cause her even more pain both mentally and physically. Her legs would withstand no more and she believed that they would have no more blood left in them to drain. Kate paused her crying to breath as she tucked the loose wet strands that fell in front of her face behind her ear, looking up to view her room. It was a complete mess. Plates, bowls and glasses lay stacked in the corner, where they had been all week. Glass and books remained broken and crumpled on the floor as she stared the empty walls. They were stripped of her posters and decorations which had adorned her room not long ago, now lying torn in a silver trashcan. Her eyes scanned to her desk as she trailed over each item until she spotted a tall bottle stood on the end, teasing and taunting her. Kate's crying stopped as she stared at the bottle, noting the red liquid that was locked inside, full to the top. Kate couldn't help herself, she knew what would happen if she drank it and she knew she was wrong to do it but, she needed release and she needed it now as she hastily walked over to her desk and uncorked the bottle, bringing the green tip to her lips as she drank the warm fluid. She spluttered at first, coughing as it's strong taste overwhelmed her mouth and her liver. Her stomach also threatening to react to the alcohol that now warmed her body. But, she didn't care. She continued to nurse the bottle until nearly a half of it was gone after 40 seconds. Her insides churned with the toxicity. Kate even found herself fumbling as she quickly grabbed her desk chair and sat down before a haze washed over her. She found herself thinking back to how this began, how she became the way she was right now. It wasn't just her family that caused this. She couldn't ever blame just them no matter how much her mother and aunt gave her a hard time. School and social life also played a part. She remembered how the students instantly teased her when they found out she was religious. Drink. The way they teased her on the yard. Drink. How she had spit wads fired at her face. Drink. How she met him. Pause. Even now three years on, just thinking about him made her sad and fearful. Kate hated how she naive and innocent she was then. Thinking that he would be different and that he would accept her for who she was. At first she had no reason to believe he would turn out the way he did. He was cute and smart. Just one day out of the blue he came up to her after class and asked her out on a date. Kate didn't believe him at first but, she soon warmed up to him after he persisted and persisted till she finally said yes. It was simple, nothing like her and Alec's the other day. They just simply went to a cafe and had drinks. After that they started seeing each other, well sort of. They didn't want it to be an official thing and that was fine by Kate, as the last thing she wanted was other students prying into their 'relationship' but also her family finding out. For the first time in a long time she was happy. How wrong she was. Kate took another swig of the bottle as she replayed her memories, her eyes sore and bloodshot from crying. She stopped when she heard a faint knock a door as she looked over in the direction of the noise, wondering whether she locked the door behind her.

"Kate" A soft voice spoke from behind the wooden frame. She recognised it instantly and tried her hardest to remain still and quiet as she waited for for the voice to continue.

"Kate I know you're in there. Please talk to me" The voice tried again.

"Please" It pleaded. Kate's heart panged with guilt and hurt, but at the same time she was consumed with the desire to continue drinking. She felt better and she knew if she let them in that she wouldn't hear the end of it. This was something she was going to have to do herself, she couldn't rely on anyone helping her out of this. This was her problem, her turmoil, her battle. She had to solve it, for better or for worse.

"I-I can't tell you what to do or how to feel but...please...be careful" The voice spoke up.

"I-I'll be in my room if you need me...I guess. I'm going to training, so if you need anything...please speak to me" It continued. He waited to see whether there would be a response but was met with silence. He sighed slightly as he let his hand slide down the wooden door and back to his side before he turned to walk away. But, he turned back to face the door and slid a photo and a piece of paper underneath the gap before walking away.

Kate waited until she heard the footsteps fade off into the distance before standing up. She stumbled as she tried to balance on her feet. The wine taking it's toll on her body as the sudden rush fuelled through her veins and the pressure rose up to her head. Kate floundered over to the door, eyes still wet from crying as she carried her wine with her across the room. She bent down and picked up the piece of paper, staring over the words and the photo, fresh tears threatening to fall. It was the photo from the beach last weekend of her, Alec, Max and Warren as they all smiled at the camera. It felt like ages ago. That day, she was so happy. She could just hear their laughter now as they played in the sand and in the water, how they built the sandcastle. How time felt like it had stood still when her and Alec sat by the fire enjoying each others company. The way Alec opened up to her about everything. The blissful and content moment of the two sleeping hand in hand under the night sky. It seemed like an eternity ago. She smiled as small tears trickled down the side of her face as she read over the message underneath.

'Sometimes your light shines so bright that it blinds people from seeing who you really are'

Those words touched her. They had so much truth and meaning to them. It described how she felt all the time. That she was misunderstood and that no one took into consideration of how kind and friendly she was. It all being overlooked by the fact she was a devout Christian. It all seemed so stupid but, it was true. That simple sentence summed her up in a few words. Kate looked at the photo once more, examining the smiles and happiness emitted from all four of them. It almost seemed fake. She then flipped it over and noticed that there was a message on the otherside.

'No matter how far apart we may be, we will always have each other in our hearts'

She could not hold them back anymore. The tears cascaded onto the waxed photo as she slid down to the floor against the door, sobbing as she dropped the photo. Her head was going into overdrive and her mind was raising. She looked over into her right hand and saw the green bottle that was gripped by her fingers. She let out one last cry before bringing the bottle to her lips and draining the last part of the red liquid.

* * *

 **And there you have it. A 10,000 word chapter as my way of apologising haha. I have to admit i really wanted this chapter done as I am so excited to start the next one. The reason being...It's the chapter where Kate Marsh get's drugged at the Vortex party. I'm looking forward to putting on my own twist of how the day commenced before Kate was drugged and...you know the rest. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please favourite, follow and/or review. See you in the next one :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I can't apologise enough for how long I've left this chapter waiting and you readers waiting. It's just been pretty crazy for me and I've had a pretty patch with my depression recently which has prevented me doing the things I love. But, I started playing Life is Strange again the other day and watching Kate's demise helped perk up my mood and motivate myself to write this chapter. I feel I owe to Kate to explain to people explain how depression works and feels. Anyway sorry once again and please enjoy. This is a pretty big chapter and consists of 20,000 words so proceed with caution :)**

 **Warning: Strong language, sexual themes and dark moments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or it's characters.**

* * *

Light shone through the curtains of the room as the sun cascaded its patterns onto the wall just above Kate's sleeping head. She stirred slightly as she felt the warmth on her face before her eyelids fluttered open, her eyes adjusting to the real world. They were much bluer than normal and surprisingly they weren't bloodshot however, you could still see that some pain lay beneath them. Kate wrapped herself in her duvet, waves of nausea washing of her as she moved. Kate gave up on trying to go back to sleep and sat upright on the edge of her bed, hovering her feet from the floor. She looked over to her bedside table and saw that her phone was lit up with message after message, most coming from Alec but, she saw Dana and Max's names too. Her brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of his skull and now her dehydration was too obvious to ignore. Kate was more aware of her cracking headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated her lips. Kate leaned forward with determination as she finally stood onto her feet, the room swaying, almost causing her to loose balance as she reached out for the wall. Walking over to her desk, she rummaged through her drawers until she came across a clear bottle of water and drank it's entire contents in a quick and swift motion. She felt much better for that and her throat and stomach thanked her gracefully for the hydration. Kate looked over at her clock and saw that it was only 5:30am in the morning. She sighed slightly, annoyed how awake she was at this time in the morning. She knew that even if she went back to bed she would be unable to return to sleep. Kate took a seat at her desk and mulled everything over in her head. She felt strange and numb, she wasn't happy yet she wasn't upset either. She had cried so many tears in the past week that she didn't believe there was anything else to come out. Kate just didn't know how she felt at the moment, everything seemed so weird. For once she was calm in herself, she didn't feel the need to cry or to cut, she didn't feel the need to be miserable or to drink. She just didn't feel. Kate shook her head and decided she needed to shower, she looked at herself in the mirror as saw just how rough she looked. Her hair was wild and she had mascara smudged down her cheeks from where she had wept into her pillow. Her pyjamas were stained in red wine and crinkled by her turning in her sleep. Grabbing her washbag and a fresh pair of clothes, Kate made her way into the shower room, making sure to tread carefully as she strolled along the corridor. She didn't want to see anyone right now and hoped that Victoria and Dana weren't up to cause her bother. She knew that Dana meant well and only wanted the best for her but, sometimes the girl pushed a little too much. Dana was a spark and ball of energy. The most optimistic and positive person Kate had ever met, she could only that one day some of those vibes would brush off onto her. Dana was what you could describe as being the perfect girl, she was beautiful, flawless, tanned, skinny, tall, popular, friendly, athletic, creative and smart. Yet, she wasn't like Victoria in the fact that she'd flaunt it or brag about it. Dana knew she had it good and was humble about it. It wouldn't be fair for Kate to say that Dana didn't have it hard though. Dana was renowned for having all of those qualities and had expectations to live up to. If any of those attributes failed or stopped, Dana would no longer been seen as fully perfect, which to Kate seemed a shame really.

 _'We all have our demons. Those who have it hard and even those who have it easy. Each of us all have our own expectations placed upon us'_ Kate thought as she placed her bag onto the sink unit.

Kate made her way over to the showers and stepped out of her sweat and tear laden clothes, tossing them over the cubicle wall as she began unwrapping the bandages that clung to her skin. Alec had done a good job of treating her wounds, considering she had her thighs and arms wrapped up since yesterday morning, there was no signs of bleeding or infection. However, they definitely felt sore. Kate was tired of cutting. There comes to a certain point where your body says that's enough and Kate knew she was at her limit and understood that it wasn't helping her as much as she would of liked. She winced slightly as she pulled the last piece of fabric from her wounds and dropped them to the floor. Her thighs were red raw as she looked over the cuts and scars that formed patterns on her flesh. Gritting her teeth, Kate placed her body under the warmth of the heated water and basked her skin in the liquid. The water felt good and it was invigorating to cleanse herself of all the sweat, blood and tears. She couldn't describe it this morning but she just felt light and at peace. Not necessarily a good peace but for the first time in a long time she felt okay, which was fine by her. Kate couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way or why it had happened so unexpectedly however, she wouldn't argue with it. She'd gladly take this feeling any day over how she's felt for the past couple.

She rinsed the last part of her conditioner and scrubbed the last part of her shower gel before turning off the tap and drying herself with her towel. Kate pulled on her usual clothing, buttoning the last part of her blouse and ensuring that her skirt was at an acceptable level so that she wasn't revealing but, also so that no one could see her scars. Walking out of the shower, Kate made her way over to the sink and began brushing her teeth as she looked over her face in the mirror. Apart from the bags that formed underneath her blue eyes, no one would be able to tell that she had been drinking or that she was a emotional wreck on the inside. Spitting out the last part of her toothpaste and mouthwash, Kate began to place on her light make up opting for her usual light foundation and mascara. She couldn't be bothered with placing on any eye-liner or lip-gloss, in fact she really couldn't bothered with anything today. She just really wanted to do the bare minimum if possible, yet she knew that wasn't possible as she did have a presentation to do later this morning with Alec.

"Alec" Kate whispered out loud. She brought a hand to her mouth as his name slipped her lips.

 _'Alec. I-I've been so horrible to him. I'm surprised he's still my friend after the way I've been with him all week. What's wrong with me, I've just been so up and down lately. I don't know what I'll do if anything else happens. I don't think I could take much more. I need some head space, it's still early. Maybe I should walk down to the beach?'_ Kate thought to herself as she began to collect her washbag and dirty clothes.

She walked back down to her room and placed her dirty clothes in the washing basket and placed her washbag back into the wardrobe. Kate turned around and stared at the room before her. It was a mess. Clothes were thrown in a corner, empty bottles of wine covered her desk, plates and bowls were hidden in a corner and her room was dark with sadness. She assured herself that she would take care of it later on but, for now all she wanted to do was get some fresh air and watch the sun rise at the beach. She tied her hair up into her usual bun, choosing to let it dry naturally. Especially if she was going to the beach. Kate picked up her phone and keys from her desk and headed out the door, leaving the memories of last night behind.

* * *

Reaching the beach, Kate felt quite vibrant. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline and endorphins from the walk. The beach wasn't too far from Blackwell Academy but, it was quite the distance if you were walking. Kate had arrived exactly at the right time. With it being later into the year the sun wouldn't rise until later in the morning as opposed to spring and summer. There was something majestic and ethereal about the autumn sun. Maybe it was to do with the colours around her, the leaves being red, orange and yellow, the trees turning brown, the coloured jackets people wore when it began to get cold. It all matched, creating this beautiful haze everywhere you walked. Leaning on a nearby pillar, Kate pulled off her white plimsolls and walked barefoot into the sand. It was relaxing and soothing to feel the grains form and scrunch underneath her feet as she made her way over to the waters edge. It was then she noticed a person stood on the edge, their feet dipped into the water as they watched the waves come and go. Even from behind and from some distance she knew who it would be. She recognised his body shape and clothes. Plus he was the only person in Arcadia bay who would be up and dressed this early, well, apart from herself. She stopped as she looked the boy over, her heart racing slightly and her stomach tingling. Kate didn't know what it was about the Alec but, he just had this calming and alluring presence that drew her in. Whenever she was with him she felt safe, cared for and happy. She could be herself when she was with him. Kate never felt insecure or pressure to be someone different or act different. Kate wanted to let him know desperately that she appreciated everything he did, that she was sorry that she pushed him away and would snap at him. But, she couldn't. She didn't know how to. The words wouldn't form in her mouth and right now she didn't know her own mind. Kate was quite surprised that he hadn't sensed or detected her presence. Alec was quite good for noticing things that others didn't. This was evident in her case, as Alec always seemed to know when something was wrong with her. He must have been in a world of his own as he looked out onto the horizon, watching as the orange glow became brighter and rose into the sky. Kate willed her legs to move forward as she slowly made her way over to Alec. Kate wasn't sure of many things at the moment but she knew one thing. She needed a hug. Kate came up behind Alec and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his shirt. Alec jumped instantly with the contact. Both from the shock of his thoughts being interrupted and the confusion of who this could be, at this time. The young man lifted one of his arms up to look at the culprit and found himself blinking mindlessly when he realised who it was.

"K-kate? What are you doing here?" Alec asked as he turned around to face the girl. Kate was unable to say anything as she held her face into his chest and held him tightly. Alec just sighed slightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and placed his chin atop her head. They stood there for a while, neither saying anything as the sound of waves crashing against the shore filled their ears and felt the warmth of the rising sun on their faces. Kate moved her head slightly to look up at Alec.

"Alec I'm-

"Don't. You don't need to say anything" Alec interrupted as he kept his chin on top of her head.

"I'm just glad you're alright" Alec continued as he closed his eyes and held Kate closer. She just watched him as they stood like that for another ten seconds before Alec moved away slightly to look at her properly, holding her by her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Alec inquired as he observed her face and figure.

"I don't know. I didn't sleep very well and when I woke up I was wide awake and decided to come down here for fresh air" Kate answered truthfully.

"I didn't think you would be here but, then again I should of guessed" Kate added with a small smile. Alec just gave her a shy smile back as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ha yeah. I think everyone knows that this is where I come on a morning" Alec laughed sheepishly.

Kate just laughed along slightly before taking a seat down in the sand, looking out onto the glistening sea. Alec watched her with both interest and curiosity as she sat down. He really didn't know what to say to the girl. He didn't want to scare her off or say the wrong thing. He couldn't get anything out of her last night and she didn't even reply to his messages either. Alec just couldn't suss out Kate at the moment and he knew that she would be just as confused. He couldn't help but worry about her. Alec wasn't good with girls. He knew that the time of the month could effect their moods and caused them to become quite irrational and unsure of themselves. But, he's pretty sure that it doesn't cause girls to self-harm. Well some, possibly. But, he knew deep down that her time of the month wasn't causing her to be like this. It was something a lot more rooted.

"So. Is it stupid to ask how you are?"Alec spoke up, unsure of whether he should of asked as he took a seat down next to her in the sand.

"No. It's just tricky as I don't know how to answer that question for you" Kate replied with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Do you feel numb and unsure of your thoughts?" Alec questioned.

"Y-yes. How did you-" Kate started before she understood the expression in his face.

"Oh right. Of course. Sorry I'm so stupid" Kate scolded.

"It was a long time ago but, it doesn't mean I don't feel that way from time to time. It confusing to say the least" Alec answered.

"I just don't understand my own mind. I'm meant to be in control and to tell it how to feel and how to react. Yet it seems to be acting on it's own accord. I'm not happy but I'm not sad either" Kate informed.

"The mind is a very complicated but powerful thing. The way it decides things on its own. It deals with trauma in the way it thinks is best. It's tried making you happy to forget your problems and it's tried making you sad to vent your frustrations. I guess neither has worked and this is what it has decided to do. You're at the neutral phase, so the only thing to do is to go up and be positive. I know it's easier said than done but just give yourself something to look forward to. It's Friday! Once this presentation is out of the way we're home free for the weekend and it's up to you what you do. You're not going home. Let your hair down and doing something you want to do" Alec explained.

"Yeah, you're right. It's easier to work from a baseline than rock bottom but, I can't shift the uneasiness of feeling weird. It's just strange" Kate agreed.

"Life is strange" Alec commented as he leaned back onto his hands and watched the view.

"I was thinking about going to the Vortex club party tonight...actually" Kate spoke up almost with guilt. She didn't know how Alec would react to that.

"What? The Vortex club? Kate, why would you want to go to that?" Alec asked, his voice cracking in surprise.

"I don't know...but, like you said. I just want to let my hair down. I don't need to drink but, maybe it'll do me good to go and relax a little. I know Dana will be going and she doesn't hang around with Victoria much, so I can stick with her the whole night. I know she'll be ecstatic" Kate

"Kate, I don't want to tell you what to do and by all means hit me if you don't want to hear it. But, I really don't think you should go. The stuff that happened last week...that could easily happen again. Victoria, Nathan, Taylor, Courtney? They're all going to be there. I know you want to let loose and by all means you should, I just don't want anything to happen to you" Alec expressed with worry and honesty.

"I understand and appreciate what you're saying Alec but, this could be my chance to get better. Socialise and meet new people, who knows I might even convince Victoria and her cronies that I'm not too bad" Kate said with some optimism.

"If anyone needs to convince somebody, it's those guys to you. You don't need to convince them of anything Kate. Are you sure you want to do this?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I need to do this Alec. I can't keep living my life secluding myself away from everything. I'll be with Dana, I'll be fine" Kate stated.

Alec didn't know what to say to Kate. It was her decision at the end of the day and he couldn't stop her but, he wanted nothing more than her not to go. Alec didn't trust Victoria, Taylor and Courtney to do not do anything. If they caught wind of this, those girls would do anything in their power to embarrass and ridicule Kate. But what Alec most feared was Nathan. The way he spoke and talked about Kate was enough for Alec to be protective but, everything else Nathan had done? He was capable of anything which scared him.

"You could come if you wanted to?" Kate offered a blush forming on her face. Alec smiled at her. She was so cute when she blushed.

"I would Kate. I honestly would but, I've actually got some news to tell you" Alec started.

"Oh. What's that?" Kate inquired with curiosity and uncertainty. She didn't even know the answer yet, but she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy and worry to what he was going to say next.

 _'Is Alec going on a date?'_ Kate wondered.

"I've got a job. Well I have a trial shift tonight at a restaurant in town and if all goes well, hopefully I'll have a job there permanently as a waiter" Alec answered.

"Alec! That's great. Well done! Are you happy about it?" Kate exclaimed with shared excitement and relief.

"Thank you. Yeah I am but, Kate...I can ring them and ask to start tomorrow. That way I can come with you to the party" Alec suggested.

"Alec no! Don't sacrifice your work to come with me. I'll be fine honest. If anything happens I'll just leave and Dana will be there" Kate pleaded and reassured.

"But, Kate-

"No buts Alec! I appreciate what you're trying to do but, I'll be okay. I need to do this" Kate explained. Alec just placed his hands at his sides and started picking up the sand. There was no arguing with her. Kate was determined to go and he couldn't stop her. It was going to be a long night of worry for him. Alec felt a hand grab his own as he looked up to see Kate smiling at him wryly.

"Alec. If anything happens or I'm worried, you'll be the first person I'll call. Okay?" Kate ushered.

"Okay Kate" Was all Alec could reply with as he squeezed her hand back before letting go to lay back in the sand, his eyes looking at the clouds above.

 **Alec POV**

Do I tell her? Do I tell Kate everything? Maybe this is the only way to stop her from going. I mean who am I to stop her from doing what she wants but, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to her. How can I not? Nathan is a giant asshole and a creep! The things he has said about Kate, what he would do to her. It makes me sick and angry as hell. Maybe I could try and find a way to make sure Nathan doesn't go. Break his arm or something. It would be worth the trouble to make sure Kate doesn't get hurt. I just don't understand why she wants to go, she knows to a certain extent what happened to me, isn't that enough to put her off? Well maybe if I had told her the full truth about everything. No, I can't tell her. Kate...Kate doesn't deserve to hear the disgusting things he said about her and I don't need her worrying about me when she has so much on herself. I thought coming back here to Arcadia bay was going to be a good thing and change things, yet nothing seems any more different than when I left. Have i just brought havoc with me and given it to Kate? It just seems like the longer I've known her and the closer we've got seems to make things worse for her. I just feel like a bad omen but, at the same time I want to do everything I can to help her. What she's going through...reminds me so much of myself years ago. Well it's still ongoing but my thoughts and feelings are relatively well controlled these days. Back then going though everything was horrible and awful, I wouldn't wish it on anybody not even Nathan despite the fact he deserves it. Waking up each morning was a nightmare as I knew I would have to go through hell of school, seeing people I hate and them seeing me. Torture is the only word I could use to describe it. I was failing class, I had hardly any friends, I was bullied by all the jocks and I was addicted to drugs that I didn't want to take. I lived in fear of living. I knew being awake would but me at risk of being hurt even more, both physically and mentally. I just wish that there was something I could do for Kate.

I returned my attention back to the view above. The sky was mesmerising today. If you had no idea what day or month it was, you would think it was July or Summer. It was strange to think that it was October now. The leaves were falling from the trees, the wind carried a certain chill to it and you could feel that Christmas was just around the corner. Yet when you came down here to the beach, you wouldn't think it. I hadn't particularly slept well last night. I mean how could I. I knew exactly how Kate felt and what she was capable of doing in that locked room. She didn't answer the door, my messages, my calls. The state she was in didn't spring any confidence into me and I have to admit I was worried that she would seriously hurt herself. Not deliberately but she was irrational and anything was possible at that point. When Kate hugged me and showed me her presence I swear I could have died with relief. Just seeing her well and cooperating.

"Alec?" A voice intervened my thoughts.

"Hmm?" Was all I hummed out. The mention of my name shocked me slightly as I was so divulged in my thoughts.

"Are you nervous about our presentation?" Kate asked as I sat up to look at her. She seemed so fragile.

"Um...I guess I'm slightly nervous but, I'm confident in our work. We've done great all week and put a lot of thought into everything we've made or created. We just need to speak what we feel and think and we'll be fine. We've done what we can and we just have to give our best, no one can ask more of us" I answered. It was the truth. We had worked really hard on this piece and we should be proud of it.

"It'll be over with in a flash and then we can look forward to relaxing for a while" I added with a sincere smile.

"Yeah you're right. Although even after this presentation is finished, you can't relax when you've got the big game today" Kate beamed.

"No kidding. I'm just going to be a bag of nerves all day today. It's still surreal that we're in the final" I laughed.

"I'm not surprised. You did lead them to the victory in that semi-final" Kate commented.

"Haha no. It was a whole team effort. It was just so good to be on the field again, it had been too long" I responded.

"Don't be so modest. You guys will definitely win for sure. Me, Max and Warren, even the whole school will be there cheering you on" Kate cheered.

"Thanks Kate. I really appreciate that" I said honestly as I jumped up back onto my feet. I don't know why but, Kate's simple words meant alot to me and made me a lot happier. Maybe it was because I hadn't had any sleep, maybe it was because i was watching the sunrise or maybe it was seeing Kate here with me. Regardless, I felt a lot better than I did before and it was definitely due to the girl sat below me.

"Come on. We should probably head back to the campus. You coming?" I questioned as I offered my hand out to her. She looked it over for a moment before smiling and placing her hand inside my own. The tenderness of her skin causing the hairs on my arms to raise.

"Let's go" She answered as I pulled her up from the ground.

She never let go of my hand the whole time we walked back to Blackwell.

* * *

There was a certain feeling of angst, worry and nerves in the art classroom as the voices of students discussing final preparations and plans filled the room. Of course there were some who weren't fazed by the thought of presenting in front of the class and took it in their stride, namely those who wished to use it as leverage to gloat and brag. It was a big deal for the class as this was one of the first projects which will have an impeding effect on the GPA and they needed to prepare for the Everyday Heroes contest which was also imminent. Alec and Kate were currently going over what they were going to talk about. How they believed their work represented childhood and childhood innocence. It was clear that both of them were incredibly nervous about presenting. Alec wasn't good at public displays which was why his grandmother had home tutored him to start off with. His anxiety and heart rate was through the roof and he was pretty glad that he had taken his tablets this morning. Half the time Alec could never explain his anxiety. It just happened when he least wanted to but, that was always going to happen.

"I don't even know whether I would want to go first and get it out of the way" Kate spoke up as she fidgeted with the rings on her thumbs.

"Well...I suppose it does get it over and done with. That way we can relax knowing we've done it. But, it's Mr Jefferson who chooses who goes first isn't it?" Alec questioned.

"I think so. I just want to be finished with this" Kate stated.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said before we can only do our best right?" Alec reassured as Kate looked up to face him.

"Right. Yeah...Alec I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now ha" Kate mumbled.

"Stop apologising. We'll be wrecks together. It's just a presentation. There's more troubling things to worry about than this. Just look forward to later and breath" Alec calmed. The girl just simply nodded.

Alec could tell she still wasn't herself. Sure she was engaging with him more and talking to him but, he couldn't help but feel as though she was reaching the end of all this. He got the feeling of the 'I don't even care any more' attitude. Alec related to this as that is exactly how he felt no so long ago. He just reached that point where he became almost like a walking zombie. He didn't look when he stepped out in front of cars. If it hit him, it hit him. It's those type of people you have to worry about the most. Not the ones who are hysterical and erratic but, the ones who say nothing and don't react anymore. It tells the story that they're used to it, which should never be the case.

"Okay class. That's enough time of final preparations. Remember there is no right or wrong answer in art. Art is about expression and freedom. As long as you tell your story then you have nothing to worry about. So why don't we start off with" Mr Jefferson interrupted.

"Daniel, Stella and Alyssa. Come on up and present your piece" Mr Jefferson instructed.

Their piece was interesting. They looked at the concept of love within children. Their canvas was simple, consisting of a young girl kissing a young boy against a wall. They brought up topics which you wouldn't consider when you first look at the art. One of the first things they brought up was the innocence of children kissing without consenting to it. A lot of the time you will see children just run over and kiss other children, not really thinking about what they're doing or if they even know that person. They do it because they want to. The realisation of unnecessary expectations going to placed on them as they grow older. Daniel explained the side of growing up as a boy. How there is this stigma and expectancy to be a 'jack the lad' type as it gets you popular and respected amongst other guys. You're expected to be strong and independent, show no signs of weakness such as no crying and no showing emotion. Whereas Alyssa went on to explain what it's like growing up as a girl. How there is the stereotype that they need a man to be accomplished in life. Women are emotional and outspoken, desire attention and affection constantly. That girls will sleep around and be called 'sluts' but if guys do it, they are respected. Stella brought up the topic of how children don't love and kiss with awareness of gender. Most children will just kiss for kissing sake, not because it's a boy or a girl. She spoke about how children are taught from a young age that it should be boys and girls, when they should be taught to love who they want. Children don't see sex, religion or race. They just see people.

When they finished, the group was met with a round of applause from the class. Albeit a forced applause from Nathan and Victoria. Their work was brilliant and they really looked into understanding the obvious but also various interpretations. That's the beauty of subjects such as Art and English. You get to interpret work how you want to and as long as you can back it up, no one can argue what is right and what is wrong. It was why Alec enjoyed the subject so much. It gives you perspective which you can use in real life. When you spent so much time alone, you learn to appreciate the beauty of the world and look at things from the outside in.

"Well done Daniel, Alyssa and Stella. Please take your seats" Mr Jefferson clapped.

"Next up to present can we have...let's see...Alec and Kate" He continued.

 _'Oh no. I don't know whether I can do this'_ Kate stressed as they prepared to stand up. She felt a small hand squeeze her own as she looked over to Alec. He just shot her a sympathetic and understanding smile before standing up and making his way to the front of the class. Kate took in a deep breath before standing up also and joining the blushing Alec.

"Start whenever you're ready" Mr Jefferson smiled.

"So for our project me and Kate have decided to illustrate childhood innocence through curiosity and blissful unawareness. If you look at our piece you will see that there is two children swinging underneath a large blossom tree with landscape of the city below them" Alec introduced.

"The idea was to illustrate the blissful unawareness of children, how they see what they want to see not for what things truly are. Children are optimistic and open-minded due to their curiosity of exploring the world. They don't know what is right or what it wrong and they don't know the truth behind everything. They can't see the beauty in what they have, because there a more things to be sought after and experienced. Liking it to well known saying 'You don't know what you have until it's gone'" Kate informed.

"As adults we are driven by numerous factors in life. Respect, pride, greed, wealth, hope. Deep down we know sometimes that we are seeking things for the wrong reasons or the wrong way but, we don't pause to think of the repercussions. These kids are situated in an area of peace and freedom yet, their eyes are set on the city. Thinking how they can make a name for themselves and experience new things. They're innocent to thoughts of how amazing city life will be, unaware of the controversy that occurs inside it such as crime, drugs, sleeze and homelessness" Alec explained.

"We have a short video to show you about how children's minds can be moulded into thinking what they're doing is right due to the people surrounding them" Kate spoke up as she typed into the keyboard by the computer.

"The clip is a music video by 'Flobots' called Handlebars" Alec stated as the video started to play. All eyes were on the screen as they prepared themselves of what was to come. When it finished, most of the students looked almost stunned and bewildered by what they had watched.

"The way I see it, this song can be interpreted in many different ways. I believe this is a young boy, who experiences a feeling of power, of having something he can do that nobody else can. This progresses, as he gains more "power" and begins to get more advanced and more unstable as the song progresses, going from simply enjoying being able to ride a bike with no handlebars, to deciding on a whim who to let live 'I can hand out a million vaccinations. Or let 'em all die in exasperation. Have 'em all healed from their lacerations. Have 'em all killed by assassination;, just because he can. This theory shows that too much power gained can, and probably will, cause corruption" Alec detailed.

"But, also this song relates to a theme reoccurring throughout literature, as evidenced by its inclusion in Shakespeare's Macbeth. The theme is the idea that "ambition becomes the demise of its holder." As children we all have innocent goals which we reach through our ambition to be admired by our social peers, i.e. riding our bike with no handlebars." As we age our goals lose their innocence just as we lose our childhood innocence through exposure to the real world. often time our goals and ambition to accomplish the goals has unforeseen consequence not only on ourselves but those around, even the entirety of humanity depending on the goal. This is evidenced by this rise of Nazi regime led by Adolf Hitler. Adolf Hitler's goal was to create a utopian society for the Arian race. His ambition to reach this goal caused many horrific tragedies and the loss of millions of lives, thus his ambition became his demise" Kate commented.

"We believe that you can argue that too much information destroys childhood innocence. We can't shelter children from the ugly excesses of the world, but we should make sure they receive certain knowledge at the appropriate age. Some parents and educators believe that a child is like a huge container. To insure the child's success, they think it their job to fill it up with as much information as possible, as quickly as possible. This misconception is damaging the brilliance of millions of youth. We live in an age that is full of information; information that is growing exponentially as the power of the Internet grows. Wikipedia, Google and similar sites provide information on tap, but without any means of filtering what is actually worth knowing" Alec explained.

"To summarise, we believe that childhood innocence should be maintained. Children don't need to know about how daunting and problematic life can be a times. But, it's important to have support in place for children so that they are taught about issues at an appropriate age and appropriate time. They should be left to be pure and curious. To enjoy life and being carefree without worrying about the expectations soon to placed upon them. Left to be kids" Kate finished.

Most of the class stood up and gave a standing ovation and applaud towards the two who were shyly appreciating the support. They both looked at each other with happy and proud smiles as Mr Jefferson clapped in agreement. Alec looked over to Nathan and Victoria who were both unsurprisingly sat in their seats fake clapping as everyone else around cheered. Nathan held a plain and bored looked as he sunk further back into his chair and looked around the room. Even though he hadn't done or said anything this morning, Alec wasn't getting the best vibes from him today and was confused as to why that was. There was just something about him today that just screamed 'beware'. Maybe it was due to the fact that for once he seemed incredibly calm which worried Alec. Nathan was always erratic and on edge, being smug as he walked around Blackwell. Alec didn't get it.

"Bravo Alec and Kate! That's exactly the type of piece I was looking for. You considered both sides and summarised your findings, leaving room for interpretation and evidence to back up your opinions. Well done! Please take a seat" Mr Jefferson admired as both Kate and Alec made their way back over to their desks.

Kate was surprisingly happy for once and the day was currently going pretty well for her despite the tingling headache she had from time to time. She felt as though things were looking up for up her. Sure it had only been the space of a few hours but already that was better than previous days. It was like Alec said before, she needed to relax and do things she enjoyed instead of reflecting on all the bad that was happening in her life. After everyone else had presented their work, they would be finished for the day. Free to do whatever they wanted. Of course she would be going to watch the game this afternoon with Max, Alyssa, Stella and Warren. It was the final, this was a hugely important game for Alec and Kate needed to be there to show him her support. Alec was always there for her and there's no way she could ever owe it to him but, this was a start. After that, she was free to relax a little. Maybe she would finish off her book October Country or play her violin. It had been a while, plus Max did say she would like to borrow the book once she was finished. Kate felt optimistic and knew that Dana would be so happy and excited when she told her that she was coming to the Vortex party.

' _I wonder if Dana would be willing to do my hair and makeup. Plus give me some tips on what to wear. It'll feel nice to look good. I'm sure Dana will jump at the offer'_ Kate thought to herself as she gained new-found optimism.

"Okay class. Next up can we please have Victoria and Taylor"

* * *

Max and Dana were the last group to present their piece and with that everyone was done for the day. Each group had received their grade and feedback with both of them receiving a solid A+ for their work. The two were pleased and proud of their work, considering the events that had occurred this week, they couldn't be happier as Mr Jefferson called for the end of class. Alec quickly went to go and say his goodbyes to Kate as he picked up his kit bag and stood up from his chair until he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned around to see Kate looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you...for everything today. I don't know whether I could have done that without talking to you or having you present with me. Good luck for the game. I'll be cheering you on from the stands" Kate beamed as she let go of his wrist.

"Thanks Kate. I'll see you soon" Alec replied as he left the room.

After that grade and presentation Alec was feeling pretty hyped up and excited, with adrenaline running through his veins as he made his way along the corridor. He felt good. It seemed things were starting to take a turn for something good. He felt happy as everything was starting to fall into place. Alec had a good set of friends, he was starting to settle into school life at Blackwell, he was back playing soccer again, receiving good grades at school, had a new job and things between him and Kate seemed to be getting better. Plus he hadn't had as many run ins with Nathan, well at least not fighting. This was what Alec had been looking forward to for a very long time. He hoped his parents would be proud of the man he had become today. For so long things had been going downhill for Alec and his life felt like a mess, one which he couldn't control. Alec had wanted a fresh start for numerous years now and thought that Wisconsin would be his chance to shine. Maybe it was fate, destiny or even luck that had brought Alec back to Arcadia bay but, seemed like they were getting better. They couldn't get worse.

Alec made his way down the steps towards the field. The pitch was in amazing way and had great quality to it, you could see the effort which must have been put into it. Probably done by Samuel along with other help. The grass a solid green and trimmed down to ensure maximum momentum. The last thing you needed as a striker was for the ball to become caught under your feet or in the grass. Everything needed to be streamlined and fast paced in order to score. The stand was currently empty and all Alec could see was several members of his team out on the pitch passing the ball around. The opposition were already there, practising on the other half of the field in their red strips. Nehalem Wanderers. Towards the southern part of Oregon. Renowned for being the champions of the Oregon Soccer Championship for four years running. Even the Portland's Jets team was unable to beat them last year. Alec hoped this year was different as he made his way across the grass. Kurt spotted Alec from the group and instantly started beaming towards his team mate.

"Well well. If it isn't our star striker. I hope you're going to score another hat-trick today" Kurt smirked.

"Only if you keep another clean sheet" Alec retorted.

"Haha well we can only hope against at team like the Wanderers. It's going to take something special to beat them today" Kurt commented as he looked over at the opposition team with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I heard that they've won four years in a row right?" Alec questioned.

"You heard correct. Normally I'm pretty confident going into any game but today...Nehalem...Their like a team of army soldiers. Disciplined, committed, focused. Just look at em" Kurt answered. Alec followed Kurt's gaze and watched the marching of red and black.

Kurt was right. Even just by looking at them you could see how structured and organised they were. All of them ran in line simultaneously with focused expressions as they jogged from one side of the pitch to the other. Alec could hear their coach shouting at them as they continued their drills. Everything was coordinated and done effortlessly. It was like watching something out of a movie.

"Why don't you head into the changing rooms and get into you're training gear. Match kicks off soon" Kurt interrupted Alec thoughts as the captain made his way over to his goal.

 _'He's right. I need to get focused and ready'_ Alec agreed as he made his way into the changing rooms.

He made his way back onto the field, dressed in his training kit as looked around. The stadium was fairly full now, with numerous student and faculty taking their seats. He recognised Kate, Warren, Max, Alyssa, Stella, Brooke and Daniel stood in the stand right near the front with the best view. They were all holding or pinning up banners which said 'Go Pirates!' or 'Taylor #9'. Alec enjoyed Warren's banner which said 'Taylor the Impaler' although he was worried as to what he would be impaling. Alec jogged over to the rest of his team mates and began to join in with the training. They did their usual laps of the pitch, dribbling drills, passing play, stretching and target practice. By the end of it everyone seemed pumped and raring to go.

"Okay team. Let's get in there, place on our kits" Kurt ordered as everyone made their way into the dugouts.

 **Alec POV**

The stands are filled with men, women, students and staff waving their hands and home-made signs. The cheers coming from the crowd make it hard for me to hear. The marching band has just left the field with the tuba player's last note still ringing in my ear. Dana has finished her pep rally dance and is making her way off the pitch with her fellow cheerleaders as they cheer us all on as we make our way onto the pitch. All I can hear is roars upon roars as the commentator attempts to call out our names, a thunderous ovation which each mention of my team-mates, finishing with a loud clap when they read out my name. The coach yells, "It's time to go"! as we all stand in a long line and face the crowd. It's a proud moment to sink as all of us Blackwell students face our peers, our supporters. All of them rooting for us to go and to win. It was intense but at the same time exhilarating. I could see my friends jumping up and down in excitement as they got caught up in the mood and atmosphere. I couldn't help but smile, especially when I saw Kate looking directly at me. My blood was coursing through my veins and I couldn't help but feel intoxicated by the event.

"Shake hands" I hear the ref shout as Nehalem Wanderers make their way down the line, shaking all of our hands. I then join my team mates in shaking the officials hands before we all jog over into a huddled circle. Arms wrapped round each others shoulders and necks as we prepare for Kurt's speech.

"Gentlemen, today we are the underdogs! The fans have their doubts. Some of you in this circle have doubts about this game. But, I'm here to tell you that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Sure they have four years in a row but are we going to let it become five?" Kurt asked

"No!"

"Today is about us. Not them! Look at them with their smug faces, they think they are going to beat us already. We'll show them, won't we boys!?"

"Yes!"

"Look at everyone in those stands. All of them have come to cheer us on. This is for them, this for Blackwell, this us for us! Who are we?!"

"PIRATES!"

"Who is going to win?!"

"PIRATES!"

"Who is going to lift that trophy?!"

"PIRATES!"

"Let's go boys!" Kurt rallied.

There was a roar from us all. The fans sharing our enthusiasm and energy as they joined us in shouting and spurring each other on as we took our positions. It was their kick-off and I took my place along the half way line, waiting for them to make their move. I planned on attacking from the off. We needed a goal and we needed it quick. Being up 1-0 was a huge advantage, especially against a team like Nehalem. Things would be incredibly difficult if we conceded first. I need to score. My thoughts quickly turn back to the game as I look up just in time to see a blur of red and black running toward me at full speed with the ball. As the sweat rolls down my face my eyes start to burn. The glare from the sun is hot and blinding but nevertheless I stick my leg out and snatch the ball from the opponents feet. Controlling I swiftly run with it, sprinting and dribbling it along the side of the pitch. I can hear the crowd spurring me on as I get into a dangerous position to cross the ball into the box. None of my team mates have caught up with my pace and I have to hold the ball up against two players as they try and steal the ball back. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Franklin, Denzel, Lloyd and Rodriquez all running into the box. I quickly flick the ball backwards tapping it against my ankle as it rolls under the defenders legs and sprint after it, punting the ball high into the air as it swirls into the area. Rodriquez leaps up above the opposition and heads it hard towards goal. It has pace and accuracy as it soars through the air. But, our hopes are dashed when we hear a giant ping as the ball hits the crossbar. It travels back into play and Lloyd hits the ball as it rolls along the ground. Blocked by the defender as it goes out for a corner. The fans are standing out of their seats clapping and cheering us on. They're hyped up just as much as we are. They always say teams play with a twelfth man and that's the fans. Lloyd runs over to the corner flag and places the ball in the circle, preparing to whip the ball across the defenders and hopefully onto one of our heads. I move myself towards the outside of the box, hoping that the defenders won't bother to mark me and concentrate on those closest to their keeper. The plan works and Lloyd spots me with acres of space. Picking me as his target I ready myself to make contact with the ball as it comes hurdling through the air. It's as though time has gone into slow-motion as the ball slowly begins to fall. I can see the Nehalem players charging towards me, they'll attempt to make any contact with either me or the ball in order to prevent it from going into the back of the net. However, I have other ideas. I change my positioning and open up my body as I take one last glance to where I'm going to shoot. The goalkeeper is leaning more to the left. There. The right hand side of the goal, top corner. That's my target. I make contact with the ball, striking with accuracy and power as I hit it on the volley. Time returns back into fast motion as I watch the ball fly past both my own players and the opposition as it makes a resounding collision with the back of the net. Roars erupt from the stands as I run towards to my coach, a smile and sweat to my face as I feel the arms and hands of my team clasp round my shoulders and neck. Coach Carter is ecstatic and he too can't help himself but be caught up in the occasion as he jumped into the fray and began celebrating will us. I couldn't even hear the congratulations and praises due to the intense amount of noise coming from the stands. I looked up to see the scoreboard. Blackwell 1-0 Nehalem. It was the start we had wanted and needed but now the hard work started. We had to both maintain our lead and also improve on it. Which means joint effort from myself and the defenders. It wasn't going to be easy but with my goal, I feel a new found confidence in the air amongst our players. Nehalem are waiting nervously at the half way line to kick the game off again.

The game continued. Still in the first half as we try to maintain our lead and push for another goal. It's been at a stalemate for nearly 40 minutes and both sides of us are starting slow. It's been an incredible game so far. Shots, corners, tackles, crosses and impressive skill illustrated from both Blackwell and Nehalem. However, none of us can seem to break through. Nehalem more alert after the first goal and us defending for our lives to conserve our one goal lead. Just as I think we'll never find a way through, Dean sends me a wonderful through ball over the midfielders and two of their defenders. My legs kick into gear as sprint after the ball. I can hear the crowds cheering and excitement grow louder as I quicken my pace and surge forward. I caught up to the ball and have it under my control as I dribble it forward. I have one defender snatching at my legs trying to steal the ball back as I reach the final third of the pitch. Until I feel my bones crack. I suddenly realise that I have been hit, and hit hard. I'm lying on the ground thinking to myself "What happened?" Gasps can be heard round the stadium. I taste a thick substance and quickly realise that my lip is bleeding. Pain surges through my body, my bones ache as I sit up and clutch at my ribs. I hear a whistle and see my opponent standing over me. His sweat starts to drop down from his face to mine. I'm thinking to myself "What went wrong"? I feel the mud on my hands as I slowly start to come back to the rest of the world. I hear the crowd roar in disbelief and anger at the challenge. Nehalems players surrounding the referee as he pulls out a yellow card and shows it to their defender. Applause sounds from the stands as they signal their agreement with the referee's decision, although a few boos can be heard from the Nehalem fans and staff. I'm pulled to my feet by Denzel who asks me if I'm alright. I can only nod as I wait for oxygen to re-enter my lungs. It turns out another one of their defenders ran at me, trying to take the ball but ended up completely taking me out. Shortly after the free-kick, the referee blew his whistle to single half time. I couldn't help but be incredibly thankful.

 **Normal POV**

During the second half the Wanderers probed down the left flank. Revelling in the space, the speed of their captain was always going to pose problems for Blackwell's keeper Kurt. Within minutes of the referee blowing for the second half, the raven haired winger of Nehalem cut in on the left back and delivered a searching cross. Blackwell's defenders scrambled to meet the pace of the captain and their awaiting striker. They were completely taken aback by Nehalem's sudden burst and the players were beginning to understand why the team had guarded the title for four years. The cross was created with inch-perfect precision as it sailed through the air and looked to make contact with the strikers head but, Kurt had other ideas as he charged out of his goal and threw himself towards the ball, punching it away from the strikers head. Begin the counterattack as Rodriguez surged forward with the ball at his feet. Nehalem had sent all of their players into the box to meet the cross and were now back-peddling to chase the attack. Two defenders stood in between Rodriguez and the goalkeeper. Alec bolted past Rodriguez and asked for the through ball to be played as he came closer to the defenders. Rodriguez slipped the ball straight through the middle of the two as Alec hurdled after, like a dog playing fetch. Alec knew his pace was much quicker than the two defenders however they were pressuring him as they tried to pull him back. Taking on the two defenders, Alec turned and held the ball up, shielding it with his feet as he held back Nehalem. He waited for what felt like forever until he saw Rodriguez burst forward and Alec curled the ball with pace. Rodriguez hit it with his first touch and watched as it flew into the back of the net. Elation once more as the crowd erupted into a rapturous frenzy as Rodriguez ran over to Alec and began jumping with him. Thanking him for the assist as the other players rushed over.

The game was going tremendously well considering the team they were playing. However, despite solidifying their lead. Nehalem were pressing and pressing, Kurt was protecting the goal like his life depended on it. Alec was stunned and in awe of his abilities. Kurt was incredibly athletic and versatile, tipping balls over the ball, diving to the floor to push them out of play or closing down the strikers attempts. It was reaching the closing twenty minutes when Nehalem finally caught a break when they executed a wonderful header into the goal from a corner. After that Blackwell seemed to lose spirit and strength. It quickly became an onslaught with Nehalem attacking and pushing at every given moment. Even Alec was sprinting back to provide support, giving some relief to his team mates as he lunged into tackles. But, it wasn't good enough as the Wanderers broke through once again. Denzel goes in to slide tackle the ball away but the striker shoots early and the ball deflects on Denzel's trailing leg and skims past the bewildered Kurt.

It's getting into the 80th minute and there's only ten to go on the large clock above the stand. Alec watches it with growing frustration as he looks around the field. If the score stays at 2-2 the game will go into extra time and then penalties if the score remains the same. His team mates were exhausted, some stood with their hands on their hips, other were nearly doubled over. Even Kurt appeared breathless and tired. They had spent all of their energy trying to score and had done so successfully however, the price they paid now was that they had to defend for their lives as Nehalem continued to break their lines and charge at goal. Alec had hardly even touched the ball in past 10 minutes and was doing anything he could to help protect their goal, putting in tackles, challenging the ball, putting pressure on some of the players but he was only one man. He needed a break, a quick break of the ball catching Nehalem on the counter attack and he needed to give it his all. Alec knew he was tired and that his legs were beginning to become weary, he was desperate to find some strength from somewhere and only hoped that the adrenaline of the dying minutes of the game would encourage him on. He looked over into the dugouts of the pitch and saw his coach and fellow teammates sat with their hands covering almost the entirety of their faces as they watched on with nerves and apprehension. His gaze moved upwards as he stared into the stands, landing onto Max, Kate, Dana and Warren, he could see just how anxious they were too. The crowd was silent with suspense, no one dared to cheer or rupture into applause in fear of disrupting the Blackwells concentration as all eleven players stood defending with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Nehalem were surging forward and managed to gain a corner after Franklin lunged in a well time tackle to prevent the ball going into the net. All of their players were going up for the corner, apart from one defender and their keeper. Alec moved so that he was 10 yards outside of the box as he waited with the one defender on the outside as they watched the ball sail into the area. Kurt charged out of his goal and jumped above the towering bodies, making a strong and tight fist to punch the ball out of the box. Hitting it with a resounding thwack as it steered forward. This was it, this was Alec's chance as he waited to pounce. He knew the defender was right behind him putting pressure on him as Alec waited to collect the ball from the sky. He needed to be strong but...he also needed to be cunning. It was a risk, a big risk at that, but it was one he going to take. Just before the ball was about to make contact with the ground, Alec turned away and ran past the defender. The Nehalem centre back was completely thrown by Alec's movement and turned his head to see where he had gone before quickly realising he didn't have the ball. Just as he returned his gaze the ball bounced up and over him as Alec gathered the ball at his feet and dashed forward. He could hear and see the crowd rising to their feet as they roared and spurred Alec on. This was it. He dared a glance up at the clock reading it as 89:12. His eyes adjusted back down to the sight in front of him as all the stood between him was the Nehalem goalkeeper and two goal posts. He was about 35-40 yards out from the net and he needed to make a decision quick. He could feel his legs burn underneath his body and breathing was difficult as he panted from his mouth, sweat trickling down the side of his head as he could hear the trudging of legs behind him. The game was ruining out of time with only mere seconds remaining plus whatever added time there would be. Taking in a deep breath Alec stopped and pushed the ball in front of him slightly and lined up his shot. His foot made clear-cut and perfect contact with the ball as it sped off with a boomph through the air. The goalkeeper was too far of his line and not matter how much he tried to backtrack he couldn't reach it as the ball collided with the back of the net. Screams, shouting and elation erupted from the stadium as Alec ran over to the corner flag, punching it out of the ground as he held his arms out to the crowd. He felt the arms and embrace of his teammates on his back as he turned round to celebrate with his fellow Pirates. The referee blew the whistle signalling for the end of the game as another roar exclaimed from the stands. Alec was tackled to the crowd as Kurt made his way up the pitch, jumping onto the pile-on as they all cheered. Alec was filled with elation as he helped up from the floor, the crowd was still going wild and his teammates were already celebrating with the coach. Alec glanced over at the Nehalem players and saw some of them sat on the floor with their head in their hands whilst other could only stand with their hands on their hips. Alec bit his cheek before parting away from his team as he headed over to the unsettled and disappointed Nehalem captain. The young man was sat down on the field over by the half way line and looked completely disheartened. You would think they would be okay with losing, considering they've won the trophy numerous times but, you can see what it means to the players on the pitch. Alec walked over to him and held out his hand as the captain stared up at him curiously before accepting the help up.

"There's always next year. It'll be good to have a challenge. You were a hard side to beat but that doesn't mean you're beaten. You still have three more trophies on us" Alec smiled. The captain stayed silent for a while as he digested the words and studied Alec's expression before a small smirk sculpted across his lips.

"Just you try and take them" He replied before shaking Alec's hand.

"Well played...Taylor" He added before walking over to help his demoralised players.

"Alec!" A voice shouted. He looked over and saw Kurt beckoning him over as his team huddled at the dugouts with their coach.

"Time to lift our trophy!" Kurt beamed as Alec began to jog over.

* * *

 **KATE POV**

It was so loud. The crowd were going wild. Teachers, faculty, students and even bystanders from the streets of Arcadia had come to watch Blackwell Pirates defeat Nehalem Wanderers 3-2 with only 14 seconds left on the clock. This was a special occasion for us student and people of Arcadia Bay. We weren't famous for much and were always looked over if you were visiting Oregon. It was popular for cities like Portland, Salem, Eugene and Gresham. Even as a state we were completely overlooked. I mean we're stuck between three popular states. You have Washington to the North which is popular for Seattle and Mt. Baker-Snoqualmie National Forest. Then to the South you have California which is really famous for celebrities, nice weather, nice beaches, San Francisco and LA. Then lastly you to the South East you have Nevada which is ultimately known for Las Vegas. How could we compete? But, that's why we're such a tight community and that's why this win is so important to us. I felt proud to be from Arcadia Bay and proud to be a Blackwell student as watched our team walking up the temporary podium that was created in the middle of the pitch. I spotted Alec, smiling and laughing away with his teammates and couldn't help but smile too. It was nice to see Alec like this. It had been so long since I had seen him genuinely smile and be happy. I could see even from here that he was content and carefree, no worries in the world. I was happy for him. For so long everything had been hurt, anxiety, fear, worry and discomfort for him and I couldn't help but feel responsible for that. I need to be like Alec, stretch my comfort zones a little, let go of the drilled in strict expectations of my parents. I was still faithful, although I have to admit I'm struggling to maintain loyalty and commitment to our Lord. But, my parents orthodox views have prevented me from including myself socially with people. They didn't allow me to go to parties or sleepovers in fear that I would be manipulated and forced into taking drugs and alcohol, no matter how much I pleaded my innocence and ability to say no. That's why tonight I plan on being carefree and making my own decisions. It'll be nice to get closer to Dana, I know how much she has been wanting to get closer to me and that may opens doors for me as she could introduce me to her friends. I heard Max shouting 'Here they go' over the top of the ruckus, as I fixated my gaze once more to the makeshift stage. Kurt had been handed the trophy from the cup organiser and held it carefully in his gloves as he grabbed the handles and prepared to show it to the world. He created suspense as Alec and his teammates started wiggling their fingers in tension whilst making 'Oh's' and 'Ah's' before Kurt finally thrust the trophy into the air. We all started jumping along with them as we screamed and shouted, some people blew horns and others started playing music on their drums or trumpets. It was a sight to behold as Alec and his fellow pirates jumped around, each taking turns lifting the trophy as confetti exploded around them. They even lifted coach into the air and began throwing him up and down before dosing him in bottles of champagne and a water cooler.

People were filing out of the stadium as the shouting and celebrations had died down into a gentle buzz as they went about the rest of their Friday evening. Me, Max, Dana and Warren had decided to wait to speak and congratulate Alec just outside the main campus of the Blackwell building. I hadn't told Dana yet that I planned on joining her to the Vortex Party tonight, I was going to wait until Max and Warren left. The last thing I needed was Alec, Max and Warren ganging up on me and telling me how much of a bad idea it was. None of them could talk. Warren had only been to one as had a Alec and Max had never been at all. Dana was experienced and full of information when it came to parties, socialising and what to wear. Dana didn't really think much of people's opinions of her, that's why she didn't care much for the Vortex club. Sure she was a member but, she didn't want to take part in anything other than parties.

"Alec!" Dana squealed as she saw him venture up the steps to the yard.

"Haha hey Dana...how's it going?" Alec muffled out as he hugged the girl back.

"You played amazing. Congratulations! The team couldn't have done it without you" She explained. Alec just ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"We all worked hard. It feels great to know what we've achieved, thank you" Alec replied.

"You were awesome bro" Warren added.

"Yeah. I'm not really big on sports but that match was exciting. That final goal was just incredible" Max commented.

"I'm really happy for you Alec. Well done" I spoke with a smile as I watched him turn his attention to me.

"Thanks Kate. Thanks to all of you for coming to watch me play, I appreciate it" Alec beamed.

"So what are you dressed so smartly for? Are you guys attending a medal ceremony or an after party" Warren questioned with interest.

It took me a while to acknowledge what Warren had said before I realised what he meant. I somehow missed it before but, Alec wasn't in his soccer kit like I though he'd be. In fact he wasn't in anything I was expecting. He wore a white dress shirt, which was stain and crease free, adorned with a black tie. On top of his short lay a button up black waistcoat which matched his black trousers and black shoes. He looked really handsome...I mean smart. Alec really suited formal wear. Well to be honest he suits anything. Even basic tees and jeans looked great on him. A small blush was starting to form on my face and i quickly averted my eyes. Luckily for me everyone was looking at Alec and Alec was replying to Warren.

"No. I've got a trial shift at a restaurant in town tonight and this is the uniform we have to wear. It seems like a pretty fancy place" Alec answered as he adjusted the strap on his kit bag that hung over his shoulder.

"No rest for the wicked then?" Dana teased.

"Haha no. But, I'm looking forward to it. It'll be nice to earn some money and keep myself busy on weekends. I plan on doing just two or three shifts a week" Alec responded.

"Well then good luck for tonight, hope everything goes well. But, remember to take a break and relax this weekend okay?" Dana urged as she gave Alec a final hug. The two reminded me of long lost siblings. Now that I think about it Alec is a male version of Dana and Dana a female version of Alec. They had an instant sister and brother bond which I think Alec really appreciated.

"Thanks Dana. Well I'd better be off. I need to actually find this place and get introduced to everyone. Hope you all have a nice weekend" Alec said.

"Yeah you too. Just hit me up if you're free Alec" Warren added as Alec gave a final wave and headed towards the car park. I couldn't help but feel a little said that he was leaving.

"I'm glad things are going well for him" Max spoke up.

"Yeah me too. It's been a hard start for him" Dana agreed. There was a brief moment of silence between us all and I couldn't help but shake the feel that they were waiting for me to say something. Thankfully Warren did.

"Anyway, me and Max better be going as we're heading into to down to the arcades to shoot up some zombies if anyone wants to join?" Warren offered.

"Thanks for the invite but, I need to get ready for the Vortex party tonight. You guys can join later if you like, I can get you in for free?" Dana suggested but Max and Warren just laughed.

"We appreciate it but, after the last party I don't think I'm going to go to anymore or at least not for a while" Warren chuckled.

"And I'm just put off my the whole thing completely. But, have a good night Dana" Max commented.

"Kate are you coming?" Max asked as she turned her attention to me. Oh no. What do I say? I haven't got an excuse and I definitely can't tell them that I'm thinking about going to the party.

"No thank you, I'm not entirely sure myself of my plans but I'll let you know if I change my mind" I answered half honestly. She seemed satisfied and didn't push the issue.

"Well enjoy your weekends guys. See you on Monday" Warren spoke as he and Max headed down the steps to wait for a bus.

It felt awkward at first after they went. I mean I don't know why as me a Dana are close and have always been comfortable with talking to each other but, for some reason I felt nervous. Maybe because I knew what i was about to ask was out of my character.

"Kate, would you like to come to the Vortex party?" Dana inquired as she turned around to look at me. Okay here it goes.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that" I replied quietly and shyly.

"OMG! Wait. Are you about to say what I think you're going to say? Please say its true" Dana beamed out with excitement as she grabbed both my hands.

"I was wondering if I could go with you tonight to the party...and um...if you wouldn't mind...helping me get ready?" I asked awkwardly as I kept my head down.

"Ahhh Kate! Of course of course of course! Come on we'll go to my room right now!" Dana screamed with joy as she started jumping up and down on the spot and pulling me towards the girls dormitories.

"This'll be so much fun Kate, I promise. We can have a nice girls night and relax. Don't worry I won't let you force yourself out the comfort zone. I really love the outfit you're wearing already but maybe I can work something on your hair and makeup okay?" Dana babbled.

I just simply nodded in agreement. Was i really going to do this?

* * *

 **KATE POV**

We arrived at the front of the gym where people lined up outside waiting to go in and small groups collected to gossip with plastic red cups in their hands. They had already been inside as i noticed the black whirlpool stamp on the back of their hands. I could already hear the music booming and from the sounds of cheering and singing, the place was full of student. I couldn't help but feel apprehensive as me, Dana and Juliet walked along the pavement. Before i was so confident but now...I was starting to feel like I don't belong here. All these people were social butterflies and night owls. Me? I prefer to be in bed at 9:00pm drinking tea in my pyjamas whilst reading a book or drawing some doodles. This was out my character and definitely out of my comfort zone. Dana and Juliet looked gorgeous. They didn't wear anything exceptional, they just looked exceptional. I mean they did all the time but tonight, the two of them stood out. Both of the girls had their hair down with Juliet's curled into small and crisp waves, while Dana look sophisticated with sleek and straight hair. And then there was me. I had to admit Dana had worked some pretty good magic. I didn't look as fierce as them but, then I never would anyway. Fierce and sexy were something i could and would never pull off. However, I guess you could say I looked nice. Dana made me feel good. She didn't give me heavy makeup or ridiculous eyelashes but enhanced some of more promising features such as my eyes and cheekbones. I looked natural but, my complexion looked clean and clear. Dana wasn't messing around, she knew her stuff. She knew exactly which foundation and highlighter would suit my skin tone, how thick she should apply the mascara, how dark she'd make the eyeliner, the perfect colour of lip gloss. and what hairstyle would suit my newly crafted face. I always hated wearing my hair down. I never believed I had the right facial structure to pull off long and straight hair. It looked good on girls like Dana or Taylor as much I hate to admit it. Slender faces and bodies. I had more of a pout and hamster cheeks. My mother never allowed me to wear my hair down at home, only for bed but even if I came down for breakfast I was made to tie it up. She said it made me look like a whore.

"Kate c'mon!" Dana interrupted as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the pavement, a smile etched into her lips.

Dana pulled me over to where Juliet was standing. She was stood with someone I recognised from Blackwell, one of the jocks I believe. I think his name is Zachary although I don't care much for him. He was always with Logan playing football or bullying poor Daniel. Just like Dana and Juliet, Zach and Logan were part of the elitist Vortex club. I remember Dana mentioning how Juliet was besotted with Zach and how she couldn't understand what Juliet saw in him. I guess the two of them are dating as she looks very comfortable about Zach's hand being placed across her lower back. The two of them were waiting in the queue to get into the party before me and Dana had arrived. From the length of the line, it seemed we would be waiting a while. Dana had explained that this was the time to come to the party as it would be the epicentre for the night, where it had the most vibe and character. The three of them were seemingly chatting along, asking about how each others days had been, how excited they were about tonight, weekend plans and all I could do was stand there like an outcast. I love Dana but, I wasn't her. I wasn't popular or social, I wasn't pretty or active. I'm just an outcast trying to fit in. My mind was starting to whirl with thoughts of self doubt and discomfort when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached down into my cardigan and slid my finger across the screen to unlock the notification. It was a message from Alec.

 **Alec - Hey Kate. Just thought I'd check in and see how you were doing. I hope the night is going well for you and that Dana is taking care of you. I'm sorry for the way I was this morning...I was just worried. I really do hope that this party is good for you and that you have a good time. You deserve to let your hair down and relax a little. I know you worry what other people think but, this is a platform for you. A chance for people to meet and see the real you, the one that I know. Don't think about stuff to much and just embrace this bit of freedom that you have. I should be finishing work soon but, if for whatever reason you need me or need someone to talk to then I'm here for you okay? I can get back to Blackwell in five minutes if needed. Anyway have a good night and maybe see you this weekend if you're not busy xx**

Alec. He was always so kind and thinking of others. I needed that message more than I realised. That's what I loved about Alec...wait not love in that way...but you know...that's what I admired about him. He just knew exactly what to say and at the right time. He was like my guardian angel, even though he wasn't here it was as though he knew what i was feeling. I really did want to reply to his message but, I couldn't answer those kind words. I just wanted to let them sink in.

"Kate" A voice spoke. I looked up to see Dana, Juliet and Zach smiling at me.

"I don't know if you've ever met. But, this is Zach" Dana introduced.

"Oh. Yeah. I already know of you but, we've not really spoke before" I answered shyly.

"Yeah. Nice to see you out Kate. I didn't think this was your type of scene" Zach commented which resulted in a scolding look from Juliet and a punch in the arm from Dana. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Well Kate, keeps herself with better company than this most of the time. She's always busy working or helping people. But, we all need to have a blow out every once in a while" Dana replied for me. Phew, thanks Dana.

"Uh huh. Well anyway let's have a good time, I'll buy you a drink" Zach offered.

"Oh...I..um

"Later on yeah Zach. We're introducing Kate to people" Dana intervened once again.

"God, this line is ridiculous" Juliet exclaimed, relieving some tension and nerves.

"Here. Let me speak to whoever is on the door. I thought being part of the Vortex club was meant to give you some privileges at least" Dana insisted as she grabbed my hand once more and pulled me along with her past all the eager and impatient students.

We reached the door and saw a small booth with a girl with ginger hair sat at the helm with two suited men who i could only assume as being the bouncers probably hired by Nathan.

"Sarah, four entries please" Dana spoke as she held out her hand for the girl to stamp. But, she just looked at her as though she had spoke another language.

"There's a line" Sarah spoke bluntly as she pointed to the disgruntled people behind us. Dana looked like she was about to say something but Juliet quickly stepped in.

"Listen here Sarah. I don't know whether someone explained this to you or whether you just didn't bother to listen. But, us Vortex club members get free entry to all of the parties. So stamp our hands and let us be on our merry little ways" Juliet retorted with venom.

"You can go in" Sarah sighed in defeat as she stamped Dana's, Zach's and Juliet's hands.

"But, she can't go in" Sarah continued with emphasis on the she part as she glared at me.

"Um, Kate's with us and she's coming in" Dana interjected.

"She's not Vortex. So she can wait at the back of the line" Sarah warned.

"Um, look here you little bitc..." Juliet started before she was cut off.

"Kate is with me" A voice sounded out causing me, everyone and the entire line to look at the owner. Nathan Prescott. Everyone stood with mouths wide open. Dana bore a very angry and frustrated face as she watched the smug teen stroll over to me. Juliet had a very bored expression whereas Zachary seemed happy to see his 'boss'. I couldn't believe he was here. I mean I should have expected it but Dana assured me he wouldn't be here due to some family situation yet here he was, grinning at me.

"I'll stamp her now" Sarah said, almost scared. I just extended my arm out as I watch the black ink form on my hand before seeing that I was marked with infamous whirlpool that represented the vortex club.

"Sorry for that little altercation. Some people just don't know their place" Nathan spoke with arrogance as he offered his arm out to me. I just stared at him completely dumbfounded. Why was Nathan trying to act like a gentleman? He could never be one if he tried. And why was he trying to be so nice to me? Im kind of glad Alec isn't here as if he saw this, things would get ugly pretty quick. I didn't know what to say to him. I wasn't linking my arm with the enemy. I know he said the other day about making amends and getting to know each other. But, I just can't trust him. Alec said to be careful so I'll be careful.

"Kate is with us, but thanks Nathan" Dana said plainly, as she linked my arm instead. I could tell she didn't like thanking Nathan and that she shared my concern. I was so glad she was here.

"Well I'll see you inside, Katie" Nathan promised as he brushed off Dana's rejection. Dana just shot him a fake smile before pulling me along quickly.

"I'm so sorry Kate" Dana whispered into my ear. "I was sure he wasn't going to be here. I'm really sorry" Dana apologised.

"It's okay Dana. You weren't to know. Besides I'm here now and I'm not going to let him spoil my night" I reassured. I didn't want Dana feeling bad, it wasn't her fault at all. We all know Nathan is unpredictable and to be quite frank, unstable. And that's coming from me.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The four of them enter into building and instantly Kate's mouth drops to the floor as her eyes glance from various sides of the room. It's incredibly dark but at the same time it's so bright. The whirling and flickering of neon and disco lights cover the walls and ceiling as Kate's eyes adjust to vibrancy. The place is full to the max and its no wonder the line outside was so busy as students pack together like tic tacs in a box. The smell of sweat and alcohol is heavy in the air and Kate can't help but scrunch her nose up at the odour. She looks at the people who are students just like her and watches their actions, in one corner you have a group that are chatting to each other as they drink from plastic cups, another group dance vigorously on the dance floor as their limbs shake and fling out into different directions. Another group are found near the couches the furthest away from people, in this group Kate can see students grinding on each other, making out, climbing on top of each other and potentially even more. She quickly averted her gaze and reminded herself not to venture over there at any point. The last group she spotted was the group that she should definitely avoid. With their own VIP area, Kate recognised notable members of the Vortex club. Behind the red rope lay numerous couches and a private bar with members drinking from the traps whilst they wrapped arms round each other shoulders. Kate instantly spotted Victoria wedged between Hayden and Logan as she giggled flirtatiously whilst twirling the straw in her drink. Victoria meant business as her outfit revealed all of her notable assets. She wore an almost corset type outfit with an incredibly short black skirt and long slender high heels. Her makeup was heavy as layered on copious amounts of mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were a bright red and her eyes had a fire in them that Kate had never seen before. It looked like...lust.

"So I'm more than happy to not go over there and chill here for the night if you want" Dana spoke with a smile as looked over to Kate.

"Thanks Dana. I appreciate it but, I don't want to hold you back from having a good night" Kate replied with sincerity.

"Oh please. Like I could have a good night over there" Dana commented with a laugh.

"I need a drink. You want one?" Dana offered.

"Um...I don't know...I really shouldn't.." Kate answered shyly.

"Don't feel forced. But, maybe a little drink of wine will take the edge off" Dana explained. Kate just nodded. What did she have to lose? Dana was right, something to drink will perk her up. It always does and maybe it'll give her some confidence.

Dana walked over to the bar and purchased to cups of wine and handed one of to them to Kate as she quickly downed the liquid contents. Kate just watched the girl in shock and awe as she nursed the cool liquid down her throat in a quick flash. Kate just lifted up her cup and studied it before, taking a small delicate sip.

 _'Oh. This tastes so good'_ Kate thought to herself as she brought the plastic edge to her lips once more but began taking more and more gulps of the sweet nectar until the contents were empty.

"Woah Kate! I didn't think you had it in you" Dana remarked with a laugh.

"Come on! We're going to have a good night!" Dana chimed as she brought Kate over to the dancefloor.

"Juliet! You coming?" Dana shouted over the roar of the crowd and music. Juliet was silent at first before her eyes glanced over to the boy stood next to her. A small grin forming onto her face.

"I'm just going to go...talk with Zach here for a little while" Juliet answered. Dana could only roll her eyes before returning her attention back to Kate.

"Talk she says. Honestly that girl" Dana sighed with a giggle.

"Are her and Zachary a couple?" Kate asked innocently.

"Wellll...it's kind of complicated. They're sort of seeing each other. Juliet's trying to play it cool as Zach slept with Victoria not that long ago but, she's totally failing at that. I don't know what she see's in him but...she's my best friend so I'll support her" Dana explained.

"So you and Juliet have known each other a long time?"

"Yeah. Since we were kids in fact. We used to have play dates together and we've just been with each other since then. It's funny really because we have completely different interests but I love her" Dana stated.

"Anyway enough about Juliet. Let's dance Kate Marsh!" Dana exclaimed with excitement as she started strutting her stuff. Kate could only laugh. She was actually really enjoying herself. Maybe the wine was starting to kick in and was giving her just enough of a boost to push all of her insecurities and worries behind. You could hardly see the dance floor, it was wall to wall with people dancing to the club music. The music is all unknown to Kate but they dance the night away twisting, turning, holding hands and jumping up and down. Kate and Dana are all grins. She felt part of her that she had never came across before, one that had been locked away and withdrawn like a princess in a tower. It was ready to come out and play, to feel the vibe of the music and let her body be free without fear of judgement or rejection. For the first time in her life she felt accepted and part of the crowd. She had always reassured herself that being a individual and being independent was a good thing, which it was. But, sometimes you have to let your walls down and allow in the parts of life that you wouldn't normally and embrace them and the change they bring. The feeling they bring. And what Kate was feeling was happiness as laughed and smiled as the two of them showed off their worst dancing.

"Dana" A husky voice spoke. Dana stopped dancing and turned to find the culprit who disrupted their dance off.

"Trevor? Oh Trevor. I-I didn't know you would be coming" Dana exclaimed as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kate had never seen Dana like this before. She was always so confident and upbeat. But, here she was blushing as she looked at Trevor with warm eyes. Maybe he didn't know it but, Kate definitely did. Dana really liked this guy.

"Oh Kate. I wasn't expecting you here. How are you?" Trevor asked as he adjusted his beanie hat. Trevor was one of those boys who you would immediately think was attractive however he had a certain demeanour about him. He had a mysterious vibe but at the same time he wore his heart on his shoulder. He didn't care for popularity or being part of something bigger than him. He just did what he enjoyed. He was just normal and that suited Kate just fine. Maybe that was why Dana was so fond of him.

"Hey Trevor. I'm pretty good thanks. What about you?" Kate responded with a smile.

"I'm cool. Hey Dana could I talk to you for a while?" Trevor requested as he looked at the beautiful brunette. Dana just turned to look at Kate.

"Trev. I'm having a night with Kate. Maybe later or another time perhaps?" Dana rejected with apologies.

"Um...yeah sure, I guess I'll see you rou-

"Go Dana" Kate intervened as Trevor and Dana looked at her with shock and curisoity.

"It'll just be for a while and then you can both come back. I'm just going to seat over by the sofas" Kate insisted.

"Kate" Dana pleaded with concern in her voice.

"Honestly Dana. Go with Trevor. Look I see Alyssa over there, I'm going to go talk to her" Kate continued. Dana didn't look convinced.

"Dana it's okay. Go on"

"Kate...if you're sure? I feel awful" Dana said with guilt

"Don't. It's you're night too okay? It gives me a chance to mingle I guess" Kate replied weakly and with not much reassurance. Dana was about to argue but she saw just how stubborn Kate would be and sighed.

"Okay. I'll only be gone for ten minutes and then I'll be right back. You'll text me or ring me if something happens won't you?" Dana asked as she gave Kate a big hug.

"Of course. Now go have some fun" Kate urged with a small laugh. Dana gave her one last guilty look before walked away with Trevor.

Kate just stood there for a while. Her mood had deflated a little. She was having such a good time with Dana. The pair of them were so carefree and probably would have danced till dawn. But, now she was lonely. She couldn't even rely on finding Juliet. Despite talking with her whilst she was being dolled up in Dana's room. The temporary friendship felt forced and awkward. Kate knew she couldn't just talk to Zach all night either. She searched around in hope of a clue or a sudden idea that would keep her busy until Dana came back. She lied about Alyssa being here. She knew she shouldn't have but she genuinely meant what she said to Dana. Kate wanted her to have a good time and who was she to hold the girl back. She spotted the bar and began to make her way over. It was surprisingly quiet in this area however, most people had already had enough of an alcohol fix for the night as she wandered past students who were practically unconscious, either sprawled over the couches or propped up against a wall. The smell of sick was enough to make her quicken her pace as she headed over to the bar tender.

"Drink?" The man offered.

"No thanks. Am I okay to sit here?" Kate asked, feeling stupid.

"Go ahead" The man responded before turning his back to start washing glasses in a makeshift sink.

 _'I wish Alec was here. We would have such a blast. We'd probably ditch this place and go for a drive in his car. Ohhhhhhh. Maybe I should just text Dana and go. I've had my couple of moments of happiness and experience. Perhaps that's enough until the next one and then I can slowly come out of my shell more and get to know people. Maybe get closer to Juliet and Trevor'_ Kate thought to herself. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out her phone, scanning through the contacts until she found Dana. She was about to send the message when she felt a hand grab her own. She was half expecting Alec but, got a huge surprise when she found out that the hand holding her own was that of Nathan Prescott.

"N-Nathan. What are you-

"You left your glass slipper on the dancefloor" Nathan interrupted with a smile. Kate couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"That doesn't look like the face of someone having a good time" Nathan stated has he took the seat next to her.

"I'm fine. I was just leaving" Kate replied bluntly.

"Leaving but, the night is young Katie. There's still so much more fun to be had. Two drinks" Nathan said before turning his attention to the barman.

"I don't want a drink. I don't drink alcohol" Kate voiced with frustration.

"Really? So that wasn't a cup of wine that you necked before?" Nathan questioned with amusement. Kate just shot him a cold hard stare.

"Just two waters then" Nathan instructed as the man in black and white placed the two cups on the counter top.

"I'm going" Kate spoke quickly as she stood up from her chair and began walking away *fizz*.

"Wait! Can we just talk for a moment, like civilised people? I know i've gave you a hard time before but just hear me out for a while" Nathan begged. Kate stopped in tracks and turned around to look at blonde boy. Nathan Prescott? Begging?

"Just sit with me for a moment. Then you can go. I need to hear myself think" Nathan said as he turned around to face the bar. She don't know why she listened to him or was even considering speaking to him but, her legs seemed to move without pause and before she knew it she was sat next to him.

"What do you want Nathan?" Kate asked with annoyance.

"I meant what I said the other day Kate. About getting to know you. I just want to apologise for how I've been" Nathan started.

"You? You want to apologise...to me? You know how ridiculous that sounds right?" Kate questioned.

"Come on Kate. You believe in redemption and forgiveness don't you" Nathan commented.

"It's not something that just comes to you Nathan. It takes time" Kate answered with disbelief as she went to pick up one of the cups.

"Oh..err not that one, that's mine. I've got a slight cold so I don't want to pass anything on to you" Nathan interrupted quickly as he grabbed the cup from Kate's hand and proceeded to pass her the other.

"Just say what you want to say Nathan and then I'm going" Kate sighed as she took a long and deep drink of the cool water. She didn't know how she was being so blunt with Nathan. Normally she would be petrified or nervous about answering back to someone with such a tone. That cup of wine earlier was doing her some good.

"I can't apologise enough and I know that won't feel sincere or real but, it's the truth Kate" Nathan continued.

"Can we start fresh?" Nathan inquired. He looked almost like a young boy with a pout as he asked him mom if he could have dessert before dinner. Kate rolled her eyes with disgruntlement. If it got him to leave her alone...

"Fine" Kate gave up with defeat.

"Well then...to new friends" Nathan spoke as he held up his cup in a toast. She was reluctant at first but, held up her cup and bumped it into Nathan's before the two of them drank the contents till it was empty.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go now" Kate said almost rhetorically.

"Hey wait. Why don't I introduce you to everyone? That's what you came here for right" Nathan proclaimed as he stood up from the stool.

"I'll pass thank you. I'm really tired" Kate responded and she did mean that. She was starting to feel a little fuzzy all of a sudden.

"Come on it'll just be a few minutes and then you can go" Nathan insisted as he grabbed Kate's arm and started pulling her towards the VIP section. Her legs flailed when she first stood down from the seat with Nathan quickly catching her and holding her up right.

"Woah Kate. How much have you had to drink?" Nathan laughed as he helped her stand up.

"I-I've only had...I've only had..had a few sssipss" Kate slurred.

 _'What is wrong with me? I only did have a few sips'_ Kate chided internally.

"Sure you have" Nathan chuckled as he proceeded to help her along to the VIP area

The two 'presumably' bouncers moved out of the way of the curtain when they saw Nathan arriving and quickly retracted the rope from the pole, before giving him an acknowledging nod as the two students walked past. There in front of them sat all of Kate's tormentors and honorary members of the infamous Vortex club. It was compromised of three long and large couches all facing each other with a glass coffee table in the middle. Just behind the furthest lay a private bar and the DJ who was playing the music for tonight. On the couch sat Victoria, still perfectly wedged between Hayden and Logan. Opposite them was Taylor and Courtney who fully deep in gossiping and in the middle of the couch sat four boys Kate didn't recognise from Blackwell. Then again, she was struggling to recognise everyone. They all turned to view the new arrivals and many had a face of shock when they saw Kate stood linking with Nathan.

"Nathan? What's going on here?" Victoria asked as she stood up from the couch.

"I thought it would be nice to introduce Kate to everyone since she only transferred here not too long ago. Plus she's kind of wasted so I didn't want to leave her alone" Nathan smirked as he sat Kate in between the four guys on the couch.

"Awww Nathan, you are such a gentleman" Courtney cooed.

"I-I'm I'm not...n-nnnn not wast-wasted" Kate tried to argue, but she was just laughed at by the group.

"Oh shit. Kate fucking Marsh is wasted. Man, I must be high as fuckkkk" Hayden snickered as he took another hit from his blunt. The group just laughed at Hayden's reaction.

"Well hey there. You're a pretty little thing aren't you" One of unknown boys said to Kate as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why haven't you been introducing me to all of these pretty girls here at Blackwell Nathan!" Another one laughed as Nathan poured himself a drink.

"Then we wouldn't have any to ourselves then would we" Nathan grinned as he drank the whisky straight.

"Hah damn straight Nate" Hayden agreed with a laugh. He was really high.

"You're such a hard man aren't you Nate" Victoria purred as she made reference to the drink he just shot.

"I do what I want" Nathan simply responded as Victoria began rubbing her hands up and down his arms and kissing the side of his neck.

"Hey Nate! Have you seen Zach? The stupid fucker said he would be here soon" Logan chirped up. At first you would have thought that Nathan didn't hear Logan due to being preoccupied but, he eventually tore himself away enough from Victoria's mouth to answer no.

"Hah. He's probably fucking that stupid slut Juliet. The girl opens her legs for anyone" Victoria remarked before delving back into Nathan's lips.

"I definitely want to be introduced to her then Nate!" One of the boys laughed.

Kate just sat there completely vacant as her head began to drop down, she didn't even react to the stranger rubbing his cold and alcohol wet hands up and down her thigh and back. She didn't even know what was happening anymore. It's like she had left her body and had been invaded by some other person. The touch of the guys hand on her thigh, caused something to snap inside of her and the Kate we all knew seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey sugar. Are you alright there?" The boy next to Kate whispered into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine as he placed a hand to her chin and held it up to look at her properly. Kate's eyes were almost glazed over like a zombie before she quickly jumped on top of the boy and began to to kiss his neck and his lips.

"Woah!" Was all that could be heard from the group as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the young christian's actions. Even Victoria stopped her making out session to see the new one just forming. Her face fell into a smirk as she quickly pulled out her phone and began filming the scene. Taylor and Courtney joining in too as they laughed at the girls antics.

"Oh my goodness. Look at Kate Beverley Marsh everyone. She is really enjoying that boy sandwich" Victoria commentated as Kate moved from boy to boy, placing her tongue into each of their mouths as she rubbed her body all over their skin. This went on for another five minutes as Victoria and her cronies continued to film the scene, whilst everyone else just sat back and watched it unfold.

"Oh my god, Kate!" A voice exclaimed as the group all turned to see Dana stood with Trevor at the curtain. Dana swiftly ran over to Kate and pulled her away from the desperate boys grips as Kate stumbled to the floor, resulting in another laugh from the group. Dana just shot them all an angry look as her and Trevor helped pull the poor girl to her feet. Dana placed both of her hands on either side of Kate's face as she forced the girl to look at her.

"D-Dana?" Kate mumbled as the blonde girl nearly collapsed again.

"What have you done to her?!" Dana shouted as she looked each one of them in the face.

"Relax Dane. She's just wasted. Nathan found her sprawled out on the bar after knocking back drinks" Logan spoke up with smug grin on his face.

"Don't call me that" Dana snapped.

"D-dana" Kate stuttered.

"Yes Kate. What it is honey?" Dana asked almost motherly.

"I-I...I don't feel...I don't feel well...too good. I-I need t-tt to go ttooo..hos..h-hospital" Kate barely spoke out.

"You're right. Come on let's go" Dana instructed as her and Trevor began pulling her along.

"W-Wait wait. I'll take her" Nathan spoke up. Resulting in a curious look from Dana and Victoria.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Dana spat as she continued forwards.

"Look none of you drive. I do and my car just outside. I'll take her" Nathan reassured.

"You've drank Nathan! You can't drive" Dana screamed.

"I haven't drank anything yet. Besides you taking Kate to hospital is going to end badly. You will all be breathalysed and asked questions from the police about underage drinking. At least if I go, I haven't had anything to drink and then I can make something up as to why she's drunk" Nathan informed. Dana mulled over his words, angry at herself at how much she agreed with him. Nathan was right. She was reluctant because it was him but, he was right and he drove. The last thing she needed was to call the paramedics and have the police show up and punish each student.

"Fine! But, you let me know how she's gets on" Dana spoke harshly in defeat as she handed Kate over into Nathan's grubby hands.

"Of course Dana" Nathan replied creepily before he made his way out of the building with Kate.

Flashing lights. That's all Kate could remember and could see. She knew she was in a car but, she had no idea who she was, where she was or what was going on. She was completely out of it. Delirious. She went somewhere cold after and it was dark. It definitely didn't look like a hospital but, she did feel a needle go into her arm and heard two men's voices. They must be the doctors. She briefly saw a white room before falling unconscious.

* * *

Alec lay on top of his bed in his room. Headphones plugged into his ears as he read Sapiens: A Brief History of Humankind

by Yuval Noah Harari. He was exhausted from work but, despite his tiredness he could not go to sleep. He had already tried having an early night the second he had come in yet, no matter how tightly he clenched his eyes and how many sheep he counted, he was unable to fall into a peaceful slumber. He tried everything from, watching a movie, going for a walk, drinking some tea, changing his sleeping position to googling ways to sleep. But, here he was listening Glass animals - Life itself as his alarm clock struck 02:37am. Work had gone pretty well for him and the manager was so impressed with Alec's waiting and people skills that he offered him another two trial shifts this weekend. Depending on that, he could start working there properly in over two weeks once the refurbishment is completed. It was a nice area where his work was. A quiet part of arcadia bay that went into the woodland a little bit. Many would consider it posh but, Alec thought it had a down to earth feeling about it. They were just people who wanted customers to enjoy good food with good entertainment. Arguably, the more middle class of people would eat there but, it would still be a great place for him and his classmates to dine at. Nothing could be better than eating one of Joyce's burgers at the Two Whales Diner but this came close. He thought about how he should take Max, Warren, Kate and Dana there next week for a meal. He wasn't quite staff yet but, he thought the manager liked him enough to offer some potential discount. He was about to switch songs when he a heard a faint slam in the background. Pulling out his headphones, he sat still as he listened out to the sound of the noise. He could hear the footsteps of two people making their way along the corridor.

 _'Must be some people coming back from the party. I wonder who it is at this time of night'_ Alec thought to himself as he stood up and opened his door. He looked to the right but couldn't see anything and then looked to the left to see a brief outline of someone turning the corner.

 _'Was that Nathan? He's probably bringing some girl back. I'd best keep my headphones in for the rest of the night'_ Alec concluded before heading back inside his room and locking the door.

Little did he know, was that Nathan was arriving back with Kate and was helping carry her into his room, as he lay the unconscious girl down on his bed. Nathan quickly ran over to the door and locked it before turning back to look at Kate. He watched her with creepy and lustful eyes as he sat down in the desk seat opposite her, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He then picked up his camera that was on the desk and started taking photos of her unconscious body before he found himself getting to involved in the role. He stood and walked up to Kate, trailing his hand down from her cheek until he reached the top of her blouse. He grabbed at her golden cross necklace and broke it away from her neck, tossing it to the side as he did so.

"You won't be needing that anymore" He spoke sadistically as he started to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh Kate. You will make a masterpiece but, first...I need to check all of the...parts" Nathan laughed crazily as he began to pull away the rest of her clothes and underwear until she was a helpless and exposed body lying unconscious on his bed.

"I've waited so long for this"

* * *

 **Annnnnd there you have it. Sorry you guys have had to wait so long for this. I never intended for things to get so out of hand but they did. This chapter started to take a little twist towards the end and I'm not sure if i like it or not but, regardless I'm keeping it in. I'm hoping (once again) to become more frequent in chapter updates but, my life has been pretty hectic. Anyway, I do have an important question to ask readers and reviewers of this story which i would be most grateful for. Would you like me to do a Saturday and Sunday chapter or get straight into the Monday chapter where the game starts? I would like to do the weekend chapter but then I feel it ruins some tension. Also it would mean no Alec and Kate interaction till the Monday as I feel it's important that everything becomes a shock and revelation to him on the Monday. But, let me know what you think :) Please, follow, favourite and review and I'll see you in the next one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lateness (once again) with updating. I've just gone into my final year of university and I've been bombarded with work and exams so it's been pretty hectic. But, I'm hoping to become more frequent in the next couple of weeks as my timetable is easing up slightly. This chapter took me a while to write as I didn't know how to play things out as I didn't want Alec knowing what happened at the Vortex party until Monday so that it's a surprise to him as it is to everyone else. I have to admit this chapter took a more darker turn that I was actually intending so I hope it's not too much or too excessive for some people. Anyway, please enjoy chapter fifteen of Raindrops.**

 **P.S Thank you for all the frequent reviews, favourites and follows. You guys really help spur me on! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or its characters.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES, REFERENCES OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE AND DARK CONTENT. SO READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

Pain, hurt, sore and discomfort were just some of the words Kate could think of to describe how she felt as her eyes adjusted to the world. Her head was spinning as she stared at the ceiling above her. Black spots appearing in the line of her vision as she her hands traced the object underneath her. Kate registered that this was in fact her room and that she was in her own bed but, with the way she felt she did question whether someone else was in this bed with her. Fear of the unknown washed over her as she forced herself to sit up and explore her surroundings. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realised that she was alone. Kate looked over at her room, spotting a pile of clothes thrown into a ball in the corner, empty bottles of wine lined up along her desk, crumpled and torn pieces of paper collecting inside her bin and numerous self-help and motivational books stacked up near to her bed. The place was a mess and was completely unrecognisable to how it usually looked. Kate was normally a clean and well-kept person. She took both pride in her appearance and her room, ensuring it was well organised and that there was always a bright/dark balance in the room. Now it was devoid of any light, plunging into eternal darkness. She felt as though it was a metaphor for herself, the way she currently felt inside. But, right now the only thing she could feel right now was this sore pain near her pelvic area. It hurt a lot which worried her.

 _'I feel so dirty and disgusting. What is it...I-I..._ calm yourself Kate it's probably nothing. I'll feel better when I have a shower and I think everything over. Why can't I remember last night?' Kate thought to herself as she moved her body towards the edge of the bed, before she stopped in her tracks.

Something definitely did not feel right with her. It was as though she would break with any form of movement. Kate felt brittle and fragile. Worry and concern started to take control as her hands moved towards her duvet, shaking with anxiety as she pulled the sheets back. Kate's mouth fell agape and her eyes widened as she stared down at her body and her bed. Blood was all she could see. It wasn't blood like you see in the movies which was bright red and watery. No this was a dark almost mahogany colour. Kate's heart was pounding as she looked down at her legs and sheet. It looked like a murder scene. She had no idea where this blood had come from, whether it was her own or someone elses and what it was caused by.

"W-What what...what is this? Oh my..." Kate exclaimed as she began to pull herself away from the mess but, she found that it followed her.

"The blood? It must be from me. But, I'm...I'm not due for a while yet" Kate whispered to herself as she tried to calm the adrenaline that was building up inside of her. There had to be a logical explanation. She stood up from the bed and made her way over her wardrobe, pulling out fresh clothes, towels and a basket full of grooming products. Kate pulled open the drawer of her desk and grabbed a box of tissues, as she began to wipe away the excess blood that soaked her skin. She glanced over at her bed, noticing that there was only a small blood stain from where she had been sat, meaning that it had to come from herself but then what worried her was whether it was her own. Kate tried to prevent her mind from racing with irrational thoughts and settle on the idea that maybe the stress of everything that had been happening recently had caused her to have a period. All she knew right now is that she desperately needed a shower to rid herself of this physical and mental feeling of disgust.

Satisfied that she was at least somewhat presentable to leave the room, Kate poked her head out of her room and scanned the hallway from both left to right. The last thing she needed right now was to see the likes of Victoria or Taylor roaming around as if they saw her looking the way she was, she would never hear the end of it and they would no doubt take photos of her. Judging it to be safe, Kate quickly ran out from her room and made her way down the hall before shutting the bathroom door shut tightly behind her, breathing a sigh of ease as she moved off the cold wood and placed her things on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, almost in disbelief at appearance. Makeup smudged down her face, lipstick spread down her neck, her hair was wild and flailing out from end to end and her eyes were bloodshot. She thought she looked bad before but, this was completely new to her. She looked how she felt and it had been so long since Kate had looked at the smiling face in the mirror and smiled back. She wasn't the same girl that she used to be. She was but a shell of her old self. The girl she saw in the mirror wasn't her. Kate pushed herself away from the reflection and moved towards the showers, sliding the curtain across as she collected herself. Hopefully this would be nothing, maybe she would find a cut from where she may have fell last night or perhaps it was indeed that time of month. Kate couldn't help but feel gross, like really gross, especially in her pelvic region and mouth. Deep down she had this small but growing concern, that something had happened last night. But, surely she would remember something like that. Yet, then again she couldn't remember anything at all. The only things she could piece together was going to the Vortex party with Dana, Zachary and Juliet, then dancing with Dana and then briefly speaking to Nathan, after that...It was just a blur. Her head hurt as she tried to rake through her mind of the memories of last night, it didn't help that she had a hangover. Forgetting things for the time being, Kate stripped off her blood soaked clothes and turned on the shower. She revelled in it's inviting warmth as she felt an invincible layer of dirt, grime, sweat and blood wash away from her body. She watched the blood trickle down into the drain almost mesmerised by the way it whirled round and round before sinking into the dark abyss. She had become so used to this now, seeing her blood wash off her body. Kate hated it. It was almost like a routine. How much more could her body take. As the blood began to wash away, it became clearer to Kate that there were no cuts on her body and that it must be abdominal bleeding. However, when washing her skin down with soap she noticed that on the inside of her thighs were scratch marks. And these scratch marks were small and in the shape of fingernails. Kate traced her fingers over the mark and felt how raised they were. They stung with each touch, indicating that these imprints were relatively fresh and must have been off last night. Five marks on each inner thigh, lined up exactly like fingernails trying to claw. Kate shuddered, suddenly not feeling as warm as she did before.

"J-Just what is going on? What-what happened to me? I can't...I can't remember!" Kate yelled as she frantically searched the rest of her body. She was trying not to freak out but, how could she not. The implications behind these marks told her that someone had been there, been near...and the fact that her abdomen hurt as well. Kate rushed to find a more logical explanation as to how these two coincidental things could of have happened but she couldn't, she wasn't stupid. Something happened with her last night, involving someone else. She only clung to the hope that didn't involve taking away the very thing she swore to protect.

* * *

It was a very warm October morning and the sun was already in full bloom as it shared it's gentle and bright touch with Arcadia bay. Alec was one of those who was enjoying the experience as he walked along the pavement. Like always Alec was the early bird catching the worm and wanted to make the most of his morning before hustle and bustle of families and workers took to the street. He felt rejuvenated from his jog, despite still being slightly tired from work last night but it felt good to get a routine going. If Alec had learnt anything from the hardships of the past few years it was to keep himself busy and occupied. Sitting up in his room and dwelling on things would only make it worse. He loved jogging too. Sure it was hard and a killer doing it at first but, when he was finished he felt amazing. All those endorphin's and adrenaline pumping round his body and the moment he got out of the shower he felt clean and fresh. It was worth it and seeing the views he did whilst jogging along the beach was incredible and worth getting up early for. Alec didn't really have any plans for the rest of his day, he wasn't back in work until Sunday which gave him free time to do what he wanted. But, that was the problem he had no idea what he wanted to do. There wasn't any ideas like the previous weekend in which people had organised days out or trips to the beach. Perhaps have a day to himself wouldn't be a bad thing, he could paint, draw, read a book, watch some movies, play some soccer. His thoughts turned to yesterday. Winning the cup game and lifting the trophy. It almost felt like it didn't happen or that it happened less than a day ago. Alec wondered how the Vortex party was last night, most of his team mates were going there to celebrate Kurt included but also the likes of his close friends Dana and Kate. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't worrying for pretty much the entirety of his shift about Kate and how she was at the party. He knew like he was, that she would be out of her depth and confused by the differences of sober students and drunk students. Considering he hadn't heard from her, he assumed that she was okay and didn't have any problems but then again Kate was like him in being stubborn about certain things and felt like they could deal with it on their own. Alec carried on walking as he spotted the large building known as Blackwell academy. His grey t-shirt was laden with sweat and his headphones bumped around his chest with each step. He definitely felt the burn today, his calves were crying with tension. Perhaps the combination of a 90 minute soccer final, shift work and a jog wasn't his best idea but, he knew he would feel better after a shower.

"You dog! Who the fuck was it?" A voice cheered.

"Now now gentleman that would be telling" Another voice spoke up. Alec recognised it instantly.

"Well did she go to our school or is she a townie?"

"Oh no she goes to our school alright" The voice responded again.

"It wasn't Victoria again was it?"

"Victoria? No. We both just hook up when we need a fuck. No this was someone...different"

"Nate. You've got to tell us?! You're so lucky bro, I haven't had any action in over a week. Maybe you could hit me up with this girl"

"Sorry fella's but this girl is mine. I need to help her get more experienced" Nathan replied.

"Shit. Did you take her V?! Oh man, nothing better than when it's tight"

"Maybe I did. But all I know is that-" Nathan stopped when he turned the corner and saw Alec walking towards him.

"Oh look! If it isn't Blackwell Pirates hero! Can I have a autograph?" Nathan sniggered as mocked out a pen and piece of paper. His cronies just laughed. Alec just walked past them.

"What nothing to say! That's unlike you. Hey Alec, you should've come to the party last night, it was a right blast. Even _Kate_ had a really good time" He continued.

Alec just ignored him. He couldn't react to it or play up to him. He knew exactly what Nathan was trying to do and he wouldn't give him the pleasure. Anything he had to say about Kate was probably a lie anyway. He couldn't get in anymore trouble.

"Yeah! I heard she had a really good time tonguing every guy in a five mile radius. She was gagging for a piece. The quiet ones are always the whores" A guy included. Alec felt something crack in his body and he looked down to see his fists scrunched tightly into balls. He needed to calm down and he needed to leave. Against every restraint and temptation to turn around and break Nathan's jaw, he urged his feet to continue forward.

"Maybe that's why he's friends with her. Is she a good bang Alec?" Another voice added with a laugh.

"Come on guys, let's go. I haven't got time to spend with little junkies" Nathan taunted with emphasis on the last part before turning away with his friends.

Alec felt rage building up inside him and he knew that he needed to chill himself out before he chased after them. He made his way towards the dormitories and sat down on one of the far benches underneath a large tree. He held his head in hands as he stared down at the soft green grass below him. He hated Nathan and Alec hated that he felt sorry for him. Deep down, Alec could see past the whole asshole charade and knew that the boy had his own demons and insecurities inside of him. But, why he believed that it was okay to hurt others suffering from similar feelings and problems, he had no idea. Alec didn't even care or flinch at any insult Nathan threw at him. He had dealt with that type of stuff in Wisconsin for so long that he became hardened and unfazed by hurtful comments. What bothered him more was the comments that was made about Kate. That she was a 'whore', that Kate was 'gagging' for it and was 'tonguing' every guy in sight. Alec knew fine well that Kate was none of those things and that she never could be. Kate wasn't that type of girl. She respected herself and doesn't care for trivial matters such as going out, drinking and sleeping around. Whatever happened at the Vortex party is Kate's business but there is no way that she is a whore or ever would be.

It was so confusing. Alec couldn't understand the world and why it was such a messed up place. How the good people always had a hard time and the bad people had it easy, where was the justice in that. Alec had always tried his hardest to be a nice person, treat others how he would like to be treated. Yet, he always found himself as the laughing stock of his school and that people would judge him before they even knew him. Alec wasn't stupid, he knew that this was the same everywhere and this was the way the world worked, but that didn't stop him from thinking that it was shit. He sighed as he continued to hold his head in his hands. _'I wish i could just switch off sometimes'_ Alec thought to himself as lifted his head up and spotted a squirrel furrowing around in front of him.

"Wish I was like you little guy. Nice easy life" Alec spoke softly as he held out his hand. The squirrel looked over to Alec and studied him and his hand. It's small brown eyes darting back and forth in between the two, before it ran off into the bushes in a panic. Alec spotted a shadow moving towards him.

"Alec?" A voice spoke quietly. He looked up and saw girl with bright blue eyes looking at him with a gentle expression.

"Kate. Hey" Alec responded.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" She asked as she gestured to the bench.

"Not at all" Alec answered.

"Is that wise after playing soccer and working yesterday?" Kate asked as she looked towards Alec and noticed his sweaty and tired complexion.

"Ha. Probably not but, I always feel good after a jog. Clears my mind. Although my calves would say otherwise" Alec responded. The two shared a small chuckle between them before there was lapse of silence which made Alec feel uncomfortable. Like something was being left unsaid.

"How are you Kate?" Alec questioned breaking the silence.

"Um...do you want the honest answer?" Kate spoke. Alec just simply nodded.

"I really don't know how I am. I feel like I'm in limbo and I feel like I'm becoming paranoid or overreacting" Kate replied solemnly as she looked down towards the floor.

"My perception of things has changed and really really don't know if I'm just assuming the worst or whether I have valid reasoning behind it"

"I feel...I feel like I'm losing my mind Alec" Kate finished as she glanced up to Alec with bloodshot eyes before her gaze fell back to the ground once more.

For the first time in Alec's life he could not think of anything to say. He was always good at giving advice to others because of the experiences and hardships he had suffered from when he was younger. He knew what it was like to feel alone, he knew what it was like to feel like the world was against you, what it's like to feel as though you're losing control of your own life, your own emotions and mental capacity. He knew it all. Alec knew all too well what Kate was going through but, he couldn't find the words of reassurance. Kate was numb and because of the chemical unbalance that was occurring inside her mind, she was having doubts. Doubts about herself and the people around her. It was awful when that happened. Alec knew he was being irrational but still proceeded to believe that not a single person cared about him. When your mind becomes so dark it's hard to alter it's perception and reason with it. Alec felt useless. He here he was, sat on the bench opposite his confused and fragile friend hoping for advice and he couldn't say anything. Sometimes you couldn't. Alec scooted over to Kate and joined them both at the hip as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closely, rubbing up and down her arm with a soothing gesture.

"Hey"

"That's not true Kate. I know that it feels like it sometimes and that you even doubt whether what you see, feel or think is real but, you're not losing your mind. Don't ever feel like you're overreacting because something must have happened to cause that insecurity and if that is the case you have to decide for yourself whether that's something you should let affect you or not. Process things through and think about them. Write them down, say them out loud or whatever. You'll find once you spill them from your mind, whether through speech or writing, it'll start to make sense" Alec spoke. Kate lifted her head up to look at him.

"I always found that whenever I actually spoke my irrational thoughts out loud, they sounded pretty stupid and then I didn't think about them. But, the thoughts that remained I knew were plausible as no matter how many times I said them out loud or wrote them out they still lingered" Alec explained.

"Yeah I'm sure it's just that. I know I'm being silly but it's just so hard not think the worst sometimes" Kate commented as she started to perk up.

"I know what you mean Kate, really I do. We're all guilty of it. But, it's important to consider what's fact and what's fake" Alec

"You're right. I'm just...drained I guess" Kate mentioned. Alec suddenly became aware of their close proximity and retracted his arm back and shifted his body.

*ahem* "So...not to pry too much but, is there something specific that's happening or that you're thinking about?"

"No no...just being-just overthinking really. But, i'll take on board what you said Alec" Kate responded as she began to rub her hands up and down her thighs. They still hurt.

"Well in any case, are you..busy at all today? I was planning on just have a lazy and relaxed day, listening to music, watching films, reading etc. If you wanted to join?" Alec offered as he stood up off the bench.

"I need to have a shower first but, you can join when you like" Alec stated as Kate looked at him questionably. His face then turned a bright red.

"Not in the shower i mean! I mean...em..you just come to my room whenever you like or now if you want to. That is...if you want to...but it's fine if not" Alec stuttered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I know what you mean Alec. I'll come up with you now if that's okay" Kate reassured as she stood up.

"Y-yeah no problem. Come on" Alec ushered as he led the way into the dormitories.

* * *

Opening the door into the boys dormitories, Alec stuck his head through the gap and briefly checked that the coast was clear. He didn't have any reason to be avoiding people or acting suspiciously as it wasn't like him and Kate were going to do anything but, people didn't know that and students were always so immature and vulgar to assume the worst. Especially when he was with Kate. Alec could take getting abuse and questions from anyone if they pried about him and Kate and started making up rumours but, he wouldn't allow that to happen to Kate not with everything else that's going on. After ensuring that the coast was clear, Alec opened the door fully and started walking down the corridor with timid Kate. He could tell that she still seemed unsure and nervous when coming inside here but, who could blame her. The place was a mess and it had several of her tormentors locked away behind the doors. Alec made sure that they paced quickly to his room and swiftly shut the door behind him.

"Um...sorry about the mess. I was up most of the night so I was trying everything to get off to sleep" Alec apologised.

"You don't need to apologise to me about not sleeping Alec and your room looks fine as always. It's so zen" Kate spoke softly as she gestured to the plants and mini-water statue.

"Ha, I just feel a lot better if my room looks, smells and is clean. If i feel organised outside, I feel organised inside" Alec replied as he started raiding through his wardrobe.

"I hear that. My room...is looking slightly worse for wear at the moment" Kate commented.

"I can help you clean it if you'd like?" Alec offered as his head was inside wardrobe, grabbing a grey hoodie and black shorts as well as his shower gear.

"N-no that's fine. I'll do it, i'm just being lazy haha" Kate laughed awkwardly.

"Well if you change your mind I'll help. Anyway I'll be back in about ten minutes. You can put some music or a film on if you want or use my laptop if you need. Just help yourself anywhere" Alec informed as he opened the door and headed out.

There was a soft click of the door as Alec left the room and Kate suddenly became conscious of the fact she was alone. It felt wrong of her to be in Alec's room like this, if her family could see her now. Of course, nothing was going to happen and it wasn't like that but, Kate still felt slightly on edge. Maybe it was because the last time she was in here was when she was drunk and came on to Alec on the very bed she was sat on right now. Kate hated herself that night, not just feelings of hate for herself but she hated what she had done and said to Alec. He didn't need that and for her to be so...forward with him. She wondered how he was even still friends with her. Kate added to his problems twice fold whether that was through causing conflict between him and Nathan or burdening him with her depressing thoughts. Kate knew that Alec was the best person to talk to about everything, with all that he had been through and experienced. But, she couldn't help but feel as though she triggered some of his old feelings. Kate stood up from his bed and walked over to his window. It was wide open and Kate could feel the soft and cool breeze on her face. Just beside the window and at the foot of his bed was an easel which had a large grey sheet covering it. Kate pulled it off delicately and studied the art. She had only ever seen Alec do sketches or work with spray paint. But, this was a lovely watercolour painting. It wasn't quite finished but Kate could still make out what is what or what it was going to be. It was an angel with large and beautiful multi-coloured wings. There was black lines around the outside of the canvas, encircling the angel. Her wings were drawn and vibrant as though deflecting the darkness. It was truly wonderful. The angel had no face or a head for that matter yet. Kate guessed that that was the last piece that Alec needed to finish. Drawing her eyes away from the painting, Kate turned around and looked at Alec's desk. She spotted numerous plastic containers on his desk and started inspecting the little items inside.

 _'Rozerem, Zolpidem, Bisoprolol, Sertraline, Fluoxetine? I didn't realise Alec took so much medication. I suppose he does have a heart condition as well has anxiety and still suffers from depression from time to time. Poor guy_ ' Kate thought to herself as she read the labels.

Kate placed the tablets back down and made her way back over to his bed. It only just dawned on Kate how little Alec was in control of anything. He couldn't control his health, he couldn't control his mind, he couldn't control school, he couldn't control the thoughts and opinions of others, he couldn't control his past. There was very little he could be his own free spirit of and for so long he never had anyone to depend on or help him. Who did he have now really?

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to the showers here" A voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up to see Alec coming through the door clad in his shorts and hoodie with a towel draped around his neck.

"I know what you mean. That's one of the reasons I go home so much, is so I can have a nice bath" Kate stated with a small giggle.

"Mind if I put the TV on just, Portland Timbers were playing last night and i missed the game" Alec asked.

"Not all, go ahead" She watched him fiddle slightly with adjusting the TV's position and flicking through the channels until he found the right one. _MLS Review._ As Alec walked past her, Kate got a smell of Alec's shower gel and deodorant. She felt a small blush come to her cheeks as she enjoyed it's fragrance. It was his smell, he always smelt nice and it made Kate just want to cuddle into him. Not that she would do that but, she could only hope he'd hug her like he did this morning or on the beach the other day.

"It's probably nothing exciting anyway with it being Portland but, they are pushing for playoffs" Alec spoke almost rhetorically.

"How was work yesterday? I nearly forgot to ask" Kate questioned trying to take her mind off the boy in front of her.

"Yeah it was good. I've got another shift tomorrow night and I might have another shift the week after next. After that I'll hopefully have the job" Alec answered with a smile as he turned around and sat backwards on his desk chair so that his chest and arms were leaning on the chairs back.

"That's good Alec. Really great, I'm sure you'll get it. You know you can sit on your own bed, I can move" Kate commented.

"No you're okay. I'd rather sit over here closer to the window. I'm still too hot from my...ah...shower haha"Alec replied with a large yawn.

"Are you okay?" Kate wondered with concern.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired is all"

"Do your tablets not work?"

"Not particularly. I wouldn't care, the Zolpidem is meant to work within fifteen minutes but it doesn't seem to work for me" Alec explained.

"Is there nothing anyone can do for it? I mean it's not exactly ideal for you and I imagine it's frustrating"

"I've spoke with lots of doctors but there isn't any other form of treatment they can offer me. Besides, I guess i'm used to now" Alec responded with a weak smile.

"So what about you then? How was last night?" Alec inquired without turning away from the TV.

"It was...um good yeah" Kate mumbled nervously. Alec turned to her and quirked an eyebrow in response to answer.

"I have something i need to tell you actually. It's been playing on my mind all morning" Kate informed. Alec swivelled round so that his whole body was facing, worry washing over his face.

"Take your time Kate" Alec told with reassurance. Kate took a sharp inhale before breathing out slowly.

"Well I did actually have a good time last night up to a certain point. Me and Dana were having a great time just dancing and enjoying the music for a while, then Trevor wanted to talk to her so I was on my own for a while. I decided after a while that I was going to leave and then that's when...Nathan started talking to me" Kate admitted shyly. Alec's eyes bulged with the mention of his name but, he tried to remain calm so that Kate didn't feel bad.

"So...did something happen or?" Alec questioned. Kate shifted slightly. It was clearly a difficult subject for her, which worried Alec all the more but he didn't want to pry the issue if it was causing her discomfort.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kate" Alec added sympathetically as he stood up and moved over to the bed, sitting beside her.

"No, it's not that I don't want to. I just..."

"I don't remember anything from last night. I can remember up until the moment I met Nathan and then that's it. I don't know what happened after, where I was or how I got home. It scares me Alec, anything could have happened" Kate explained.

"You don't remember anything from then on after?" Alec repeated. Kate just nodded.

"You're not hurt are you?" Alec exclaimed in realisation as he looked Kate over.

"No. I'm fine...I just can't shake this weird feeling" Kate stated.

"I mean you're okay now and the fact you woke up in your own bed kind of says that nothing happened. Don't worry...I'm not ruling anything out but, if something did happen Kate...there would evidence or something indicating what happened" Alec pondered out load. That's when his expression turned all serious.

"Kate...when you say 'anything could have happened'? What do you mean exactly?" Alec questioned with caution.

Kate couldn't say anything. She didn't want to say the words out loud or even repeat them in her head. The very thought sent shivers through her spine. Kate wondered what her mother would think, her family, her religion. Kate made a vow and it was one of the very things she held dear, not just because of her faith but also for herself. Kate wanted to wait to meet the right person, someone who could look past her devotions. She wanted to get married to a man who loved her for who she was and didn't just want her for one thing. A person she could spend the rest of her life with and connect under the eyes of god. Kate didn't even want to think about it, whether it was consensual or not. Especially if it wasn't. She couldn't tell Alec, he would worry and probably interrogate every student in Blackwell to find out what happened. The truth is Kate was so scared and fearful of the unknown that she didn't want to find out what happened last night. She wanted to remain ignorant in order to keep her physically and mentally sane. She knew the truth would eventually come out but, she wasn't ready for it, not today. And she just hoped it wasn't as bad as her mind led her to believe.

"I just mean anything Alec. I could have been kidnapped, robbed, made fun of, or worse" Kate answered, avoiding more delicate subjects. Alec didn't seem to buy it but, he didn't push the subject. He could see how Kate was feeling uncomfortable and the truth is nothing probably happened. He hoped.

"What matters is that you're safe and that you're here Kate. I know that not knowing what happened must be eating at you but, for now...just try and look at the positives and not think the worst. If something did happen...regardless of what it is, I'll be there to help you, okay?" Alec told reassuringly.

"Thanks Alec. I...I really appreciate it" Kate said quietly with a weak smile.

"Soooo. How about a film then? I've got the Hunger Games: Catching Fire if you want something not too scary and not too...fluffy" Alec suggested trying to perk the mood up.

"Haha, I've not seen it before" Kate admitted.

"Kate? What! Have you seen the first one?" Alec asked with shock and surprise. Kate simply shook her head.

"Oh my!..right okay. This is fine, this is fine. We'll just have to have a Hunger Games marathon and I've actually got some snacks in my drawer" Alec declared as he stood up in excitement and wandered over to his desk drawers.

"Um...Alec?"

"Hmm" Alec tuned out as he looked for the DVD.

"I-Is the erm...is...what rating is the film...?" Kate asked shyly with embarrassment. Grabbing the DVD and snacks, Alec turned around and looked at Kate who was currently blushing.

"It's a PG-13" Alec replied with a smile as he passed her the sweets and chocolates before heading over to his TV.

"Make yourself comfy, these films are pretty long so grab yourself so pillows" Alec stated as began placing the disk into the port.

Kate grabbed Alec's pillows and started placing them along the wall so they could use them as a back rest and be comfortable. It was when Kate grabbed the last pillow, she noticed a photo underneath it. It was the photo she saw on Alec's desk the other day of him with his parents in happier times. Her heart panged when she thought how Alec must have needed it on a bad day. Kate couldn't even begin the fathom what it would be like losing your parents at such a young age, especially being present at the time of the accident and then to go on and lose the remaining members of family he had left. Alec had practically no guidance and upbringing in life, yet he still turned out as wonderfully as he did. You would think that all of that trauma and heartache would have changed him into troubled youth but, he was quite the opposite. Of course he had his bad times, rebellious stages and still got into fights but you could tell that he was always trying to be a good person.

"So am I going to be enlightened by this movie?" Kate said with a coy laugh.

"I wouldn't say 'enlightened' is the word i'd use...more so immersive" Alec chuckled as he took a seat next to her and leaned his head and back against the wall. Kate blushed slightly with close proximity of their bodies. Memories of nights before flushing into her mind as she felt shame and disappointment at her actions. Alec didn't deserve that, she put him in such an awkward predicament that night. Even though deep down part of her wanted it. Not in that type of way but she did want to be with Alec. There was no point in denying that fact. But, she just worried he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Alec was great and was always there for her and took time out to make sure she was okay but, she couldn't help let Victoria's words play around in the back of her mind.

 _"He's only friends with you because he feels sorry for you!"_

The film had already started and she couldn't concentrate. Her head was spinning with thoughts and feelings spiralling out of control. Kate was forever being plagued by demons and memories. They never seized up, even when she was distracting herself such as watching films with Alec. Everything was doubt, insecurity, fear, hate, emptiness and despair. For once she just wanted to experience real happiness, not something that lasted a few seconds but, something that set her mood for the rest of the day. She wanted to feel joy, elation, relaxation and love. Even just getting a thank you, a hug or we're proud of you from her family was like pulling blood from a stone.

*knock knock*

That interrupted Kate's thoughts as she suddenly and subconsciously reached out and grabbed Alec's wrist. She didn't want anyone knowing she was here, not only did it look weird (not that they were doing anything) but, if people saw her in here she would be called every name under the sun. Not only that but, Kate didn't want to see anyone who may have seen her last night. Alec stopped and turned back to look at Kate's face and down to his wrist and then back at her face. She didn't even need to say anything, he could read her expression and the thoughts that were passing through her mind. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and she let go of his arm. Alec stood up off the bed and made his way over to the door hesitantly, pausing the TV as he walked past before opening the door. On the otherside looked a panicked Dana.

"Dana? Is everything okay?" Alec asked with concern as he placed one arm on the door and made sure his body blocked her from seeing past him.

"Umm...promise you won't freak out or start getting worried?" Dana responded.

"Dana, what is wrong?" Alec repeated.

"Okay...okay...Um..well have you seen Kate? I went to go and check on her this morning and there was no answer from her room. I'm worried if she didn't get back here okay" Dana explained.

"Worried she didn't get back here okay? She didn't come back with you?" Alec inquired. Dana had a look of guilt.

"N-no she...she didn't...it was complicated okay but Alec, please. Have you seen from her or heard from her?"

"Um...yeah I seen her this morning when i was coming back from my jog. She looked as though she was heading to go and see her parents, I didn't stop to talk though as she seemed busy" Alec answered with a lie, he almost convinced himself.

"Oh my god! Really? I'm so relieved. Sorry Alec, I didn't mean to bother or worry you but, I couldn't help but panic when I hadn't heard from her" Dana apologised.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Dana"

"How was the party last night? Was Kate okay?" Alec questioned, playing dumb but also to find out more about what happened to Kate. Now Dana was the one who looked uncomfortable.

"Um...y-yeah it was a good night. Me and Kate danced together for most of the night. Juliet and Zach were there too and Trevor joined us later...she seemed to enjoy it"

"So how come she left on her own? Did something happen?" Alec pushed, hoping to pry more information.

"Erm...no no no nothing happened at all...K-Kate just...she just felt tired was all...er so she said she'd go back early. I-I said I'd go with her but, she said she was fine. I knew i should have just gone with her but, I'm glad she's okay" Dana informed cautiously.

"So Kate didn't...

"Look Alec, I'm really sorry but, I've got to go. Sorry for troubling you, see you Monday" Dana interrupted as she turned around and walked off.

"Hey! Dana wait!" Alec shouted after her but, she was already going through the door of the corridor.

"Dang it" Alec muttered under his breath in defeat as he turned to go back into his room.

He shut the door with a quiet click and sighed before heading back over to his bed. It was only as he picked up the remote and was about to click play when he stopped after seeing Kate. She was crying her eyes out and was huddled over the side of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Alec asked with concern as he dashed over to her and knelt in front of her fragile frame.

"Hey, Kate. What is it?" He asked again, more gently this time as he placed one hand of her knee.

"I-I can't...I can't...can't stop-stop...thinking about it..." Kate mumbled out between cries.

"Can't stop thinking about what Kate?"

"L-Last night...Oh Alec I-I...I'm...I'm s-sso scared" Kate whimpered as tears began to trail down her arms. Alec quickly grabbed a tissue box from his drawers and placed one into her hand.

"What are you scared of?"

"A-Alec...I-I think...what-what if something happened...l-last night...I-I can't remember anything" Kate explained in frustration and confusion.

"When you say 'something happened', do you mean..." Kate finally lifted her head up to look at Alec, her eyes were bloodshot and wet from the salty drops of hurt. Alec knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay...Okay...Okay...right...um" Alec breathed out. Unsure how to deal with this type of situation. No he needed to be strong for Kate.

"R-right so Dana said you went home alone last night...a-and you said that when you woke up you were alone, right?" Alec spoke out loud. Kate just simply nodded.

"S-so so the chances of that-that happening are quite unlikely...N-n-not that I'm saying you don't have know right to be scared! I'm j-just trying to think positively and coherently"

"Kate...do you remember anything, anything from last night? I know it's hard and you've tried before but...I'm just trying to piece all of this together" Alec inquired.

"I...I can't remember anything Alec. Just like I told you before...I can only remember up until I met Nathan...nothing else after that apart from waking up" Kate replied still crying. Alec felt awful and his body was shaking crazily, his anxiety was through the roof. He didn't know how he could solve this. He felt a hand place on top of his.

"Alec?"

"Y-yes Kate?"

"I-I think...I want...i want to go to a p-pharmacy" Kate mumbled so quietly and embarrassingly that Alec almost didn't catch what she said.

"The pharmacy?" Alec repeated in shock.

 _'She's talking about the morning after pill!'_

"I-I just..just want to be sa...It's j-just in case" Kate explained solemnly. Alec breathed out slowly, unsure how to take all of this. He knew himself that this was for the best, a precaution just in case but, Alec couldn't comprehend the fact of Kate having...sex. Not that he couldn't imagine it in a horrible way but in the sense of consenting to it. He just hoped his fears were irrational. Kate needed him now. He stood up and made his way over to his desk, grabbing his car keys and placing on a pair of trainers before returning back to Kate.

"W-what are you doing?" Kate asked in between sniffles as she wiped her face with a tissue.

"Well I'm not making you walk and I'm not letting you go alone" Alec stated with a serious expression.

"You'll come with me?" Kate questioned with shock.

"Of course I will Kate. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this" Alec reassured. Kate just stood up abruptly and crashed into Alec, clasping her arms around him as fresh warm tears started to seep through Alec's hoodie. He was in shock at first. The sheer force of Kate crashing into him was enough to nearly knock him over. Getting over his daze, Alec wrapped his arms around her small and fragile frame.

"T-Thank you, thank you so much!" Kate mumbled.

"It's okay, you don't need to thank me"

"Alec, I-I'm so so scared. What if..."

"Don't think about what if. Just do what needs to be done and we'll figure all of this out together, okay?" Alec soothed. He felt her nod under his embrace.

"Come on, let's go before people see us in town" Alec reminded.

* * *

Walking into the pharmacy, Kate was racked with apprehension, fear and disappointment. Inadvertently Kate had brought this on herself, of course she never asked for this and there was doubt over whether anything had happened but, Kate knew none of this would have happened if she hadn't gone to the party. Despite warnings and advice not to go, she ignored them in hope of new horizons and letting herself go. But, it seemed she took that meaning a little to literal. She was nervous about speaking to the pharmacist. What would she say, how would she say it, what if they wanted her name, what if she knew them, what if they told her parents, what would God think? She hadn't even considered that fact. Kate was a fairly devote Christian from a very devote family. Did they believe in this form of contraceptive. She knew herself what her thoughts were on abortion and how she couldn't do it but, was what she's doing any different? Sure she didn't have a life inside of her but could there have been if she didn't take this. Her religion States strictly no pre-marital sex which Kate seemingly has broken but, despite the disappointment she felt in herself, Kate didn't ask for this. She doesn't remember giving consent. If this 'thing' did happen, she was either taken advantage of or...raped. She hoped it was neither but, the bleeding , the soreness and the nail marks? Kate was trying not to break down, thinking about all possible situations, outcomes and reasons but how could she not. And now she was approaching the counter more slowly and hesitantly as she the oldish women filling in paperwork. She was just about to stop when she felt a warm hand place on the small of her back. Kate turned her head round slightly to see Alec smile at her weakly but reassuringly to continue forward. With slight new found motivation, Kate stepped up to the counter and waited to be seen to.

"Oh sorry there miss, I almost didn't see you with all this paperwork in front of me. What can I do you for?" The pharmacist spoke. Kate could feel her legs wobble and her heart race.

"I-I was wondering...whether it w-would be possible to get the...the m-morning after pill?" Kate asked shamefully, barely unable to look at the woman.

"Okay. How old are you miss?" The pharmacist pressed.

"I'm 18"

"What's your name?"

"K-Kate"

"Okay and when did you last have sex?"

"I-I um...I don't know if...I can't remember but, I-it was last night...I think" Kate admitted shyly.

"You think of you know? I'm sorry but I need an accurate time period to know how far you are, as the pill can only be used if it was less than 72 hours ago" the woman explained.

"It was definitely less than that" Kate whispered out. The woman looked at her sceptically before looking over to Alec to read his expression before returning to Kate.

"Okay, I'll go and speak to one of our doctor/pharmacists here about giving you it. If you'd like to take a seat over there and he'll call you in when he's ready"

Kate busted nodded as she walked over to the nearby wall which was lined with chairs. She was lucky that it was still fairly early in the morning so that not many people were about. She had no idea what she'd do if she saw someone she knew or worse, her family. Sitting down in the chair, Kate hunched over almost into a ball as her hands reached up to her head and held it aloft. All of this was becoming too much for her, if anything else was to happen she didn't know what she would do. What had she done to deserve this? She had always remained faithful, tried to be a good person, love her family, love her friends and try hard at everything. Being generous, kind, selfless and compassionate. This is how she was repaid. To her side, sat a very confused and helpless Alec who held his head back on the wall. He stared into the emptiness of the ceiling as he thought about how he could help this situation. Alec wasn't stupid, he knew there was nothing he could change to make things better. What had happened had happened, well if it did. But, truth be told he was proud of Kate for what she was doing. He knew this was something that definitely wouldn't be easy for her and probably shook the very foundations of her faith but, it needed to be done. Alec couldn't believe Kate would have done it drunk. She just wouldn't have. Despite how she was with him that night and how she was all over him, she knew she wouldn't do it with anyone else. Kate only did it that night because...well because she was lonely and in a desperate place. She wanted to feel wanted and Alec couldn't blame her for that. No this definitely felt a lot more sinister and Alec did want to tell her that for fear of her sanity. It killed him and ate up at him knowing and even saying the words in his mind.

 _'She was raped'_ Alec forced out.

If all of this was true and something had happened to Kate, then this was the only logical explanation. It would explain why she can't remember anything. Even when extremely drunk, you can still have some recollection of the night before or at least begin to patch things together. You don't just have blackouts from alcohol alone. He was trying not to assume the worst but, how could he not. It was only the other week where he was drugged at a Vortex party, so it's more than likely happened to Kate. But, who...who would do it. Realisation dawned on Alec as he started to piece things together. The last person Kate spoke to, the last person he saw last night, the person he saw who was with another girl.

 _'Natha-_

"Kate?" A voice called out. Both Alec and Kate looked over to a man, who was stood in between a curtain and a frame.

"Y-yes" Kate replied, her voice breaking slightly. Alec knew she was trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Would you like to come in now?" The doctor asked. Kate just simply nodded as she stood up and started walking towards him. The pharmacist then turned to Alec and looked him up and down.

"Are you the boyfriend?" He inquired, with almost a slight tone of disdain. Kate's face went a bright shade of red as her mouth fell agape, clearly lacking the words to respond.

"I-I uh..no. Kate's my friend, I just came to make sure everything went okay" Alec answered with a stutter.

"Can I come in with her?" Alec asked.

"I'm afraid not. Only a partner or parent can accompany her. This is a confidential session, in which i need to speak to Kate alone" The well dressed gentleman responded. Alec could only sink back into his seat in disappointment as he saw Kate look at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'll be okay Alec. I won't be long" Kate reassured, even though it was clear to the both of them that there wasn't much motivation in her speech. He just nodded and sunk back into his chair as he watched Kate and the pharmacist go behind the curtain.

* * *

Kate walked into the small room and took a seat near to a desk as she waited for the doctor to sit down opposite her. Her heart was erratic and she could feel sweat forming in the creases of her hands. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Her, Kate Marsh. Having to get a morning after pill. She had drank alcohol, she had slept with someone, she had betrayed her family, she had betrayed her religion and she had betrayed herself. Kate didn't even hate herself anymore, it was past the definition of hate. She loathed, despised and detested herself and who she was. This was how it would always be. Damage doesn't stop at one person, it rolls down generations. It's an emotional tornado that ruins lives yet to be called into existence. Kate's grandmother and aunt were closed off emotionally from her mother and she in turn had been closed off from Kate. Her family were always so concerned with being seen as perfect by others that they even forgot the foundations of their faith. That they were to love thy neighbour, treat those how you would like to be treated. Jesus teaches us to be selfless and to care for everyone, regardless of their wealth, their culture, their colour, their past. Then why couldn't her parents accept her for who she was. For her whole life, she had sought the love, attention and affection of her parents by studying hard, being kind, doing extra-curriculum activities, remaining devote and being a good role model to her younger sisters. She could never be good enough. She would always be unwanted.

"Kate. My name is Dr Philips, I'm a doctor of pharmacy and I've worked in this job for over eight years now. I spoke to my pharmacy assistant and she says that you would like to have the morning after pill, is that correct?" Dr Philips introduced.

"Y-yeah, yes it is" Kate answered shyly.

"For legal and medical reasons, I will need to ask you a little bit about yourself, such as your age, date of birth, current residence, occupation and who knows you're here"

"I'm 18 and I was born 12th September 1995. I-I'm a student at Blackwell Academy and I've lived here in Arcadia Bay for my whole life. N-no one...knows I'm here...except my friend Alec who is sat outside" Kate responded as the Doctor wrote in his notes.

"And this Alec...he's definitely your friend and not your boyfriend or the person you had intercourse with?" The man continued.

"N-no Alec is just my friend"

"So my assistant tells me that you don't know when the intercourse happened and that you don't remember what happened. Can you share a little bit more on this?"

"I-I went to a party...last night. Everyone from Blackwell was invited...I-It was the first one I've ever been to. I promise you when I say this but, I didn't drink...well not enough to not remember. I-I don't remember blacking out. The last thing I remember was talking to another student and then I woke up in my bed this morning, I was sore and bleeding. I'm not due for my period for another two weeks. I-I don't know whether I did anything last night...which is why I want to take the pill...just in case" Kate explained in embarrassment. Dr Philips stopped writing and looked up at her in curiosity and concern.

"So you don't know if intercourse took place?"

"No. I-I just feel dirty. I'm really sore...you know...down t-there and I was bleeding" Kate admitted.

"Okay...Kate. Have you had intercourse before?" The doctor asked. Kate just shook her head with a expression of innocence.

"The bleeding is likely due to your hymen being teared, which is a thin layer of tissue that covers the opening of the vagina. If you did have intercourse, then that is the most likely reason for the bleeding and feeling sore" Dr Philips informed.

"Kate. I can do a medical examination, to see whether intercourse did take place? If it is your first time" He offered.

"Can I just take the pill please?" Kate inquired almost motionlessly.

"Don't you want to know? Kate if you did blackout and had intercourse, the likelihood is that you were taken advantage of or that you were ra-

"I just want to take the pill. Just in case. I-I don't want to think about anything else..."

"Kate if you were rap-

"Please Doctor. I-I just want to have at least some peace of mind. It's my mistake to live with" Kate interrupted.

"One tablet of ella" The doctor spoke out loud as he stood up from his chair.

Doctor Philips looked at her with sympathy as he turned around a rummaged through his cabinet. Pulling out a box of tablets and popping one tiny little white pill into a paper pot, sliding it across the desk as he poured out a glass of cold water. Without emotion or without thought, Kate reached out and threw back the tablet into her mouth before taking a large and long gulp of water and setting it back down. Kate stood up and walked over towards the curtain, turning back to look at the doctor momentarily to utter a small 'thanks' before leaving the poor man dumbfounded and concerned at his desk.

Upon walking out of the small consultation room, Kate saw Alec sit up from his chair as he looked at her expectantly. She ignored him and walked over to the desk to pay for the treatment, pressing the small bell located on the side.

"Oh hello honey. What can I do for you?" The older pharmacist asked.

"I need to pay for the ella tablet and the consultation" Kate replied.

"Don't worry about that lil darling. Your friend over there already paid for it" The woman responded as she pointed over to Alec. Kate turned around abruptly and marched towards the slightly startled Alec.

"K-Kate?" He questioned.

"What are you doing?! Why are you paying for my treatment?!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief and frustration.

"What? Kate I was just trying to reduce anymore stress. I thought you could use not having to worry about anything else" Alec answered in shock.

"Well I don't need your pity Alec!" Kate spat as she stormed out the pharmacy.

"Kate. Kate!" Alec shouted as he chased after her. They were both outside and Kate was running down the street, with tears streaming down her face. Alec ran after her and caught up to her, pulling her back by her arm.

"Hey Kate! What is wrong?" Alec exclaimed. Kate turned around and stared him dead in the face, with an expression of anger.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, it's you protecting me from every little thing and taking control of everything. I can make my own decisions as bad as they may be and...and I have to live with that!" Kate explained.

"I was just trying to help Kate. I wasn't...I wasn't trying to belittle you" Alec pleaded, speaking more calmly.

"Let's just spit it out Alec. You just feel sorry for me don't you. This is all some little joke to you isn't it? You don't actually care about me! You just put up with me out of pity! No one cares about me! And that's fine! I'm done with all of this!" Kate screamed as she turned back around and started to run off again.

"Kate!"

"Leave me alone Alec! I want to be alone! Don't follow me!" Kate ordered.

Alec just stood there in the middle of the road, completely helpless and in shock at what had just happened as he watched the girl he cared about cry her eyes out and turn the corner. She was completely and utterly broken. It was all too much for her. He just hoped for her sake, that nothing else was to happen to her.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry for the wait once again guys. I just hit a brick wall with this chapter, thinking for so long how to play it out but I'm fairly happy with how I've done it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks or so, due to other commitments at university. The next chapter will be set on Monday which is when the actual game starts as I want to get straight into the drama and suspense that is Arcadia Bay. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and/or review as it means a lot. Catch you in the next one :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourites. Especially those who did all three! I managed to get this chapter done up pretty quickly as I was excited about doing it. I looking really really forward to the next one though! Anyway, please enjoy :)**

 **Quick thanks to:**

 **\- BlueFlame27**

 **\- MaxNeverMaxine**

 **\- The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions**

 **for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange, it's characters or story.**

* * *

Alec lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he heard his alarm go off around him. He had been like that for hours upon hours, just vacant and unresponsive. He had his alarm set for 7:00am and it was still ringing now at 11:37am. Class started at 13:00pm today. Alec could here the hustle and bustle of students moving around outside, some leaving to go to lessons, some heading towards the shower and others congregating in the hallway to talk about their weekends. But, there seemed to be a lot more energy about it. That much couldn't be said for Alec. He had been in that same position since 23:00pm last night and he hadn't even shut his eyes. There was too much running through his mind, emotions spiralling erratically. Anger, frustration, confusion, regret, guilt, empathy followed by anger all over again. Even working all day yesterday, he put on a fake smile and interacted with the customers in a friendly manner but he couldn't stop what was going on inside his head. Alec hadn't heard from Kate since Saturday, he had seen her yesterday from a distance when he was on his to work so he knew she was safe and...alive. But, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. His fists balled up tightly in anger as he thought how someone brought all of this pain, hurt and sadness onto Kate, intentionally or not. He couldn't forgive whoever did this. Especially if it was who he thought it was. Tearing his eyes apart from the ceiling, Alec glanced over at his clock reading that it was realistically time for him to get up or he would be late. Moving his body, his muscles ached and cracked as he sat upright. He hovered his legs over the side of the bed and allowed his feet to sink into the carpet momentarily before forcing himself to stand up. He moved over towards his desk and picked up his phone from its docking station, checking to see whether he had any notifications or messages. He seemed fairly popular today but, it didn't seem like it was for a good reason though after quickly glancing at the screen. He had four messages from Dana, Kurt, Warren and surprisingly Kate.

 **Kate - Hey Alec, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate what you did for me the other day and that I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. I don't want to argue but, I just want to be on my own from now own. Just for a little while. Sorry.**

 _'It's a starting point I guess'_ Alec thought to himself before he went to check the others messages.

 **Dana - Alec, I need to speak to you pretty soon. I wasn't being 100% honest the other day and it's pretty important. Catch you in class x**

 **Warren - Just a little heads up dude. I wouldn't check social media for a while. You'll thank me later.**

 **Kurt - Alec. Come find me ASAP when you get this message. Stuff is kicking off and I want to fill you on the real story before you hear it from anyone else.**

 _'What on Earth is going on? Why is everyone messaging me about this...this big thing and why does it involve me. Dang it. Hopefully I'll catch Kurt after my shower'_ Alec spoke to himself as he contemplated what the situation was.

Alec stretched as he made his way over to his wardrobe pulling out a white top, a light blue shirt, black jeans and classic black and white vans. He made sure to grab a towel and all of his shower gear before heading towards the door. But, just as he was about to about the door he stopped, processing a thought that ran through his mind that he didn't pick up before. Warren's text message about not checking social media. Pulling his phone out of his pyjama pocket, Alec flicked through his apps until he came across Facebook, his finger hovering just above it momentarily before he pressed his screen down. His eyes became wide and his jaw almost dropped when he saw that the whole of his newsfeed was covered in photos and videos of Kate. He clicked on one posted by Victoria Chase with the caption "Check out Kate's tongue record!" in was in horror at what he was seeing. Kate was jumping from guy to guy, kissing them all over as they ran their hands up and down her. You could see she was completely out of it, her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were practically rolling back into her skull. Alec couldn't watch anymore, he didn't want to. It was awful that people had shared and posted this all over social media as instagram and twitter were all the same. It's clear that this wasn't Kate's normal behaviour. It didn't shock him that it was the usual suspects who were posting it all over. Alec felt anger build up inside and fear for Kate. Did she know? He needed to get ready and try and find her quickly. Picking his shower things and clothes back up, Alec opened the door to find a concerned Kurt stood opposite with his hand elevated in a knocking position.

"Alec" Was all Kurt could speak out.

"Have you seen all of this crap?! This is so messed up Kurt" Alec exclaimed.

"That's what i was coming to talk to you about" Kurt informed with a weak expression.

"Is this what happened on Friday night?" Alec asked trying to remain calm about the situation.

"Yeah. I had no idea that had even happened. I saw Kate briefly that night and she seemed she was having a good day dancing with Kate. I meant to go over and talk to her but, she was gone when I went over. I can't believe people are sharing this" Kurt shook his head in disapproval.

"I need to go talk to her. What if she doesn't know?" Alec explained.

"Yeah...I think she definitely knows about it. Victoria and her cronies have made sure of that" Kurt replied.

"What do you mean?" Alec questioned. Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head.

"Victoria...or at least I assume Victoria, has made a website called which has the video on and I'm pretty sure it's on Youtube" Kurt answered with a disgusted expression.

"This is complete bull! Everyone knows Kate wouldn't do anything like that. Drunk or not. I can't believe people are doing this" Alec shouted in frustration.

"Alec...there's something else actually. I've seen flyers posted up everywhere around campus with either photos of Kate or the website link. I've tried taking as many as I can down but, more and more is getting printed" Kurt stated solemnly.

"It's fine. I'll sort it" Alec said as he pushed past Kurt.

"Alec" Kurt shouted after him.

Alec turned the corner of his room and saw the corridor full of students all conversing and looking at their phones. Alec spotted Logan stood with two fellow football teammates as he was he was heading to the showers. He didn't mean to listen in but, he overheard their conversation and stopped dead in the spot.

"Dude how fucking hot is Kate's porno. The girl is absolutely gagging for it. I totally would have nailed her if I had been at that party" One guy spoke.

"I'm saving this video for later on! Look at her tonguing anything with a pulse, I bet she would be really good at head" Another guy commented.

"Well the Christian girls are always on their knees, it's like they're ready for it" Logan added with a laugh which caused his friends to join in. Alec couldn't fight bite the anger.

"Are you guys actually fucking serious?!" Alec exclaimed as he walked over to them and knocked the phone out of one of the players hands.

"Dude what the fuck?!" He responded.

"What's your problem Taylor!?" Logan interjected.

"My problem is that you find it okay to watch a video of a girl who is clearly out of it and stand there snickering and sharing it to every person in the fucking world!" Alec answered.

"Oh please, she brought this on herself. She was completely wasted at the party on Friday. It's free entertainment, I can do whatever i want and watch whatever i want" Logan bit back.

"So it's okay to make her the centre of one giant joke. Har har har, it's hilarious. Do you have any idea how this could make her feel or anyone feel? Imagine if it was you" Alec pointed up.

"Not my problem. I couldn't care less" Logan defended.

"It's not our fault she's a fucking slut" Another guy piped up.

"You son of a-

"Alec!" Kurt intervened as he got in between Alec and Logan''s teammate.

"Kurt let go of me!" Alec yelled as he struggled under Kurt's grip.

"They're not even worth it Alec. Don't bother" Kurt tried to reason.

"Yeah Alec. Listen to your girlfriend" Logan teased.

"Grow up Logan" Kurt spat as he tried control Alec.

"Come on Alec, let's go" Kurt pleaded.

"Okay...okay" Alec sighed in defeated as he stopped fighting the bandanna laden boy.

Alec pushed away Kurts arms as he grabbed his thing had stormed past the group and into the shower room. He could feel anger and hatred building up inside of him as he stared at his reflection in mirror. He could see the fire in his eyes and he needed to calm them down. Kurt was right they weren't worth it and it wouldn't help the situation with Kate anymore if he had a trip to the principals office and/or the nurses office. Alec needed to control himself, he couldn't just start asking questions and 'interrogating' everyone, he needed to be smart about this and careful. He knew that Kate still wanted to be alone and especially after everything thats come about this morning, she wouldn't want to talk to anyone. Alec was better off just being distant but, letting her know that he was there. First things first he needed a shower, after that he would take every single poster/flyer or whatever else Victoria had used to share Kate's video whilst on his way to class. Hopefully when he's there he'll be able to see or speak to Dana and try and make sense of when this happened.

"Alec?" A voice called out as Alec watched Kurt come into the shower room.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks...for that there. I don't need anymore trouble. I just lost it with everything that's happening. I'll be okay" Alec reassured.

"If you're sure. Just be careful bud. You can't get in the principals bad books anymore, there's only so many more times he'll go easy on you, what with being still new" Kurt warned.

"Look i'm going to keep my eyes and ears peeled about all of this. I'll give you a shout if I find anything out. They can't get away with this" Kurt said as made his way over to the exit.

"I hear you. Thanks Kurt, I'll see you round" Alec responded as he watched his friend leave the room.

 _'I need to get a move on. I'm going to be late for class'_ Alec thought to himself as he moved away from the mirror and headed into the shower.

* * *

Alec made his way down the hallway of the building as he past by other late comers rushing to their classes too. He was kicking himself mentally. He hadn't even been to sleep so he had plenty of time to get up and ready this morning. Getting into an argument with Logan and his team mates was not exactly the best call. Alec wasn't stupid, he was good at fighting and defending himself but, going up against football players and three of them to specific? That was always going to be a bad idea. He was glad Kurt intervened when he did. Alec turned the corner leading into his art class and saw that the lesson had already begun. The eyes of his peers stared at him, even Kate's.

"Alec, I'm sure we've had this conversation before. I'm not giving you any more warnings if you're late" Mr Jefferson scolded.

"Sorry Mr Jefferson. It won't happen again" Alec apologised as he made his way over to his seat.

Alec caught Kate's glance as he walked over to the window. But, chose to disregard it. He needed to keep the distance she wanted and watch her from afar. Kate was never going to tell him how she felt face to face or through speech, she could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be. Alec didn't want to let anything on, that he knew or that he was going to do something. He didn't need the suspension of Nathan and Victoria either. He would just keep himself to himself.

"As I was saying previously. Today's lesson will be on continuing our theme on black and white, dark and light"

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film "little pieces of time" but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was. These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and in our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro." Mr Jefferson explained. It was at this point Alec looked over to see Taylor scrunching up a piece of paper turning it into a ball and throwing it into his direction. But, the ball was never intended for him. It sped through the air and hit Kate in her face as Victoria and Taylor snickered at it's impact. Alec rolled his eyes in disbelief. They were so immature. Kate just raised a hand to her face in a reaction before lowering her head down. Alec just shook his head. He couldn't believe how much more these people wanted to ruin Kate's spirit. Why her?

"Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" He asked.

"Diane Arbus" Victoria answered with arrogance.

"There you go Victoria! Why Arbus?" Jefferson questioned.

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children" Victoria explained.

"She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shhh keep that to yourself" Mr Jefferson spoke, earning a few whispers from students.

"Seriously though, I could frame any of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach" He continued.

"I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer...Robert Frank" Victoria commented

"Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the-

Mr Jefferson was cut off as a flash violently shone around the classroom. All the student turned to see Max sat holding out her camera, taking a selfie. Alec felt sorry for her, she seemed embarrassed. He did question why she had took it in the middle of the class in the first place but, he felt bad for her nonetheless.

"Shh, I believe Max has taken a what you kids call a 'selfie'...A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max...has a gift" Mr Jefferson spoke.

"Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as its been around" Jefferson explained.

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Mr Jefferson questioned. Max shifted uncomfortably, it was clear to Alec she didn't know the answer. He could see Victoria itching to answer the question, waiting to humiliate Max. He wasn't going to let that happen. He quickly pulled out his phone slyly and texted the words Louis Daguerre.

"Um I did know the answer" Max mumbled. She noted her phone screen light up slightly with Alec's message.

"But, what is it Louis Daguerre?" Max questioned.

"It was indeed. But what was the name of the process?" Mr Jefferson pushed.

"Louis Daguerre created 'Daguerreotypes' which was the process of making portraits have a sharp and reflective style, almost like a mirror" Alec spoke up causing Mr Jefferson and the rest of the class to look at him. Including a look of annoyance from Victoria. Alec laughed internally.

"Very good Alec" Mr Jefferson praised.

"The Daguerreian Process, brought about fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American Daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him...in your textbook or even...online" Mr Jefferson informed. The class bell rang signally the end of the school day as students began to collect their things.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you will be feted by the art world. It's exposure and it can kick-start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting on your entry too. Ans yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me" Mr Jefferson spoke.

Alec watched as everyone filed out of the room. He looked over to the front of the room and saw Victoria flirting with Mr Jefferson like normal as she lent over his desk and laughed at everything he said. He just rolled his eyes. He spotted Max hanging around at the back of the class looking at everything before going to over to speak to Mr Jefferson. She seemed slightly off kilter today which wasn't like Max. Sure she was quiet and kept to herself but, she appeared dazed. That's when Alec looked over to his left and spotted Kate still sat in her seat with her head in her hands. He hated seeing her like his. She had been through so much. Alec desperately wanted to speak to Taylor and make her apologise to Kate but, he knew better than that.

 _'Speaking of which. Where did that ball go?'_ Alec thought to himself as he searched the floor, finding it behind him near to the window. He hesitantly went to pick it up, watching Kate as he did so. Was it any of his business? Did it even have anything wrote on it? Regardless of his questions, he unfolded the ball of paper, placing onto his desk as he tried to iron out some of the wrinkles with his hand. His heart dropped instantly as he read the note.

 **Dear Kate, we love your porn video xoxo Blackwell Academy**

Alec scrunched it back up in anger. He couldn't believe it. The lengths these vicious girls were going to just to ridicule and embarrass a girl who had never done anything to them before. It was childish. It was kindergarten childish. These girls were meant to be 18 and studying at a prestigious academy, yet they act like this. At least with boys, they would just fight or have it out with each other in an instant so there was never a problem. But, girls? They could be mean and vindictive. All of this was unnecessary, cruel and spiteful. Alec stuffed the paper ball into his bag as well as his notepad and pen from the lesson. He was glad this day was over and it was only just after 16:00pm. He stood up and tucked his chair in before turning around to look at Kate. Alec knew he shouldn't go over and he knew Kate wanted her space but, he just wanted something to know how she was.

"Hi Kate" Alec spoke as moved round to see her.

"Oh hi Alec" She replied quietly.

"You seem quiet today"

"Just thinking too much..."

"I hear that. Want to go grab a cup of tea and bitch about life?" Alec offered, trying to remain impartial to the things he knew.

"Thanks but, not today. I have to go over this homework" Kate responded.

"No worries. Let's hang later" Alec stated as he gave her a weak smile.

"Sure" Kate said quietly and that's when Alec judged that it would be a good time to walk away. he didn't want to force things or make them more uncomfortable than they already were. So he picked up his bag and headed out of the door.

He walked along the corridor, passing by numerous of students who loitered around, talking about plans for tonight or asking how each others day went as they removed things from lockers and headed about their evening. Alec was headed towards the yard just outside when he was grabbed all of sudden and pulled into a nearby room.

"Hey what the-

"Shh" A voice ordered as a hand clasped over his mouth. They locked the door and it suddenly became clear that he was stood in the janitors closet. Alec looked at the person in question and eased up when he realised it was Dana. He nodded in acknowledgement and lifted his own hand up to move away hers.

"Dana?" Alec whispered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you" She replied.

"And you couldn't do that normally, like a normal person, in a normal space. Not a janitor closet?" Alec responded in disbelief.

"I don't want anyone hearing this. It's about Kate okay" Dana begged. Alec looked at her expression. She was serious but, her face also seemed sad and almost...scared.

"Okay Dana. What did you want to tell me?" Alec spoke gently.

"O-Okay. So basically...the other day...you know when I came to your room to ask about Kate?" Alec nodded. "Well I wasn't being entirely honest with you...about what happened to Kate at the end of the night" Dana started.

"I said that she just left because she was tired...but, she didn't Alec. I was so stupid and I left her for a while to go to and speak to Trevor. I knew I shouldn't have left her on her on but, she insisted she would be okay. I'm so sorry Alec" Dana admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Dana I'm not angry and you don't need to apologise to me but, what happened after? Where did Kate go?" Alec inquired.

"I don't know. I have no idea what she did after I left her but...the next time I saw her she was part of the Vortex Party VIP section and she was literally...over every single guy, jumping from one to the other. She was completely out of it Alec. She couldn't even stand up or talk. Logan said that Nathan had helped her and that she was wasted from alcohol but...I don't know how true that was Alec. And then..." Dana trailed off.

"And then what Dana?" Alec asked almost too abruptly that it shocked Dana.

"Sorry I didn't mean to...what happened next Dana?" Alec continued apologetically as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well because of the way Kate was...we knew she needed to go to a hospital. So me and Trevor were going to take her. But, then...then Nathan offered to drive her there. He said it was safer than ringing an ambulance and having the staff question why we had been drinking. I didn't want to let him take her but, he was right. If the cops caught onto this, we would all be in deep shit. So...so I let him take her. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Alec. I thought you should know...know the truth. I can't bring myself to tell Kate not after everything that's going around on social media. I mean she already knows but...I feel like I'm to blame but I didn't know about the videos, I swear!" Dana explained.

"Hey it's okay. It's not your fault okay. You didn't take the videos and you didn't get Kate...Kate in the state she was in. I don't think alcohol did that Dana, but I'm going to find out exactly what happened that night" Alec promised.

"I don't think it was alcohol either, she was practically blacking out. Oh gosh, why did I leave her? I'm such an idiot" Dana sighed. There was more and more people passing by the faded out glass panel on the door.

"Look, I'll keep my hears out when I'm with them. Hopefully I can force out some more information, maybe from Zach or Logan unfortunately. I'll keep you posted Alec" Dana assured.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep Kate safe. She's really lucky to have you as a friend. I know she'll be okay with you by her side" Dana said with a weak smile.

Alec began to process the information he had just been told. Alec was struggling to comprehend all of this. He needed to sit down and write it all down. He needed to connect the dots and pieces together about all of this. He tried to remain calm about everything as he left the closet. Anger built up inside of him. This new information from Dana was throwing so much into the mix and things were starting to make sense. All answers pointed to Nathan. He got Kate drunk or drugged her. He was the one who took her to 'hospital'. He was the one who brought Kate back to the boys dormitories. And he was the one...the one who...did that Kate.

 _'I'll fucking kill him. No Alec, we can't lose it now. We need evidence of all of this. At the moment everything is just extremely coincidental. I need to find out more and I need to not lose my cool'_ Alec thought to himself.

"Alec are you okay? You don't look so good" Dana asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine...just thinking" Alec answered.

"Come on we should go" Alec added as he went for the door, opening it up to the main corridor. If any faculty members saw them, they would be screwed. That had no excuse and they couldn't tell them the truth either. But, it wasn't faculty that saw the two of them walk out the closet. It was Kate. She just stopped in her tracks and her eyes flickered between Alec and Dana. He couldn't read her.

"K-Kate?" Alec stuttered in embarrassment.

"This isn't...this isn't what it seems" Dana commented.

"Just make sure no one catches you next time" Kate said with an emotionless expression but, her eyes told a different story as tears began to form on her waterline and her voice broke just ever so slightly. She quickly turned her head and began to walk off at a fast pace.

"Kate!" Alec shouted after her but, she didn't stop.

"Alec I'm so sorry" Dana apologised.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Ahhhh. Why did she seem so upset though?" Alec pondered.

"You're kidding right?" Dana questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Alec just looked at her with a vacant expression.

"Ugh. You man are hopeless at picking up signs" Dana sighed as she began to walk away.

"What signs?" Alec asked.

"The sign that she likes you and she just seen me and you coming out of a closet. That's why she upset" Dana answered before she waved her hand and turned the corner.

 _'Kate likes me? But, I-I don't understand. Why would someone like Kate like...someone like me. Oh man, I've messed up so bad once again'_ Alec thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor.

He was making his way near to the exit when he saw Nathan arguing with someone. Someone he hadn't seen before. From what he could tell it was a girl but, it was hard to distinguish. She had a punk rocker vibe to her as she was clad with a leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, a black beanie hat and vibrant neon blue hair. Alec couldn't hear what was happening but, he edged over quietly, trying to cling to the walls.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness-

"I've got nothing for you" Nathan spat coldly.

"Wrong you got hella cash" The girl pursued.

"That's my family not me" Nathan responded.

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them" The girl chided as she moved closer to Nathan. Intimidating him with each step.

"Man, I can see the headlines now-

"Leave them out of this bitch" Nathan snarled. The girl got up in his face now and started pushing him. Alec couldn't believe her bravery

"I can tell everyone Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan shouted as he pulled out a gun. Alec's jaw dropped.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" The girl pleaded as she held her hands up in defence. But, Nathan kept coming towards her until he was pointing the gun straight at her face.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" Nathan bellowed.

"You're going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-

"Nobody would even miss your "punk ass" would they?" Nathan threatened.

"Get away from me, psycho!" The girl screamed.

It was then that Alec moved and he charged at Nathan, tackling him to the floor. It was then that the fire alarm went off and everyone stayed completely still as water began to pour from the ceiling, soaking them in it's spray. The girl quickly ran, not without kicking Nathan in the stomach before heading towards of the exit.

"Thanks dude" She shouted as she bolted through the glass doors. Alec was so caught up in everything that he didn't notice Nathan get up next to him and run over to pick up his gun. He turned to face Alec, giving him a look of anger and vengeance.

"You don't fucking tell anyone what you saw! Or so help me Alec!" Nathan shouted before also running out of the doors.

Alec just sat there on the floor as he allowed the water to pour onto his face, the alarm sounding off loudly in the distance. He was curious, was the alarm set off on purpose or did it just get sounded at the exact right time. Alec felt a looming presence to his left and looked over quickly to see Max stood timidly near to the girls toilets. Had she seen everything? Was it her who sounded the alarm?

"M-Max-

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside" A strong masculine voice interrupted. Alec looked up to see David Madsen looking at him with suspicious eyes before he stormed over to Max.

"I needed to use the bathroom" Max stated, her voice quivering slightly.

"What is it with you girls and always using that excuse" David rejected instantly.

"Excuse for what?" Max challenged.

"An excuse for whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt and don't get me started on you down there Mr Taylor. I'm not even started" David scolded.

"The alarm tripped us out and when I came out of here, Alec slipped over on the water" Max lied.

"Then trip on out of here. Or are you hiding something huh?" Mr Madsen accused as he walked over to Alec and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Thank you Mr Madsen. The situation is under control and there's no emergency" Principal Wells interjected as David let go off Alec's collar.

"Leave Miss Caulfield alone. And please don't manhandle Mr Taylor. Please just turn off that alarm, since that's your job" Mr Wells continued as David gave him a nod of acknowledgement before walking off. Max jogged over to Alec's side.

"Are you okay?" Max whispered.

"Yeah. Just winded myself a little. I'm okay" Alec brushed off as the two started to walk out of the building.

"Alec. Maxine. A word please?" Principal Wells called out. The two gave each other an unsure and hesitant glance before turning round to speak to the old man.

"You both a little startled and off today. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We're both just a little scared of how...things are changing and...yeah" Max stuttered. But, Principal Wells didn't look convinced as he came closer to the two.

"Really? Because that doesn't seem to a specific problem? Look both of you look like you've just seen a ghost, you're both pale" He insisted.

"You know, you can tell me the truth and talk to me? Or maybe you've done something wrong?" Principal Wells accused as he got closer to Max. It was uncomfortable to watch.

"Nathan Prescott has a gun!" Alec spoke out.

"What did you just say?"

"He was waving his gun around in here, just before the alarm sounded. He was pointing it at a girl!" Alec defended.

"You're sure? Nathan Prescott?" Mr Wells questioned.

"Yes. We both just saw him and he was completely psychotic. I thought he was going to shoot until Alec tackled him" Max supported.

"Wait wait, so slow down. Nathan Prescott was in here, in the main hallway of the building. Flashing a gun around and pointing it at a girl. Who was this girl?"

"Yes he was just in here arguing with her at first and then things got heated and he pulled out a gun. The girl didn't look like she was from here or at least not a student. Why don't you believe us?!" Alec answered.

"I just need to have the facts set straight and to be clear exactly what happened? You know how unlikely this sounds right? Nathan Prescott happens to be from the town's most distinguished family. And one of Blackwell's most honoured students, so I find it slightly difficult to believe that he was in here, in plain sight, pointing a gun around" Mr Wells rejected.

"I know you've had your fair share of problem with Mr Prescott Alec but, making up accusations such as this-

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm making this up. How many times in the past two weeks has Nathan been in your office for fighting? He assaulted me, he stole my confident file from my counsellor and he hired men to beat me up on the first day!" Alec shouted.

"Now Alec. None of those things were proven to be tru-

"I thought we were meant to feel safe in our own school!" Alec said sarcastically.

"Look this is a very serious charge. I'll deal with it personally. Thank you for bringing it to my attention" Mr Wells stated.

"So that's it?" Max spoke up.

"We'll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Now both of you, go outside and join your classmates" He instructed. Alec just turned turned quickly and stormed out.

"Unbelievable!" Alec exclaimed as he slammed the doors to outside open.

"Alec wait!" Max shouted after as she joined him outside.

Alec just sat down on the step. He couldn't believe the week he was having and it was only Monday. First there was everything that happened to Kate on Friday night. Then he had to be there for her while she got the morning after people. Then she refused to talk to him. Then he woke up this morning to find out what really happened to Kate that night. Then he nearly got into a fight with Logan. Then he found out the truth from Dana, which points at Nathan being the culprit. Then Kate sees him and Dana coming out of closet and then he just got accused of lying about seeing Nathan Prescott nearly shoot someone with a gun. Life really wasn't on his side and honestly he didn't know how he could comprehend it.

"Alec?" Max spoke quietly.

"You saw and heard everything that I did, right?" She asked.

"Yes, unfortunately" Alec sighed, before turning to look at him.

"What do we do Max? He-he had a gun. Nathan is capable of anything now and Principal Wells is just...just going to ignore that because Nathan's daddy has alot of money into the academy" Alec stated.

"I don't know. I can't get over what we saw" Max said in shock.

"We have to keep this between us okay" Alec commented.

"What?"

"Look I've got a lot of stuff on Nathan at the moment. But, currently everything seems pretty coincidental so it's not enough to go off. But, I'm working on it. This...thing that we just witnessed, will help a lot. For now though, we need to buy our time. Once I get everything, we can expose him for what he really is" Alec explained. Max nodded in agreement. It was a pretty sound plan. They needed more evidence and there was no way she'd let Nathan get away with this. He could have killed that poor girl right in front of them.

"There is some strange things happening here in Arcadia Bay" Alec stated rhetorically.

"I here that" Max agreed.

"Hey look. I need to get going...somehow...as I know Warren wants to see me. Don't worry I won't say anything. I need to clear my head of what just happened... Just...Alec be careful. I'll let you know if I find out anything else that might help" Max informed as she gave Alec a weak smile and started walking towards the dormitories.

Alec watched as the bobbed brunette became a smaller and smaller figure in the distance before she vanished completely. He sat there a while, almost as though he was still in time and everyone else was moving quickly around him. This is how he felt for most of the time. Like he was forever not moving forward and he was just stuck in the same constant state. It had been a while since Alec had felt like this and he knew that now wasn't the time for it but, he couldn't help his own emotions. He had been so caught up in everything that he forgot he had needs too, things to ponder, things to get upset over or things to get angry over. Sitting here on this step, he felt so alone and depressed. It was though Alec was taking everything on by himself. Everyone was constantly saying that they would tell Alec anything they found out but, weren't actually offering to help Kate and speak to her. The only one who made any effort was him and it made him angry about it. He loved Dana, he loved Max, Warren, Alyssa, Stella and Kurt. He was glad to have met them and be friends with them. But, it just seemed that none of them made time to see how Kate was or even just to talk to her. It's evident that something is happening to her and that was prior to all of this video stuff. Yet they all still went about as though she could deal with it or her own. It's no wonder that Kate felt like no one really cared about her. Alec wasn't perfect and nor did he claim to be but, he still tried. Alec stood up. There was no point in wallowing and he had to face facts that he was the only one who could help Kate. He trusted her and she trusted him. There was lots that he knew that no one else knew too. Kate's strict family, her ex boyfriend and what happened on Saturday. All of them chilling and haunting things. No, no more hurt. With a new found vigour and motivation Alec headed towards the dormitories.

* * *

Alec walked into his room and set about his work, pushing some of things off his desk and into his drawer. He sat down at his desk, placing his phone into the docking station and setting it to shuffle. The good thing about being an art student is that an artist always comes prepared, which in this case, meant Alec had of the equipment and utensils he needed to be creative. Cutting out pieces of paper, gluing them down onto a canvas, writing in coloured pens and making use of strings and pins, Alec was able to express the thoughts and information that was inside of his head. Alec sat looking at his canvas, he had to make sure he hadn't missed anything and he needed to make sure everything was in order chronologically. He also needed to consider outside events which may be coincidental in linking Nathan into all of this.

 _'Okay so the first thing is obviously the bullying that has been going on with Kate since before I even started, which is mainly done by her tormentors Victoria, Taylor and Courtney but Nathan is also part of that. The reason for the bullying is slightly unclear but, it seems to be due to her faith and beliefs around abstinence'_

 _'Next is the fact that Nathan hired those goons to beat me up. Three large men. Samuel seems to know more about them and Nathan, so I can ask him for more information'_

 _'Then Nathan was actually able to break into the counsellors office and steal my file. Does Nathan have that good of a relationship with Principal Wells that he access or does have the facilities to break in?'_

 _'Friday night of my first Vortex party. Yuck. I was drugged and took somewhere, but was that by Nathan? He wasn't at the party that night and what if the drugs were actually intended for Victoria that night as I'm sure it was her drink that drugged me? Or is Victoria working with someone?'_

 _'Next was this Friday night just gone. Kate went with Dana, Juliet and Zachary. Meeting with Trevor later. Kate said the last thing she remembers was speaking to Nathan as she tried to leave, so Kate's blackout must have happened just after that'_

 _'I saw Nathan come back that night with someone who I couldn't see but, I could make out enough to know that she was a girl'_

 _'Then Kate told me about how she was worried that something happened that night and had to have a morning after pill. But, she couldn't remember any of it and she woke up in her own bed'_

 _'The video of Kate went viral, shared by the cronies. Showing exactly what happened to Kate after she blacked out'_

 _'Dana then told me how she had actually found her in the VIP section with Nathan and the other Vortex members. Claiming that Nathan found her drunk at the bar. If I could find out who the barman was, then maybe I could know more. Dana then said that Nathan offered to take her to hospital but, she felt weird about letting him take her. Kate clearly didn't go to the hospital though...it's possible she did but, there would be more evidence of her being there and it's likely they wouldn't let her leave'_

 _'Then there was the incident with Nathan conducting business with this blue haired girl and it escalating. He had access to a gun and she knew that he was rich. What did the girl want from him? Drugs? Principal Wells wasn't helpful at all about the fact one of his students could have killed someone. Is Nathan buying his silence?'_ Alec contemplated.

He threw himself back in his chair, spinning as he looked up at the ceiling. There was too many what ifs? He had a basis to go on and he knew the people he needed to talk to but, there was still no explanation or motive. No proof that Nathan drugged Kate and raped her. Alec knew deep down and he hated admitting it, but...he knew Nathan did it. But, he needed to back this up before he went to the police. Principal Wells didn't even believe him about the gun. Something felt missing about all of this. Something he knew nothing about. Everything was too coincidental and the lengths Nathan had gone to...to do that to Kate. It didn't make sense. Why drug Alec? Or attempt to drug Victoria. There was definitely something weird happening in Arcadia Bay. Alec sat back up and looked at his canvas.

 _'That's everything I've got until now. I feel like there's a lot being swept under the carpet by Principal Wells but, I don't think he would go as far as letting Nathan drug people. I need to speak with Samuel, try and find out who the bartender was at the Vortex Party and figure out who this girl with blue hair was'_ Alec thought to himself as he sat back and looked at the canvas. It did look pretty impressive but, he couldn't just hang it up on his wall. What if someone walked in or even broke in? Grabbing it from the desk, Alec slid the work underneath his bed and pulled boxes in the way to block anyone from noticing it.

 _'Maybe I should head to the main courtyard and see if what I can find out'_ Alec instructed himself as he headed out the door, making sure to lock it as he left. As he walked along the corridor, he felt like his life had purpose. Sure a lot of people could argue that he was really going out of his way to help Kate but, he felt like it was the justice she deserved. She did deserve it. She deserved to be happy and to know that none of this was her fault and that the person who was to blame would pay for it. He couldn't just stand idly by and do nothing with the information he knew. He needed to act.

Alec headed outside of the dormitories. It was slightly quieter now, people had gone about the rest of their evenings. Either making plans with each other or perhaps even already turning in for the day. Students love their naps. He saw Alyssa sat down on a nearby bench, reading a book. He couldn't quite make out the title but, she seemed heavily engrossed in it. Nearby was Zach, who he was pretty sure was dating Juliet but he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't really spoke to either of them but, he knew Juliet was too good for him. She was nice, like Dana. She could have her mean side like anyway but, generally had peoples best interests at heart. Perhaps that's why she loved journalism. Maybe she could help with Kate. Just as Alec was walking past he heard a shout.

"Fuck this shit!" before he spotted a football thrown by Zach in anger heading straight towards Alyssa's head. Alec quickly ran over "Alyssa, watch out!" he yelled before knocking the ball away with his hand.

"Alec, that was awesome! Thanks" Alyssa beamed.

"It's okay. People just won't grow up will they" Alec stated as he looked over at a frustrated Zach looking at his phone.

"Yeah but, that's bullies for you. I'll see you round Alec, I've got to finish this stupid book" Alyssa told before she went back to flicking pages.

Alec just continued walking. Alyssa and Stella were meant to be really good friends with Kate, yet they seemed completely oblivious to what was happening to Kate or did they just not care? The people and students here in Arcadia Bay just seemed unaware of so many things. It wasn't hard to notice that Kate was being bullied and everyone acknowledged that but, no one did anything. No one reported it to faculty or Principal Wells, no one took time to speak to Kate and ask how she was. Everyone was just so caught up in themselves. He shook his head. He couldn't be angry at people. Everyone had their own problems and hidden issues. That's the thing with mental health, it was mental. Inside the mind. You couldn't see what a person felt or thought about. We all pretend to be happy and fine but, we internally struggle. Alec was just about to turn the corner of the dormitories when he saw David Madsen and Kate.

"...So don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell!" He shouted as he walked closer and closer to Kate. She looked frightened.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?!" He asked a as he poked her with his finger, with enough force that it even pushed her back a little.

"No and leave me alone" Kate barely answered back. Alec couldn't stand back anymore and watch this unfold.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone!" Alec yelled as he walked over. Mr Madsen looked angry.

"Excuse us, this is official campus business-

"Really? Harassing students and bullying them is part of your campus business?" Alec replied as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anyone. i'm just doing my job" David answered defensively.

"No. No you're not doing your job. You're trying to take matters into your own hands for some reason and think it's acceptable to confront students and push them around. I don't think that's your job. I'm not about to stand here and let you do it either, so why don't you back off" Alec stated bluntly as he stood in between Kate and David.

"You're really going for it today aren't you? First the fire alarm and now this? You're part of the problem boy. I will not forget this conversation" Mr Madsen warned before he walked off. Alec just stood and watched him leave, checking to make sure he wasn't waiting for him to leave and then start harassing Kate again. What was all of that about anyway. He heard someone clear their throat behind him which snapped him back into reality as turned to see Kate stood looking at him awkwardly.

"Kate. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Alec asked. Kate just shook her head.

"No he didn't and I'm okay" Kate replied basically. She seemed to notice the tone of how she was speaking to Alec and felt guilty. He had just helped her.

"That was great Alec. I think you scared him for once...I have to go, but thank you" Kate praised with a small smile of appreciation. She turned to go but, Alec caught her hand.

"Kate...about what you saw before-

"Alec don't. You don't need to explain yourself to me. That's your...thing. Just make sure you don't get caught by any teachers" Kate interrupted as she went to leave again. But, Alec wouldn't let it lie.

"No Kate. Listen to me, please! It wasn't like that. You know me, I wouldn't...I wouldn't do anything like that. Ever! Dana was telling me something...about...about the Vortex party but, she didn't want anyone listening in. I promise that was it" Alec begged. He didn't want Kate thinking he was that type of guy and he didn't want Kate...to...to think he liked anyone else but her.

"Telling you about my 'porn video'? Yeah it's pretty much public knowledge now" Kate said, devoid of emotion.

"Kate-

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just want to be alone now Alec but, thank you for before. I appreciate it. Have a good evening" Kate spoke before she walked past him and headed to the dormitories.

Alec just stood there once again, feeling alone and rejected. He just wanted her to be open with him. Tell him everything she felt, everything she truly felt. How she was inside, how she felt about him, was she angry at him, did she hate him. Just something from her but, she was literally a walking zombie and she had been like that for so long now. The girl he first met a few weeks ago wasn't the same one he just saw. Alec needed to stay focused, for her benefit. If he could prove everything he believed to be true, she could have closure and justice...hopefully with that she could receive the support and care she needs to become happy again. To become Kate. Alec headed up to the main courtyard, just like the bit of greenery outside the dormitories, there wasn't many student left loitering around outside the main campus. He spotted Trevor and his friends still skating over by the track, whilst the football team practised on the pitch in the middle of it. Other than that, the area was vacant of any humans besides himself.

 _'Great. There goes operation: speak to everyone to find out information'_ Alec thought to himself as he looked around. He walked over to the large fountain which situated itself slap bang in the middle of the courtyard. Like a beacon of hope. Next to it, stood a notice board which Alec found interest in. There was lots of paper attached to it, some selling equipment and technology, others advertising groups and clubs and some informing people of the upcoming events and parties at Blackwell. But, there was mutiple flyers which caught his attention and had done so all day. He had seen them posted everywhere, on lockers, on walls, on doors, trees etc. It was a missing notice. Normally you'd see them for pets, cats or dogs who had got lost or ran-away from home but, this was more striking. It was a girl. She had been missing since 22nd April 2013.

 _'Rachel Amber, 19. Missing'_

 _'She's been missing for nearly seven months? Jeez'_ Alec thought to himself. He couldn't believe how a girl could just go missing for so long, in a small town like Arcadia Bay. Nothing bad or eerie ever happened here. The only thing which brought a lot of attention was fisherman getting lost or drowning at sea in storms. Alec placed the flyer back and looked over towards the car-park. He could vaguely make out Max and Warren sat on a car. He decided to go over and talk to them. It's not like he was doing anything else or had any plans. He headed down the steps to the car-park and headed over to the duo, who were deeply engrossed in conversation. He could hear them laughing already. Warren spotted him coming over.

"Yo Alec! Check out ma new whip!" Warren stated as he showed off his car.

"You got a car?" Alec asked in shock. He wasn't expecting him to buy or a car or even know how to drive one.

"Yup, got my provisional license the other day. So I can now drive us around. Do you like her?" Warren beamed.

"Her?" Alec chuckled.

"Of course it's a her. Everything is always a her if you're a guy" Warren defended.

"Yeah _she's_ pretty awesome" Alec agreed. It wasn't a bad car. It would get you from A to B at least.

"My parents got me it as an early birthday present. All though I'll have to fund everything else myself" Warren sighed.

"Well duh. You're lucky enough that you've got parents who'd buy a car for you. You need to find a-" Max started before she was interrupted.

"Max Caulfield?" A voice stated as the group watched a familiar face pace over towards them. Alec had to tighten his fists.

"You're one of Jefferson's photo groupies" He stated as came right into Max's face. Warren went to go close to him but, was pushed back.

"And don't you try anything either" Nathan warned Alec, without taking his eyes away from Max.

"I'm one of his students" Max spoke out.

"Whatthefuckever" Nathan spat.

"I know you like to take pictures, especially when hiding the corners and the shadows of the main building. You best tell me what you told the principal. Now!" Nathan threatened.

"I told him the truth, a student had a gun" Max challenged.

"No, you told him I had a gun. You both did. That's why he dragged me into his office" Nathan corrected angrily. Alec watched Nathan's hand the whole time.

"And did what? Give you a stern lecture?" Max said sarcastically. Alec was surprised by her braveness right now.

"Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though...they try..."

"You should talk to someone Nathan" Max suggested. It was actually genuine.

"Do not analyse me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself Max Caulfield" Nathan threatened.

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott" Max answered back.

"Oh man, you're telling me what to do" Nathan teased as he got in Max's face.

"Get away from her, dude!" Warren spoke up as he pushed Nathan back. But, Nathan just headbutted Warren to the ground. Max went over to push Nathan.

"Hey, get away from him!" Max shouted but Nathan just turned around a grabbed her by the throat.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents, not the Principal, or that little whore in the corridor!" Nathan ranted psychotically.

"Get off her!" Alec yelled as he pulled Nathan's hand off Max. Max fell to the ground and was nearly ran over by a truck that was about to leave the car-park. Max stood up and looked at the driver, her mouth falling agape.

"Max?" The driver spoke.

"Chloe?" Max answered back. Alec looked over to see the commotion. It was the blue haired girl! But, he recognised her. It was Chloe Price.

"No way. You again?" Chloe said in surprise. In the commotion, Nathan punched Alec in the stomach whilst he was distracted and he fell to the ground. Nathan was about to grab Max again but Warren tackled Nathan to the floor.

"Warren!" Max exclaimed.

"Go, go! I got this!" Warren reassured. But, then Nathan started wailing on him.

"Chloe! Get Max out of here!" Alec instructed.

"Alec? Not you as well. Christ, this day-

"Chloe!"

"All right! Get in Max!" Chloe ordered as she flung open the passengers door. Just as Max got inside, Nathan got up off of Warren and kicked the truck door.

"Get your punk asses out of there now! Don't even try to run! No one messes with me!" Nathan roared. Alec grabbed Nathan once again and threw him to the ground. Using this distraction, Chloe pushed her foot down on the pedal and screeched out of the car park. Leaving the three boys behind.

"Now what is going on here!" David Madsen yelled. Alec knew they were in deep shit.

* * *

 **And that's that chapter. I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I didn't want to merge too far away from the original story and concept as it's awesome but I thought I'd add more things between Alec and Kate and other parts. Just for a heads up, as I imagine some people might be wondering if I'm going to incorporate Max's time and rewind abilities. I'm not. There will be no time travel or rewinding. I'm going to play the story out just like the game but making changes were necessary so that some of the events happen. For example, the scene before in which Nathan and Chloe are arguing but, Alec intervenes not magic. This means a lot of Alec, Chloe and Max which I'm hoping most of you will like. But, don't worry there will be still plenty of Alec and Kate, trust me! Anyway, please follow, favourite and/or review and I'll see you in the next one :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope you're all okay? Sorry for how long this chapter took but, I wanted to get it perfect and I hope I've done that. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too. This chapter deals with a lot of traumatic and difficult situations which people deal and suffer with on a day to day basis. If you feel troubled or triggered by any of the issues discussed in this chapter then please use the links below:**

 **UK: 116 123 (UK) 116 123 (ROI)**

 **USA: I** **f you are in crisis or suicidal and need someone to talk to call the Samaritans branch in your area or 1 (800) 273-TALK.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or it's context.**

 **WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE, MATURE THEMES, SEXUAL THEMES**

* * *

 _Buzz Buzz_

Alec woke with sound of his phone vibrating. He cracked open his eyes slowly as the light of the burning morning sun started to creep through lines of his eyelashes. He sighed and turned over so he was on his side facing towards his alarm. He was really tired today and he had only just woke up. For the first time in a while, Alec had actually slept soundly for once. Perhaps the weekend and it's events had finally caught up on him. He fell into his bed face first at 21:30pm last night and he's only just woke up now watching his the little green digits turned to 08:27. His alarm was set for 08:30 so Alec moaned and forced himself up. His body cracked as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was pretty sure that this wasn't healthy for an 18 year old boy to be like this but, here he was. Years of fighting, exercise, activity and whatever else. His body was pretty used to the abuse now. Alec raised a hand to his jaw, it still hurt like hell after his and Warren's little spat with Nathan yesterday. His hand too as he retracted it from his face and observed it. It was slightly swollen, with the knuckles red raw from the punching and tackling, it was still fairly stained with blood. Alec shook his head. This was becoming too much of a regular occurrence. He started to replay yesterdays events. It felt like the longest day in history, everything that could go wrong or happen did. He only hoped today wasn't the same. It was then that aftermath of the fight started to become clear in his mind.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Now what is going on here!" David Madsen yelled._

 _Alec ignored David as he ran towards them. Instead he rushed over to his younger friend who was rolling about on the floor clutching his face. Alec couldn't imagine that Nathan did too much damage but, he knew that the headbutt would have been painful enough. Alec had to admit, he didn't think Warren had it in him to fight Nathan. Warren was a very laid-back and chilled guy, incredibly intelligent but still somewhat a child. Despite this, Alec was in awe of his bravery and courage. Everyone knew that Nathan was someone not to mess with and that in doing so you were asking for trouble, yet despite that Warren defended Max. He knew why of course but he wasn't exactly going to tease the young boy about it now. Alec looked up and saw Nathan trying to run away but, David was smarter and caught him in an instant as he pushed Nathan towards us._

 _"Get your hands off me! Do you know who you're messing with?! I could get you fired in an instant or sued or worse!" Nathan threatened aggressively. He really was on the psycho path today. This was a side to Nathan Alec had never seen before or could have imagined, despite everything he's done in the past. Nathan was a coward at best, using fear, manipulation and money to do what he wanted. But all of it was empty threats. Alec could never have imagined that he'd go as far as pointing a gun at someone. He was still coming to terms that that someone was one of his old childhood friends Chloe Price. No, he didn't have time to think about that._

 _"You two! Don't make this hard and try running away" David commanded as he walked over to us._

 _"We won't run. But, Warren needs to see the nurse. He didn't have anything to do with this" Alec explained._

 _"I'll be the judge of that and so will Principal Wells. You're really becoming a thorn in my side boy" Mr Madsen answered back._

 _"Now help him up and follow me. Don't try anything funny" He lectured as he turned with Nathan and started pushing him towards the building. Alec could still hear Nathan muttering curses and threats. He just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Warren._

 _"Warren are you okay? Can you stand?" Alec asked as placed his arm underneath Warren's pulling him into a seating position._

 _"I-I think so. My vision is a little hazy" Warren replied, keeping one hand covering his eye._

 _"Come on, I'll help you" Alec insisted and he helped pull the young man to his feet. Warren stumbled slightly at first before steadying himself. David looked back to check them were still there and Alec gave him a cooperating nod before David continued on. Warren and Alec starting followed with Alec leaning Warren on his shoulder for support._

 _"Do-do you think we're going to get in trouble?" Warren asked._

 _"Err honestly? Yes" Alec replied, he didn't want to lie to him._

 _"Oh"_

 _"Look Warren. You'll be fine, you weren't involved at all. You were just trying to protect Max. Nathan was the one who headbutted you. Me, Max and Chloe are your witnesses" Alec tried to reassure._

 _"Chloe? Was that girl driving the truck with blue hair? How do you know her?" Warren questioned._

 _"We were good friends when we were younger. Both of us found company in each other due to both of us losing someone close to us. She lived on my street and my Gran thought it would be good for us both to talk about it with each other, although I had many more years of coping with it than her" Alec answered. The two fell silent for a while before Warren spoke up again._

 _"Hey. Do you think Max..." Warren started._

 _"Do I think Max what?"_

 _"It's fine. It doesn't matter" Warren shrugged off._

 _"She definitely thought it was cool and brave. I know she'll really appreciate what you did for her" Alec spoke up. Warren didn't say anything but he saw Warren smile out of the corner of his eye._

 _"You two hurry up!" Mr Madsen rushed._

 _"Jeez. Private asshole just won't let up today" Alec muttered._

 _"He been bothering you?" Warren asked._

 _"You could say that. Everywhere I turn he's just there. I don't trust him if I'm honest" Alec responded._

 _"I know what you mean. Apparently he was actually in the army before getting a job here. I don't want to know why he left" Warren commented._

 _Alec and Warren trudged up the steps of Blackwell Academy and made their way through the glass doors, spotting an angry and stern looking Principal Wells on the other side, his arms folded across his chest._

 _"Inside my office now" He said with annoyance. The two of them said nothing as they walked past the older gentleman and took a seat in the leathery chairs opposite his desk. Alec glanced over Nathan who was practically being held down in his seat by David, the army-mans grip firmly placed on top of Nathan's shoulders. If it was anyone else, Alec would have said something but he was more than happy to see Nathan pinned down. It stopped him from being stupid or doing anything else incredibly erratic. Principal Wells came in and slammed the door behind him before marching behind his desk and placing his hands on it._

 _"David you can go now, thank you" Principal wells instructed as the tall man left the room._

 _"Now. Would someone like to tell me why it's appropriate to fight each other in the schools parking lot!?" Wells exclaimed._

 _"Why don't you ask these losers why they attacked me!" Nathan shouted as he pointed over towards Alec and Warren._

 _"Nathan! That's enough! I want answers not accusations or insults"_

 _"Alec. I thought I said that I didn't want to see you in here again unless it was for a good reason. However, this is becoming a frequent visit between us" The principal continued._

 _"Principal Wells I-_

 _"No I don't want to hear it. Regardless of the reasons behind it all, you know you shouldn't be fighting and this isn't your first warning. Detention for all of you, tomorrow after class" Principal Wells declared._

 _"What?! You cant give me detention! Ho just wait till my dad hears about this" Nathan crossed his arms smugly._

 _"I'll deal with you separately. You can let yourself out" Wells stated._

 _"That's what I thought. Enjoy detention tomorrow, it's the least you deserve after today" Nathan spat before leaving the office. Alec couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Once again it would seem that Nathan was getting away with his punishment all because his rich daddy pulls the strings in Blackwell._

 _"Anything to say or add gentleman?"_

 _"What's the point? It's not like you're going to do anything about what we say" Alec replied monotonously as he stood up from the chair._

 _"Now Alec you see-_

 _"I thought we were meant to feel safe in school? But all I see is people being allowed to do what they like, all because their invested in this building. How many times has Nathan been in the office? In fact how many times have you heard students talk about him negatively? You have absolutely no idea what he is capable of. It'll be too late when you actually realise that the safety of students is more important than money" Alec ranted._

 _"I'm not going to sit here and say I'm sorry for punching Nathan, because I'm not. It's the least he deserves for the way he speaks and treats people"_

 _"Whatever happens when he snaps...It'll be on your hands, not mine" Alec concluded as he walked over towards the door._

 _"See you in detention Warren" Alec spoke before leaving the room._

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

It still angered Alec greatly at how cowardly and stupid Principal Wells was. He was going to sacrifice the safety and well-being of every student in this building and all because he had the Prescott's glare towering over him. He could have had the body of a dead girl in his hallways and he wouldn't ever care that the walls would be covered in her blood because it was Nathan Prescott who pulled the trigger. Alec was beginning to even have doubts about whether his evidence would be enough to convince the Principal. Should he just go to the police? They would be better at uncovering the evidence than him surely and if he gave them what he information he had, plus witnesses then they could lock him up. He was a threat to society, he had already rap- He had already caused emotional and physical damage to Kate. He had to be stopped. Alec thought of his piece underneath his bed and how that was coming together. There was still something big missing Alec could just feel it, something strange. But, he had to look at the positives, he now had a new witness and information source. Chloe Price. He couldn't believe he had seen her after all of these years. He had wondered when he first moved back here, why he hadn't seen her at Blackwell but quickly forgot about it. But, seeing her again and the way she was. She had changed tremendously. Once a fairly shy girl with long mousse hair and a bright smile. Now standing out of the crowd with bright blue hair, tattoos and punk clothes. Alec had to admit, she did suit it but it was a shock to see. Maybe it was the realisation that she was the girl who would have painted the school red. Chloe had ties to Nathan, for whatever reason and Alec needed to find out exactly what they were.

* * *

Kate was awake long before her alarm started sounding out across the room. She could hear the movement and conversations of the girls outside as they made their way about their mornings. It was another day of late starts with Mr Jefferson's class starting at 12:30pm which normally Kate would dislike but, recently she will take anything that means she doesn't have to be seen by her peers. She was currently sat in bed with a notepad and pen clutched in her lap, numerous crumbled up pieces of paper adorned both her sheets and the floor. From dark drawings to lengthy letters, Kate had preoccupied herself with her worst friend...her mind. Her room was just a replication of that as her eyes peered into the darkness of the four walls, viewing what confided within them. The place was a mess, although it had been for a while. It was covered in empty bottles of wine, tissues, crumbled up pieces of paper and days worth of bowls and plate collecting in the corner. Kate looked over to her small sofa in which her violin sat. It had been such a long time since she had played it. She used to play for hours each day but, now it was collecting dust. Her favourite violinist had to be Fritz Kreisler, he had a charming tone quality and loved how he composed the cadenza for Beethoven's Violin Concerto in D. Kate loved to express herself through art, it was the one way of illustrating how you felt inside without speaking. In art, you can see expression, emotion and even tone. That's why she enjoyed it so much. Cartoons were her speciality though, she loved cute and fuzzy little things but recently they weren't what she had been drawing. Kate saw her phone vibrate and light up on her desk. She had been ignoring it since yesterday. She couldn't bare to look. She knew that all of her social media would be covered in comments and shared posts of the video. It was everywhere, it even had its own website now. No matter where she went she couldn't escape it. She was trapped. This wasn't something that was just going to disappear either, no, the damage had already been done and people will always always remember it for years to come. Kate stood up and walked over to her desk, picking up a letter she received yesterday and started reading it again. It was from her Aunt on her mothers side.

 _Dear Kate,  
_

 _No spirit or devil could have prepared me for what for what you've done in that videotape.  
And like a Jezebel you have released your harlot image before God's eye.  
I will pray with my church for your soul to be saved from Eternal Hellfire._

 _Auntie Marsh._

Kate chucked the letter to the floor. She couldn't take this anymore. This feeling of self-loathing and hopelessness. She wasn't good enough for this world. She wouldn't ever be good enough for anyone, not her family, not her friends and not her God. No matter how hard she tried and how kind she was, it wasn't enough. She was too weak, too frail. Nothing made her happy anymore, she was destined to be alone and hated. What was the point in suffering. It was time. She didn't want it to come to this but, it was the only option she had left. She couldn't escape the abuse anymore and she had brought it all upon herself by going to that party. Kate didn't know what she'd do if people found out about her sleeping with some random stranger. Kate glanced over at her alarm clock, deciding that she needed to get prepared for the day. She didn't want to leave of course but, something deep down willed her on to keep going. She left her room and started heading down the corridor, she could hear loud music playing from Dana's room like always. She was always a morning person. Just as Kate was about to turn the corner, she heard a distinct sound that stopped her dead in her tracks. It was the sound of laughter and people chanting. She looked over to see Juliet and Brooke both huddled over Juliet's phone. Kate knew they were watching her video. It was everywhere. It was like she was caught in a spiders web. Juliet and Brooke felt the presence of someone watching them and both looked up to see Kate staring at them. They shifted uncomfortably, clearing their throats and Juliet quickly tried to click off the video but, the damage had already been done. Kate turned hastily and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Her mind was pacing, she couldn't think coherently anymore. Kate rushed into the shower, turning on the faucet as she pulled off her pyjamas and soaked herself with water. Her warm tears combing with that of the shower. Kate's hands shakily reached out to her razor as she picked up the small, sharp metal. She held it her the palm of her hand momentarily, contemplating whether she was going to do this is to her body again. Erratic frustration and depression seeped into her head and she swiftly began lashing at her thighs as the tears continued to pour. This went on for sometime until her legs caved under each other and Kate fell to the tiled floor. Throwing her razor away as the blood began swirling down the drain.

"I-I just can't...I can't do this anymore" Kate cried to herself as she wrapped her arms around her frail figure.

Kate sat there for a while, watching as the last of the blood dripped from her body. It didn't even hurt anymore, all she felt was numbness both inside and out. She wiped away the last excess drops before turning off the shower and wrapping the tops of her thighs in bandages. She stood up from the floor and dried the rest of her body down with her towel before pulling her pyjamas back on. Grabbing her things, Kate headed over to the sink and started placing her things on the side whilst she pulled out her toothbrush and paste. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, loathing the person she stared at. She heard the door open to her right but, didn't look away from her reflection.

"Hey Kate" A soft voice spoke.

"How's it going?" The person asked. Kate stopped for a moment and turned around to see Max looking at her, clad in her pyjamas too.

"I'm here. Thanks for inviting me for tea the other week Max. I needed that" Kate replied.

"Anytime. We should go again soon" Max said.

"By the way Max, do you still have my copy of The October Country?" Kate questioned.

"Oh. Yes of course. It's great so far. I didn't realise Bradbury was such a poet" Max answered enthusiastically. There was a moment of silence before Kate spoke again.

"Can you please bring it back to my room this morning?" Kate asked.

"I just need to take some notes before class" Kate continued.

"Absolutely. I'll bring it by later" Max assured before turning to head into the shower herself.

Kate returned to brushing her teeth, choosing to ignore her reflection. She didn't want to look at herself. That wasn't her anymore, that was the old Kate. The one she was now was the dead shell of her former self. The girl who used love playing violin and drawing colourful drawings. The girl who used to dance in the rain and twirl under the falling leaves of the tree. The girl who would smile, who would laugh and love. She was gone. She had died long ago. Soon her body and herself would be reunited.

"What's up, Kate?" A voice asked teasingly and Kate instantly recognised who it belonged to. She didn't look up from the sink.

"School" Kate answered quietly.

"That's it?" Another voice questioned. Taylor.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework" Victoria commented with a snicker.

"Victoria...that wasn't me..." Kate replied embarrassingly.

"Oh my God. Right" Taylor stated sarcastically.

"Don't be shy. I think it's awesome that you set a tongue record on video. I bet you wish it had been Alec huh?" Victoria patronised.

"You're going to be sorry someday" Kate spoke hesitantly before rushing out of the bathroom.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm sorry you're a viral slut. I'm sure she had fun" Victoria shouted after her.

"Looks like it" Taylor added.

"I know Nathan hooked her up. And you know he has the good shit" Victoria remarked.

"Preach it sista!" Taylor cheered as the two girls began looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Yuck. I still have this goddamn paint all over my face" Victoria complained.

"Good thing my faithful minions took their sweet time bringing me a towel..." She continued sarcastically.

"We ran all the way-

"Give it a rest Taylor. Now I know if I'm in an accident I won't rely on you or Courtney for help" Victoria cut off.

"You can hang out with Kate...or...Max" Victoria insulted. Taylor looked at Victoria for a minute before thinking of a response.

"She's a weirdo with that dumb camera" Taylor commented.

"I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap. Anyway" Victoria joined in.

"Let's leave the link to Kate's video so everybody gives her a chance to see her in action..." Victoria enthused as she pulled out her lipstick and began writing on the mirror.

"You are such an evil beeatch. I love it!" Taylor supported before the two girls left the bathroom cackling, unaware that Max had seen and heard the entire thing.

* * *

Alec was walking along the path back to the dormitories after going and grabbing some breakfast the canteen. He couldn't sit there and pretend things were normal. He enjoyed hanging out and chatting with Kurt and his team but, he just couldn't put his heart into genuinely smiling or laughing knowing what he knew. All Alec wanted was to resolve the issue with Kate. He wanted nothing more for her to come up to him, tell him she was okay and to hug him. But, he knew that would never happen. What happened to Kate was enough to break anyone but, to have that on top of everything else she had coped with? It was going to cause catastrophic damage. He needed more evidence, it wasn't complete and there wasn't enough linking Nathan to Kate. If it came to the Police, then Alec would surrender everything he had right there and then and force them to believe his and Kate's side. They had to look into it. They just had to. As he was heading towards the building, he saw Max walking in his direction. He couldn't figure out her expression.

"Alec. Have you got a minute?" Max inquired as she stopped in front of the young man.

"Yeah sure Max. Is everything alright?" Alec asked with concern.

"I uh...overheard something said this morning in the girls bathroom between Taylor and Victoria, it might help you with collecting information about Nathan" Max explained.

"That's great Max. What was it?" Alec questioned.

"They had been harassing Kate previously in the bathroom, about that horrid video. Then Kate left and Victoria was saying how she knows hooked her up and that he always has the good shit. Alec do you think that means that Nathan...drugged Kate?" Max informed.

"I have no doubt about it Max. But, this is good. It means Victoria knows more than she should and if needs be I can use her evidence" Alec considered.

"But I doubt Victoria would sell Nathan out. Those two have been good friends for a long time and I know they've...slept with each other a few times" Max spoke.

"Victoria will talk. She's putting her reputation on the line, not to mention how much trouble she'll get in from both her parents and the police about underage drinking and drug taking" Alec answered.

"But..."

"But, what?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing it doesn't matter. Hey, thanks again for this Max. I appreciate it, this will help prove exactly the type of person Nathan is" Alec thanked.

"No problem. I'll let you know if I hear or find anything else out" Max smiled.

"Hey Max, about yesterday with Chloe? I-I didn't know that the two of you had been friends" Alec stated.

"Yeah, we were really good friends until I moved to Seattle. I had no idea that the two of you were also friends"

"We sort of bonded after her dad died, you know through both of us losing family. Did...did Chloe tell you why she was Nathan yesterday, what's the link between those two?" Alec inquired.

"She didn't tell me too much but, it was enough to suggest that Nathan is capable of what we think he did to Kate." Max replied.

"This will stay between us or...at least if you speak to the police you don't mention this . Not until Chloe is confident in talking about this as it could land her some shit too. But..Chloe told me that she was drugged by Nathan Prescott after a night out at some seedy bar. She woke up to find him crawling towards her with a camera. Can you believe that! The reason she was here yesterday is because she's blackmailing him . I told her to keep away from him but, she insists of continuing to blackmail him because his family is rich" Max explained.

"Holy...holy shit" Alec hardly spoke out. This changed everything but proved that Nathan had indeed drugged Kate, The only question looming right now was why he did it.

"Yeah exactly. So...Alec please...just for the time being, can we keep this between us" Max begged.

"Of course Max. Just...see if Chloe would be comfortable in coming clean about it, should it arise" Alec suggested.

"I'll try. Look and I'm going to meet Chloe now at the Two Whales Diner, why don't you come with?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I have something I need to do first but, I'll meet you's there" Alec responded as he walked past Max.

"Oh Alec, wait!" Max shouted as she ran back after him.

"I was meant to drop this off for Kate...would you maybe give it to her from me? I don't want to keep Chloe waiting" Max wondered. Alec stared at the book in her hands. He looked at her, shooting her an 'is this the best idea' look before sighing in defeat.

"Okay...I'll take it" Alec stated.

"Thanks Alec. I'll tell Chloe you're coming, I'm sure she'll want to talk to you after all these years" Max said as she jogged off.

Alec sighed as the small brunette turned the corner. This was a horrible idea. It would let him see Kate but, would she want to see him. Despite her apology of Sunday night, things seemed still pretty awkward between them, especially after Dana's revelation and Kate seeing the two of them come out of a closet. Alec was really worried about her mental state. She was too calm at the moment and it honestly scared him a little bit. People with that type of depression are either going through two stages. Just entering the bout of depression or just leaving it. If it was the latter, this was troubling news indeed. Alec made his way up the staircase until he stopped outside of the girls dorm. There was no in and out procedure this time. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to be spotted. So he just need to act as calm and nonchalant as possible. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He couldn't just walk in, not at this time in the morning as no doubt half the girls would be showering or getting ready. He did not need to go back to the principals office again. The door clicked open and Alec saw Dana looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Alec. What can I do you for?" Dana asked.

"I just need to drop this off at Kate's room but, I wanted to check that people were..ah decent" Alec replied, awkwardly.

"Sure you can Alec. Everyone is pretty much ready or in their rooms. You don't need to knock as the guys just walk in here anyway. But, thank you for being a gentleman" Dana smiled as she opened up the door fully.

"You know where her room is right?"

"Yeah third from the bottom on the left" Alec answered.

"Yup. Hey! Are you coming to the Halloween party? It's pretty soon" Dana enthused.

"I hadn't really though about it. I didn't even know there was a party" Alec responded sheepishly.

"What?! You totally have to come and you should invite Kate. The two of you would look sooo cute together plus she'd definitely go if you were there" Dana beamed.

"Yeah...I think we've both lost the appeal towards parties" Alec spoke, scratching the back of his head. Dana's face dropped with realisation.

"Oh my God. Shit! Sorry...I just didn't even think" Dana apologised.

"Hey don't worry about it. Maybe once all of this is over and sorted, we might come" Alec explained with a small smile.

"I hope you're right. Let me know if you need anything Alec. I'll try keeping my eye on her and the vicious bitches" Dana commented as she walked back into her room.

Alec continued walking along the corridor, getting glances from Brooke and Juliet who occupied the space just outside Dana's room. He could see them hovering over Juliet's phone, no doubt watching the video. He could sort of understand why guys would find it interesting but, Alec struggled to comprehend why any of the girls would want to watch something like that. How weren't they outraged. It's clear that it wasn't Kate that night. Ignoring them, he carried on towards Kate's room, stopping to pull down leaflets and flyers with and photos of the night on. As he approached her door, he noticed the slate next to it and the message that was wrote on it. He shook his head instantly, knowing fine well that Kate didn't write it.

 _'Will bang 4 Jesus? Assholes'_ Alec inwardly cursed as he began rubbing away the insult. He picked up the whiteboard pen from it's holder and starting drawing before placing it back. He drew a small doodle of a little cartoon person with a cheesy smile. Above it was a speech bubble which had the word 'I', followed by a small bee, followed by a small leaf and then the words 'in' and 'you' at the end. I-bee-leaf-in-you. I believe in you. It was corny but, he hoped she would like it when she saw it. He moved his hand from the slate to her door, giving it a gentle knock.

"Kate? It's Alec. Are you in there? Max gave me your book to return" Alec shouted through the door.

"Yes, I'm here. Come in Alec..." A weak voice answered.

Alec opened the door and walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind. He looked up to see Kate with her back to him as she sat at her desk still in her pyjamas. Alec was in shock at her room. It was so dark in contrast to her personality. The blinds on her windows were tightly shut, preventing any sunlight from entering. Alec spotted a cloth covering her mirror by the door and how her Jesus poster and cross by her bed where currently lying in the bin, with multiple piles of tissues. There was a distinct smell of wine in the room and Alec noticed the poorly hidden bottles popping out from behind the couch and underneath the bed. One thing Alec hadn't noticed was that Kate had a rabbit. He remembered her mentioning it before but, hadn't actually seen the furry creature in person. Alec walked over to the cage, stroking it's fur softly as he wedged his fingers in between the bars before turning to look at the still Kate. His eyes glanced at a letter that was on her wardrobe shelf, addressed by her Aunt. Alec briefly looked at and sighed internally at its harsh and cutting words. He moved over to Kate, until he was just behind her and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, hey Kate. I brought your book from Max" Alec said softly as Kate turned to look at the young man.

"Alec, why did you step in between David and me yesterday? Kate asked randomly, taking Alec by surprise.

"I hate bullies and David Madsen should know better. I wasn't about to stand back and let him treat and push you around like that. Not when you haven't done anything wrong Kate" Alec answered honestly.

"I was hoping he would. But it's nice to see that you care about me" Kate commented.

"Kate...I actually do care. About everything. I care about you a lot. So, what's the story with you and David? Why was he hassling you?" Alec questioned with a slight blush at his previous comment.

"Well. He's a total paranoid ass! He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah, right" Kate explained.

"Because you partied with them?" Alec inquired. Trying to deduct the information.

"I went to a Vortex Club party against my better judgement. I should have listened to you. Not my scene at all"

"Do you know how humiliating this is for me?" Kate continued, her voice wavering slightly and water starting to form in her eyes. Alec looked at her sympathetically before crouching down to be at her level in the chair.

"Have you seen the video?" Kate added.

"No. I'm not going to Kate" Alec replied genuinely.

"This is all so stupid...Basically I went to one Vortex Club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people...and I have no memory of it..." Kate spoke, reiterating what Alec already pretty much knew but, he wanted her to speak.

"What happened at the party Kate? Did you have something to drink?" Alec asked.

"I swear to God I had one sip of red wine. And then I drank water" Kate answered.

"Kate...are you sure it was just one sip?"

"I take a sip at church and I don't end up on a viral video, okay?" Kate snapped, before realising the harshness of her voice.

"Sorry" She muttered out.

"Kate you said you saw Nathan Prescott, did someone drug you, maybe Nathan? What happened with you two?"

"I remember him saying that he wanted to talk and then we both sat down at the bar...I remember...I remember getting sick and dizzy..." Kate started, trailing off weakly to the end.

"Go on" Alec encouraged as he placed a hand on her knee.

"I remembered something yesterday...That-that Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital" She continued.

"He-he was being nice to me for a change...from what I can remember...then he offered to help me"

"Nathan is the opposite of nice" Alec remarked before shaking it away from his mind. "What next?"

"All I recall is driving for what felt like a very long time and seeing flashing lights...then I woke up in some room...I thought it was a hospital because it was so bright and light..." Kate informed. Alec felt goosebumps raise on his arms and the back of his neck. Why didn't she tell him all of this before?

"Go on, I'm listening" Alec reassured.

"Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice...I thought it was a doctor...until I heard Nathan and then I felt a sharp sting in my neck and...and..."

"And?" Alec questioned.

"That's all I remember! I don't know what happened...I woke up inside my room the next day and...and there was..." Kate mumbled. Alec moved his hand up to her cheek, cupping it slightly.

"There was what Kate?"

"There...there was blood...in my bed. I didn't know if it was from me or...or someone else. I wasn't on my period Alec or due to come on. But...the blood...was coming from them and I had...fingernail marks on the inside of my thighs. I felt gross..." Kate finished. Alec retracted his hand and placed on his knee, gripping it tightly as he jaw crunched together with his teeth. His worst fears were coming to reality. This explained why Kate thought she had slept with someone...She was...she was raped. He needed to find out who. He'd fucking kill them!

"W-who who took the video of you at the party?" Alec asked trying to calm himself down.

"I have no idea. Probably Victoria. She was there being her mean self" Kate responded.

"Jesus Kate. I-I'm so sorry, I should have been there" Alec admitted with disappointment.

"How do I get a viral video taken down? I know it's already spreading-what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do" Kate spoke.

"Kate. I promise you, we'll figure it out. Okay? I'll check back later alright?" Alec suggested. He really needed to get out of this room and vent, his anger was boiling over and his mind was racing with possibilities of who it was who did this. He knew exactly who had done this. Kate just nodded her head in disappointment. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Even though she knew deep down that it wouldn't be.

"Thanks, Alec...You can put my book here, near my bag" Kate said as she pointed over towards her couch before turning back to her desk.

Alec couldn't help but, feel as though he hadn't made things any better for Kate. If anything it just forced her to re-live that night. He wished Kate had just been honest with him right from the start, what with the bleeding and fingernails marks but, what did he expect Kate to do. You don't just want to admit something like that to someone, yet alone a boy. She had been so brave through all of this but, people were still trying to make things harder for her. They didn't know Kate like he did or know the truth. Alec walked over to her bag, placing the book just at the side. He didn't want to go inside of it. He was just about to leave when he heard Kate's chair swivel in the background.

"So Alec, can I ask you a question? And please be honest" Kate spoke up as Alec turned round to look at her. She looked desperate.

"Absolutely Kate. Anything" Alec reassured as he walked back over and leaned against her desk.

"I need to find out if Nathan Prescott helped me...or hurt me after that party" Kate contemplated.

"Should I go to the police?" Kate asked. Alec felt as though time had stood still with that question. She was looking to him for answers, for guidance. He couldn't let her down and he needed to make the right decision. There was definitely enough evidence to suggest Kate was drugged and that Kate was raped but, the only thing that remained was who did it and why. It didn't make sense that they would go to all of that effort to do...to do that to her. It made his stomach sick, thinking about it. Thinking about Kate...being violated whilst unconscious. That was the only positive he could take from it all...she was unconscious. Kate was scared and in a terrible place, she need reassurance and the only way that was going to come happen is by her speaking to the Police. He would make them believe her.

"Yes, you should definitely go to the police Kate. I'll come with you. I believe everything you say and I've got some evidence to prove that Nathan drugged you" Alec supported as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nathan Prescott is truly dangerous and he needs to pay for what he's done to you Kate" Alec continued.

"Bless you Alec. I will go to the police...and also Principal Wells" Kate thanked, with new motivation. Alec saw a sparkle of hope in her eyes. It had been the first time he'd seen the bright blue eyes he fell in love with...

 _'Woah. Fell in love with? Hold on Alec let's not go too far there. You've only known the girl for three weeks. I mean sure she's smart, she pretty, friendly, kind, compassionate...and beautiful...Dangit! There you go again. Now she's looking at me...ugh...but how could I not fall for that face'_ Alec argued to himself as Kate looked up at him, studying his features. She could still make out the slight scars on his face, especially the cut by the side of his brow. She noticed that his jawline was slightly grazed and that his knuckles were cut open. Had he been in a fight again?

"Hey Kate. Look I've got to go as I need to speak to Max and an old friend but, you'll be alright won't you? I'm only a phone-call or text message away if you need me" Alec wondered.

"You're leaving?" Kate voiced out, unable to hide her disappointment.

"What about speaking to the Police and Principal Wells?" Kate questioned.

"We will Kate. We will, just not right now okay. I have another lead about Nathan that I'm going to follow and then we'll do it" Alec explained.

"So we just wait?" Kate said snapping slightly.

"That's fine. Just go Alec" Kate commented as she turned back around in her seat. Alec could only stand there in guilt but, he needed to speak to Chloe. He knew there would be no rectifying this, so Alec just turned around and headed out of the door. He needed to head to the Two Whales Diner and get some information.

* * *

Parking up his car in the lot, Alec locked it as he made his way to the footpath. It seemed quite busy today as he spotted a cue of people over by the bus stand and fisherman selling their wears and catch on the seafront. It was breezy here and Alec could taste the salt in the air as he walked towards the diner. He didn't know what to expect when he walked into that diner. He could hardly see Chloe rolling out the red carpet for him and stand waiting for him with her arms wide open. No he'd probably find a fist in his face if anything. He did leave her at a rough time and just after Max had left her too. She would probably be seething when shes the two of us together. After Max went, Alec must have been everything Chloe had left and then to lose the two of them as well as her dad. It must have taken it's toll. Alec's chest panged with guilt. He never wanted to leave Arcadia Bay or Chloe but, his gran insisted that it was the best course of action after losing his Grandfather too. The two of them needed a fresh start and who was Alec to argue with his grandma's wishes. It was a times like these, that he really missed his family. How he wondered how different things would be if they were still alive or the guidance they would give him in a time like this. Alec entered into the diner and spotted some familiar faces sat inside the booths, with most being students from Blackwell. Policemen and truckers sat on the bar-stools as they nursed their coffees. Alec looked over to his right and saw Max and Chloe sat in one of the far booths by the corner. Max waving slightly as Chloe turned around to look at him. Alec felt nervous now, it had been so long since had seen Chloe. Socialising in large groups wasn't Alec's thing but, he willed himself to move his legs as he headed over to the duo.

"Hey Chloe. Long time no see" Alec spoke up shyly. The blue haired girl stood up and looked Alec up and down before a small smile came across her face.

"Aleccc" Chloe exclaimed as she raised her arms for a hug, Alec doing the same until a fist came down on his face. Alec clutched his cheek as he looked up to see an angry Chloe towering over him.

"You asshole. When was the last time you wrote? When was the last time you called? You just up and left, without saying goodbye or even giving me a reason!" Chloe bellowed.

"It's not like I wanted to leave and especially not like that" Alec contested.

"Then why?!" Chloe persisted.

"It was my grans decision" Alec answered

"Chloe! What are you doing?!" A waitress asked. It was Chloe's mom.

"Mom. Stay out of this, I want answers"

"You don't need to get them like this. Not in my diner either! Let go of him" Joyce ordered as Chloe let go of Alec's shirt. She paced around for a moment, trying to calm down before turning to look at Alec once more.

"Just...just tell me why man. We were good friends and you just...left" Chloe spoke.

"It was a split second decision by the gran to leave. She wouldn't let me say my goodbyes as she knew we wouldn't leave. It was for the best" Alec explained.

"For the best? Alec. You knew what had just happened to me. To my family" Chloe commented her voice raising again slightly.

"And you knew what happened to mine Chloe. But, it didn't end there okay" Alec stated.

"What do you mean?"

"My granddad died. He couldn't fight the cancer anymore. When he passed by gran wanted us to leave this place, and all of its memories. What was I supposed to say to her Chloe? Don't go. I'm sorry I left you and I'm sorry I never spoke but, at that time the only important person to me was my Gran. And, if that makes me selfish and an asshole...well I'd do it again" Alec informed. Chloe and Joyce both fell silent. They never knew why Alec left the way he did.

"Alec. Honey I'm so sorry. None of us knew what happened" Joyce spoke up, giving her condolences.

"It's fine. It happened a while ago" Alec brushed off.

"So why are you back now? Is your gran with you?" Chloe asked. Alec just shook his head.

"No. She died nearly a year ago of natural causes. I decided it was time to come back home. I had nothing left for me there and I guess...I don't here but, at least its familiar" Alec replied. Chloe raised a hand to her head.

"Shit man...I-I don't know what to say"

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. I just want a fresh start and...if you'll accept it...a fresh start with you" Alec spoke as he held out his hand. Chloe just slapped his hand away, as Alec looked at her with confusion and disappointment until he was reassured by Chloe's facial expression.

"Get that formal hand away from me. Friends fucking fist bump and pound not shake hands" Chloe beamed as her and Alec locked knuckles before they bonked each other with their chests.

"Chloe language" Joyce scolded.

"Yeah..yeah whatever mom. Hey can you order me and Alec something?" Chloe asked, ignoring her mothers angry expression.

"Honestly Chloe, you'll be the death of me someday. Take a seat and stop causing a scene in my diner" Joyce warned as she walked away from the group. Chloe sat next to Max and Alec sat opposite the two in the booth.

"So...four fucking years huh? Seems like a lot has happened in that time" Chloe commented as she leaned back and folded her hands behind her head.

"Tell me about it. Everything seems to have stayed the same here, it's still pretty strange being back" Alec commented.

"It's weird having you back and...Max too. The three musketeers! We're going to cause some serious carnage" Chloe exclaimed.

"I think I'll skip the carnage part, I've only been back three weeks and I feel like everything that could have gone wrong, has" Alec chuckled slightly.

"Yeah Max was filling me in on all the deets on that shithole place. Seems I'm not the only one on Nathan's hit list"

"You don't know the half of it. Which is what I want to talk to you about actually" Alec stated.

"I thought you would. Look the creep tried to drug me one time and I know he supplies to loads of people here in Arcadia Bay, so I thought I'd blackmail him with this information for cash. Nathan is loaded or his family is at least. I'm a robin hood character" Chloe explained.

"Yeah but, you're not giving to the poor. You're just giving to yourself" Max commented.

"Exactly, poor" Chloe laughed.

"Anyway, why do you want to know all of this stuff Alec? No offence but, you aren't the type of guy to get involved in all of this shit"

"We've all changed Chloe. In one way or another. These past four years have not been kind or a walk in the park for me. I've done things I regret, things I hate myself for but, now I want to do something right for someone else"

"This isn't about me anymore" Alec continued.

"I need to know everything about Nathan because I need all the possible evidence to get him sent down" Alec finished.

"Woah-woah woah. Get him sent down? You're kidding right" Chloe questioned in disbelief.

"No. He's not" Max interjected as Chloe looked at her with shock.

"Chloe. Nathan is incredibly dangerous. You saw that for yourself yesterday and the things he's said and done...He has to pay. We can't let him get away with it" Max spoke up.

"Dude as much as I believe that...we cannot go to the pigs about what happened yesterday. I would get into serious shit" Chloe warned.

"We don't need to mention that Chloe. I'm just asking you to help me prove Nathan has connections with drugs and supplying them" Alec reassured.

"Why the urgency? Why do you need to prove this? What do you have of Nathan? " Chloe persisted.

"I was drugged at a Vortex Party two weeks ago and woke up with no recollection of what had happened. Since then some other stuff has happened but I can't tell you the full story yet...I just need you to trust me. Something weird is going down at Arcadia Bay and I intend to find it out" Alec answered.

"Shit you were drugged" Chloe exclaimed as she sunk back into her seat.

"I guess...that's good enough for me. But, I need you to do me a favour" Chloe insisted her hands coming down serious onto the table.

"Shoot"

"Whatever shit you have of Nathan, I want you check it and see whether it links in with Rachel Amber" Chloe explained.

"Rachel Amber? The girl who's missing?" Alec asked.

"Yes the girl who's still missing and is my best friend. Everyone says she just up and left but, I know that's not true. She wouldn't leave...not without me"

"Unlike you two, Rachel wouldn't leave me behind" Chloe remarked.

"Are you still having a go at these two Chloe? They had their reasons and you just have to accept that" Joyce interrupted as she walked over to the booth with two hot plates of food and a pot of hot coffee in the other.

"Yeah like you marrying officer dickhead" Chloe spat. Joyce just dropped the food onto the table before placing her hands on her hips.

"I honestly don't know what ever happened to you. Hopefully with you two being back, you can give her some meaning life instead of coming into my diner demanding food and then insulting my choices" Joyce spoke up before walking away.

"Jeez Chloe, that was slightly...unorthodox" Alec stated as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Look I know it seems harsh but you should hear the shit I get at home from her and the General" Chloe responded.

"I can vouch for that one. He was really up in your face yesterday Chloe" Max added.

"Officer Dickhead, The General? Is this your moms boyfriend?" Alec inquired.

"Husband. You might know him as David Madsen" Chloe explained, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"You're joking right?" Alec scoffed in disbelief. That guy was Chloe's stepdad. Chloe just shook her head as she ate.

"Okay...I understand the annoyance and suspicion" Alec spoke out loud, causing Chloe to quirk a brow.

"Why? Have you had a run in with him?"

"That's an understatement. He's been gunning for me since I first arrived. Sending me to the principals office and throwing around accusations. He was harassing Kate the other day. Accusing her of being a member of the Vortex Club" Alec informed.

"Since when did you become a 'bad bwoi'" Chloe sniggered before continuing. "Wait Kate, as in Kate Marsh?" Alec nodded.

"I've seen that video of her actually this morning...do you know about i-

"Yeah I know but, I don't want to see it. This why I need your help Chloe. There's no way Kate would do or be like that unless she had been drugged" Alec stated.

"And you think Nathan did it?" Chloe questioned.

"I can see his rationale behind it Chloe. You haven't seen Nathan these past couple of weeks and yesterday takes the cake" Max said.

"Tsch. Yeah I can definitely see that psycho being behind something like that" Chloe agreed.

"Okay I'll help you...but I need you to help me. Whatever you have on Nathan, I want to see it. It may lead to answers about Rachel" She continued.

"Something strange is definitely happening here" Max spoke.

"Rachel Amber going missing, me being drugged, Kate being drugged. All linked to Blackwell Academy" Alec rolled off.

"All art students" Max piped in.

"Come on, let's go to one of my secret lairs and put some shit together. Let's go sidekicks" Chloe suggested as she stood up from the booth, cramming one last slice of bacon into her mouth.

"Okay Girl Wonder...show us the way to Chloe's cave" Max laughed as her and Alec stood up, following the blue haired girl to the exit.

"Hurry it up bitches! My secret place awaits" Chloe tormented as she leaned by the front door. Just as they were about to leave Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out with his hand as he looked at who was calling.

"Coming your highness" Max teased.

"Don't even answer. We have places to go and people to do" Chloe instructed.

"Come on. Before my mom starts some more shit. Let's bail!" She continued.

"It's Kate" Alec replied as he looked up at Chloe with a face of concern.

"Big whoop. You haven't contacted me in over four years and now you're all over some beeacth. I didn't have you down as a guy interested in Christian singles. I see how you roll now Alec, go on. Answer your booty call from Kate Marsh" Chloe taunted. Alec ignored her comments, he knew something was up with Kate and after his conversation earlier this morning the last thing he wanted to do was ignore her. Flipping Chloe the bird, Alec turned around and answered his phone.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Alec spoke.

"Please don't let your best friend get in the way. Me and Max will just wait here" Chloe shouted after him as Joyce made her way over to her daughter.

"Hey Alec sorry to ring you" Kate replied quietly over the other side of the phone.

"It's fine Kate, are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah...I think so. I just don't know what to do Alec, should I just go to the police now or Principal Wells. I can't stop thinking about it" Kate responded weakly.

"A promise is a promise Kate okay. I'll come with you, so don't worry about it. I won't leave you on your own. I just have some loose ends to tie up and then we'll do it together" Alec tried to reassure.

"You promise?"

"I swear. Just do your homework and keep yourself busy. I know it's easy me saying that but...just try and take your mind off it for a while and don't stress. I really don't think we should go into this right now...worrying isn't going to help. Just know I'll see you soon and we can sort this out okay? I'll call you later okay" Alec explained.

"Oh...okay" Kate squeezed before hanging up the phone. Alec listened to the dead call noise for a few more seconds before sighing and placing his phone back in his pocket. He really was going to help Kate but he needed this last bit of information from Chloe to prove Nathan's guilt. He turned around and headed back over to Chloe and Max. Chloe had her hands placed on her hips and bore an angered expression.

"Thanks Alec. If you'd rather get your dick wet with Kate, then by all means go ahead" Chloe spoke sarcastically.

"You're being ridiculous. It's just a phone call, she needed someone to talk to in case you forgot about all the shit thats happened to her" Alec snapped back.

"Come on. Let's go to your hideout" Alec continued as he headed out of the diner.

* * *

Chloe's truck drove along a long dirt road as the car bobbled along the rough surface. Alec sat in the back outside the truck itself, feeling the fresh breeze of the autumn wind on his face, the smell of grass and trees filling his nose with nature. He had no idea where he was going or that this place even existed, it felt as though they had been driving along here for hours but, in front he could see them coming up to what looked like an abandoned and old junk yard. Alec spotted numerous crushed vehicles lining up around the junkyard as though it was a wall and inside he could see a giant yellow school bus and broken billboards signs dotted about the area. He had no idea why Chloe was bringing them to this place. Surely this wasn't the hangout. He would definitely need a tetanus shot after this. Alec spotted a train speeding past in the distance and watched as it made its way along the tracks before disappearing into the trees. The truck jolted to stop and Alec looked through the small window that showed Chloe and Max engaged in conversation before Chloe left quickly out of the door and starting pacing towards the junkyard. Alec jumped off the side of the truck and waited for Max to get out of the car, giving her a quizzical look to which Max responded with a simple shoulder shrug before the two followed the young girl.

"Is this a race?" Max questioned with humour.

"Keep up" Chloe replied bluntly.

"Oh come on. How many times are you going to get pissed off at us this week?" Max retorted.

"That depends on you and dingus over there. Any other girls or friends I should know about?" Chloe asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Jeez Chloe, anyone would think you were jealous" Alec added teasingly.

"Yeah right. You just stick with Saint Kate, Alec"

"That's a risky line you're crossing there, what with dating the preachers daughter" Chloe continued.

"I'm not dating Kate" Alec answered as he crossed his arms.

"Fucking then" Chloe commented.

"It's not like that either" Alec shook as he rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

"Kate and me are friends and at least unlike other people, I'm actually trying to help her. You really don't understand whats happening here" Alec stated with growing annoyance.

"You're right. I don't" Chloe said as she sat leaped up onto one of the broken cars and sat down.

"So explain to me and I'll help you" She voiced.

"I don't know where to start" Alec spoke as he leaned against a chain link fence.

"Chloe is this necssary?" Max interjected.

"Yes Max, it is. Anything Alec knows could help with finding Rachel. Especially if it included that weasel" Chloe informed.

"I know Nathan drugged Kate. The girl on that video is not her and you know she doesn't drink. She...she told me that she can't remember anything that happened that night, that after talking to Nathan at the bar that she started to feel dizzy and sick. K-kate told me that Nathan Prescott said he would take her to the hospital" Alec started, looking up to see Max and Chloe staring at him with concentration and serious expressions as they listened to every word.

"She told me that she recalled driving for what felt like a very long time and seeing flashing lights...then she woke up in some room...and thought it was a hospital because it was so bright and light. Then-then she said someone was talking to her in a soft voice, which she thought was a doctor...until she heard Nathan and then...and then" Alec stuttered out.

"Alec" Chloe spoke, reminding him he hadn't finished his sentence.

"Kate...she erm *sigh* she felt a sharp sting in her neck..." Alec concluded.

The two girls stood there for a while taking this information as Alec shifted with discomfort. He felt awful talking about Kate like this. It wasn't his business to discuss it with other people, especially when she was here or aware of it happening. The seriousness around the information as well was making things awkward, because of it's suggestions. He couldn't and wouldn't tell the girls about Kate being raped or at least that what he had conducted from all the facts. And he definitely definitely wouldn't be mentioning the fact that him and Kate went to a clinic so she could get the morning after pill. No. These were things far too close and personal to Kate and he had no right to tell anyone that, regardless of the circumstance. Alec just wanted Chloe to understand the importance of him finding out whether Nathan was heavily involved in drugs and if so, he could finally go to the police with Kate.

"Shit Alec. So what happened after?" Chloe inquired with genuine concern and interest.

"She woke up inside of her room but she didn't feel right and that's when she called me" Alec answered.

"Okay...okay. I get it now. Look it's not that I didn't believe you before but..you realise how much shit this could get me in if the police find out. I'm going to have to be incredibly careful not to get dragged down" Chloe explained.

"I get that Chloe and I won't ever be mentioning your name. I-I just need a nudge in the right direction, some proof" Alec spoke.

"Frank. Frank Bowers" Chloe said slowly.

"Frank Bowers? Who is that?" Max questioned.

"He's a drug dealer. He used to give me and Rachel some scores now and then. He's well known within Blackwell for helping students get hits, especially Nathan. I know they do business a lot but you didn't hear it from me. I'm in enough shit with Frank never mind the cops" Chloe informed as she started lining up little green bottles along a wooden plank. Alec was about to respond but Max cut him off.

"Why are you in shit with this Frank guy?" Max piped up as she walked over to Chloe.

"It's nothing Max. Just some dead beat" She replied calmly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing though and...doing drugs" Max continued.

"Look I owe him some money, which is why I was trying to blackmail Prescott. I thought he would buy my silence with money which I could use to get out of this dump" Chloe answered.

"Besides, what I do in my spare time is my choice. I had to do something to pass the time after the two of you left me" Chloe added.

"Don't use the blame card Chloe. We all haven't had it easy" Alec stated as he crossed his arms.

"So where are we?" Alec asked, taking away some of the tension.

"Ah now that is a good question" Chloe said as she turned around to look at the two.

"Welcome to American Rust, my home away from Hell" Chloe exclaimed dramatically as she extended her arms out.

"Raw and rough. That definitely suits you" Max commented with a slight chuckle.

"Do you know how awesome this is? I've got my two best friends back and we can use this place as our headquarters to start shit and do some detective work. With you two here, we'll be able to find Rachel" Chloe enthused.

"I'm more than happy to do that Chloe but, I really should be getting back to Kate and chasing into this Frank Bowers" Alec spoke up.

"Sure. But, come on we just got back together. Let's have some fun!" The tattooed girl beamed as she rummaged in her back pockets.

"My step-douche might be an ass but he does have some interesting toys" She continued as she pulled out a small black revolver.

"Chloe are you insane!" Alec blurted out as he unfolded his arms and walked over to the girl, staring at the gun.

"What it's not like he needs it, besides it's not illegal to carry one. Just to...fire one" Chloe explained as she mimicked a shot.

"I'm pretty sure that it is illegal but, then again I'm not familiar on the laws of Oregon" Max commented.

"Is everyone armed in Arcadia Bay now?" Alec stated in disbelief.

"Only the ones who shouldn't be. Like step-dildo. Until now" Chloe retorted.

"And your objective of this is?" Alec questioned.

"Well it's a little bit of fun, if you actually relax Alec. We're in the middle of nowhere and no one knows about this place, apart from you two of course. We should prepare ourselves in case we need it" Chloe informed.

"I'm slightly worried about why we might need it" Max spoke with concern.

"You said yourself. Nathan is dangerous and who knows what we might uncover when we're looking for Rachel. It's just a precaution you hippies"

Alec hated to admit it but, Chloe had a point. He knew Nathan was capable of anything. That much was clear in Alec's first day at Blackwell when Nathan sent some hired goons on him, then there was the incident of him being drugged at a Vortex party, Nathan's grasp and control over Blackwell personal, the drugging of Kate and...and what-what he did to her and his usual psychoticness was enough for Alec to reluctantly agree with the blue haired girl.

"Oh I agree with you on that front but, is a gun really necessary" Alec agreed begrudgingly.

"I don't plan on using it...well not unless I need to but, it's a scare tactic. It worked against us the other day. Who knows whether that gun Nathan had was even real or loaded" Chloe reassured.

"I guess but, it wasn't a risk I was going to take regardless" Alec stated.

"Look if you feel so anxious about me having it, then take it" Chloe remarked as she tossed Alec the gun, picking up a beer bottle and drinking out of it.

"Chloe! What the fu-That's not what I meant when I said I wasn't keen of the gun" Alec shouted in disbelief.

"Relax. Jeez, you think I'd actually throw you a loaded gun? Here" Chloe laughed as she passed him a clip of ammo. She looked over at Max who stared at her in bewilderment.

"Drink?" Chloe inquired as she gestured out her bottle. Max's face just scrunched up.

"Yuck"

"You are so cute - you haven't changed a bit" Chloe chuckled as she took another swig before her attention turned to Alec after hearing clicking. He had already loaded and cocked the gun, racking the slide back as the bullet entered the chamber.

"Shit Alec. You seem to know what you're doing. Have you used a gun before?" Chloe asked in interest.

"Not on a person if that's what you're asking but, yes I know what I'm doing. Wisconsin wasn't all sunshine and rainbows" Alec answered, as he held out the gun and pointed it at bottle, judging it's range and accuracy.

"Should I even ask"

"I'd prefer if you didn't but, let's just say I was taught how to load and use one" Alec mumbled as he felt the weight.

"Well I definitely think you should keep a hold of it. Try shooting those bottles off" Chloe instructed as she pointed towards her make shift shooting range.

"Really?" Alec questioned with a quizzical brow. The girl just nodded. Sighing Alec turned his attention back to the bottles in front of him and lined up his shot. In what felt like a flash, Alec had shot all five with quick precision as they glass shattered into a million pieces, the gun emitting a small wave of smoke after he was finished.

"Holy fuck. That was bad-ass! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chloe cheered as grabbed the gun out of Alec's hands.

"Here Max, have a go"

"Chloe...I dunno" Max stuttered nervously.

"Come on! It's just bottles and you feel awesome after" Chloe encouraged.

Max took the gun coyly and lifted it up and away at arms length, testing out the weight. Alec could see her hands trembling, maybe this wasn't a good idea. His attention was distracted as he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. Alec pulled out his phone and looked to see he had a text message from Kate.

"Is that your bitch Alec?" Chloe taunted smugly.

"Bite me Chloe" Alec remarked without looking it from his phone.

 **Kate - Alec I just wanted thank you for this morning. And to thank you in general for everything. I know that I've been hard to deal with and took things out on you which weren't your fault but, I'm so happy and glad that I've had you by my side. I couldn't have gone through all of this without you and I'm eternally grateful that I had the luck of meeting you. You gave me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I appreciate every single thing you've ever done for me. Keeps my faith xxxxx**

Alec read the message over and read it again and again until he read the words properly. He had this feeling in the back of his mind which he couldn't shake, as though this was a leaving letter from Kate. There was no mention in the message regarding intent for her to harm herself or do anything but, he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He had been in this situation himself when he was in Wisconsin. There was so many times where Alec had had enough of everything and wrote out letters of apologies or letters of compliments to some of his close friends and his grandma before she passed. This is how Kate's felt. It was probably nothing but, he didn't like it. He couldn't even feel giddy at the amount of kisses she had put.

 **Alec - Of course Kate. You don't need to thank me for being there for you. It's what friends are for and I'm on your side. I want justice for you and we will do this together, you don't need to be alone anymore. I shouldn't be too long here and then I'll be straight back to finally sort this out Kate. I promise everything will be okay xxxxx**

He meant everything he sent in that message. Alec wouldn't stop until Nathan payed for what he did. The abuse, the bullying, the drugging and the...the...he would pay. Alongside everyone who acted oblivious to what was going on, Victoria and her cronies. They had all played a part in Kate's downfall, whether that was significant or insignificant. They hadn't helped and not a single one of them tried to stand up for her at any point. He felt his phone go again.

 **Kate- No. I need to thank you Alec. I know how I've been with you sometimes and it's not fair for me to vent and take out my frustrations on you, especially when you're trying to help and have stood by me through both thick and thin. I was in a bad place this morning and about to have a serious cry when you came along and where there like usual xxxxx**

Alec really felt for Kate. He had never encountered someone as brave as her. Sure he had a shit time when he was at Wisconsin but, he was never the public face of someones joke. Alec just suffered from low moods and lost enjoyment in the things he loved. It was made worse when he got in with the wrong crowd and did things he wasn't proud of but, the only person who knew about all of that was him. This video of Kate and her kissing numerous guys? That was available to see not only in Blackwell Academy, not even just Arcadia Bay but for the entire world to see, most of that being Victoria's doing since she couldn't just settle with it being on social media and YouTube. Oh no, she hadn't to go as far as making a website. Kate was at the brunt of malicious and insensitive attack and it angered him how oblivious they were of it. The situation reminded him of when Nathan read out his private and personal history in front of the entire school, detailing Alec's entire life story before his new peers. He was angry that day and felt as though it was a sign that things would never get better for him but, everyone was on his side. Students commented on how horrible it was what Nathan did for only a day and now everyone has forgot about it. However, Kate's predicament is available for everyone to see and continue to see further down the line.

"Yo Alec. When you're done flirting come over here" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Alec looked up and saw Chloe waving him over.

"What is it?" Alec asked with curiosity.

"Can you teach Max how to shoot?" Chloe begged as Alec looked over at the uncomfortable brunette.

"Chloe, if Max doesn't want to shoot a gun then she shouldn't have to shoot a gun. I'm not entirely comfortable on giving out lessons either. I'm hardly an expert" Alec argued as he walked over to the two.

"Yeah I'm not to keen on the idea Chloe. Maybe some other time" Max agreed as she handed Alec the gun.

"You two have turned so uptight what happened to us growing up to be carefree adventures huh" Chloe yawned.

"We grew up" Alec reminded.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun" Chloe pouted.

"Just shoot something else, like like a trick shot! Something to smash the last of the bottles" Chloe beamed like an excited child.

"Please, please, please" She continued, begging Alec.

"Ugh fine. But, after this I'm going. I really do need to get back to Blackwell and my car actually" Alec stated as he turned around to face the range.

"Me also. In case you forgot we are both students there" Max chipped in.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for rubbing it in. Now Alec, destroy something!" Chloe ordered.

"Jeez. You really seek a fast and adrenaline filled life don't you" Alec commented rhetorically as held out the gun.

Alec looked at the view in front of him as he saw towers of tyres stacked up with planks laid across them. Just to the right and behind the planks was a sceptical stack of junk consisting of tyres, barrels, old street signs and whats left of a rusted car. Alec looked at the various ways he could do this. He could shoot out the items that held the planks up but, one shot wouldn't be enough to move them, especially since they were barrels and tyres. Alec looked towards the car which was his best bet of doing a trick shot but the question was where. He spotted the gas tank at the rear of the car and instantly shook his head. There was no way he could guess the range of the gas tank and how much of explosion would occur if one did at all. Instead, he followed the car along until he spotted a front tire. Shooting the wheel out might cause enough movement for the car to jolt due to decompression and land on top of the bottles. *Bang* the bullet sped through the air at a fast pace as it made contact with the tyre, inflating on impact. At first Alec, thought he had failed with his calculations until the car started moving forward, crashing into the planks front first but at such an angle that Alec realised it was about to flip over. He quickly stepped backwards, pushing Chloe back with his hands as they watched the car smash onto it's roof.

"Dude, that was so awesome. I didn't think it would cause that much carnage" Chloe exclaimed

"Yeah well we've had our fun or more so you but, we need to get going" Alec said as he tucked the gun into his back jeans.

"Come on, we only just got here. We could totally cause some more mayhem"

"Chloe. I'm being serious right now, I have to go. This whole Nathan deal needs sorting" Alec responded.

"Wait. Hold up. You're going to the pigs now? Like right now?" Chloe questioned in shock.

"I can't keep putting it off any longer. It's what Kate wants to do and she wants me to be there"

"That's great and all Alec. But, maybe you want to tell her to hold off a little bit longer. It's all fine and well what you told me but, be honest with me Alec. Do you really think the police will believe her" Chloe commented.

"I have to agree with Chloe on this one. I don't think Kate's lying by all means but, there doesn't seem to be enough to link Nathan to drugging Kate" Max inputted.

"Are you kidding? With the information you just told me. The police will check this guy out and see that Nathan has been buying drugs from him" Alec explained in disbelief at the two.

"That's your word against his. Nathan is smart about this shit, I know he's bribed cops before. They'll probably tell you that they're going to look into to it and then do nothing. Then Nathan knows that it'll be you who snitched him" Chloe reasoned.

"I don't care. It's worth a shot, I'll make the believe me. Christ this is a girl we're talking about who we all know and was clearly taken advantage of. Even without the whole Nathan side of things, I'm sure the police have to do something about the video" Alec argued.

"Think about it. This might work out well for you too Chloe. If they investigate Nathan then you might not be in any more shit with this guy" Alec reminded.

"I guess..." Chloe sighed in agreement.

"And Max? If they get Prescott then you won't have him coming after you either. Finally no more abuse"Alec continued, redirecting his attention to Max. The girl just simply shrugged.

"Okay. Do what you want Alec, just be careful what you say in the process. You need to smart about this" Chloe warned with concern.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll drop you off at your car Alec" Chloe told as the three of them starting making their way out of the junkyard.

"Well well, if it isn't the three musketeers" A husky voice spoke as the group saw a ruggish figure walking towards them. Alec didn't like or trust this guy. Not one bit. He looked like a criminal. He had mid-length brown hair with numerous tattoos up and down his neck and body, some covered by his thick leather jacket and grey jeans.

"Or is it the three blind mice?" The man chuckled.

"Excuse us Frank" Chloe replied bluntly. Alec's eyes widened. So this was Frank.

"Oh sorry Chloe. Don't let me get in the way of bonding with your pals right now" Frank retorted.

"I heard the gunshot and the breaking glass. It's pretty cute that you kids are playing with guns. Nice work on the car too" He continued teasingly.

"You know I was just like you at your age" Frank added.

"We're nothing alike man" Chloe spat as she crossed her arms. That seemed to hit a nerve.

"Well I think we are. I mean with both need money. In fact, you need it so bad you owe me a shitload. Don't you Chloe?" Frank answered back.

"You'll get your money" Chloe stated as she stood up to Frank.

"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and trying to act tough. Sounds like you now that I think about it" He spoke, his voice rising slightly as he towered over Chloe. Alec reached his hand round to the back of his jeans, placing a hand over the hilt of the gun. Frank followed his movement.

"Hey! What are you hiding behind your back huh boy? Let me see" Frank ordered as he began pointing at Alec. Chloe watched Frank turn his attention to Alec and stared at his arm, her eyebrows furrowing when she noticed something of interest on his wrist.

"Where did you get that bracelet?!" Chloe demanded as she marched over to the older man. Frank backed away and held his hand behind his back.

"A friend. And it's none of your goddamn business. You're my business now and I-

"That's Rachel's bracelet. Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?!" Chloe shouted as she moved to look at his wrist.

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift" Frank stated.

"No it wasn't. You stole that shit! Give it to me right now, asshole" Chloe ordered as she reached out to snatch the piece of woven jewellery. Alec didn't like the tension that was building up and judged that Max felt the same when the two of them exchanged glances. It was then that Alec's mouth dropped and his adrenaline skyrocketed when he saw Frank pull out a knife from his pocket.

"You better step back girl before you regret it, girl. I mean it" Frank threatened as he pointed the knife towards Chloe menacingly.

"You want me to cut you bitch!?" Frank barked as he slowly starting stepping closer and closer to Chloe. Alec couldn't take it anymore and quickly pulled out the gun from his jeans and pointed it at Frank.

"Why don't you back the fuck off!" Alec bellowed as Frank and Chloe looked at the young man in a mix of surprise, shock and relief.

"You got to be kidding me kid. Just put that down" Frank laughed.

"We all know you're not going to pull the trigger" He continued smugly.

"See that's where you're wrong. You don't know me or what I'm capable of. I don't have any attachment to anything, no family who can reprimand me. What have I got to lose by pulling the fucking trigger. I'll just say that I found this gun in the junkyard and that you came at us with a knife, I had no choice but to shoot you" Alec spoke calmly and without emotion. He was surprising even himself with how long he was holding up this charade. Frank looked Alec up and down before letting out a small chuckle and took a step towards Alec. But, Alec moved quicker. Pulling the slide back on the gun, so the bullet was cocked and ready for firing.

"Just fucking try it. I've lined up a pretty good shot of your Carotid arteries right there. Yup, should be located on your neck by your deck of cards tattoo...I'm thinking the 10 of clubs...black...seems pretty in line. Would you like to pick a card?" Alec responded coldly. Frank stopped when he said this. It appears he underestimated Alec.

"Tsk. You've got balls kid. I'll give you that" Frank laughed as he reclined his knife and headed over towards Chloe.

"You have until Friday to pay me. Don't ever pull crap like this again. Because hear me when I say, this'll be the last time you do" Frank warned before turning to Alec.

"And you? Let's just hope we don't bump into each other again. I'll remember your face" He threatened before the group saw him walk off into the distance.

Alec just briefed as sigh of relief as holstered the gun once more. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. Sweat was practically dripping from his face and he had no idea how he stay so composed through all of that. He leaned on the bonnet of nearby rusted car as he collected himself, still in disbelief and shock at what had just occurred. Once again he saw Chloe dangling on the edge of life and death. This girl really had a death wish.

"Shiiiitttttt" Was all Alec could blow out. Chloe made her way over to Alec and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were awesome. Thank you for standing up for me" Chloe spoke as she pulled away from the hug.

"Huh. Are you sure Frank didn't do something to you? I think that's the first time you've ever laid a hand on me without hitting me" Alec joked, trying to lighten the mood. He response resulted with a punch in the arm.

"You ass. I was trying to grateful but, if you want violence I'll give it you" Chloe smirked.

"That was...intense" Max breathed out, finally regulating her heart beat again.

"I'll say. Christ Alec, even I was starting to believe you were a cold blooded killer. That was fucking brutal. Maybe Wisconsin didn't make you a pussy after all" Chloe taunted.

"Har har"

"Well Kate still has you whipped" She continued. Which resulted in Alec throwing her a deadpan look.

"Let's blow. My secret lair didn't feel so secret today" Chloe suggested as she headed towards her truck. The two trudging behind her. Alec caught up to her and handed her the gun back.

"At least Frank is gone, he won't fuck with us again. He just wants his money" Chloe explained, trying to reassure the situation.

"Can you see why I didn't want you getting involved? I hope that's enough evidence for you Alec. Frank isn't someone to fuck with" She continued as the three climbed inside the truck.

"Just get me to my car. There's still a long day ahead of us" Alec told as he looked at his watch.

 _'10:17am. I don't even want to think about how the rest of this day will plan out. Hopefully there's not any more eventful situations'_ Alec thought to himself as Chloe pulled away from the train-yard.

* * *

Alec pulled into the car park of Blackwell, shaking off the last bouts of adrenaline and fear from his body after this morning escapades. He sat for a while with his engine still running and his hands still gripping the steering wheel. Alec was having irrational thoughts and the fear which had just left his body had now turned into doubts. Ever since Alec had come back here, all he had experienced was drama. And this wasn't your usual run of the mill type drama. Alec had genuinely been in all of the worst positions a person could ever encounter or come across. Whether it directly included him or indirectly included him, he would be submerged into problem after problem and he had only been here three weeks. Already he had been in numerous life or death situations, had been beaten up, had hit-man sent on him, had been drugged and possibly kidnapped, had his entire life history read out to all of his peers, had his best friend trying to harm herself, had his best friend suffering with depression, had supported his best friend to get the morning after pill, had found that his best friend may have been taken advantage of, had his best friend drugged and ridiculed and was now about to go to the police to document all of this and it's entirety. Alec sighed. Was it the right decision to back here or even stay here. Once he helped Kate through all of this, maybe it would be best for him to leave. Move somewhere else, anywhere. Just get a job, rent a place out and work till he turned old and grey. As tempting as it all sounded, Alec knew that isn't what he wanted in life. Despite a bad start to his life, Alec wanted to turn it around and make something of himself. He wanted to graduate in a course he was passionate about, he didn't particularly want a job in art but just wanted to achieve something he knew he was good. Have some positive reinforcement. After that he wanted to get a good job and a nice home, maybe get a dog, hopefully find someone who accepted him for who he was and settle down with her, starting a family. Alec blushed slightly when he thought of having a wife and the only picture that came to his mind was him and Kate.

 _'Calm down Alec. Look you don't like Kate...you just enjoy spending time with her and have a good friendship with her, that's all...this confusion is all caused by whats going on. You can't make head or tail of what's happening. Besides you've known the girl three weeks...marriage is slightly exaggerated right now... **I know that, I'm not going to marry her straight away jee** **z**...Straight away? Look Kate doesn't even like you like that... **But Dana did say that it was clear Kate had feelings towards me**...No that's just Dana trying to mess with you... **But I kind of think I have feelings towards her**...Alec, you're just overwhelmed by everything and can't think straight. You'll feel better once all of this is over, just get through today and you'll see clearly... **Yeah maybe you're right** ' _

Alec argued with himself. His head was tattered into pieces but, he knew he needed to conserve some energy to get him through the day. He still needed to go with Kate to the police and possibly/probably Principal Wells. Breathing out a sigh of exhaustion, Alec turned off his engine and got out of his car, grabbing his bag as he locked up the door. He headed towards the main building, taking note of the falling leaves floating from the trees. Fall was fully coming into effect. Class started in ten minutes and he just wanted to get in and get through this lesson, so he could drive Kate to the police station and put all of this behind them. Screw his detention. He knew that it was easier said than done but, nothing could get any worse. The truth would be revealed and hopefully that will relieve the heavy feelings of doubt and self-hatred from Kate's shoulders. Alec headed up the steps into the building and push open the doors. Alec was taken aback by what he saw in front of him. The main corridor was laced in orange and black decorations with numerous posters dotted around the walls. Bunting and banners hung from the ceiling. 'End of the world Party' 'Enter the Vortex' and 'Halloween Party' where some of messages embedded into the fabric. Alec just shook his head, the last thing he wanted to see was anything about parties or the Vortex Club. Hadn't they done enough. Who was going to be the poor soul reprimanded and made fun of this week. Of course it wouldn't be one of the elites. Alec carried on walking and spotted Principal Wells stood outside of his door, watching his cattle move about their mornings. Just as he walked past, Alec felt a heavy gaze in his back and turned around to lock eyes with the suited man.

"Sir?" Alec asked questioningly.

"Hello Alec. I'm glad you stopped. Would you like to tell me what you wouldn't yesterday?" The older man spoke.

"I told you everything I thought on the matter. Nathan had a gun and he then attacked me and Warren yesterday. But, that doesn't matter does it" Alec answered bluntly.

"That's not true and I'm still looking into this matter. But Alec, you seemed distracted by something else yesterday" Wells commented with what seemed like genuine concern.

"I can't focus very well when I fear for my safety"

"Please don't say that. There's nothing to be scared of at Blackwell Academy" He argued but Alec wasn't paying it any notice.

"Sure" The young man shrugged.

"Our head of security is overseeing a new era of campus safety" Principal Wells reassured. Alec just scoffed.

"What? Does that mean hassling students like Kate Marsh" Alec questioned with annoyance.

"Wait wait. Do you see a pattern here Alec? All of these 'sudden' revelations" Wells stated in a sarcastic tone.

 _'Fuck you'_ Alec shouted internally. "Probably not the same pattern as you clearly" Alec retorted.

"Nobody understands anything. You all like to think like you know what's going on but, you don't. You can't even see whats happening right underneath your nose and the people who are suffering. Prestigious academy? More like Pretentious and oblivious" Alec spat as he walked away from the dumbstruck gentleman.

"Alec!" A voice shouted. Alec looked up to see one of Victoria's cronies beckoning him over to her. She was sat behind a table with numerous Vortex club posters and flyers covering the top, her hands clinging to a clipboard and pen as she smiled wickedly at him.

"You are totally going on my guest list for Thursday night" Courtney said as she began writing his name.

"Thursday night?" Alec pondered.

"Um...hello? The End of the World Party" Courtney answered in disbelief as she pointed to the nearby banners.

"No thanks" Alec stated as he turned his back on violet haired girl.

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed in disbelief.

"You have to come" She continued. Alec just turned to look at her once more, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"I don't want anything to do with Vortex club or it's parties. So you can list me off as a 'no show' for every event" Alec replied before heading off towards class.

He really couldn't bothered with people today. There was only one thing on his mind and he was struggling to even remain motivated for that, which he annoyed him more. Alec needed to stay calm and strong for Kate but, the more people he bumped into the more his mood worsened. Normally he would have a high tolerance and patience for people but, he was just so sick and tired of people pretending things were okay or ignoring the obvious signs of disaster. Chloe and Principal Wells being a prime example. He told Chloe about Kate, what had happened to her and the video. Yet, she still persisted in saying that she'll be okay. He loved Chloe to bits but, since he had been gone, she had turned incredibly blunt and selfish. Not that he could blame her but, he really couldn't deal with it at the moment. Alec walked with his head down, spotting David Madsen's glance as he entered the long corridor to Mr Jefferson's room. He definitely couldn't be dealing with that. It was better for Alec to avoid anything else that could get him in trouble or cause his mood to worsen. Just as he was passing the coloured lockers, Alec noticed two figures talking in front of them. Recognising them both to be Kate and Mr Jefferson. He questioned what they could be talking about yet, it could be something completely innocent like homework or class. But, upon nearing closer to them, it became apparent that it was more serious than that.

"Why? It's all over like me" He overheard Kate saying.

"Knock off this martyr crap!" Mr Jefferson told sternly. Alec flinched at this, he felt heat rising in him.

"What do you want from me?" Kate pleaded.

"I want you to be honest" Mark replied, slightly calmer.

"Nobody believes me anyway" Kate stated. Trying to get across her opinion.

"Stop acting so brittle"

"Being on a viral video does that" Kate argued back. Alec could hear her voice waver and knew she would be fighting back tears.

"Maybe Kate, this is your way of getting attention" Mr Jefferson considered.

"That's really mean Mr Jefferson. You just don't get it! Just leave me alone" Kate exclaimed, becoming irrational. Alec was growing more angry and was having to bite his tongue. He didn't want to cause a scene or interfere but Mr Jefferson wasn't being helpful at all and was practically belittling Kate.

"You have to talk to me Kate" The bearded man tried to reason.

"But you I can't when you're acting like a spoilt child" He continued.

"So you can't help me?" Kate asked, on the verge of breaking point.

"I'm trying but, you have to understand my position-" Mr Jefferson started but, Kate had heard enough. She turned around to leave.

"Why? You don't understand mine. Nobody does...nobody..." Kate cried as she continued down the corridor. She kept her head down as she stumbled past the classrooms, tears streaming down her face until she collided with a hard surface. She looked up to see Alec looking at her with concern and sympathy.

"Kate. Is everything all right?" Alec inquired gently as he reached out hand. But, she pushed it away abruptly before barging past him.

"Just leave me alone!" She voiced weakly before starting to run to the exit. Alec didn't know what to do. She clearly didn't want to talk but...He sighed as he opted to attend Jefferson's class for now, he would let her calm down and then try and talk to her. Alec was just about to enter the room when he felt a firm hand pull on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Alec...can you come over here?" The man asked, as Alec turned to look at the well groomed man.

"Sure"

"You look worried...is everything okay?" He quizzed as Alec stood to look at him. Something was off about him but he didn't know what.

"I'm just worried about Kate. She looked upset there" Alec replied, hoping to get some answers.

"You're not the only one. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Mr Jefferson questioned. Alec felt a wave of uncertainty, something wasn't quite right.

"No. Not really. Just trying to look out for her, she's a good friend. Anyway, I should get set up for your lesson" Alec informed as he tried to walk away but Mr Jefferson persisted.

"You know Alec you can talk to me anytime? Do you think then, I could maybe talk to you about Kate?" He inquired. Alec just folded his arms.

"I assume you know about this viral video" Mark stated as he looked for Alec's response.

"I know of it but, I haven't seen it and... I don't want to. All I know is that Kate is really freaked out by it and it's really effecting her. She's being tormented on a daily basis from both peers and staff. Something needs to be done about it" Alec explained.

"What if Kate brought this on herself?"

"I'm sorry. Did you really just mean to say that?" Alec demanded, anger building up once more. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She means well, but maybe she doth protest too much...She seems like she's holding back the truth. Have you talked to her?" Mr Jefferson proclaimed.

"Yeah I spoke to her this morning and talked to her on the phone just a little earlier. She really needs friends and support right now" Alec asserted.

"I just don't want Kate to become the next Rachel Amber" He continued. Alec saw Jefferson's eyes bulge at the mention of her name.

"Rachel Amber? What does she have to do with Kate?

"What? With all these missing persons posters around, it's hard not to think about her" Alec told.

"Rachel was nothing like Kate" Mr Jefferson responded.

"Are you sure there is nothing else? Principal Wells said you've been acting...out of behaviour shall we say?" He asked. _'Why so many questions?'_ Alec thought.

"No. Just being a busy few days and I'm pretty tired"

"It just seems like there's a lot of drama around you this week" He persisted. Just as he was about to run out of excuses. Mark Jefferson's phone began to rang as the older gentleman pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Excuse me Alec"

"Hello. Yes? Um...hold on" He answered.

"Sorry I have to take this. Just go into class and I'll be there soon" He assured as he walked away from Alec, clutching his phone to his ear.

Alec just shook his head. Something was right about that whole situation. The way he was, the questions, the way he spoke to Kate. It was all completely out of character for the most well respected faculty member at school. Perhaps he way just having an off day. Shrugging, Alec headed into the classroom to see most people were there already. Stella was busy jotting something down on the blackboard whereas Stella was looking off into the distance out the window. Everyone else was pretty much at their seats. Alec's eyes flashed momentarily, as he confusingly looked around to find the source only to see Dana posing for photos as Taylor and Hayden pressed the cameras. Alec smiled as he passed by Daniel, making a mental note to talk to him at some point as it had been a while since the two met in conversation. There it was, standing there in front of him. Alec nearly cried with joy as he saw his seat waiting for him to settle his body on it. It wasn't even 1pm and all Alec could think about was a nice cosy warm bed. For the first time in a long time, he felt as though he was ready for sleep. Target acquired, Alec began making his way over to his desk, ignoring the glances from Nathan and Victoria who were nicely perched on Max's desk.

 _'Oh she's going to love that'_ Alec thought to himself as he finally sat down.

He sighed as he made contact with the plastic furniture. Usually, he couldn't stand the harshness and cold of these chairs but today it felt like a cotton cloud as he leaned further back into his seat, closing his eyes momentarily. He heard tapping to his right and became occupied in the interest of the outside world. It was really starting to pour it down, such a contrast to the warmth and sun of this morning. He saw the tiny transparent beads ping of the glass surface before trickling down each panel. It was whilst he was staring that he saw something move in the background outside and readjusted his eyes to see. It was Kate. She was still crying and was heading in the direction of the dormitories. Alec shifted his gaze slightly to look behind her and noticed David Madsen prowling behind a tree with a camera in hand.

 _'What the fuc- This is so weird. Why on Earth is David taking photos of Kate? This doesn't feel right...I have to go talk to her. I don't care if she doesn't'_ Alec said to himself as he stood abruptly from his desk, grabbing his bag. He received several questionable looks from his classmates but he paid them no attention, this wasn't the time. Heading through the door, Alec barged past some passing students and marched along the corridor. He could have sworn he heard Mr Jefferson calling after him but, he didn't care. He needed to see Kate.

Alec pushed through the glass doors of the campus and headed down the steps into the courtyard. The rain was really coming down hard and fast now as Alec ran across the soaked grass. There was no sign of David now much to Alec's dismay but, he'd deal with that later. The only thing that was one his mind right now was finding Kate. Alec kept replaying the conversation between Mr Jefferson and Kate, the way she spoke this morning and the text messages she had sent. Even then he had a strange feeling but, he ignored it. He wouldn't ignore it again. Something wasn't right and he needed to have peace of mind that Kate was okay. He was such an idiot to think everything would be okay and that she'd just cry it off. Kate was at the brink of low self-esteem and loathing. Alec knew she self-harmed, she had started drinking, her behaviour and mood was constantly fluctuating and she was constantly crying. He knew a lot of other things about her too which she wouldn't have thought he'd caught onto, such as the dark drawings, numerous crumpled up suicide notes, self helps books in her room, the bottles of wine hidden behind her desk. All were signs of somehow hitting breaking point.

 _'Why didn't I say anything?! I should have told someone...like the school counsellor or a doctor, a psychiatric nurse or...maybe even her family. If had just reasoned with them and let them know the extent of which their daughter was hurting perhaps all of this could have been avoided. I was naive to think I could help on my own or hope that Kate picked herself out of this'_ Alec argued with himself as he made his way towards the dormitories.

It was as Alec turned the corner and walked along the path, that he came to a complete and sudden halt as his heart stopped and his breathing stopped. Stood on top of the dormitories...was Kate Marsh. There were some students already gasping as they looked up to see the sight above. Zachary barged past him as he ran in the direction of the campus but, Alec didn't flinch. It was though he was stuck. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't cooperate with his mind. The girl he though fondly of was about jump off the roof and kill herself. Time felt like it had stood still as Alec had flashbacks of his life. Every moment from the minute he was born till now. All of the heartache, pain and sorrow he had felt for all of his life. Seeing his dad die on impact in the crash, his mom pass away in hospital, seeing his grandpa's final fluttering moments and walking into his grandma's room to find her dead asleep in bed. All Alec had ever known was death and he'd be damned if he was about to witness another person he cared about die in front of him. Since he'd met Kate his life and mood had picked up tremendously. Her smile was infectious and her laugh, adorable. He wanted to hear and see them again, not muffles and tears. He made a promise to her. That he would make things better and he had to live up to that. With new found vigour and determination, Alec willed his feet to move as began sprinting into the dormitories and climbing up the stairs. _'Hold on Kate! I'm coming'_ Alec said to himself as sweat trickled down the side of his face. He pushed open the heavy metal door as saw Kate facing away from him, standing on top the roofs edge with the rain lashing down onto her skin. She turned around suddenly after hearing the door creak at the hinges, looking to see Alec staring at her with a wide eyed expression.

"What are you doing here Alec?" Kate asked, tears rushing down her face. Even in the rain, Alec could tell what was hers and what was the drops.

"Kate..." Alec spoke as he began to step towards her.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" She cried out as Alec halted his movements, looking at the girl with desperation and sympathy.

"Alec, seriously, don't come near me. I will jump" Kate told, her voice wavering.

"Okay, okay. Kate, I'm right here okay. I promise I won't do anything...I-I just want to talk...please" Alec begged.

"Please...just step down from the ledge" Alec continued.

"Oh Alec, I know you want to help me...I love that you stepped up to David, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters"

"Kate, you matter...you matter so much to me..and-and n-not just me either" Alec pleaded.

"I do want to believe that..."

"It's true Kate. I know sometimes it might not seem like people care...and believe me when I've questioned peoples morals but...deep down they do. Kate your life is still yours. Don't let those ignorant people down there win. We can get through this together...like I promised...I can help you Kate" Alec reassured as he took one step forward.

"All I've ever done is to help you Kate, because I care about you so much. I've always defended you, whether its from Nathan, Victoria or David...and I did everything in my power to stop the video from spreading...I nearly fought Logan to get everyone to stop watching it and erased that crap people wrote on your room slate" Alec added. Another step.

"I didn't know it was you who wrote that nice message...I'm glad to hear you worry about me...that-that makes me feel better..." Kate replied, her tone changing slightly.

"Of course I worry Kate...I worry about you all the time...because you're my friend and you mean so much to me. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore" Alec reinforced. Another step.

"I did feel better talking to you on the phone. I always feel like you're the only person who actually listens to me" Kate agreed

"Kate, please trust me. Come stand by me okay? I can help you...I know I can help you and we'll get through this...together"

"I've been removing flyers, pictures and web links all day from every tree, locker and wall to stop it from spreading" Alec explained. Step.

"Are you serious? Thank you so much..." Kate cried.

"The fact that you don't care about the video and have done everything to stop people from watching it means so much. A-And that you've come up here to stop me...after everything I've put you through" Kate spoke.

"Of course I would Kate. None of this is your fault. I know you were drugged and I know it was by Nathan. I just know it. I've been gathering proof...ever since Saturday. It's where I've been this morning" Alec informed. Step.

"Oh Alec, you sound so persuasive...if only...

"Kate, I believe you. Do you believe me?" Alec asked.

"Please...you don't have to do this..." Alec begged, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Alec, I'm in nightmare and I can't wake up...unless...unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body. I'm already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a "web" - nothing can ever get out. Like my video...I wish I could go back in time and erase everything..." Kate whimpered out, as tears and mascara trickled down her puffed white cheeks.

"Kate, this our chance to stick it to the bullies, to show the middle finger to everyone down there who has done you wrong. Don't give them the pleasure of seeing you up here...you're stronger than them and incredibly brave...you're the bravest person I've ever met. I-I don't think I would have handled this as well as you...don't let them win!" Alec

"Can we really, Alec? I don't believe in miracles anymore either"

"Now I do. I believe in miracles now...and it's because of you Kate. You made me believe that's more to life and not to let things get to you...you taught me that Kate...no one else. Please...if you come down...I want to help you Kate...I want to return the favour"

"You're such a good person, Alec. Really. After everything you've been through...you're still so caring and warm hearted. Even if you're full of crap. But, Ill come with you...You're my friend" Kate spoke, even stifling a small laugh.

"Forever Kate. All of this will be over soon...there a people who care about you" Alec told as he walked closer to her.

"No...Nobody cares about me, nobody.." Kate bellowed, taking a small step back. Alec's heart rate jumped dramatically.

"I care Kate...I-In in more ways than you'll ever know and I'm not the only one. Your sisters? Lynn and Suzie? I know they care. I've seen the photos of you all together, you all look so happy. I know Lynn looks up to you so much and wants to be like you. A-and your dad? I saw the card from your father, you can count on him, he loves you without question" Alec affirmed.

"Dad does care...even though I hurt him...he's the only one besides you who I know believes me..." Kate agreed slowly.

"Please Kate, take my hand. I have lost so many people that I love...please...please don't be another one" Alec pleaded, his voice cracking as more tears leaked from his bright blue eyes. He was right next to her now as he stood with his arm extended, the rain still continuing to pour as it soaked their clothes but they didn't care. Alec's hair was flat on his face and his eyes were nearly as red and bloodshot as Kate's. She looked at his face, studying his features, his scars, his eyes gentle and pleading eyes, his furrowed brows. She trusted him but, did he really care? Or did he just feel bad? What did he really know about her?

"Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Matthew 11:28" Alec spoke without moving his body or changing his expression. His arm still extended. She felt something shift beneath her feet but Kate was too overwhelmed.

 _'My favourite Bible verse...H-he-he does care'_ Kate cried to herself as she felt swamped with emotions. She wanted nothing more than to be with Alec. To be in his arms. To be in his presence. He meant so much to her. S-She she loved him. Fresh tears cascading down her face, Kate smiled for the first time in weeks as she went to reach for Alec's hand. He smiled also as he saw the girl stop fighting with herself. Just as their fingers briefly touched, a crack sounded out as Kate looked down to see the roof ledge crumble and she was suddenly falling. For so long she thought that this was what she wanted but, the truth was she was scared...she didn't want to die...not like this. She would soon become one with the concrete ground below and there was nothing she could do about it.

"KATE!" A voice shouted as she suddenly felt her hand being grabbed and her arm jolt as her body came to a stop. Kate heard a loud crack/click and looked up to see Alec, gripping her hand as he clung to the ledge with the other as she dangled in the air. His face was wincing in pain. Kate knew he had definitely either dislocated or broken his shoulder. She dared a look beneath and saw the numerous students underneath her, all gasping as they watched the seen unfold. She looked back up at Alec with fear in her eyes.

"Alec..."

"I won't lose you too" Alec puffed out as he gritted his teeth. He let go of the ledge and felt his weight pull down slightly over the edge before he started squeezing his thighs and calves to keep him upright. He lowered his other arm, knowing he couldn't pull her up with just that arm, especially since he'd done something to it.

"K-kate...grab-grab my other hand" Alec mumbled out as he tried to remain calm. His face covered in exhaustion. Kate wasn't heavy but the weight of her combined with gravity and the fact he was having to old himself upright, didn't help. He felt his neck strain. Kate nodded and tried to throw her body up to grab his other hand but she failed with each attempt, Alec fighting back the pain as his are tugged with the force.

"A-Alec...I don't think I can do it.." Kate cried.

"You can do it Kate. I-I ah! I believe you. Come on, just take my hand" Alec encouraged. He could feel his hand slipping, the rain not helping with the situation. With one last attempt Kate used all of her strength to throw herself upwards and Alec reached out and grabbed her wrist. He felt his body move forward with the added weight and could hear the ledge crumbling slightly, his legs tensing as far as they could as he used the last amount of strength and pulled Kate upwards. As she got closer to the ledge, Alec adjusted his body onto his knees so that he could more energy into his arms as he finally pulled back with a final heave. Kate finally came over the edge and toppled on top of Alec as the two collided to the ground. As soon as she really she was safe, Kate couldn't hold back the tears and started crying into Alec's chest as the rain poured onto them.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so so sorry..." Kate whimpered as Alec wrapped an arm around her frail body and pulled her closer into him. His own tears falling.

"Don't you dare be sorry Kate...it's not you who should be sorry...it should be me and the people down there. Don't you apologise" Alec told as he placed his chin on top of her head, cradling her into his neck and chest.

"You...you saved me"

"No, Kate. You saved me. You saved me the day we met" Alec whispered as he could hear sirens sounding below him.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I had so much fun but, also heartache writing this chapter and so looking forward to the next one. Hopefully I can get it to you soon but, my timetable is quite full at the moment so I promise I'll try. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favourite and review. Your comments spur me on and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again for reading, see you in the next one :)**

 **Special thanks to those who followed, Favourited and reviewed:**

 **The-MZ-FIT-G-MR-S-Productions Loud and Silent**

 **MaxNeverMaxine NDteen**

 **BlueFlame27 Rixaly**

 **Jjboyd10 Frostwyrm961**

 **666 robloxian2456**

 **therockwwethemes Bl4ckHunter**

 **Domea Travolta**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Wow! I can't even to express my apologies at my six month absence. It's been a hard couple of months with a lot of stress and personal stuff but, I'm back and hopefully writing more frequently so we can get this story going again! I have to say I recently replayed Life is Strange again and also just finished watching 13 Reasons Why which helped motivate and inspire to finish this story. The series is very similar to the game, so if you haven't seen it then please do. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. And here is Chapter 18 of Raindrops.**

 **P.S I do not own Life is Strange or it's characters.**

 **Warning: Some strong language and upsetting descriptions.**

* * *

Since I was young boy, those words had always stood by me. She had always said that deep down in that hearts of hers she was losing something, but what of...she was never sure. At the time I was only a child who had just understood and grasped the ideas and knowledge of the world. Yet...her words had a strange effect on me which would cause my ears to prick up and my heart to churn. At that time only two things interested me, one being the rain and the other was the stars. They fascinated me, how both could take place of another yet portray something different entirely. When I was younger I would often sneak from my room at night and make my way into the garden to stare up into the endless sky, counting the stars and dreaming that someday I would reach out and touch them. I had always believed I was destined for great things, not in the sense that I would become a doctor or find the cure for cancer but, that I would do something so beautiful with my life that it would shape who I was to become, discover my existence. Looking back, I felt like those stars which lay beyond that dark and black night sky would become a place of promise. I wasn't scared or deterred by the overwhelming sense of responsibility or impeding troubles. I saw myself as this blank canvas waiting to be painted with vibrant and exuberant colours. Yet those feelings became distant and as time grew on I found myself being unable to see the stars in the black void which faced. Instead I see myself alone in an empty place. In that empty place my fingers, toes, cheeks and even the tips of my hair are painful with loneliness. All of the memories that I had of that night sky seem but a bitter dream. I'll never forget that night, where the rain was falling from the sky, creating music on the roof of our car. I'll never forget the smiles and chuckles which escaped by parents lips. I'll never forget my dad loving hand over the top of my mothers. I'll never forget seeing the bright beaming lights of the truck hurdling towards us and I'll never forget the words my mother spoke just before her death.

"Our life is a series of moments. Let them all go. Moments. All gathering towards this one."

The door opened and light enveloped my eyes as they attempted to adjust to the world in front of them. I saw David Madsen rushing towards us, with a genuine expression of fear and confusion. I didn't particularly want to see him right now but, any human company was enough right now and deep down I knew he had Kate's intentions at heart. Although the deal with the photographs was something I'd have to come back to. I was too numb to become angry. Truth be told, I couldn't hear anything at all, it was as though my life was in slow motion. I wasn't sure of what was real any more but, when I felt the quakes and shivers of a body under my arm, I knew this was all too true. Kate. A girl I had met only a few weeks ago, yet I felt like I had known her a lifetime. She had that effect on people. Once a friendly, open, honest and perky girl who had made me feel welcome at Blackwell. I would never have thought that smile would extinguish so quickly into a mere fragment of itself. The most emotion I ever got from Kate in recent days was a face full of pain and suffering. Her eyes told the story, although they tried their hardest not to falter, you could see the bags from sleepless nights under her blue eyes, the bloodshot lines which appeared, the puffy pink creases and the glaze of a girl who had the faith of a dozen. Yet, here we were. Emerging from a situation neither of us could ever imagine in our wildest dreams. Despite my over-weighing feeling of numbness, I could feel deep down inside me the emotion of joy and happiness waiting to burst at the seams. Waiting to become jubilant at the fact Kate had survived, things would now get better, they had to. But, I had to swallow that feeling. We were not out of the woods yet or in particular, Kate wasn't. She had a long and difficult path ahead of her now but, nothing she couldn't overcome with determination and sheer commitment. If she could survive through this, then she could definitely climb any new obstacle in her path. And me? I would make sure that she was supported every step of the way. No arguments this time, no ifs, no buts. We would do this together. Kate...Kate means too much to me to lose now. Not after nearly losing her before. You know it's strange...strange how people can come and go from our lives with so much meaning. We develop friendships so quickly, putting our trust in people we've just met and hoping they will fill any void we have inside of us. Kate was one of those people. Ever since day one, she perplexed me. I found myself being able to tell her anything, revealing my deepest and darkest secrets, my weakest moments, my doubtful thoughts. And she, she would listen and I don't mean give you just one ear, I mean truly listen. Hanging on your every word, sharing your emotions, completely understanding you and what you say. The world didn't deserve her innocence and she didn't deserve this. Since the death of my parents I had never been sure of anything. Despite being so young I gained a negative perspective of the world around me, growing up full of hatred, fear, anger and bitterness. My grandparents did what they could for me, giving me some small ounce of hope but that was quickly diminished after my grandpa passed. Since their deaths, I had promised myself that I wouldn't get attached to people. Attachment meant feelings, feelings meant friendship, friendship meant trust and trust meant me getting hurt again. Sure it meant me getting hurt emotionally and psychologically because I couldn't socialise or form a friendship with people but at least it stopped me from feeling the pain of seeing people leave or having to bury them. I had done so well for such a long time, thinking that a new place would give me the fresh start I needed to overcome feelings of the past. I could continue my life, being a different person. Perhaps, in hindsight choosing a town I had previously lived in to start fresh was a bad idea. However, something drew me back here. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny or luck or even a mere coincidence.

"Just what on Earth were you thinking?!" David Madsen interrupted my thoughts as I placed my hoodie over Kate's frail shoulders. I shot him a look of complete disbelief.

"I'd hardly call this the time to be asking questions" I responded as I pulled Kate closer to me. She remained blank in expression.

David's face bore an angry expression at my reaction but, his frown quickly subsided when he realised that I had made a valid point. Despite my feelings towards him, I knew David had Kate's best interests at heart. However, his actions recently have been questionable. But, that was a matter that would be dealt with later. Right now, my main priority was getting Kate out of this rain, this situation and finally get her the help she needs.

We made our way down the final set of stairs as David went ahead of us and opened the door. I shut my eyes momentarily as the pool of light entered my eyes, hindering my sight for a mere matter of moments before my vision restored, showing me the crowd of people pushed back by yellow tape and numerous lights of emergency vehicles nearby. The rain still continued to fall heavily onto the ground, the droplets ricocheting with force. I looked over at the people in the crowd, their eyes gazing at us as though they had seen a ghost. Mouths wide and agape with disbelief. I saw the familiar faces of some of our friends holding one and other, some crying, some with their heads in their hands and the rest trying to remain strong for the rest. Even though I knew their emotions and feelings were genuine. I couldn't help but become annoyed somewhat. That they show they care now and not before when she needed someone the most. However, I swallowed that bitterness and accepted that I was just as much to blame as any of them. We all had to share our guilt, but some more than others. I glanced up at some students who had their phones out, taking videos and photos of the scene.

' _Unbelievable!'_ I shouted internally. I couldn't believe how insensitive some people could be.

I ignored them and turned my attention towards Kate who hadn't said a word since I pulled her up from the roof. Not that I necessarily expected her to say anything considering the situation she had been in. But, the silence was killing me. I wanted her to react, to cry, to fall to her knees, to laugh awkwardly, something. But, she just kept her eyes averted to the ground as we trudged through the rain. I heard footsteps approaching and raised my head to see paramedics rushing over with first aid kits in hand. Kate wasn't injured as far as I was aware, there was no apparent bleeding or cuts however, that doesn't mean that she hadn't done something before I arrived. At this moment in time, I welcomed the help of anyone who I knew could support her to get better and this was the first step.

The two paramedics ushered over to Kate, crouching down onto their knees as they introduced themselves gently to the clearly shaken girl. They began explaining that they were here to help and needed to check her over briefly in the ambulance to make sure she was okay. Kate simply nodded unwavering her stare from the ground as the two paramedics stood at either side of her as I began to remove my arm from her shoulder. The paramedics knew better than I did and I didn't want to interfere with their work. However, as soon as my arm began to withdraw from her body, I felt her fists grip my rain soaked t-shirt tighter and her face bury into my chest. I looked at the paramedics with a sympathetic expression, one which they matched as they gestured for me to walk her over to the ambulance, knowing that she wanted me there. The four of us began to walk towards the white and red vehicle as the police ventured over to David Madsen, not without studying me and Kate as they walked past. I was glad they respected the situation and understood that Kate's health comes priority before they begin questioning what happened. Inside I couldn't help but feel a sense of closure building up inside me. Talking to the police will change everything and bring certain events to life. People would get what they deserve and Kate will be free of the shackles that once tied her down. Of course, I know that won't change anything. We can't turn back time and alter what happened. We can't erase the feelings, the memories or the emotions. But, with this, we can look forward and ensure justice is achieved. I would personally make sure of it so that nothing like this ever happens again. As we reached the ambulance I helped Kate up onto the ledge near the door as she sat down with her legs dangling off above the ground, the paramedics placing a blanket over her shoulders and back. I moved my arm away slowly so that men and women could do their jobs and check everything was alright, but once again I felt Kate's hand reach out of my wrist to pull me back to her side. I turned to her, looking into her bloodshot eyes as she looked into mine for the first time since we were on the roof. Of course I wanted to be there with her but, this was no place for me and I was in the way of the paramedics being able to carry out an assessment. I said nothing but, look at Kate with expression which told her that I would be right here. She stared at me for a long time, her eyes locked with my own before she nodded weakly and allowed her hand to fall back to her side.

As I moved away, the two paramedics moved to the side of her, with one checking for injuries and the other flashing a small light into her eyes. I ventured away from the vehicle slightly, not to far but just to stand back and take everything in. This was happening. This was really happening. Despite my hopes that this had all been a wild dream, it was untrue. As this was very much real. My mind was racing with numbness, so many things to think about, so many emotions on hold and so many questions racking me with confusion. Then I saw him and saw red. For the first time, an emotion had broke through and it was one that I hoped to dispel over time. But, the mere sight of that dirty blonde hair and red letterman jacket sent me into a spiral, as I lost all self-control.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled as I charged towards the male student and connected my fist with the side of his face, sending him hurdling towards the ground. I towered over him like a man possessed as my teeth gritted harshly against one and other.

"You. You did this. You….you caused all of this!" I bellowed as I lifted my fist to punch him once again but, my arm was grabbed and held behind my back by a police officer.

I winced slightly at the force of arms pressed against my back, particularly the one which I may have dislocated or broken. The numbness that had once controlled me had disappeared and I was now left with overwhelming feelings of pain, anger and guilt.

"Mr Taylor! That is enough! I want you and Nathan in my office right now!" A familiar voice exclaimed as I looked over to see Principal Wells and Mr Jefferson make their way over to us.

My eyes darted from them back over to the ambulance as I noticed that Kate was looking over at us with a concerned expression. The first illustration of expression since the roof. I wonder whether she had watched the scene unfold. I could only hide my head down in disappointment at my actions. Now was hardly the time for me to be getting into fights and I knew that. But, the second I looked at that stupid smug face I couldn't help but let the pent-up rage that had been brewing inside me for so long, burst at the seams.

"Principal Wells! I can't! I need to go with Kate!" I replied, raising my voice to express my frustrations. The older gentleman just sighed, rubbing a hand across his face before looking at me with a sympathetic expression. I could see the paramedics moving Kate into the ambulance properly, her eyes never leaving mine as the doors shut.

"Get off me! I have to be there! Kate!" I yelled as I tried to fight off the police officers grasp. But, I could feel his grip becoming tighter as another officer ran over told help him. My arm felt like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth as a small yelp of pain escaped my lips. I saw Principal Wells look on with concern before he started walking towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Alec. I get it. I truly do. Of course you want to be there with Kate, helping her get through this tough time but, she's in safe hands now and that's thanks to you. If you want to help Kate, you need to come with us and talk to the police. You're the only one who can tell her side of the story until she gets better Alec. You want justice for Kate don't you?" He spoke with respect and admiration. This had been the first time I had heard Principal Wells speak so highly and positively of someone. Not only that but, he was right. As much as I want to be with Kate, speaking with the police will finally bring everything to light and make sure that anyone who brought her to this would be punished.

I looked towards Nathan who was being helped up from the ground by Mr Jefferson, clutching his eye as he rose.

"Okay. I'll come with you. But, I want to see Kate after this" I replied as I relaxed my body. The feeling of pain began surging through my arm once again.

"Alec have you hurt yourself?" The principal asked me as he looked my body up and down.

"I think I've done something to it when I was grabbed Kate on the roof" I answered honestly. The momentum of Kate falling and me grabbing her wrist was enough force to cause my entire body to jolt. Who knows what I've done.

"Mr Madsen, will you grab one of the paramedics to check Mr Taylor over. I want you to stay with him, until he's been treated and then bring him to my office" Principal Wells ordered.

"And Mr Jefferson if you will follow me with Mr Prescott and the police to my office that would be of great assistance" He continued as he turned to the bearded gentleman.

* * *

Alec winced as he felt his arm being bandaged. The nurse was being incredibly gentle and delicate but, with each touch and movement it caused shivers to erupt up his spine and a blanket of goose bumps across his skin. The numbness and adrenaline from before had completely subsided and all Alec was left with was pure pain.

"That should do for now but, you will need to come into hospital later for an X-ray and check-up so we can make sure there no further damage. You're lucky it was only a slight subluxation. Anymore damage would have resulted in breakage or full dislocation. You'll need to need stitches for that arm too, the cut you sustained is quite deep and at the moment I can keep it together with steristrips and a bandage but I strongly advise coming to see us again to prevent infection." The Nurse explained as Alec simply nodded, without looking up at the woman.

"She'll be okay you know" The nurse spoke as though reading Alec's mind. The younger man raised his head up slowly to meet hers.

"Both of you have been through a lot today. But, this is the next step forward for her. She's going to get the help she needs and she has you to thank for that. If you hadn't been ther-

"She would have died? What if I hadn't been here at all, maybe she wouldn't have gotten to this" Alec replied solemnly.

"You think you're to blame for this?" She questioned as she began re-adjusting his arm.

"Aren't we all? I thought I was helping her by standing up for her and being there for her but, the truth is I was suffocating her. I knew for so long that she was self-harming, that she was depressed, that she was sick of everything. And I-I didn't do anything, I should have told someone. I should have known she'd…that she'd do that. What if I had been a minute to late? What if…"

"Hey hey. Alec look don't think like that. I know it's hard but, you can't be thinking about what if. What's happened has happened and your friend Kate is still alive. We can't point blame" She reassured as Alec fought back his emotions. He was starting to feel again now that the adrenaline of what happened before had worn off.

"We can point blame and we will. I accept my blame but, there are people here in the school, peers and faculty who put her up there!" Alec exclaimed.

"And Kate will have justice. I won't let them get away with it, not so it can happen to another student" He finished as he started to inhale deeply. The nurse just smiled weakly.

"You really care a lot about her, don't you?" She asked as she finished the final touches to the bandage.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend and I let her down" Alec responded.

"Alec…I don't know you or the position you're in, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel right now but, can I give you advice. Just from one person to the other" The nurse began, Alec nodded.

"You're a bright and good kid. I know that Kate is incredibly lucky to have a friend like you. I know you want what's best for her but, please don't get caught up in revenge or hatred. What is important now is being there for her and helping her every step of the way. She needs you know more than ever. Do you really think she wants to talk about what happened before or talk about how there is a bright future for her? You and her family are so important to her right now. I just want you to make the right decision. For you and for Kate" She spoke considerately.

"Thank you. You're right. Do you know what ward she's staying on so I can visit her later?" Alec asked as he jumped down from the table and accustomed himself to his new arm.

"I imagine she'll be going on to ward 14. She should have her own side room. Just ask one of the nurses in the reception area when you get there and they should point you to the right direction" The nurse replied.

"So I would suggest you rest your arm for a couple of weeks but I get the feeling you're restless so please at least keep the bandage on for about two to four days. I strongly advise resting it and doing nothing strenuous such as lifting objects, driving or contact sports. You can take it off whilst bathing but other than that, it needs to be on 24/7. I can't stress this enough. When you visit the hospital later, they'll sort out the details of your insurance" She added.

"Best of luck Alec and pass on my regards to your friend"

"Thank you and I will" Alec stated with a small smile as he exited the ambulance.

When he went outside, the rain was still pouring, it almost seemed metaphorical as though the rain was crying tears for Kate. Alec felt almost like a new person leaving that ambulance. There was so much which had come to light that he was struggling to believe what was real, whether this entire thing had been just a dream. That he'd never come to back to Arcadia Bay. But, it was all very much real. Alec stared across the grass field to see yellow tape stretched out as far as it could, ta[e blocking entry from the dormitories as police officers scoured the rooftop for any evidence which might affect what happened. Alec's peers were slowly trudging towards the main building, presumably to take residence in the hall until everything had blown over.

"Alec" A gruff man spoke from behind. Alec turned around to see David Madsen towering over him.

"Something broken?" He continued as he gestured towards Alec's bandage.

"Not quite. Just some small damage" Alec answered unsure why David was asking. The man looked anxious.

"Good…I-I mean it's a shame you're hurt but I'm glad it's nothing more" Mr Madsen stuttered. Alec just raised a quizzical brow.

"Look Alec, I know we got off on the wrong foot and that's largely down to me. But, I genuinely do care about the students here. I know that my methods might seem slightly…unorthodox"

"You mean borderline bullying and harassment?" Alec interrupted, furrowing his brow.

"I understand your anger. But, at the time I was just doing what I thought was right and I can see now, that it was wrong of me and how I've upset people" David continued.

"Then what's with the secrecy. Why have you latched onto Kate? I saw you before, just before Kate climbed onto the roof. Taking photos of her!" Alec demanded.

"T-That that…I can explain and I can understand how that might seem but, please trust me Alec. I'll explain everything soon" David pleaded. Alec wasn't sure if he bought it but, there was a certain sincerity to his expression, one Alec hadn't seen before.

"Alright then. Lead the way. It's time to deal with this" Alec spoke as he gestured towards the main building.

The two men started walking towards the main building. The rain was still coming down but, its intensity was starting to waver and Alec could see a crack of light in the sky off in the distance, as the sun tried to burst its way through. Alec hoped it was foreshadowing the future, that things would look up now. It had too for Kate. People were aware of things now, whether they wanted to or not. He could almost imagine the papers now, he just hoped that journalists would at least keep Kate's name private. It was a sad world that he lived in, where people could make money of others misfortune, especially of this calibre. But, there is always a silver lining to it, as the attention this would get from the press would mean investigating and investigating would lead to the people who did this being caught. It would all start with Alec. He knew exactly what he was saying to Principal Wells and this time, he won't let the older gentleman dismiss his voice. Not again. Things were going to be different now which almost angered Alec. That it would take a girl trying to take her own life, just to open up the eyes of people. How cruel and malicious small insults can be, how suffocating it can be to have family cast their ideals onto you, how hard it can be to maintain this perfect facade before the truth cracks at its seams. Alec was bitter and angry. He knew he shouldn't be. For too long those had been the only emotions keeping him going years ago. He didn't want to be stemmed by hatred. Alec knew that Kate being a soft and gentle as she was, wouldn't care about getting revenge or justice. She just wanted to be normal again. Funny how that was such an achievable task for a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. As he and David trudged in the wet humid weather, his thoughts turned to Kate, more specifically why he always thought of her. Of course he accepted he would be thinking about her now due to what just nearly occurred but, even prior to this incident his thoughts always returned to her. He wasn't quite sure why but, to put it simply, she put him at ease. Alec felt so calm when he was with her, like he could be himself, like he was important to her. She was so kind and gentle. Kate made him forget his past and made him feel like a good person. Kate truly was his guardian angel, despite her fall from grace; she had emitted a light within him that he hadn't felt for such a long time. And this light was warm and it was wonderful. Alec had known Kate a matter of weeks but, he knew she would always have a place in his heart.

"Alec" Mr Madsen repeated.

"Huh?" Alec mumbled as he returned to reality.

"I said we're here. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah fine. Um..David can I ask a favour from you?" Alec questioned as he looked at the grizzled war veteran.

"What is it?"

"After this meeting with Principal Wells. Would you drive me to the hospital to see Kate" Alec responded.

"Just I can't drive" He continued with slightly nervous laugh as he lifted his arm slightly. Alec swore he saw David crack a slight smile. The first he'd ever seen.

"Sure Alec. Then I'll tell you everything" David agreed with a nod.

Alec smiled slightly to say thank you before turning to open the door to Principal Wells office. When he opened the door., he was met with numerous gazes. In front of him sat Nathan with an ice pack clenched to his cheek. Alec had to resist the urge to smirk at his handiwork. To the left of him stood Mr Jefferson who looked incredibly anxious for a man who usually had such a cool and calm composure. In front of them both and on the other side of the desk was Principal Wells. Another man usually full of composure and a straight face, looked like he was on the edge. The older gentleman had his blazer coat off and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he leaned against his desk. Visible sweat was dripping from the side of his head and Alec could practically sense his elevated heart rate. Then finally to Principal Wells right was two police officers one male and the other female.

"Ah we've been waiting for you. Alec. David. Please come in and take a seat" Principal Wells ushered as the two men walked into the office. Alec sat in the seat next to Nathan, whilst David stood just behind. The two younger boys stared at each other with hatred and disgust before, they both turned to look at Mr Wells.

"Now, I know today was difficult for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life. Of course, you're quite a hero for getting Kate to come down Alec"

"A real everyday hero" Mr Jefferson spoke

"We all pulled together to save Kate? You're kidding me right" Alec scoffed, he couldn't believe Principal Wells was making it out as though it was a job well done.

"Now Alec, I understand your anger and frustration at what has happened and I know you are close with Miss Marsh but, aAs principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously. What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge. Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should've known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions. Mr Taylor, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything" Principal Wells pleaded.

"I was up there because I was the only person in this goddamn town who noticed that a girl who is normally friendly, happy and smiling started to become depressed, tired and crying for help., It took Kate to try and take her life for any of you in this room to give a SHIT! Myself included!" Alec spat.

"I accept my share of the blame, I know I should have been a better friend and I know I should have told people the true extent of how she was feeling but, at least I can admit this! I knew that Kate was feeling low, I knew the things she was doing to herself but I could never have predicted she'd do this. S-She she…K-Kate could have died today and it's mainly due to the people in this room!" Alec shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"Then tell us Alec. Who is to blame?!" Raymond Wells insisted. Alec turned to look at Nathan, who was staring at him with concern and discomfort. Just looking at his face, made his blood boil with rage. The things he had done to Kate! The images of him violating her, came surging into his head. Alec felt sick and felt pure hatred.

"Why don't we start with you, Prescott!" Alec bellowed as he towered over the boy. David Madsen and one of the police officers stood on standby to grab Alec if needed. But, considering his anger, he never touched him or moved.

"I know what you did to Kate" Alec spoke.

"What are you talking about Taylor?!" Nathan scoffed smugly as he reclined further into his seat.

"Don't pretend you don't know anything!" Alec shouted as he forced himself to move away from his classmate. He was getting to worked up, which wouldn't get them anywhere. Alec walked over to the corner of the room and turned his back to everyone. He couldn't fight them back any longer. Alec could feel the raw emotions building up inside him as tears began to form along his eye line. Alec didn't care about appearing brave anymore or his pride. It had been such a long hard couple of weeks and he had seen enough suffering and pain. Slowly the transparent drops began to cascade down the side of his cheeks. He turned around to face the room, their expressions full of shock and concern.

"Y-you…y-y-you raped her" Alec said, sniffling his cries as he used his arm to wipe away the tears.

"Y-you drugged her *sniff*…..at the Vortex party….l-last Friday and you promised her….you promised her, you would take her to hospital….b-but you didn't. You didn't take her….*sniff*….because y-you took her back to your room and you…..and you…and you raped her" Alec whimpered.

"You raped her" He stated once more.

"You fucking raped her!" Alec exclaimed as his sadness turned to anger. David Madsen rushed over to calm the boy down as the tears started to stream like a river down his face.

"Woah woah, easy Alec! Calm down!" David spoke as stood in the way of Alec and Nathan.

"Why don't you just tell everyone the truth?! Hasn't she suffered enough?!" Alec pleaded aggressively

"Now I think it's been a very long day for everyone. We should let the boys go home and process all of this" Mr Jefferson interrupted.

"There's nothing to process!"

"Now Alec, I understand you're upset but, you must understand the implications of these accusations you're throwing about" Principal Wells added.

"Accusations?" Alec questioned as his anger subside for disbelief.

"What the same 'accusations' Kate expressed when she said she was being bullied? These same 'accusations' that nearly made a girl kill herself today" Alec spat.

"You haven't seen what I've seen, what I've had to support Kate through. I might not have always made the right decisions or choices but, at least I listened to her" Alec continued.

"Every single person in this room, contributed to her trying to take her life and I won't stop fighting this until the truth comes out!" Alec demanded.

"You must understand this is a lot for us to take in Alec and that this is an incredibly serious statement you're making" Principal Wells tried to comprehend.

"What reason would I have to lie about this?" Alec sniffed as he wiped away the tears.

"A friend and student….just tried to kill themselves. Perhaps this should wait" Mr Jefferson interjected.

"Yeah I'm pretty devastated right now and what to spend time with my family" Nathan agreed without emotion.

"Excuse me, Principal Wells" A police officer spoke up. All eyes turned to him.

"If there is an allegation of not only doping but, rape as well. This needs investigating now" He continued.

"I understand that officer but, what I hold of my importance right now is the student's health and wellbeing" Principal Wells argued.

" _Oh you care about student wellbeing now?_ Christ, this is unbelievable. Do you even hear yourself?" Alec retorted sarcastically.

"Alec" Mr Jefferson spoke with strict tone. But, Alec didn't care.

"What would it take for any of you to listen to me right now? Huh? Do I need to break down into tears? Or do I need to cut my wrists? In fact, better yet why don't I climb onto the roof and ju-

"Alec that's enough!" Principal Wells exclaimed.

"What is this too bitter of a pill to swallow?! Make me out to be the bad person in all of this but, that won't shift any blame from you. I accept my own guilt" Alec replied.

"But, I won't take yours"

"I'm telling you right here and right now, that the reason Kate was up on that roof, the reason she felt so horrible and depressed inside that the only thought running through her head was to kill herself….was because this school let her down. Principal Wells? You ignored her concerns and appeals about other students. Mr Jefferson? Kate confided in you not only as a teacher but as a friend. Just moments before she tried to jump, she spoke to you about how she was feeling and you dismissed. And Nathan?...I can't say anything more than what a pathetic, evil and manipulative little sociopath you are. You will get what's coming to you, whether that's from the police or not" Alec warned as he backed away from the group.

"Alec I can understand your anger and frustration at this time. But, perhaps it is suited better if you meet me after this alone. So we can discuss everything and unfortunately, it will need to be everything" The Police officer spoke up.

"I'll tell you everything. But, right now I want to go and be with _my friend_ if that's okay?" Alec asked, placing emphasis on friend. Principal Wells just sighed.

"Well, I think we know less now than when we started. We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day... I wish I had the power to change it all for the better... So, thank you for coming in." He explained as Alec headed to this door with David.

"Mr Jefferson and Mr Prescott. If you wouldn't mind staying back for just a little while longer"

* * *

The sunset was in full flow now as the sun lowered its way onto the horizon, its orange ethereal gaze cast out onto the sea like a blanket. It was a stark contrast to the weather which had occurred before. Alec leaned his head back against the rest of the car as he peered out the window. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. Nothing quite felt real at this moment in time or that anything had occurred. Alec was still hoping that he would wake up at any given moment and realise none of this had happened. But, it had. As much as he wanted to go back in time to erase everything, he couldn't. They had to deal with the hand they had been dealt. There wasn't much use in thinking about the past, with the 'what ifs' or the 'if onlys'. The only thing Alec knew he'd latch onto from the past is his grudges. He knew himself that it wasted healthy but, he be damned if he was going to let people get away with this, especially Nathan. Alec couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation which had just unfolded in the office previously. Nothing was done. He stared everyone stone hard in the face about Nathan raping Kate yet, he was made out to be a raving lunatic. Alec had to admit, he had let his emotions get the better of him. They had been pent up for so long and if expressing the rawness that he felt was seen as excessive? Well then there truly isn't any hope for Arcadia Bay, especially Blackwell.

"Are you alright?" A voice disturbed his thoughts. Alec turned his head slightly still resting against the seat as he looked at the man.

"Yeahhhh" Alec sighed as he returned his gaze to the view outside.

"I know it's been a long day for you and I don't want you to take any offence to me asking this bu-

"You want to know if I was being serious about Nathan and Kate?" Alec questioned, unmoving. as he read David's thoughts. Alec sighed.

"I was" Alec answered as he turned to look at the rugged and tanned man.

"I saw her the morning after. And…when I looked at her, s-she looked broken. I mean well and truly broken. She was emotionless and vacant, almost like a ghost. Kate confided in me. Told me everything about what happened at the Vortex Party and waking up the morning after" Alec began as he struggled to keep together his words. Emotions starting to rise again. David nodded for him to continue.

"She told me how she had gone to the Vortex party against her better judgement. Kate thought it would be good to let loose and get out there, enjoying what it means to me young even though there are some barriers what with her religion. She didn't drink and it reached a point in the night where she wanted to go but….that's when Nathan stopped to talk to Kate and said he was being strangely nice. After that, she doesn't remember a lot other than hearing Nathan say he'd take her to the hospital , being in a car for a long time and being in a bright white room. When she woke up the next day she…s-she…she found herself naked in her bed and….she was bleeding…f-from errr you know. But, not as a period. She had fingernail marks…i-inside her thighs" Alec explained his voice cracking slightly as he tried to keep it together.

"I've spoke to a lot of people and everyone says they saw Nathan take her into his car. I plan on asking the hospital whether there was any record of Kate being admitted there on the Friday. If she wasn't its undeniable proof he did it." Alec spoke.

"Not that I'm implying anything Alec, as you have to understand son, this is a lot to take in. For anyone for that matter. But, is there anyway Kate would have lied about the rape? I know she's a devote Christian but, perhaps she drank a little bit too much and made a mistake she regretted" David suggested. Alec was just speechless.

"Really? Are you serious?" Alec demanded.

"I'm just saying that we have to look at all possibilities Alec. Sending a young kid down for rape if he didn't do it…I'm just saying we have to consider all aspects" David replied.

"No. Kate wouldn't lie about that at all. You didn't see her David! You didn't hear her cries! You didn't have to take her to a drug store, to get the morning after pill. You didn't seen the scars buried deep with her wrists and thighs. You weren't there! It was rape David! And once the doctors check her out, they'll be able to tell. I'm not letting this go" Alec argued.

"Alright alright. I believe you Alec, I just wanted to make sure we considered all options. Just must understand that?" David reassured as he adjusted his cap. Alec just let off a disgruntled groan.

"Yeah. I know that. I just…." Alec admitted.

"I just want this to be over. I want the people who led her to this to be punished accordingly" He continued.

"I get that son. I know it's going to be hard and the next couple of days are going to be difficult but, the main thing of importance is Kate right now" David comforted.

"Yeahhhh" Alec said softly as he watched the sun dipping further into the water.

"There's just something ominous going on here at Arcadia Bay. I can just feel it. And I'm going to find out exactly what it is" Alec stated rhetorically.

"Kid, look I know you mean well but, it's probably better to leave this thing to the professionals" David warned.

"Yeah because that went so well before. That's why Kate is in this situation to start off with" Alec replied sarcastically.

"I get it Alec. But, just be careful with what you're doing. You don't want to make it out like you're the one with something to do hide" Mr Madsen advised.

"Speaking of something to hide. You still owe me an explanation" Alec reminded.

"Yeahhh. Yeah I do" David sighed as he wiped his face. Alec gestured for him to continue.

"I was like you in the sense that I felt as though something was going on. Kate's behaviour had become unusual and erratic in recent weeks and I noticed her going to the Vortex party. I wanted to know what was going on and I thought Kate….being well…..Kate. She would be easy to break to get info out of. I know now what I did was wrong and I know how it must have seemed to you when you saw me taking photos. I-I just….I just…." David described. Now it was his turn to get somewhat emotional.

"It felt like Rachel Amber all over again and I didn't want that to happen. The behaviours Kate displayed were almost accurate to that of Rachel's. I needed to make sure there wasn't something going on with the students which was causing them to act like this. I need to find out as head of security you know" David continued.

"There are less more 'invasive' methods David. You know like talking to people" Alec commented.

"And raise their suspicion? I didn't know what was going on Alec, I did what I had to. Regardless of how it seemed"

"I guess. At least we tried" Alec pointed out.

The area around them changed as the trees, small buildings and roads turned into a large area with a white building at the top and a car park covering the rest of the area. David drove towards the main entrance before stopping just outside the main doors,

"You're not coming?" Alec asked.

"She doesn't want to see me. Besides I think after today, the two of you need to be alone to process everything" David responded as Alec stepped out of the car, closing the door,

"Thanks for this David" Alec spoke with a weak smile.

"No problem. Tell Kate….tell Kate I'm sorry and to get better soon" David remarked as he pulled away from the curb and drove away back into the sunset.

Alec turned and headed through the automatic doors, entering into a medium sized room which split into three corridors. In front of him sat a desk with three woman clad in white assembled behind it. The hospital appeared a lot smaller than before, when they were driving up towards the building. Of course it was never going to be a large hospital, considering the population of Arcadia Bay. Alec had been to the one in Portland and Madison and they were incredibly busy. But, this hospital had a really nice and genuine vibe. Alec supposed there were some perks of living away from the city. He walked over to this desk and mid 30's woman with brown hair looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello sir, can we help you with that?" She greeted with a genuine smile..

"" I'm here to see someone who just came in today. Kate Marsh" Alec explained.

"Oh. Well, let's see" The woman replied as she began typing into the computer system.

"Mmmm. Yes we have a Kate Beverley Marsh. May I ask your relation?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm not a relation. I'm one of her friends from school. I-I was with her today when the incident happened" Alec stuttered.

"I see. Normally we wouldn't allow visitors who aren't family to come and see them straight away however, her family haven't arrived yet and given the circumstance as to why she has been admitted, I'm sure she'd like to see you" She informed.

"It is Alec right?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah"

"Ahhh, so you were the one she was talking so much about. She asked that we let you see her" The woman smiled with a slight smirk. Alec just became flustered, as his cheeks became red. He wasn't quite sure why he was embarrassed at the thought of Kate talking about him but, he secretly liked it.

"She's on Ward 14, she has her own side room on the left as your enter" She continued.

"T-Thank thank you" Alec stumbled as he said his thanks and headed past the desks down the corridor.

Despite the hospital seeming small and quiet upon entry, the corridors were a lot longer and busier than Alec expected. Each corridor branched off into another and another to the point where it could become a maze but, fortunately there was numerous sign posts indicating where to go, how to get to specific areas and levels. According to the signpost on the wall, Kate's ward was on the third floor. So Alec continued down the hallway until he stumbled upon an elevator. When he was inside he met a couple who were beaming with pride and expressing a euphoric glow as the mother held her new-born tightly. Alec smiled as he stepped into the elevator and leaned against the railing at the back.

He couldn't help but feel melancholy as his thoughts turned the concept of life. Here in front of him was a new-born baby, breathing and living the life he had just been given for a mere matter of hours. That baby had so much potential, so many aspirations and thoughts to discover. All it would want is a normal life. But, that's exactly what Kate wanted and she nearly lost that life. That life that is so precious, that people want to protect and nurture. That life that everyone has a right too but, it was badly damaged and hurt that an innocent girl from a small town tried to take it away. Some people would call Kate selfish and pathetic for what she tried to do. That she tried to herself of a life some parent holding their unborn child would wish for. Sure Alec thought, when you put it like that it does sound bad. But, it made if feel undeniable and intense grief and pain that someone would be hurting so bad, that they believe that the only option is to end what makes you, you. Alec had felt pain, heartache, depression and anger but, never to the extent of that he truly believed there was no other option. He wasn't going to lie, there's times where he has thought about it and he has self-harmed in the past previously. But, he knew he would never go through with it. But, Kate? She really was going to do it. And that hurt Alec more than he could ever imagine. He remembered that moment, of Kate reaching out her hand to grab his own, as tears strolled down her face and he saw her smile, with genuine happiness for the first time in weeks. He remembered the moment her smile diminished as her face turned to shock as the ground beneath her collapsed and she slowly started falling. And Alec remembered that fleeting moment when he used the last ounce of his strength to extend out his arm and grab her. Alec winced at that thought both physically and mentally as he held his arm. The painkillers which the paramedic gave him were beginning to wear off. Shaking his thoughts, Alec listened for the ding which told him it was his floor and stepped out into the hallway.

"Ward 14. Let's see" Alec muttered out loud to himself as he scanned the numerous signs and directions on the wall, until his eyes landed on his destination. He moved to the left and headed in the arrows direction until he went through a set of doors and stumbled into a large space with seating area and a desk to the side. Alec recalled the receptionists words, stating that Kate had a side room somewhere off to the left. Alec spotted a nurse behind the desk writing some notes in a file and thought it would be easier to ask her for directions instead of searching up and down the corridor.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Kate Marsh's room" Alec pleaded.

"Hi, Kate Marsh did you say? Yeah I'll show you" The nurse spoke as she got up from her seat and led the way down the corridor. Like the receptionist said it was a little side room just on the left. The nurse walked up to the half open door and knocked slightly.

"Kate, you have a visitor" The nurse shouted gently as she opened the door.

Alec's had to stop himself from letting his mouth fall agape when he saw Kate. She was currently sat in her bed, wearing green pyjama bottoms, a plain white shirt with a small line of flowers on it with his grey jacket hoodie placed over her shoulders as she scribbled in her drawing pad. She looked up to see who it was and Alec couldn't help but be amazed and slightly timid about how refreshing and well she looked. Kate still had her hair up in a messy bun but, her face was clean and clear from any make up and her eyes showed no signs of bags. Even though he had only seen her a couple of hours ago, she looked like a completely different person. She looked natural and radiant, almost like an angel. He felt inadequate as he considered his own complexion. His hair was still damp and parts still stuck to his head, his face was still covered with cuts and bruises. His eyes were bloodshot and came adorned with bags underneath from lack of sleep. His arm was all bandaged up and his clothes were creased and ripped in certain places from incident on the roof. But, it didn't seem like she cared because when she realised it was Alec, her eyes lit up as she quickly jumped up from the bed to stand opposite and face him.

"I'll leave you two alone" The nurse spoke softly as she left the room.

Alec watched her leave before turning his head back round to look at Kate, who looked very coy and timid as she fiddled with her thumbs in front of her and stared deeply towards the ground.

"A-Alec I can't even begin to think about what to say….b-but I-I I'm so sorr-

She was cut off as Alec came crashing into her, wrapping his arms around her small fragile frame. He pulled her in close, holding her tightly as he placed his chin on top of her shoulder. It had been such a long and hard day for both of them. Alec couldn't fight it anymore. He was tired of being strong. Tired of being tired. This girl who he held in his arms, meant so much to him and she nearly vanished. The tears started to fall from his cheeks onto her clothes as Alec let all his emotions go.

"T-This this is real" He mumbled into her shoulder.

Kate's face had previously been in shock at the boys actions. He had always been caring, friendly and there for her. But, he had never shown her this much emotion and had been so warm and affectionate. Her expression softened at his words and at his touch. How she had longed for this. When she was with him, she felt so safe and protected. He truly was her guardian angel.

"Alec" She whispered as she hugged him back rubbing her hands up and down his arms and back in a soothing motion. Alec was struggling to keep it together and it pained Kate to see him like this,

"I-I thought….I thought I'd lost you…" He spoke weakly, unmoving.

"Alec….I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was….what I was…I don't know" Kate said trying to explain herself. But, how do you even go about explaining the rationale going on in your head. Kate knew deep down that she didn't want to kill herself. She just wanted to escape the pain she felt inside. She felt broken.

"You don't need to apologise….you should never apologise Kate"

"You don't need to explain yourself to anyone. People have let you down Kate, not you. The school let you down, Principal Wells let you down, Mr Jefferson let you down, our peers let you down….I-I I let you down" Alec whispered solemnly, his voice full of guilt.

"Alec" Kate ushered as she broke the hug to look at him properly.

"I will say this only once Alec.. You are not to blame for what has happened. You have showed me so much kindness and empathy in such a short space of time, more so than anyone else. You make me feel special and cared about. I don't feel lonely or strange when I'm with you. don't for one second think you're to blame" Kate argued .

"You're not to blame Alec. You were the only one who cared enough to follow me to that roof and the only one who could have talked me down" Kate continued.

"I-I should have tried harder….If I hadn't…what if you had" Alec muttered,

"I don't know what I'd do….if you weren't here"

"Losing you as well as…..as well as…." Alec whimpered as he held her tightly once again.

Kate felt awful. She had never seen Alec like this before. He had done well to hide previously, when Nathan read out his file but, this? Alec was always a calm, collected and cool guy. He was very much neutral most of the time, not overly happy but not overly quiet or sad. Just the right balance. But, Kate knew from meeting him all those weeks ago, that he was a delicate and kind soul. She could see the passion, the consideration and love he had behind those light blue eyes. But, Alec forced himself to be strong, to put on this 'I'm fine' front and protect himself from letting people in. For so long Kate thought that no one cared about her. That they just pretended and it was just through association. But, being here now, stood with a boy she thought so fondly of showing all of his raw emotions and crying because he was scared of losing her. It made Kate realise how wrong she had been this whole time. She had put him through so much. A young man who was already fragile and weak in places. It broke her heart seeing him like this but, it also made her feel wanted. Kate couldn't explain why but, for some reason this moment, this embrace, made her feel something she hadn't experienced before and she couldn't work out what it was.

"Alec I'm here. And you've showed me that I want to be here. It sounds weird and hard to say but…things will get better. They have to right?...Well it's not like it can get any worse right" Kate said with a weak smile.

"Are you seriously making small jokes right now?" Alec asked with a slight chuckle as he backed out of the embrace.

"It's that or cry" She responded.

"I'd prefer you did neither" Alec commented with a smile as he began walking around the room.

"At least you have a nice view and room" He continued as he walked over to window and stared out. The view was beautiful. Kate had a perfect view of the beach and ocean with the sun setting in the background, causing an orange glow to emit into the room.

"It's wonderful" Kate agreed as she joined Alec at the window. The young man looked down at the young girls face and found himself admiring her. Stood there in the sunset light, Kate looked mesmerising. Alec thought she looked truly beautiful. She just looked so natural without her make up. Standing there in her pyjamas. Her usual pristine bun, was messy and had strands of hair falling loose around her cheeks and eyes. She was effortlessly captivating. Alec realised he had been staring too long as Kate turned her gaze to look at Alec. He felt his cheeks go warm and red as he quickly turned his head away and scratched the back of his neck, before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, so….uh….h-have they spoke to you about what happens next?" Alec asked. Realising that he had forgot to ask the most important question.

"Well they did an assessment when I came in…..checked me for injuries and then a mental health nurse came round to talk about what happened, why I did it….and how I felt now" Kate explained.

"And how do you feel….now? I know that might seem like a stupid question"

"N-no it's not a stupid question at all. I-I just….it's hard to explain. I guess…I feel better now, because I've had my moment if you will, so I know I can never get any worse than that. I also know that there are people that care about me and that I will get the help I need now. But…I guess I'm just in limbo right now. Nothing feels quite real or that it ever happened. It's strange" Kate clarified.

"It's going to be strange Kate. It was only a couple of hours ago, you were in a dangerous and upset state. It will feel weird for a while, you're bound to be numb almost. But, we're all here for you…well I'm here for you. What you've gone through….no worries can describe but, your bravery, your strength and your prowess will shine through. Like you said, you've hit rock bottom and the only way to go is up and this time you'll have help with it" Alec motivated.

"Thank you Alec, really. I can describe to you how grateful I am to you for everything you've done. You always know the right things to say" Kate complimented. Alec felt himself blush again.

' _What is up with me?'_

"E-er….yeah it's fine. It's true….so have you heard from anyone yet?" Alec asked, trying to change the subject.

"I haven't looked at my phone yet really. I've seen that I have a lot of notifications and messages but…I-I'm not…I don't really have the energy for it. And it's too…soon" Kate explained.

"That's understandable. And to be honest….I'm trying my hardest not to get angry at them. I-I know I shouldn't be and that…and that no one would have ever intended this but…it's hard seeing them care now when no one cared enough before" Alec stated.

"For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins" Kate spoke rhetorically as she continued to stare out the window.

"Matthew 6:14-15"Alec whispered. Kate turned, almost shocked that Alec was right but then she remembered what he had said before.

"I forgot you practised" Kate mentioned with a small smile.

"Y-yeah. After my parents die-….after my parents passed, my grandparents took me with them to church a lot. I used to sneak off sometimes and go to church almost every day and pray to God, asking for forgiveness and for guidance. But when my grandparents passed too….I-I I don't know…I guess that just really finalized it for me and I couldn't remain faithful" Alec responded.

"I don't think I will ever return to my Faith but that doesn't mean I disregard it" Alec stated.

"You don't need to be anything other than you. I think it's refreshing to have that mentality" Kate reminded.

"The same goes to you as well Kate" Alec replied. She just smiled weakly.

"I know this is me just saying this Kate but, you shouldn't let this define you or your faith. I know you've questioned it recently and even right now things might feel slightly bitter….if that's the word. But, I think in times like these that we can all use some extra strength" Alec spoke as he rummaged around in his jeans pocket.

He found what he was looking for and pulled out a long thin golden chain which a solid gold cross at the end. Alec held it in his hand and looked up at the girl with a smile.

"M-my cross! I thought….i thought I lost it on the roof" Kate exclaimed with a smile. Her eyes were lit up and vibrant. It was the first time Alec had seen genuine happiness and liveliness from the girl.

"Alec thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me" Kate beamed. Alec held it up between his hands and gestured towards Kate's neck.

"Do you want it on?" Alec asked. Kate nodded with a smile.

Alec felt his face grow red and his hands tremble when she said yes. He didn't think this through. He moved his hands forward towards Kate and wrapped the golden chain around her neck. Alec flinched slightly at the touch of her skin as he fiddled with the fasten at the back. Alec stepped back slightly, still in very close proximity to Kate as he admired the necklace.

"Beautiful" Alec spoke out loud.

He shocked himself as he realised he wasn't meant to say that outside of his head. But, his nerves quickly subsided when he looked at her face. She looked just so wonderful and at that moment time stood still. Everything made sense. A loose strand of hair was dangling by the side of her face. Alec lifted his hand to tuck the hair behind her ear before his hand fell down to cup her cheek. No words were exchanged or gestures. There was no thinking or mind process. Alec leaned his head down towards Kate as she reached hers up to meet him. Their faces were in close proximity and their lips were just centimetres apart. Alec closed his eyes, his heart pounding and his face becoming warm as he went to kiss her soft gentle lips, the touch only lasting a second.

"Hi Kate, your parents are-" A voice cut off as the two young adults jumped backwards away from each other. Alec was blushing profusely as he wandered away to the other side of the room, trying to compose himself whereas Kate cleared her throat and looked towards the Nurse curiously

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" The nurse apologised, feeling the embarrassment and awkwardness that was in the room.

"You weren't….there wasn't….what were you saying sorry?" Kate stuttered.

"Your parents are here. Would you like me to send them in?" The nurse asked as she looked curiously between the two of them.

"Y-yes that would be great. Thank you" Kate reassured as the nurse exited the room.

"I-I….um should probably go. I know you parents will want to be alone with you" Alec spoke up, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Do you have to go?" Kate asked, almost pleading. In that moment, every had returned to normal and Alec had forgotten what nearly happened minutes ago when he looked at her expression.

"I-I I need to go outside to get some head space and then….then I'll wait outside here. While you talk to your parents. This is a family and personal issue and I-I don't want to interfere" Alec agreed, accepting that he couldn't say no to that face. She didn't look to convinced.

"I promise I'll come back in when your family go. I-I just need to….sort some things" He continued as Mr and Mrs Marsh walked into the room with Lynne and Rachel. The family looked between Kate and Alec.

"I'll give you some privacy" Alec stated as he shot The Marsh's a weak smile before heading out of the door.

Alec couldn't have got out of that room any quicker. His heart and mind were running incredibly fast simultaneously and he couldn't prioritise which to regulate first. What just happened before? And what did it mean? Kate was his best friend and he cared about her deeply, Alec would do anything for her.

' _We nearly kissed! I-I I'm so confused. When did? How did? Ughhh. None of this makes any sense. I mean Kate is…..Kate is…...…Kate is…'_

Alec was arguing with himself internally. He knew what this meant but he couldn't quite admit this to himself. He cared a lot more for Kate than just a friend and he had known that a while. She had always appealed to him since the moment they met in class. She was quiet, shy and kept to herself but, she was vibrant, passionate and friendly. Kate wanted the best for everyone and was selfless, even though people had done her so wrong. She wasn't a model or obsessed over her appearance like Victoria, she was naturally radiant, It wasn't about the makeup or the hair. It was about the smile and the shimmer in eyes. They had him hooked. Alec was well aware of that the fact that he had only known Kate just under a month and he wasn't saying it was love, heavens no. But, he enjoyed being with her and found himself getting butterflies when she was around. The consideration of a relationship was a weird one for Alec. He had relationships before, just two. But, Alec liked to keep himself to himself. He found it difficult to attach himself to people after what happened with his family.

' _Who knows? Maybe once all of this is over me and Kate can for another date. But, for now I just need to be calm and be a friend to her foremost. She needs me now. This is all so confusing. Does she want this too?'_

* * *

Kate felt sad as she saw Alec leave the room. She knew that he had promised he would come back but, she missed his presence already. As happy as she was to see her family, she couldn't help but feel nervous which was one of the many reasons that she wanted Alec to stay. But, she knew that this was something that she would have to do alone for now. Kate needed to face her family and finally tell them the truth. Everything. No more hiding it. No matter how hard, after everything she had put people through, they deserved to know the truth. Kate crouched down as she saw her two younger sisters run over and hug her tightly. How she had missed their embrace and warmth. Kate thought she would be brave enough to keep it together but as soon as she held them in her arms, she felt small tears begin to roll off her cheeks. She felt guilt and disgust in herself. That she would have ended her life and they would never have known way or have been able to say goodbye. She would have took that away from them. Kate's sisters would have had to live with her decision. Growing up knowing that their big sister couldn't cope with life and chose to end it. It was a bitter and raw pill for Kate to swallow. She had her mind so set on climbing to that roof and throwing herself off it that nothing else entered her mind. At that time she was selfish. Many would argue she had the right to be but, now with hindsight and a clear mind Kate couldn't believe that she thought about going through with it. Not once did she even think how people would feel. Of course at that time she believed that no one cared about her but, how would people feel if she did it. How would her sisters feel? How would her parents feel? How would her family feel? How would her peers and staff members feel? How would Alec feel? How would Nathan feel? So many questions pondered through her head but, Kate knew it wasn't time to think 'what if'. She needed to face her parents, tell them how she felt and feels now. What happened that night at the Vortex party. Kate stood up from the floor and looked up at her parents. Her dad looked at her with a weak smile as stood tall with a supportive hand placed over his wife's shoulder, where as her mom looked broken. Bloodshot eyes and visible tears and she forced herself to smile. With quick movement Kate suddenly found herself in yet another hug as she felt herself being swept under the desperate arms of her parents.

"Mom. Dad" Kate breathed out as she returned the hug with her own tears falling.

"Kate" They both whispered as her dad held her at arms length, inspecting her over.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I-I...I didn't mean...for any of this to happen" Kate apologised shamefully.

"No Kate. We're the ones who should be sorry...well I know I should be" Her mother spoke.

"I've been so hard on you Kate. And...it's terrible that I only see this now just how perfect of a daughter you are and how wrong we have been" She continued.

"There aren't any words or sentences which we can say that will make things better but, we hope that our apology will do for now" Her dad Richard, begged.

"Just seeing you here is enough" Kate reassured with a small smile.

They all stood smiling at one and other, thankful that Kate was still here and alive. But, Kate herself could feel the uncertainty in the air and knew that it was time she explained everything through. Kate looked down at her beautiful sisters, grateful that she see and feel them once more. She was arguing with herself internally. Kate wanted to tell them all what had happened and to be honest and truthful. Concealing her feelings and thoughts is what led her to this position in the first place. But, this wasn't something she wanted her sisters to hear. They were too young. She wanted to preserve their innocence and obliviousness to the cruelties of the world just for a little longer. One day when she was better, older and wiser, she would sit them down and explain what happened to her, why its so important to keep fighting and not let life get the better of you but...today wasn't that day.

"Mom, dad. Can I speak to you both privately?" Kate asked as she looked at them with pleading eyes. The two parents looked between each other before turning to face their two other daughters.

"Girls. Can you give us a minute please? You can come back in shortly" Mrs Marsh asked.

"Yes mommy!" Lynn shouted with a smile as she pulled her sisters hand towards the door.

"We'll go sit with Alec" Lynn continued as the two of them left the room. Leaving Kate with her parents.

"Please sit down...I-I need to explain everything...and I mean everything...I owe it to you both and I hope it gives you more of an understanding as to...as to why I got here" Kate stated as she gestured them to sit down on the couch near to her bed.

"Okay honey. Just take your time" Her dad reassured.

"There might...there is going to be some stuff that I'm going to say which...which will upset you dearly...b-but I have to tell you it, I-I have to-"

"Kate. Sweetheart. It's okay. We know this is going to be hard for all of us but..we know we must hear it" Mrs Marsh commented with a weak smile, while Kate collected herself.

"Okay. It's hard to pinpoint where all of this started...b-but the main decline started last Friday when I went to a Vortex club party"

* * *

Alec felt tired as the over weighing feeling of exhaustion and fatigue began to wash over him. He was currently residing in the waiting area outside of Kate's room as he watched her two younger siblings take turns platting each others hair. It was quite strange to see the two of them so obliviousness and almost joyful as they played with each other. Alec could only conclude that Kate had chose not to tell them, which is why they were out here with them. Lynn had been so happy to see Alec again, giving him a huge hug when she saw him. She also played nurse on him for a while as she practised unwrapping and re-wrapping his bandage. When Alec left Kate before, he needed to get some fresh air. All his thoughts and feelings were overwhelming him and he wasn't in the best physical or mental state to cope with it. The minute he stepped outside of the hospital, he vomited over the side of a nearby wall unable to hold it together anymore. The thoughts of Kate trying to kill herself, her hurting herself, Nathan raping her and the effects of lack of sleep and several injuries had all led to this. He was exhausted. After about fifteen to twenty minutes of trying to collect himself, Alec headed back inside and went into the waiting room when he saw the two young girls, they had both been sat impatiently waiting when Lynn shouted his name with excitement and ran over to give him a big home. Lynn was so innocent and happy, a younger version of Kate which is why you could tell they were sisters. Now, she was sat growing more bored and anxious as they waited for their family. Whilst the two girls continued to find things to do, Alec decided to check his phone which was overloaded with messages and notifications. He had text messages from Max, Warren, Kurt and Dana all long paragraphs praising him for helping Kate and asking him to pass on their love as well as keep them updating. The same thing was all over his Facebook too with people writing statuses either about how much they hope Kate gets better and how he was hero for saving her. Alec certainly didn't feel like a hero.

Alec stood up as he saw Mr and Mrs Marsh exited the room. He felt nervous and that familiar feeling of nausea was washing over him. He really didn't need this right now. Alec knows he should have been a better friend to Kate and spoke to someone sooner about his concerns. Hindsight is a wonderful thing but, the mood he was in and the day he had? He really couldn't put up with a lecture from The Marsh's. The two parents started walking over to him with quick pace and Alec was of the sound belief that Mrs Marsh was going to come right over and slap his face. But the hand she raised quickly swept past his cheek and tightly wrapped round his back as she pulled herself into a hug. Alec could feel her tears descending down her face and onto his clothes as she stifled her cries into small muffles in his shirt.

"Alec….I'm so sorry" She wept as the stunned young man, adjusted to the situation.

"We were so wrong about you and….you….and you…" She mumbled as he hugged her back.

"And you saved our little girl" Mr Marsh finished for his wife as he came over and joined in the hug.

Alec was overwhelmed; he didn't know how to react. One half of him felt honoured and happy that Kate's parents had finally accepted him and realised that he wasn't the enemy. But, the other half of him felt awkward and uncomfortable at the sudden change of heart and close proximity to Kate's parents.

"I-I…..um….Mr and Mrs Marsh" Alec stuttered as he struggled to think about what to say.

"You don't need to say anything Alec. We can't thank you enough for what you've done for our Kate. Truly, you have been her guardian angel through all of this and I'm so grateful to the Lord that he sent you Kate's way. She needed people and you were the only one to hear her prayer. I can only apologise that we noticed so late. I can't begin to imagine how this has been for you" Richard Marsh spoke as he pulled away from the embrace. Alec was still stunned.

"You are welcome at our home anytime Alec" He added with a genuine smile.

"Yes, please consider yourself part of our family" Mrs Marsh agreed as she too pulled away from the embrace.

"T-Thank you for your kind words….I-I'm sorry that this happened to you but, I assure you that I will do everything I can to support Kate through this and t-that people are held accountable for their actions" Alec explained, regaining some composure and coherence.

"We appreciate it Alec" Mrs Marsh smiled as she wiped away her remaining tears. Alec returned the smile before, looking behind the two shaken parents to see into Kate's room.

"Go to her. I know she wishes to see you" Richard stated as he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"God bless you son" He spoke before him and his family made way towards the exit.

"Bye Alec. Hope to see you soon!" Lynn shouted boisterously as she bounded over and hugged Alec's legs before following her family round the corner.

Alec stood there and just let everything soak in. So much had happened today and he was really starting to believe that he had been dreaming all this time and he'd wake up soon. So much had happened and so much was going to happen. Once he was done speaking to Kate, he was absolutely making his first priority going to bed. He needed to sleep all of this off. So that when he woke up tomorrow he had a fresh mind-set of what was going to happen now. He knew that this wasn't exactly something he needed to take upon himself: getting justice for Kate. But, Alec knew that it was required he owed her that much but, also there was something eerie and uneasy about Arcadia Bay at the moment. Something Alec didn't like. It tied Rachel Amber to Kate and Alec didn't like that what so ever. However, these thoughts can wait till tomorrow. Alec would speak to the police officer who was investigating the case and get him to listen, seeing as though Principal Wells wasn't listening. Alec shook his head before turning to head back into Kate's room. She was currently sat on one of the couches by the window with her head buried in her hands. Alec walked over and took a seat beside her. He was still feeling pretty awkward about what nearly happened before and what that meant but, when he looked over at Kate he pushed all of that aside and realised that what she needed the most right now, was a friend.

"Heyyy" Alec spoke as he shifted his body to face her. Kate moved her head up to look at the boy before smiling. Alec knew it was fake.

"Hey Alec. Sorry about making you wait" Kate spoke, her voice sounding drained.

"Not at all. You needed to talk to them so I was more than happy to wait for a while. I needed to have a check over from one of the nurses anyway" Alec reassured.

"Oh my goodness! Of course! Your arm. Why didn't I notice before" Kate exclaimed as she began scanning Alec's arm with her eyes and fingers.

"Haha it's alright. There's not much damage, just a couple of cuts and bruises. It was just a precaution more than anything" Alec admitted shyly.

"It's hardly okay Alec. You have enough scars on your body" Kate scolded.

"They're my badges of honour" Alec stated with a small laugh.

"Seriously?" Kate questioned, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah seriously. You know like anyone…of course I feel self-conscious about them from time to time but, these scars are reminders of my survival. Both physical and mental. Kind of like a tattoo, they all tell a story and as difficult and harrowing as some of them may be. It's a reminder to me that I got through it" Alec explained, thoughtfully. Kate sat back and thought about what he said. He had a point and it was a beautiful way of looking at it, instead of being ashamed.

"So…..this might sound like a stupid question, but….how did it go with you parents?" Alec asked.

"It…um went better than I expected I guess. I told them everything, including what h-happened…that night and they just burst into tears. That had absolutely no idea what I had been through and hadn't even noticed a change in me. It was good for me to be so open with them for the first time but…why has it left me feeling so…empty?" Kate described.

"That's a good thing. I know it might not feel like it but, it is. You've shared your burdens and it's to people that matter the most and care enough to take some of it on. I know it might not seem like it Kate but, things will get better. They're just going to take a while but, you have the support system now. I hope you know that I'm here if you need anything. Don't ever feel like you're a burden. If I can't handle it I'll tell you. Not that I'm saying I will….j-just yeah" Alec reminded.

"Thank you Alec. It really means a lot….and you being here" Kate spoke shyly.

Alec smiled at her before he leaned back in the chair and stifled out a large yawn, his eyes watering from how good it was. His eyes were starting to feel really heavy and his body was weak. Alec could feel his muscles ache as they desperately cried out for relaxation and his mind wanted to be it at peaceful ease after a full day of trying to keep him functioning, as well as processing his thoughts and feelings.

"Are you tired?" Kate inquired as she looked over to the boy.

"Hmm? No no. Just um…just having a minute" Alec dismissed, not wanting to admit he was run down.

"It has been a long day. It's strange I almost feel as though I'm dreaming and that none of this has happened…almost like I'm not involved or that I ever felt depressed" Kate commented.

"I feel exactly the same way. I'm struggling to actually describe what I'm feeling right now" He replied as he closed eyelids softly.

"It's pretty strange" Kate sighed as she too leaned back in the chair.

"Life is strange" Alec stated.

Kate looked up at the ceiling, pondering on Alec's statement. It was true. Life as beautiful, wonderful and creative as it can be, but it was also cruel, malicious and unkind. It was difficult for any individual to maintain a happy medium, regardless of who you are. It doesn't take into account of colour, race, sexuality, gender, age. Everyone was effected, some particular groups more than others but, ultimately everyone suffers. People who've never smoked a day in their life and remain healthy can get cancer. A parent will have to bury their child due to being born with cruel condition. A young teenage boy will spend his life hiding away his sexuality because of the abuse he receives at school. A girl will stop herself from eating because she is of the strong minded belief that she is fat. A girl will try to commit suicide from bullying and from being raped from a fellow student. And a boy will see his parents die before his very eyes and bury his entire family, leaving him alone in this world.

Life was cruel.

But, from these hard and upsetting moments it brought people together, it makes people stronger and appreciate the small beauties in life. Such as staying up to watch the sunrise, sitting by the side of a still lake, helping an old lady with her shopping bags, helping that man change his tyre. From all of what had happened to her, Kate hoped that this would improve the school, the students, the staff, the curriculum and the policies they adhere to. From darkness comes a light. Despite all that had happened to her, Kate had her life and had people who cared about her. Due to her ordeal, she had become closer to Alec, something she had wanted since they first met. They always say you know when someone special and will impact your life. They were right. When Kate met Alec at first she found herself unsure how to take his kindness and concern, it was something unusual for her and normally if people were being nice, it was for an ulterior motive. But, despite her initial thoughts and discrepancies, Alec persisted and showed his real self. Despite everything and despite knowing him for so little of a time, he stood out from the crowd. Kate didn't want to be all mushy but, she felt like her and Alec were fated to meet each other and be together. Not like that. But, just two people who felt complete around each other. Although that didn't mean she didn't want more. Her mind returned to before, how her and Alec nearly kissed. Kate had never wanted so more. She was so unsure of her feelings, what these emotions meant, what Alec meant to her and the looming memories of what took places nearly a week still impaired her significantly. She didn't know what she wanted…but she wanted that….she wanted to feel loved.

Kate jumped slightly when she felt a slightly heavy impact on her shoulder. She looked down to see Alec's head resting against her, his eyes closed and his face vacant. Kate could hear his gentle breathing as his eyelashes fluttered delicately. Even though he wasn't awake, Kate couldn't help but blush at his touch and get giddy at the thought of how cute and simple he looked when he was asleep. Moving her hands, Kate decided to lift his head gently from her shoulder and lower it slowly onto her lap. She rested him so that he was on his side and facing outwards towards the door whilst she sat against the chair. Almost unconsciously, her hand began to run across his hair and face, gently stroking him as he continued to sleep.

 _'He must be so worn out'_ Kate thought to herself as she watched the boy inhale and exhale. She delicately touched his scars and cuts. Still so fresh. It hurt her to know that his body was covered in them. But, then she remembered what he said before. He had done so much for her, things that she could never repay in kindness. So she promised there and then that she would get better for Alec. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore or to get himself into difficult situations to protect her. Kate remembered how angry and adamant Alec was before about getting her justice for what happened. It was noble but, not necessary. Of course she wanted people to take responsibility for their actions. However, what she wanted the most was for things to return to normal or as normal as they could be. She hoped that after today that things will get better. Kate couldn't dwell on what happened and let it define her. She needed to move on. Her eyes felt heavy as darkness began to encompass the room.

"Job 17:9. "The righteous keep moving forward, and those with clean hands become stronger and stronger." Kate spoke out loud to herself, before she too slowly joined Alec in a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Sorry once again for the lateness of this. I feel personally like this chapter doesn't have a lot happening in it and seems abit short but, I promise you I have some great stuff lined up. Please follow, favourite and/or review. It lets me know what you guys think and feedback really helps.**

 **See you in the next one :)**


End file.
